


El amor que murió y renació

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky ama a Steve, Bucky es cariñoso, Bucky es dulce, Bucky es un buen amigo, F/M, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve es arrogante, Steve es inseguro, Steve está confundido, Steve no sabe lo que siente, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 84,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Steve tiene mil razones para proteger a Bucky, tiene mil lágrimas para llorarle, mil poemas para recitarle, y un corazón para entregarle cada vez que él vuelva.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tal vez sea un poco largo, abarcará a Steve desde antes de ingresar al ejército hasta que es un anciano.  
> También estoy escribiendo en otro sitio. 
> 
> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

Él está huyendo. Se esconde en un viejo y pequeño apartamento, en un barrio de mala muerte; sentado sobre un gastado sofá bebe una cerveza directamente desde la lata. Su cabello está descuidado y su barba le ha crecido bastante, y él no da importancia a eso porque Steve está sintiendo que perdió todo; perdió un amigo, y perdió a un hermano dos veces.  
Él no es solo un soldado, no es perfecto, comete errores porque es un ser humano, y aunque intenta hacer bien siempre, no es dueño todas las veces de la verdad. Y es que todos se olvidan que detrás de El capitán América, todavía existe Steve Rogers; se olvidan que sigue siendo como cualquiera de ellos, con sentimientos y miedos.

Sabe que podría quedarse allí bebiendo y lamentándose para siempre, pero eso no es él, siempre llora y después se pone de pie y sigue adelante. Como todos los años siguientes a haber despertado: fuerte por fuera y quebrado por dentro.  
Justo ahora no le queda nada, perdió ese sitio al que comenzaba a llamar casa, solo porque ese sitio pertenece a Tony; perdió esa nueva familia a la que tanto le costó adaptarse, y perdió a Bucky de nuevo. Se daba cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces perdiera a Buck, el dolor siempre iba a ser muy intenso, porque Bucky es más importante para Steve de lo que todos imaginan, pero nadie quiere entender eso. Para el resto solo es un traidor, el resto no entiende a su corazón en nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un salto al pasado para iniciar a comprender su relación. La madre de Steve ha fallecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos capítulos usualmente serán un poco cortos, ya que no acostumbro a escribir demasiado de una sola vez. 
> 
> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

Para entender su historia es necesario regresar en el tiempo, por aquellos días en que Steve no era más que un muchachito asmático que había quedado huérfano, esos días en que se vio solo y débil, pero se dio cuenta que había un buen amigo junto a él. 

Su padre había fallecido algunos años atrás, y ahora con la muerte de su madre, se quedaba totalmente solo. No conocía más familia que ella, y no tenía muchos amigos.   
Había conocido a James cuando este lo defendió de unos matones, y él le había dicho que no necesitaba ayuda, aunque claramente aquello no era verdad; se agradaron desde ese día, y poco a poco construyeron una amistad, algunas veces discutiendo, otras veces apostando en dominó, saliendo en citas dobles, y toda clase de cosas que los amigos hacen. 

— Deberías descansar un poco — le dijo Bucky -como Steve había empezado a llamarlo por amistad y cariño- al verlo decaído y con los ojos hinchados.

— Estoy bien, Bucky — mintió, ¿quién podría estar bien en la vela de su madre? Pero no quería irse a descansar y dejarla sola.

— No tienes que ser fuerte siempre, ¿sabías eso? — le dijo colocándole la mano sobre el hombro — yo me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes.

— Si no soy fuerte, ¿quién lo va a ser por mí?

— Para eso somos los amigos — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y ese gesto le fue devuelto con otra sonrisa un poco más pequeña. 

No quiso retirarse, pero se quedó dormido sobre el sofá, y cuando volvió a despertar eran las cuatro con treinta y dos minutos de la mañana, y Bucky todavía estaba allí, bebiendo una taza de café, mientras conversaba con su madre alguna cosa que él no pudo escuchar. 

— Bucky — lo llamó — ¿qué haces?

— Café, ¿quieres? — le respondió mostrándole la taza, y Steve le afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Entonces él fue a la cocina por una taza más.

— Gracias — le dijo cuando le entregó su taza, pero no era solo el café, era su amistad, era que estuviera allí; y Bucky de nuevo le sonrió — ¿qué le decías?

— ¿Nadie te enseñó a no meterte en lo que no te importa?

— Oye — se quejó con molestia, y Bucky rió un poquito.

— Nada importante, solo que cuidaré que no hagas muchas estupideces, ya sabes, que seas un poco menos tú.

— Recuerdame porqué somos amigos — le cuestionó, pero no necesitaba una respuesta, Bucky había pasado la madrugada junto a él, solo para que no velara solo a su madre, Bucky lo había defendido de matones muchas veces, Bucky era el único amigo en su cumpleaños, Bucky llevaba a sus otros amigos para que su celebración no estuviera tan vacía. Entonces cuando lo vio abrir la boca para responder, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar — cállate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve se ha peleado con algunos tipos en la calle. Bucky y Steve discuten por esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

Admiraba esa tenacidad, su valor, tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño y débil. Steve era como un cachorro de pinscher: pequeño, y a la vez tan furioso. Bucky no creía ser ni la mitad de fuerte que Steve, porque aunque en una pelea él fácilmente podría ganarle, la voluntad y la fiereza de Steve eran enormes. 

— ¿Haces esto por diversión? — le cuestionó con cansancio, y si Steve tuviera que pagar por cada vez que James lo había defendido de matones, seguramente ya estaría en la calle.

— ¿Y qué esperas, que huya igual que un cobarde? — nunca podrían dejar de discutir por eso, pero por más que Buck odiara que Steve se involucrara en peleas, sabía que él jamás iba a huir — no soy un cobarde, Bucky.

— No se trata de eso, ¿que hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera estado aquí? Te crees muy fuerte peleando contra dos tipos, pero solo eres estúpido.

— El único estúpido aquí, eres tú — Bucky bufó, no entendía como podía caber tanta terquedad en un cuerpo tan diminuto — puedo defenderme.

— Ya veo que sí — respondió tocándole el hematoma en su pómulo.

— No puedo huir, Bucky. Si corro una vez, voy a correr siempre — la fuerza en su mirada decía que no había nada que él no pudiera hacer, aún si físicamente no era capaz, él trataría y trataría hasta poder — no quiero vivir mi vida, huyendo. 

James resopló, le seguía pareciendo un tonto, pero era un tonto al que admiraba; pasó su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos, y lo condujo a casa para ayudarle a que esos golpes no fueran tan visibles. Si debía contar, era mayor el número de veces que había visto a su amigo con un trozo de hielo en la cara, que las veces que había admirado a una chica. Ese tonto iba a acabar deformado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hace una broma que a Steve no le gusta, así que va a vengarse de una manera divertida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

James y Steve no son solo amigos, ni siquiera grandes o los mejores amigos, ellos son hermanos, de esa familia que se elige mientras se recorre la vida; porque Bucky apoya a Steve siempre, él le ofrece hielo para su cuerpo golpeado, él lo acompaña cuando está triste y le da un hombro para llorar, lo abraza cuando sabe que Steve lo necesita, él también le consigue citas, y sobretodo pelean por las cosas en las que no están de acuerdo. Como ahora, que Steve está molesto, porque Buck lo ha llamado "Liliputiense". 

— Vamos, Steve — le dice con risa que aunque intente, es imposible ocultar. Y Steve lo mira muy mal — ¿te piensas enojar por eso?

— Deberías irte, Barnes — claramente sí está molesto si ha utilizado su apellido, y Bucky que lo sabe, solo suspira y se coloca las manos en la cintura.

— No entiendo porqué te molestas, si los liliputienses son personitas muy graciosas, valientes, y chiquitas. ¿Nunca leíste el cuento, liliputiense?

— ¿Qué? — hay algo que le encanta de cuando Steve se enoja, quién sabe, tal vez es ese esfuerzo grande que hace para no perder el control.

— Que si nunca leíste el cuento de los liliputienses.

— Ya mejor lárgate — y le señala la puerta, Buck sabe que Steve está muy enojado, pero no le importa, no se irá. 

El tiempo transcurre con Steve ignorando completamente a Bucky, y este diciendo que el mayor defecto de los liliputienses es que se enojan por cualquier tontería. Y Steve tiene ganas de echarlo a patadas, pero no puede; primero porque físicamente eso es imposible, y segundo porque aprecia mucho a Buck, y prefiere aguantarlo un rato a perder su amistad.   
Y al haber caído el atardecer, Buck observa a Steve sentarse a la mesa con una taza de café y un sándwich, Steve siempre prepara para él, pero no esta vez, y eso hace sentir a Bucky entre molesto y herido. Entonces va a la cocina, todavía hay café pero no alcanza a llenar una taza, y James se acerca a la mesa con una taza de café a medio llenar, un plato vacío y un cuchillo; Steve no puede evitar reírse un poco cuando Bucky le ha quitado de su café, y ha hecho que ambos tengan cantidades similares, y luego ha usado el cuchillo para quitarle un trozo de sándwich.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve quiere ingresar al ejército, Bucky piensa que no debería hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

— No entiendo para qué quieres hacerlo, es innecesario. 

Unas cervezas, trozos de pollo frito, y una baraja de naipes; son la distracción perfecta cuando alguna noche alguno no quiere salir, y normalmente es Steve quien no lo desea. Hablan sobre su día, preocupaciones, tonterías, se hacen reír; solo lo común de cuando dos amigos se juntan.   
Bucky habla sobre alguna chica que conoció y Steve sonríe mientras niega, no se cree lo enamorado que puede llegar a ser su amigo; y luego de que Buck también sonría, la conversación toma otro giro. 

— Yo creo que está bien, es mi deber.

— No seas ridículo — lo regaña, y cuando Steve lo mira mal, Bucky se pasa la mano por la cara y niega, haciendo un sonido extraño que suena a desaprobación y a querer darle un golpe y luego encerrarlo en cualquier sitio.

— Tú eres parte del ejército, ¿por qué yo no podría intentarlo?

— No te compares conmigo — le dice con molestia, pero Steve no baja la cabeza, ya se le ha metido la idea de pertenecer al ejército y nadie va a sacársela — estás muy delgado y pequeño, no vas a gustarles. Además padeces de asma — entonces Bucky suspira y toma a Steve del rostro para obligarlo a verle — asma, Steve. Casi te mueres hace un par de noches.

— Por Dios, Bucky — exclama molesto, y se quita las manos contrarias de su rostro — solo fue un simple ataque de asma.

— ¿Simple? Eso no fue nada simple, creí que morirías, y en mi casa.

— Perdona, cuando vaya a morir de nuevo, intentaré que sea en otro lugar. 

Buck lo mira con seriedad y Steve devuelve el gesto, después de unos segundos ninguno puede evitar reírse. Y entonces por más que James quiera convencer a Steve de olvidar esa tontería de entrar al ejército, rápido se da cuenta que solo pierde el tiempo, porque para malestar de él, su amigo ya tomó una decisión. Esperaba que lo rechazaran, y eso sería lo más probable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es rechazado en el ejército y Bucky no está preparado para escuchar como se quiebra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

Tal como Buck lo había imaginado, una semana después, Steve le marcó para contarle que había sido rechazado en el ejército. Era obvio que sucedería así, Steve no llenaba las expectativas del ejército de ninguna manera; pero Barnes no estaba preparado para que lo llamara llorando, "estaba harto" le decía, de ser considerado poca cosa, de que nadie creyera en él, le habían dicho que lo mejor sería que trabajara en una fábrica, pero él sabe que puede dar más que eso, también quiere defender a su país, pelear por su gente, no quiere esconderse y esperar a que los demás hagan el trabajo. Y Bucky entiende que se sienta mal por eso, aunque a él nunca lo hubiesen rechazado en el ejército, sabe que seguramente se hubiera sentido poca cosa si llegaba a pasarle; no sabe qué decirle, un "te lo dije", no sería apropiado y además Buck no tiene ganas de ser un imbécil. Solo lo deja desahogarse, emitiendo algunos sonidos o monosílabos de vez en cuando para que Steve sepa que lo escucha; entonces, al cabo de un rato ya se ha puesto más tranquilo, y dice que seguirá intentando. Bucky tiene ganas de arrancarse el cabello, pero en su lugar, le dice a Steve que irá a visitarlo, y cuelga. 

Veinte minutos después Bucky está llamando a la puerta, y desde adentro Steve grita que aún no puede abrirle, está cocinando y no puede dejarlo un momento o se quemará. Le abre luego de cinco minutos, y Barnes tiene cara de haber esperado por horas. 

— Lo siento, Bucky — se disculpa, pero por la sonrisa en su rostro, Buck no sabe si sus disculpas son sinceras o no — estaba cocinando.

— Excelente, tengo hambre.

— Sí, lo supuse — dice, levantando un poco los hombros, y Bucky se siente ofendido un momento, había corrido para estar junto a su amigo, y este le agradecía de esta manera.

— No sé para qué vine, nunca agradeces nada.

— Bucky, estás siendo dramático. Ven y ayúdame a servir. 

James hace un extraño gesto de cansancio y va tras Steve, cocina bien, y Buck cree que podría servir en el ejército de esa forma, pero no se atreve a decirlo, porque sabe que decir algo así de seguro podría herir el orgullo de su amigo, y eso tal vez signifique que Steve no quiera volver a saber él. Y Bucky no quiere perder su amistad con él, porque lo aprecia muchísimo, y porque sí, es cierto que él siempre apoya a Steve, pero también lo es el que Steve siempre está para él; cuando ha estado ebrio y no sabe cómo tomar un taxi, o una hermosa mujer lo ha dejado sin dinero, cada vez que Buck hace una tontería, Steve está ahí para ayudarle a solucionarlo. Definitivamente no quiere perder su amistad, Steve es más que su mejor amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve no recuerda cuánto tiempo hace que conoció a Bucky, pero Bucky sí recuerda muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

— ¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos de ser amigos? 

Steve volteó su rostro hacia Buck, era domingo en la mañana, y habían amanecido juntos, porque después de unas cuantas películas la noche anterior, James ya no quiso irse a su casa; habían dormido en la misma cama varias veces, a ninguno le gustaba usar un sofá. Entonces Bucky vio que Steve lo observaba sin responder, y le alzó las cejas para apurar una respuesta. 

— No lo sé, ¿tú sabes eso, Bucky?

— Obvio, eres el peor amigo que he tenido — Steve vio a James llevarse la mano al pecho y fingir un exagerado dolor, y le negó con un mal gesto y desaprobación — recuerdo que golpeabas a alguien, con tu cara en su puño.

— Imbécil.

— Lo siento — le dijo, riendo un poco — tu madre cumplió años unos días después — Steve lo recordó e hizo cálculos, su madre había vivido tres años después de eso, y tenía poco más de un año de fallecida.

— Cuatro años.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo te he soportado tanto? 

Bucky rió y fingió golpearlo en las costillas, y eso hizo reír a Steve. Después, Buck lo pateó hasta sacarlo de la cama, porque tenía hambre y porque Steve cocinaba mejor, "soportame, Steve" le dijo cuando este se aferraba a las sábanas para no caer; y cuando estuvo en el suelo no le quedó de otra que ir a preparar alguna cosa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve quiere ser amable con Bucky y agradecer por su amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Casi no podía creerlo, no tomó importancia de eso aquella mañana en que Bucky se lo dijo, hacía unos pocos días, pero ahora que lo pensaba, cuatro años sí que eran mucho, pero aún no se cansaba de Bucky, y es que como lo apreciaba, su Bucky, su hermano. Con Buck podía ser él mismo, no debía fingir, no debía ser fuerte, podía llorar frente a James y él jamás lo juzgaría. Era un gran tipo, mucho mejor de lo que gustaba a Steve admitir frente a él. Pero lo quería, atesoraba mucho su amistad, no porque sea su único amigo, sino porque es un buen amigo.

Fue hasta su habitación y buscó un cuaderno entre sus cajones, allí había escrito la receta de una salsa que mucho le gustaba a Bucky; Steve sabía que Buck hacía más por él, de lo que él hacía por Bucky; quería agradecer por su amistad de alguna manera. 

— ¿Bucky? — lo telefoneó Steve, apenas la salsa estuvo casi lista.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Vienes a almorzar?

— Voy para allá. 

Steve contó quince minutos, que era lo que tardaba Buck en llegar, entre eso o veinte, normalmente; y sirvió los platos: arroz blanco, ensalada, y pescado bañado en la salsa. Serviría hielo en los vasos hasta que James llegara, seguro que era muy temprano para beber un poco de vino, así que Bucky tendría que conformarse con un jugo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tal como Steve lo había pensado, Bucky estaba tocando a la puerta. No lo hizo esperar, y apenas Buck entró le hizo saber que la comida estaba servida y que él iría por el hielo. Steve no pudo ver los ojos de Bucky iluminarse, ni la sonrisa grande que le provocó ver una de sus comidas favoritas. 

— Steve — le gritó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bucky?

— Te quiero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky se ha pasado con el alcohol, Steve le discute por eso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Otro? — preguntó el cantinero, observando el vaso vacío de Bucky; y Steve rodó los ojos cuando él no se negó. 

Sí que le costaba a Buck hacer que Steve saliera a beberse unos tragos con él, y cuando lo lograba, Steve apenas bebía uno. Pero estaba bien, conversaban, se divertían, y admiraban mujeres. 

— Steve, mira a aquella mujer — le dijo Buck después de unos cuantos tragos, señalando a la dama que se quedó muy incómoda.

— Bucky, baja tu mano — le ordenó, dirigiendo un gesto de disculpa hacia la mujer.

— Ella va a ser mi esposa.

— Una mujer como ella, no se casaría con un ebrio — Bucky lo miró dolido, Steve algunas veces podía ser muy cruel.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Nadie se casará conmigo?

— Nunca dije nadie — y Steve notó los sentimientos heridos en su amigo, pero no puso atención, sino que terminó de hablar, aún si lo que iba a decir, causaba más dolor a su amigo — dije que no lo haría una dama como ella.

— Algunas veces eres un idiota — Steve resopló cuando vio a Buck levantarse, y cuando este tiró unos billetes en la barra y se fue, quería halarse el pelo con mucha fuerza. A opinión de él, no había sido para tanto, era solo que a Buck no le gustaba escuchar la verdad. 

Pidió otro trago, y puso mala cara cuando el cantinero no disimuló la sorpresa; "deberías buscar otros amigos, tal vez una novia" le dijo el tipo, y es que todas las veces que había ido a aquel bar, lo había hecho con Bucky; y nunca bebía más de un trago, y cuando su amigo se marchaba, pedía otro y lo bebía como agua. Steve solo lo ignoró, incluso el silbido que dio al verlo beber tan rápido, y es que Steve podía hacer que un solo trago le durara toda la noche.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la barra, tomando su vaso vacío con ambas manos, el hombre que atendía no le dijo nada, pero negó con desaprobación, en su experiencia cuando dos amigos se enojaban, se partían la cara y luego reían abrazados; nunca uno de ellos había llamado "idiota" al otro, para luego solo irse, y aún menos el otro amigo había actuado como si el mundo se le derrumbara.

Steve negó para si mismo, su cabeza era un caos que le decía que había sido un grosero, pero que Bucky merecía escuchar lo que él dijo. Pagó y se fue. Iría caminando hasta su casa, con suerte eso calmaría sus pensamientos, y pondría orden en su cabeza. 

Bucky había llegado a su casa hacía unos quince minutos. Admitía para sí mismo que fue un imbécil por señalar a la señorita, sabía que a veces bebía más de lo adecuado, pero aún así las palabras de Steve lo habían herido muy profundo. Tal vez era porque aunque no lo dijera lo admiraba, en el fondo Buck quería ser más como Steve, más sereno, con más fuerza de voluntad, más caballero; para Bucky, Steve era el marido perfecto para cualquier mujer, el problema estaba en que las mujeres solo podían ver su apariencia, pero él había visto más allá.

Al cabo de un rato alguien tocó a su puerta, era Steve, a quien el regreso a pie le hizo entender que no debía ir a su casa, sino que debía disculparse. 

— ¿Qué necesitas, Rogers?

— Bucky

— James — Steve miró al suelo y sintió como su respiración se hacía más pesada, no quería enojarse con Buck, eso dolía — entonces, ¿necesitabas algo o no?

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Buck lo miró mal, con enojo y resentimiento. Después respiró profundo y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. 

Steve se sentó en uno de los sofá y jugó con sus manos mientras miraba el piso, Bucky sabía que había ido a disculparse, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso por eso. Le dio un par de minutos y luego hizo sonar su garganta, entonces Steve levantó la mirada hacia él, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, hasta que James le hizo un gesto que claramente le dijo que bebía hablar o irse. 

— Bucky, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo que dije, me comporté igual que un idiota, no debí decirte eso.

— Pero crees que tienes razón, ¿no? Así que no deberías disculparte, Steve.

— Bucky, yo no tengo la razón siempre.

— Eso no fue lo que dije.

— Bien. Sí, creo que tengo la razón, y una pequeña parte de mí siente que merecías escuchar lo que dije, pero está esta otra parte que me dice que te herí y que soy un imbécil por eso.

— ¿Te callas?

— No vine a disculparme porque crea que estoy equivocado, vine a hacerlo porque te quiero, Buck. No quiero perder tu amistad, así que lamento haberte hecho sentir mal.

Bucky miró hacia otro lado y resopló, no quería perdonarlo, pero lo quería muchísimo y ya no quería estar peleado con él. Sintió pena de sí mismo, era la primera vez que tenía una discusión fuerte con Steve y había acabado con ganas de llorar, por lo que le dijo y porque creyó que tal vez no serían más los mejores amigos. Tantos sentimientos, y como mucho había estado solo en su casa, media hora.

Se acercó a Steve y se sentó junto a él, luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, y Steve que entendió perfectamente que su disculpa fue aceptada, sonrió y le acarició el cabello hasta hacerlo dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky piensa que Steve es muy delgado, y a Steve le enoja que estudie su físico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Es una tarde de domingo hermosa, ninguno tiene obligaciones, ni mejor idea que ver el fútbol. Son las diez con quince minutos de la mañana, Steve está feliz porque el equipo al que apoya lleva la ventaja; a Bucky no le importa mucho, su equipo no juega. Pero le parece gracioso observar los gestos de su amigo, escucharlo gritarle indicaciones a una pantalla, y enojarse por una posibilidad de gol tirada a la basura; Steve es muy apasionado, y no es solo el deporte, sino que Buck se dio cuenta que siempre pone su corazón en lo que sea que haga.   
No sabe cuándo fue que observar a Rogers se convirtió en algo agradable, entiende que es un gran sujeto, pero "nada especial", se intenta engañar, porque Bucky sabe que Steve es el tipo más especial que haya conocido, sabe que es una buena persona en un país donde los hombres solo se preocupan de sí mismos, sabe que haría feliz a cualquier mujer que tuviera la dicha de ser su esposa, porque Steve ama verdaderamente, y nunca traiciona. Y lo sigue observando, y él está tan metido en el juego que ni siquiera se da cuenta, Buck se ríe y niega, luego piensa que sería increíble ayudarlo a engordar un poco, porque su amigo está demasiado delgado. 

— ¿Qué? — le pregunta Steve cuando le ha apretado un brazo; Bucky solo quería medirlo, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento sus manos habían hecho aquello. 

— Necesitas más hamburguesas — era tan flaco, ¿qué iba a apretar su esposa? Cuando tuviera intimidad y ella tuviera más carnes que él, qué iba a pasar, tal vez no le gustaría, o no sería satisfactorio a la vista. 

— Bucky — lo llama Steve con mala cara, hay un tinte de molestia en voz, quizás es porque Buck se ha quedado mirando a la nada mientras piensa en algo que claramente no le agrada. Steve lo sabe por el ceño fruncido que deja ver su amigo, y cree que es debido a su delgadez, pero no es así, sino que Buck no entiende cómo las personas pueden mirar solo el exterior, porque no importa si les das un diamante en bruto, ellos no verían más allá de un pedazo de roca. 

Solo quita sus manos sin decir nada, y no le hace falta ver a Steve a la cara para saber que lo está mirando con molestia, existen entre ellos los suficientes años de amistad que permiten conocerse casi perfectamente, porque quién te conoce mejor, sino tu mejor amigo, es esa persona a la que confías incluso aquello que no quieres que nadie sepa.   
Pero Steve no le ha quitado la vista de encima, y es terriblemente incómodo. Finge emoción por una gran jugada que no existió, y Steve creyéndose aquel engaño voltea hacia el televisor, y Bucky al menos va a tener tranquilidad hasta que acabe el medio tiempo y su amigo le exija una explicación, porque si Buck debe decir un defecto de Steve, diría que le encanta imponerse, ordenar, exigir; y a Bucky esa actitud a veces le provoca darle una patada, principalmente porque Steve siempre hace alguna cosa que lo obliga a hablar.

Sucedidos quince minutos más, el árbitro da el pitazo que marca el final del primer tiempo, y Buck se estremece porque el equipo rival –según Steve– ha conseguido igualar el marcador, y eso significa que su mejor amigo está doblemente molesto. 

— ¿Y bien?

— Y bien qué, ¿quieres pollo? Iré a comprar un poco — le responde, e intenta escapar. Le parece que la actitud a veces prepotente de su amigo no combina en absoluto con ese cuerpecillo, pero está bien, porque es algo que Steve desarrolló como un sistema de defensa.

— Sientate, tú no vas a ningún lado — y Buck vuelve a sentarse, no entiende porqué lo obedece, pero ni siquiera reclama — ¿y bien?

— No sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando toqué tu brazo, ¿cambiamos el tema?

— No lo tocaste, lo apretaste y lo mediste; y sabes que odio eso.

— Ah sí, disculpa.

— ¿Qué tanto pensaste? — Bucky lo mira y le levanta los hombros, como diciéndole que no es importante o que no recuerda, pero Steve le niega, demostrándole que no le cree nada. Y Buck resopla frustrado porque Steve tiene su mirada sobre él, y se siente muy pesada; entonces lo mira de nuevo, y él le hace un gesto extraño para que hable.

— Estás muy delgado.

— ¿Y por qué te afecta? — James trata de escapar gracias a que el juego a iniciado de nuevo, pero Steve repite la pregunta alzando solo un poco su voz.

— Porque así nunca vas a encontrar una esposa.

— Que no te importe, Bucky.

— Bien — No tiene ganas de discutir, así que solo le da la razón. Luego pregunta si quiere pollo o no, y Steve le dice que sí, pero no le da dinero; es claro que debe invitar. 

Y cuando Bucky regresa, logra notar una pequeña sonrisa en su amigo, la razón la descubre con rapidez, el equipo de Steve anotó. Se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello, y Steve ni siquiera presta atención, porque Buck hace eso siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comienza a tener dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Steve, pero Steve no está de acuerdo en que Bucky demuestre lo que siente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Buck está en su habitación, solo, la puerta de su casa cerrada, no quiere ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera quiere saber de Steve, porque a sí mismo ya le está preocupando su propio comportamiento. No podía ser normal, ¿o sí? Porque los hombres no se admiraban entre ellos, un hombre no piensa de otro que es especial, ni se preocupan entre sí, porque ese es trabajo de una mujer, una madre, una esposa; qué importa. Pero él es un hombre, no puede permitirse esos pensamientos inadecuados, y es que siente que su aprecio por Steve está yendo más allá de ser solo por una simple amistad, él piensa y sabe que Steve no es solo un amigo, pero esto que está sintiendo, y qué no sabe cuándo sucedió, cómo fue que empezó a apreciarlo de esta extraña manera que ni él mismo puede explicarse, fue con la convivencia, tal vez, por conocerlo de años y poder ver más virtudes que los defectos que muestra su cuerpo en un tiempo en que los hombres no deben ser más que fuerza bruta. ¿Acaso es así como se quiere a un hermano? Pero Buck nunca amó a los suyos así, se sentía distinto, y le daba miedo, tenía miedo de que su corazón siguiera los pasos incorrectos, miedo de él mismo cuando se descubría mirando con una sonrisa a Steve, porque los hombres no se miran y sonríen, siente miedo de darse cuenta que las caricias en el cabello rubio son por placer más que por desordenarlo. Y Buck solo ha ignorado esto, porque piensa que quizá es paranoico de su parte, y porque quiere creer que está siendo exagerado, necesita creer que todo estará bien y nada malo les va a pasar; pero no más, esta vez no puede apartar la vista de su interior, esta vez sus sentimientos le han tomado el rostro y lo han obligado a mirar, pero él no quiere ver, él solo quiere esconderse, es por eso que hay llamadas pérdidas y mensajes no leídos de Steve durante estos tres días. Incluso llegó a su casa y Bucky lo escuchó preguntar por él, pero nadie sabía, nadie lo había visto salir. Sin duda no quería hacer aquello, no quería preocupar a su amigo de tal forma, pero necesitaba alejarse, despejar su mente, y obligarse a entender que su cariño no era más que fraternal, pero debía alejarse de Steve para lograr aquello; y así, día tras día lo escuchó golpear su puerta, gritar su nombre, y llamarlo mil veces, día tras día, durante esos tres. Hasta que el lunes llegó, y ya no pudo escapar, porque debía ir al trabajo. 

Se metió a la ducha más temprano de lo acostumbrado, quería que el agua fría lo ayudara a relajarse, a olvidarse de todo y de todos, quería que se llevara toda la tensión que estuvo acumulando. Golpeó la pared hasta que sus nudillos tuvieron sangre y gritó con cólera, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a él? Por qué precisamente él, de tantos hombres que existían, tenía que joderse la vida con confusiones absurdas.   
Salió cuando se sintió más tranquilo, como si de pronto ya todo valiera nada; se vistió con su uniforme y se miró al espejo, se gustó, porque se notó apuesto, con buena musculatura, y vio que su estatura era correcta. Se sintió un hombre. 

Apenas llegar a su trabajo vio a Steve esperándolo afuera, lo vio de largo, y pudo ver como ignoraba la burla en la cara de los soldados. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo, pero hubiera deseado que fuera nunca. Caminó hacia la entrada, fingiendo que no lo había visto. 

— Bucky — lo llamó Steve, cuando notó que no se detendría, pero Buck lo ignoró, y continuó caminando, incluso cuando él volvió a llamarlo, Bucky continuó su camino — James. 

Se detuvo de golpe, sin siquiera desearlo, y maldijo a la vida por eso, porque ese gesto le había dejado claro a Steve que sí había escuchado cuando él le llamó. Pero ni siquiera volteó. 

— No puedo hablar ahora — le contestó con el tono más áspero y frío que Steve le había escuchado, qué cosa grande debía ser aquella para que Bucky lo ignorara de tal forma.

— ¿Por qué? Aún tienes veinte minutos antes de iniciar turno.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora te dedicas a revisar mi vida privada?

— ¿De qué hablas? Hemos sido amigos durante años, es obvio que conozca tu horario de trabajo.

— Amigos — se repitió a sí mismo, como una burla que traía muchos rastros de pesadez — tú y yo ya no deberíamos ser amigos.

— Y si te comportas como un hombre, me miras a la cara y lo repites.

— No necesito hacerlo. 

Y así, sin más, Steve lo vio alejarse, y le gritó que era un cobarde, pero Bucky no respondió a él, sino que golpeó la pared cerca del soldado que reía, y luego Steve no lo vio más. Pero sabía a qué hora terminaba turno, lo esperaría en su casa, y es que no importaba si James quería irse a beber toda la noche, debía volver a su casa sí o sí. Qué bueno que tenía el seguro de sus padres, y podía perder todo el día en esa misión patética.   
Sin embargo cayó la tarde y Buck no apareció, y el paso de las horas fue oscureciendo el cielo; entonces Steve sintió frío y se percató de que tenía hambre. Ya podría enfrentarlo mañana, qué desgracia le era querer tanto a Bucky, porque bien podía dejar que se fuera al demonio, pero su corazón no lo permitía. Regresó a su casa.

— Creí que no volverías esta noche — ahí estaba Bucky, recostado a su pared. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había ido a decir, pero allí estaba, dando la cara. Steve lo miró serio, debatiéndose entre molestarse aún más o solo sentirse decepcionado, respiró con pesadez y abrió la puerta para ambos. 

— Así que ya no debemos ser amigos — repitió Steve las palabras que Buck le dijera en la mañana, y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento. James se sentó y Steve junto a él.

— Lo siento, tuviste razón, me comporté como un cobarde — "al menos acepta su responsabilidad" pensó Steve, pero no dijo nada, sino que esperó unos segundos a que su mejor amigo continuara — es que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, solo sé que deberíamos buscar amistad en otros sitios. 

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó preocupado, respetaría la decisión de Bucky, aunque le doliera, pero al menos quería saber qué era aquello que había llevado a Bucky a pensar así. Pero James no le respondió, él solo mantenía la mirada en punto fijo del piso, actuaba como si se hubiese obligado a sí mismo a estar ahí, y tal vez así era — Bucky, ¿qué te pasa?

— No lo sé.

— Bucky

— Steve, no lo sé — y hasta ese momento lo miró y Steve pudo notar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos, y como él no quería dejarlas correr. Acercó su mano y limpió ambos, y Bucky lo miró con lo que a Steve le pareció era dolor.

— ¿Te hice algo malo? — le cuestionó sincero, porque de verdad lo quería, y si había provocado dolor en él, entonces quería enmendarlo; pero Buck le respondió que no, y ambos exhalaron cansados. 

Se quedaron allí sentados, sin decir más palabras, con el único ruido de sus respiraciones, y ambos notaron como en otra ocasión, eso hubiera sido algo tranquilo. Pero ninguno quería hablar, Bucky porque no sabía qué decir, ni se entendía a sí mismo, y Steve porque sabía que hablar era decir adiós, y él no quiere despedirse de Buck. Hay varios minutos que van muriendo durante un silencio incómodo, y dos amigos que miran la pared.

Entonces luego de un tiempo que les parece casi eterno, Bucky lo mira, lo observa igual que todas esas veces en que lo ha acabado admirando, y Steve no se da cuenta de inmediato, sino que de manera inconsciente permite que James lo mire y lo piense, lo estudie, e intente encontrar respuestas. Pero las respuestas son difíciles de encontrar con solo mirarlo; pero no es solo que es complicado, sino que Bucky se lo complica todavía más. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunta Steve con una sonrisa curiosa, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado mirándolo. Pero Bucky ni siquiera lo deja decir más, y no se permite a sí mismo pensar en consecuencias: lo besa. Solo es un beso pequeño y tímido, apenas un roce rápido de ambos labios, pero cuando mira a su amigo, puede notar mucha seriedad en su rostro.

— Creo que deberías irte. 

Y Buck no le habla, tan solo le afirma con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza, y se va de inmediato.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Bucky han desecho su amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Entonces eso había sido todo, así acabó su amistad, así fue como sus confusiones destruyeron una hermandad que se había construido en años; pero estaba bien, –se mentía a sí mismo– porque necesitaba un alto, necesitaba olvidarse de todo, porque obviamente él solo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, él solo admiraba a Steve porque era un gran ser humano, él no estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Y aún así, no sintió que besarlo hubiese sido un error, no lo sintió molesto ni asqueroso, y se dio cuenta con horror, que podría besar a Steve sin que ello le llegara a desagradar alguna vez, ni después de mil besos; pero a él le gustaban las mujeres, las había admirado muchas veces junto a él, era todo tan confuso que se decía a sí mismo que acabar su amistad había sido lo mejor.

Y con todos estos pensamientos, aún con la fuerza con que se intentaba convencer, no lograba dejar de sentirse triste, no podía sacar a Steve y su rostro tan serio de su cabeza, no olvidaba la manera tan amable de echarlo de su casa, no importaba cuántas veces se dijera a sí mismo que alejarse de él era lo adecuado, de cualquier manera sufría, porque lo quería, y lo quería muchísimo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y aunque se dijera que era tan solo un cariño de amigos, sabía muy dentro de sí que era mucho más fuerte.

Se fijó en el reloj de pared que colgaba en su habitación y se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en lo ocurrido, mucho más tiempo del apropiado. Corrió al baño, con lo tarde que era apenas podría bañarse rápidamente y correr al trabajo, llevaría el desayuno en una de las bolsas de papel que tenía en el mueble de su cocina, bolsas que Steve le había comprado cuando se dio cuenta que algunas veces se iba sin desayunar; "el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, Bucky" podía recordar como lo regañó ese día, qué gracioso era todo, él, James Buchanan Barnes, permitiendo que otro hombre lo regañase. Qué más daba, ya todo había terminado, destruyó su amistad, perdió al mejor amigo y hermano que iba a tener en toda su vida, pero no iba a lamentarse siempre, había que seguir adelante. Cerró la puerta de su casa y corrió a tomar el viejo autobús.

Llegó a tiempo y observó como su superior miró el reloj en su muñeca y luego le regaló un gesto que claramente decía "te has salvado". El ejército era sumamente estricto, sabía de soldados que cumplieron castigos excesivos por apenas atrasarse un par de segundos, por eso él jamás llegaba tarde. Guardó sus pertenencias rápidamente y se dirigió a la fila, el general lo miró mal. 

— ¿Por qué apenas llega, soldado?

— Señor, he llegado a tiempo este día.

— A tiempo significa tarde, que no vuelva a repetirse.

— Señor, así será. 

No podía volver a pensar en su ex amigo, y mucho menos en la mañana. Él nunca había sido reprendido por impuntualidad, por otras acciones sí, pero jamás por llegar tarde. Miró a todos sus compañeros y pensó en lo poco que había pasado con ellos, en todas las veces que rechazó sus invitaciones para no dejar solo a Steve, no debió hacerlo, con suerte podrían ir a beber un par de cervezas al acabar turno. 

Y justo así sucedió, llegada la tarde pudo irse a un bar junto a otros soldados, no sin antes recibir una advertencia por su "llegada a tiempo.   
El dueño del bar lo miró con sorpresa, era extraño que el muchacho rubio no le acompañara; unieron dos mesas y pidieron la primera ronda de cervezas, y entonces cuando casi estaban por pedir la segunda, uno de ellos quiso ser gracioso. 

— Señores — llamó, golpeando su jarra contra la mesa, y todos prestaron atención — saluden al nuevo recluta, el soldado Barnes — todos rieron, incluso Bucky. 

— Parece que la señorita ya dejó libre a nuestro hombre — dijo aquel que en el pasado se hubiese burlado de la discusión suya con Steve — ¿cuál es su nombre? Oh sí, Steven. 

— Cierra la boca — le gritó, no iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de Steve, incluso si no eran más amigos, no dejaría que lo atacaran sin que estuviera para defenderse — no vuelvas a referirte a Steve de esa manera. 

— Eres un idiota — reprendió falsamente uno de ellos — no puedes hablar mal de la mujer de un hombre — todos rieron y Bucky quiso romperle la cara, pero alguien más lo detuvo con fuerza. Se quitó con cólera aquellos brazos de encima y les miró furioso. 

— Steve no es una mujer, él es más hombre que todos ustedes juntos — les dijo levantándose para irse de allí, y alguien le pidió calmarse, "sientate hombre" le dijeron, pero él no quiso callarse — y es mejor persona que cualquiera de ustedes, que creen que ser un hombre es solo comportarse como un imbécil, romperse la cara unos días y follar mujeres mediocremente los fines semana — Bucky los miró con burla y con lástima, y sintió realmente que Steve era por mucho, mejor a todos ellos — creen que pueden burlarse de alguien solo porque no cumple sus estándares, pero no son más que idiotas que golpean a sus esposas para sentirse poderosos, pero que de seguro ni siquiera pueden satisfacerlas en la cama. 

Y se fue de allí, y nadie le dijo nada, sino que lo miraron con enojo y con grandes ganas de romperle todo el cuerpo, pero no hicieron nada, solo lo dejaron ir. Y Bucky golpeó la pared de la entrada del bar, Steve de seguro lo hubiese mirado mal, porque según él, no era necesario comportarse como un salvaje para reducir la frustración. "Qué bien" pensó Bucky con sarcasmo, había perdido a Steve, y también a sus compañeros.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve extraña a Bucky, pero no quiere disculparlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué Bucky había hecho tal tontería? Su mente era un caos que se debatía entre entender los motivos que llevaron a su mejor amigo a besarle, entender porqué extrañaba a Buck después de todo, y seguir enojado. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que echara a James de su casa, tal vez era la costumbre la que actuaba, y por eso extrañaba su presencia, le hacía falta que le molestara, que peleara con él, que le exigiera comida; si tan solo Bucky no hubiese confundido las cosas, si nunca hubiera visto más allá de una buena amistad entre ellos, ojalá nunca le hubiese besado, porque entonces él nunca lo hubiera echado de su hogar. Con la cabeza fría piensa y está seguro de que no debió tratarle de esa forma, porque si bien él no es gay, romperle el corazón a alguien no está en sus planes, y mucho menos a Bucky que es el hermano que jamás tuvo. Pero fue tan solo un impulso, la mala respuesta a una mala situación en la vida; porque Steve jamás esperó ser besado por otro hombre.

Sin embargo no importa qué tan mal cree que está, qué tan incorrecta fue la acción de Buck, ni siquiera interesa que quiera estar molesto; no logra dejar de pensarlo, de preguntarse cómo estará, qué hizo esa noche, si acaso lloró por culpa suya, cómo se siente con todos esos nuevos sentimientos. Es su hermano después de todo, no puede dejar de quererle de un día para otro, no lo odiara solo porque ha hecho algo que no le agradó.

Y quiere ir por él, y decirle que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero que lo quiere y desea que sigan siendo amigos. Pero Steve no puede ser un egoísta, sabe que sería muy cruel obligar a Bucky a comportarse como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si los sentimientos se eliminaran ocultándolos; y no puede corresponder, tal vez si él o Buck fuesen una chica, no importa quién, entonces él lo hubiera besado de vuelta, porque Bucky sí que le parecía un gran tipo, y además era todo lo que una dama deseaba "alto, apuesto, y tenía un uniforme". Qué complicada situación era aquella, Bucky que era a quien más quería luego de su difunta madre, precisamente él por qué tuvo que ser el que le quisiera de esta manera inadecuada, por qué tuvo que arruinarse su amistad así, porque estaba arruinada, no podía simplemente actuar como si aquellos sentimientos no fuesen reales, no podía pretender que si no veía ni escucha más sobre eso, entonces no existía, no podía hacerle eso a Bucky.

Decide entonces que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, algún día Buck arreglara el caos que debe ser su cabeza, dejará de quererle, y se enamorará de otra persona; ese día Steve estará para él con brazos abiertos, queriendo ser su hermano de nuevo. No importa si Bucky en el futuro ama a una chica u a otro hombre, será siempre su mejor amigo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve va de compras, y encuentra a Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Es una bella mañana de sábado y Steve se dice a sí mismo que es perfecta para ir de compras. Suspira pesado en cuanto la idea se ha instalado en su cabeza, porque se recuerda junto a Buck en el supermercado, comprando juntos; recuerda a James mostrarle cada cosa que él creyera que necesitaba, pero esos tiempos tan cómodos ya no podían volver.   
No da más importancia al tema y simplemente se decide a levantarse de la cama, y después de un baño se va directo a realizar sus compras. Siempre lleva una hoja de papel con una lista de las cosas que en casa le hacen falta, evita comprar de más o que falte alguna cosa, su madre lo enseñó a hacer tal cosa cuando él era bastante joven; tomar el carro de compras sin que Bucky tome el suyo justo al lado le convierte la mañana de compras en una porquería aburrida, qué costumbre tan grande tenía él por la presencia de Buck.   
Se da cuenta que casi acaba y ni siquiera estuvo una hora allí, con James tardaba al menos un par de horas, principalmente quitando las cosas que le echaba en su carro y que claramente él no necesitaba; pero está bien que lo piense porque es lo normal, aún más cuando además de ser tu mejor amigo es el único que tienes. Buck tenía más amigos, tenía una familia, y compañeros en el ejército; él no tenía a nadie, y qué miserable sentimiento ese de la soledad. Respira profundo para calmarse, pero de nada sirve, porque al ir por queso, lo ve allí; Bucky está apenas a unos pocos metros de distancia, y Steve cree que está comprando embutidos.  
No se da cuenta de la mirada triste que lo observa sino hasta que Steve ya pudo desear su cercanía bastante, y en cuanto lo ve, se asombra y sus ojos se miran directo por un tiempo pequeño, tan pequeño como lo que Buck pudo soportar sin bajar la cabeza, y Steve odia verlo así, porque su amigo nunca antes bajó la cabeza ante nadie, y ahora lucía tan derrotado, como si el sufrimiento lo consumiera, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Y se quedó allí mirándole, y Bucky lo sintió todo el momento. Entonces levantó el rostro de nuevo y lo miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza, "lo siento" le dijo bajo, y aunque Steve no pudo escucharlo, sí pudo leer sus labios. Después de eso Buck solo se va a continuar sus compras, pero deja a su amigo convertido en un caos, un tipo que no tiene idea de qué es lo correcto en esta ocasión; él que siempre se jactó de ser muy correcto, de hacer lo que estaba bien por encima de cualquier cosa, piensa en la situación que tienen y se da cuenta que decir adiós o continuar una amistad por sobre los sentimientos de Bucky, lo va a lastimar igual. Es tan difícil y es que Bucky le recuerda mucho lo humano imperfecto que es, se lo recuerda sin siquiera decírselo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tiene un ataque de asma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Los siguientes días son solo horas aburridas, Buck que discutió con los soldados aquella noche en el bar, notó el día siguiente a eso, que ya no era agradable a sus compañeros; al menos tenía a sus hermanos para visitar, la tarde que llegó a casa de su hermana con unas cervezas, ella preguntó qué había ocurrido con Steve; tan unidos eran que cualquiera notaba su distancia, pero él no le dijo nada respecto a eso. Y Steve la pasa solo en casa, porque ni siquiera tiene un trabajo y el ejército parece ser más de lo que él merece, está leyendo mucho y gastando más café del que bebió en su vida, va a dormir temprano y cuando despierta intenta volver a dormir, porque estar veinticuatro horas solo, sin nadie a quien llamar, sin nadie para conversar, o al menos mirar la televisión juntos sin palabras de por medio, es una cosa bastante desagradable; y Steve agradece el tiempo de soledad, pero todos los días durante todo el día solo es tan distinto.   
No sabe porqué lo hace, pero después de un par de semanas alejados, cree que puede hablar con Bucky, solucionar todo. Entonces lo llama y cuando Buck responde, él se percata que no puede decir nada, porque su idea solo le beneficia a sí mismo, así que Buck pregunta quién es hasta que Steve cuelga. Y eso molesta tanto a James, piensa que podría ir a la compañía de telefonía y ellos podrían decirle quién le llama, pero no tiene tiempo para eso.

Y con todo el caos que es su cabeza, Steve cree que es momento de intentar entrar al ejército de nuevo, debe ir al trabajo de Buck para conseguir solicitudes, espera tener suerte y no verlo.   
Lo primero que recibe son miradas y murmullos que le dejan claro que el resto no cree que pertenezca allí, y seguido uno de los sargentos mirándole con pena y desaprobación. La mujer de recepción lo observa con lástima y después de suspirar y recibir un par de billetes, le entrega varias solicitudes; de alguna manera logrará entrar al ejército, no interesa cuántas veces deba mentir, no piensa esconderse en casa y esperar a que lo salven. Sin embargo, aunque en su cabeza tiene una meta, no puede evitar irritarse por la burla que puede notar en los demás, él es tan capaz como cualquiera, pensaba. Caminó rápido para largarse de allí de una buena vez, pero el enojo y la velocidad de sus pasos le hicieron perder el aire, y tal cosa le provocó un ataque de asma en plena entrada; Buck estaba entrando en el momento justo y mirar a su antiguo amigo en el suelo, fue una impresión durísima. Corrió hacia él y le tomó el rostro para preguntar por su bomba de aire, pero Steve con dificultad le hizo comprender que no la llevaba consigo; entonces Bucky le dejó y corrió adentro, y tan rápido como pudo, volvió con una bomba de aire que guardaba en sus cosas. Siempre llevaba una por si ocurría alguna emergencia con Steve alguna vez, y jamás quiso tirarla, aunque suponía no eran más amigos. Le dio gracias al cielo por esa decisión, y la utilizó en Steve hasta que estuvo estable. 

— ¿Necesitas un médico? — le preguntó Buck con sincera preocupación, y Steve le negó aunque se sentía bastante mal. Ambos se miraron durante un incómodo tiempo en silencio.

— Vine por solicitudes — le hizo saber, pero para James aquello era obvio, y así se lo dijo — y he tenido un ataque de asma justo en la mal... — se detuvo a sí mismo antes de incurrir en lenguaje vulgar — entrada. 

— No pienses en eso, nadie importante lo ha visto. 

— Gracias, Bucky — le dijo y Buck le sonrió, porque después de todo, Steve aún lo llamaba de aquella forma cariñosa que le había inventado, seguía siendo Bucky, y él había creído que para Steve era James Barnes. 

— Es lo que hacen los amigos — le respondió y tal frase le causó dolor y profunda tristeza a Steve, y Bucky pudo notarlo en ese gesto dolido que se apoderó del rostro de su amigo — Steve, lo siento tanto. 

— Te he llamado. 

— Y no hablaste. 

— Porque aún no sé cómo no lastimarte. 

Bucky entonces le regaló una pequeña risa triste, y luego de eso una sonrisa que era sincera. No importaba si Steve estaba en desacuerdo, lo abrazó y colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de él, después de unos pocos segundos Steve devolvió el abrazo, y aunque claramente Bucky pudo notar aquella duda, decidió no decir nada respecto a eso. 

— No necesitas estar pensando siempre en los demás. 

— Tú no eres los demás, Bucky. 

— Entonces no pienses solo en mí — le dijo deshaciendo aquel abrazo, y sentándose a su lado. Steve suspiró agotado — por favor olvidemos todo, lo único que quiero es a mi mejor amigo de vuelta. 

— ¿Bucky?

— Está bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Bucky retoman su amistad, pero las cosas han cambiado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Existen ciertas situaciones en la vida que por más que se intente, jamás vuelven a ser igual. Ambos saben que su amistad es una de ellas.

Buck le sonríe y nota como Steve se incomoda antes de regresar el gesto, lo que antes era una simpleza, ahora parece crear todo un caos en el interior de su amigo; Steve ya no está cómodo siendo abrazado, al parecer ya no le gustan las caricias en su cabello, y dormir junto a Bucky ya no es una opción; y Buck lo ha notado, se ha dado cuenta de cada cambio en su amigo, mas no dice nada al respecto, porque entiende a Steve y porque se ha culpado. Nunca logró dejar de pensarlo, en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron alejados del otro, ni ahora que su amistad de nuevo podía ser, no podía dejar de pensar en Steve, creer que él es increíble. Entonces Buck cree que sería estúpido seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que siente, porque ya no puede ignorar la manera en que sus latidos se aceleran cuando su mejor amigo ríe por cualquier cosa, -y es que qué risa tan bonita tiene Steve- ni puede darle otro nombre a la forma en que piensa en él, porque Buck no lo piensa de manera sexual, él piensa en su interior y se da cuenta que eso le encanta. Él sabe que se enamoró del valor, la pasión, la tenacidad, de su voluntad tan fuerte; se enamoró de su persona. Ojalá se hubiese enamorado de su cuerpo, porque eso significaría que solo tenía curiosidad, y él podría satisfacer esa curiosidad con cualquier otro, pero amar una personalidad era mil veces más complicado.   
Así que la actitud evasiva de Steve es bastante dolorosa, incluso cuando Buck sabe que él jamás le haría daño de manera intencional; pero lo único que quiere es continuar llamándole "mejor amigo", porque con todos los sentimientos en su interior, él puede conformarse con amistad. 

— Envié solicitud — le habló Steve mientras sacaba dos cervezas del refri, Bucky resopló.

— Toda una sorpresa — le dijo con sarcasmo del que ni siquiera se preocupó por hacer menos evidente, y Steve no logró evitar un mal gesto — suerte.

— La suerte es para los mediocres.

— Intentaba ser amable.

— Lo sé — entonces Steve se queda en silencio por un momento, como pensando en lo que está a punto a decir — seré aceptado en el ejército, Bucky. No importa lo que deba hacer, un día ya no tendré que sentarme y esperar a que alguien más haga el trabajo. 

Y Bucky sabe que es verdad, sabe que Steve lo conseguirá.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky quiere arreglar todo, pero Steve es grosero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Bucky decidió que no dejaría a Steve cambiar la manera en que su amistad era, decidió que no iba a importarle notarlo incómodo cuando quisiera acariciar su cabello, o sonreír para él, de todas formas lo iba a hacer; se quedaría a dormir aunque no fuese invitado y no dejaría a Steve irse a dormir al sofá y menos lo haría él, le continuaría exigiendo comida, y le diría "te quiero" sin razón. Porque Bucky no va a perder lo que tenían, ya que Steve aceptó brindarle su amistad de nuevo, él no permitiría que con el tiempo todo acabara por destruirse; no quería que llegara el momento en que mirando al pasado recordara con tristeza una gran amistad de la cual para ese entonces quedaría nada, no quería que Steve se convirtiera en un desconocido más. Por esa razón actúa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si aquel beso jamás existió, como si nunca hubieran dejado de hablarse. 

Pero para Steve no es tan sencillo como eso, porque en cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada palabra de cariño; puede ver reflejados los sentimientos de su amigo. Cuando Bucky acaricia su cabello, ya no es un simple toque, ahora es el mimo de un amigo que tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos; y Steve quisiera que Bucky no lo hiciera más, que tuviera a otra persona para entregarle todas esas muestras de aprecio, porque con él, Buck solo se engaña a sí mismo. 

— Es tarde.

— Pues ve a dormir.

— Bucky — le gruñe Steve en un obvio regaño. Buck sabe que le está pidiendo irse, pero no quiere hacerlo. Y Steve lo mira con mal gesto.

— ¿Qué?

— Deberías ir a descansar.

— Hoy voy a dormir aquí — lo que a Steve jamás le molestó, ahora le incomoda. No quiere a Bucky durmiendo en su cama.

— Tal vez prefieras dormir en tu casa, Bucky. 

— No, no lo prefiero — Steve siente que quiere pegarle un par de bofetadas — además así no tendría que cocinar mañana; está decidido, dormiré aquí. 

Entonces Steve resopla, pero acaba cediendo. Y Bucky lo ve retirarse y luego volver con una manta y una almohada, y Buck no comprende para qué Steve llevó eso al sofá, hasta que lo escucha cerrar la puerta de su habitación. 

— Steve Rogers, abre ahora mismo — le exige Buck golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

— Buenas noches, Bucky.

— Steve, ábreme — pide con una patada — no pienso dormir en el sofá, lo odio.

— No patees la puerta — le grita molesto y Buck vuelve a patearla — no tengo más camas y lo sabes.

— Dormiré contigo.

— No. 

Bucky entonces se va hacia la sala, y enciende la televisión; hay una película que parece ir a la mitad, pero aún así la deja. Y luego apaga las luces, para poder tirarse al sofá y dormir, pero es demasiado incómodo, el sofá es muy pequeño para siquiera poder dormir sin despertar con dolor en todo el cuerpo al siguiente día. Es claro que no le gusta, que detesta tener que dormir allí, pero tiene menos ganas de levantarse y llamar un taxi.

Siendo poco más de la una de la madrugada, Steve acepta que el remordimiento por dejar a su mejor amigo durmiendo en un sofá, no lo dejará dormir. Entonces se levanta y va hacia a la sala, verá cómo está Bucky; y cuando al fin lo puede observar, pone mal gesto. Buck está dormido y aún así tiene muy mala cara, se mueve incómodo en ese pequeño espacio, y Steve no puede evitar sentirse culpable al ver a Bucky en aquella situación. 

— Bucky — lo llama con tono bajo, moviéndole un brazo, y su amigo despierta casi de inmediato, para regalarle un gesto que deja muy claro su enojo e incomodidad. Ambos se miran un rato sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Steve lo hace sentarse — ¿quieres que te llame un taxi?

— ¿En serio harías eso?

— Bucky, escucha...

— No — le interrumpe — no tienes que llamar a nadie, lo haré yo mismo — entonces Buck va por su celular que ha dejado quién sabe dónde, y Steve lo escucha maldecir y preguntarse en dónde estará.

— Bucky.

— He estado intentando que nuestra amistad sea la misma, me esfuerzo mucho en ello, pero es imposible, ¿sabes por qué? — y se miran un momento, Buck espera una respuesta, pero Steve no dice nada — porque por más que hayas dicho que podíamos retomar nuestra amistad, que podías perdonar lo que hice, no puedes hacerlo. 

— Solo estás exagerando todo. 

— Steve, tú piensas que no me doy cuenta de que te incomodas cuando toco tu cabello, o que dudas para regresar un abrazo. Piensas que no lo veo, pero sí lo hago.

— ¿Y qué esperas? — le cuestiona ahora un poco molesto — no puede ser lo mismo de antes, Bucky; aunque lo queramos.

— Solo fue un estúpido beso, ya olvidalo.

— No puedo. 

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te quiero — y Bucky no puede evitar una sonrisa triste, porque sabe que Steve lo lastima porque no quiere que él se ilusione y se lastime más, sabe que Steve piensa que lo protege, pero principalmente sabe que el cariño de su amigo no es como el suyo — quisiera poder quererte de la misma manera en que tú me quieres, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— Iré a mi casa — anuncia con el celular ya en mano.

— Regresa para el desayuno.

— No te preocupes, comeré en mi casa.

— Bucky, por favor. 

Entonces Buck le sonríe, pero ya no es triste. Y antes de que Steve se percate, ya lo ha aprisionado entre sus brazos; y sí, Steve también duda esta vez, pero como todas las veces al final acaba rindiéndose a aquel abrazo. Y Bucky le acaricia el cabello y le besa la frente, y aunque Steve cree que lo mejor es que no lo haga, no puede evitar pensar que es agradable. 

— Ya deja de pensar tanto en mí, ¿sí? — y Steve quiere discutirle eso, decirle que no puede hacer tal cosa, pero Bucky ni siquiera lo deja hablar — estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un hombre, no vas a romperme el corazón.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decide alejarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Su amigo no había vuelto a visitarlo desde aquel día, y tal como lo dijo, no se presentó para el desayuno; no era la norma entre ellos, porque Steve ni siquiera podía terminar la palabra "comida", cuando Bucky ya estaba en camino. Pero aquella mañana no había estado allí, y cuando cerca del mediodía Steve le había llamado para invitarle a almorzar, Buck se inventó una excusa, "ven a cenar, entonces" le había ofrecido, pero volvió a negarse, alegando estar muy ocupado ese día.   
Buck no estaba enojado, y Steve podía notarlo en la manera en que le hablaba; Bucky seguía siendo amable, no había nada de cortante o sarcástico en el tono de su voz, el único problema estaba en que a Buck ya no parecía llamarle la atención ir a la casa de Steve. Y aunque de nuevo piensa que tal vez es mejor así, no puede evitar molestarse porque Bucky le ha rechazado su comida varias veces. Es una tontería, y Steve se lo dice a sí mismo, porque ha estado deseando que Bucky consiga a alguien más para pasar el rato, para olvidarse de él, y cuando finalmente Buck no tiene tiempo para darle, se molesta y se ofende; bueno, después de todo Buck siempre había tenido tiempo para él, siempre había estado disponible, Steve siempre había sido la prioridad primera en su lista. Qué ciego había estado, tantas bellas acciones, tantas pistas, y jamás notó el amor de él; y es que si lo pensaba era obvio, cómo no pudo verlo antes.

Ya hay tres días en que Buck rechaza ir a su casa, y a Steve ya le parece de lo peor. Busca una buena excusa para presentarse en su casa, pero se da cuenta que no necesita excusas para visitar a su amigo. Tan solo irá. 

— Steve — le saluda, dejando notar que no esperaba su visita aquel día.

— Haste a un lado, voy a entrar — notablemente Bucky se encuentra sorprendido ante aquella frase, porque su amigo jamás habló de tal manera. Pero al final acaba quitándose de la puerta para que Steve pueda entrar.

— Tengo cervezas — le ofrece lo primero que recuerda en la nevera, y Steve no responde porque sin disimulo alguno anda buscando a quién sabe quién — ¿Steve?

— ¿En qué has estado tan ocupado?

— ¿Qué?

— No has querido ir a mi casa, porque según tú tenías mucho para hacer. ¿Qué era?

— Cálmate, ¿por qué actúas así? Solo estuve ocupado, no es nada importante — y nota que Steve ya no le presta atención, que de nuevo anda buscando — ¿a quién mierda estás buscando? No hay nadie más aquí, además de nosotros.

— No hables de esa forma, James.

— ¿A quién buscas?

— ¿Has estado con alguien aquí?

— No.

— ¿No?

— No, Steve. Y si lo estuviera, qué. ¿Acaso no eres tú quien dice que debo conseguir a alguien?

— Obvio.

— ¿Obvio? — y Steve lo mira ofendido ante la sugerencia de su pregunta, pero no responde. Y Bucky termina haciéndole un gesto que le invita a hablar.

— Estás confundiendo las cosas, Bucky — responde y Buck le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa burlona — ¿sabes? Por mí quédate aquí solo, con comida fea.

— Sí sé cocinar, Steve.

— Pero no como yo — y dicho esto, tomó una cerveza de las que Bucky le había ofrecido anteriormente, y después se fue de allí, azotando la puerta. 

Bucky rió ante tal comportamiento y negó. Quién iba a decirlo, el correcto Steve enojado por no ser su centro de atención; vaya que su amigo siempre lo sorprendía. Negó de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y pensó que si otro hubiera sido quien lanzara su puerta de tal manera, él no hubiese disculpado tal ofensa.  
Y al final, resolvió ir él también por una cerveza y mirar lo que fuese que estuvieran presentando en la televisión. Y al cabo de unas pocas horas telefoneó a Steve. 

— Ven a cenar — le dijo apenas el otro había respondido.

— Bien.

— Trae comida, iré a comprar una gaseosa.

— ¿Es una broma?

— No.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve está preocupado por los sucesos recientes en su vida, él también ha sido nuevamente rechazado en el ejército

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Steve ha ido a caminar un poco al parque, hace dos días que lo rechazaron de nuevo en el ejército, y ya no tenía idea de cómo más mentir. Sí, era delgado y pequeño, y también enfermizo; pero eso no lo convertía en el inútil que ellos pensaban que era, él sabía que tenía mucho para ofrecer. Ojalá tuviera a Bucky, porque entonces ambos podrían caminar un rato, tal vez correr, y él podría desahogar su frustración con alguien, pero Buck debía estar en su trabajo, y sin embargo le ha prometido ir por la noche a su casa.  
Sabe que tiene suerte de haberse cruzado con Buck en el camino, porque es un buen amigo. Algunas veces algo insoportable y un poco gay, pero estaba bien, lo quería sin importar nada, sin importar que la época en que había nacido era increíblemente machista y él no debía ser así de ninguna manera; pero ya qué, este era su amigo y si así era feliz, entonces estaba bien. Pero Steve se ha estado preguntando sobre estos extraños gustos, cómo puede alguien gustar de un hombre y también gustar de las mujeres, ¿acaso eso era posible? O tal vez a Bucky solo le gustaba él, esperaba que no le hubiese tomado gusto por su cuerpo pequeño, porque entonces eso iba a molestarle muchísimo.  
Y de pronto, mientras está trotando por aquel parque repleto de niños y mujeres, se percata de que su malestar sobre no haber sido aceptado en el ejército, fue reemplazado por las dudas que le nacen del solo hecho de pensar a Bucky; y acepta que siempre lo está pensando, porque sin importar en qué temas ocupe su mente, al final siempre viaja a Buck. Y no debería ser, o eso es lo que Steve piensa, que está mal, que es raro; y la vez aquella en que luego de ingresar a la casa Bucky buscó con molestia la presencia de alguien más, lo sorprendió bastante. Ese no era él, jamás se había comportado de tal manera.

Se detuvo y respiró profundamente, sabía que no debía correr o trotar, pero siempre se exigía de más. Si caminaba hasta su casa le tomaría unos cuarenta minutos llegar, y eso estaría bien, porque podría relajarse y pensar mientras andaba, y le quedaría tiempo suficiente para preparar algo para cenar, antes de que James llegara, y Steve cree que estará tocando su puerta a las seis de la tarde. 

Por su parte Bucky se comportaba como si nada, claro que era atento y dulce con Steve, pero actuaba como si fuese cualquier cosa, una simplicidad. El decirle te quiero lo hacía ver como una simple frase, y la mayoría de veces cuando Steve volteaba a él incómodo, se sorprendía de que Buck estuviera en otra cosa; las otras veces le regalaba una sonrisa, pero era inocente, representaba amistad.  
Y con todo su arduo esfuerzo por tapar el cariño tras sus acciones, y mostrarle a su amigo una fachada en la cual, todas sus muestras de aprecio eran debidas a su amistad, logró notar que de vez en cuando Steve olvidaba incomodarse. Pero Steve no era ningún tonto, jamás lo ha sido, y puede notar perfectamente lo que su mejor amigo hace; y lo agradece, porque tal comportamiento le hace saber que Bucky siempre está pensando en su bienestar y tranquilidad, y es algo que vale tanto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky se duerme y Steve lo besa, pero ese beso no lo hace sentir nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Bucky se presentó cerca de las seis y treinta, y cuando Steve fue a abrirle la puerta, pudo notar que no llevaba puesto su uniforme. Por eso había tardado un poco más, porque había pasado antes a su casa a cambiarse, para que Steve no tuviera que ver el uniforme del ejército durante la noche. Le sonrió, a veces no podía creer que existiera una persona con la empatía que Bucky mostraba.

Steve sacó del refrigerador los ingredientes necesarios para preparar hamburguesas y papas fritas, y mientras cocinaba, Bucky solo lo veía y le alcanza algo de vez en cuando. 

— Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

— ¿Lo del ejército? No tiene importancia — dijo tranquilamente, y si Buck no lo conociera, entonces le hubiese creído — lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes. Pásame la sal.

— Lo mismo de siempre — repitió mientras le daba lo que anteriormente había pedido.

— Sí, pero está bien.

— Steve, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo.

— ¿Para qué, Bucky? Hablarlo no sirve de nada, hemos tenido esta charla una y otra vez, y mírame, sigo siendo rechazado.

— Hey, no hagas esto, no puedes rendirte.

— Es fácil para ti, tú fuiste aceptado al primer intento.

— Steve.

— Lo lamento, está bien por ti, de verdad, y me alegra que estés dentro, es solo que quisiera estar dentro también, pero mírame.

— ¿Qué debería ver? Porque yo solo veo que eres increíble...

— Basta, no digas ninguna de esas estupideces, porque a nadie le importa mi espíritu, ni esas tonterías — le interrumpió.

— A nadie importante, Steve — corrigió, y Rogers negó porque ya sabía hacia a donde iba su amigo — ojalá fuera alguien importante, y mi estúpida opinión te importara un poco.

— Por dios, Bucky. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dramático? Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Saca el hielo.

— Lo sé — dijo haciendo lo pedido, y echando algunos cubos en dos vasos — pero lo digo en serio, creo que puedes lograrlo, y sabes que te conseguiré todas las solicitudes que quieras.

Steve respiró profundo, en ciertas ocasiones le parecía que Buck creía en él mucho más de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera.   
Encendió la televisión y se sentó junto a Bucky en el sofá, pasaba el noticiero a aquella hora, aunque realmente no es como si hubiese mucho para ver.

Se dedicó a comer su hamburguesa y escuchar al hombre en la tv, y notó también como Bucky había estado bostezando entre bocados, le pareció gracioso, pero no dijo nada. Buck lo vio esbozar una sonrisa grande y burlona. "No he descansado muy bien estos días", le dijo, y Steve solo le alzó los hombros.   
No había nada nuevo, lo mismo de todos los días, y otro vago que había sido encontrado robando, Steve detestaba a esas personas, no entendía porqué no podían buscar un trabajo, le era molesto ver como personas totalmente sanas y jóvenes preferían ser criminales antes de ganar el dinero de manera honrada.

— ¿A ti no te molesta, Bu?.. — y lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire cuando vio a su amigo dormido, Steve rió bajito. Bucky realmente se veía agotado, y debía estarlo, porque, ¿quién se duerme sentado? Cogió el control remoto y le golpeó la mandíbula para cerrarle la boca ligeramente abierta, y volvió a reír cuando entre sueños su amigo se quejó.

Puso su atención de nuevo en la televisión, y el noticiero tardó apenas unos cinco minutos más. Apagó el televisor y se dejó caer un poco más en aquel sofá.   
Miró a su amigo y pensó que ser gay tal vez no estaba tan mal, y pensó también en todas las cosas buenas que Buck hacía por él. Estar en su casa fingiendo quererlo solo como un amigo, ya decía bastante; o todas las veces que durmió junto a él y estaba totalmente seguro, Buck jamás lo irrespetó. No importaba a qué momento desde que había conocido a Bucky hiciera viajar a su mente, se daba cuenta que Buck siempre había visto por él, era un gran tipo, y lo quería bastante.   
Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró, y luego le continuó observando, admitía que físicamente no estaba nada mal, y no es que él fuera gay, pero tampoco es ciego, y puede reconocer cuando un hombre es apuesto. Así que bien, Bucky era una bella persona por dentro y bastante apuesto por fuera, pero no lo amaba. 

— Lo lamento, Bucky — le dijo aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta, y después le acarició el cabello — en serio que quisiera poder quererte igual.

Y Buck siguió dormido, y la mano de Steve no se detuvo, sino que pasó a acariciar la mejilla, y sin saber porqué acarició los labios contrarios, se asustó cuando notó lo que hacía, y alejó su mano en un impulso, pero tan rápido como la había quitado, volvió a tocar los labios, pero no los acariciaba, esta vez parecía estudiarlos. Había conocido a algunos homosexuales, y si bien eran señalados por la sociedad, tenían algo en común, y es que parecían ser muy felices. Se tiró de nuevo sobre el sillón y tapó con fuerza su boca para gritar toda la frustración que tenía, debía hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó a Bucky y lo besó, apenas un pequeño beso inocente, un "pico" rápido; no sintió nada, ni susto, ni emoción, y nada de ese cosquilleo que se supone debería sentir. Tal vez lo había hecho mal, probó de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, bueno tal vez definitivamente no podría corresponder a Buck ni un poco, alzó los hombros, "ni modo, lo siento" le dijo, pero decidió hacer solo una última prueba, porque tal vez podía sentir una mínima diferencia. Pegó sus labios a los de Bucky con un poco más de fuerza, y probó más tiempo, pero otra vez no había sentido nada. Se quiso apartar, pero notó que no podía, Bucky lo había sujetado con fuerza y luego obligó a su boca a abrirse; entonces cuando en ese momento recibió un buen beso, y no esos picos tontos de un niño, Steve pudo sentir esa sensación que estaba buscando. Le gustó, el cuerpo le tembló ligeramente, y sin duda quería más. 

— Sueltame, Bucky — le gritó cuando pudo separar sus labios — ¿qué ocurre contigo?¿Por qué me besas de esa forma?

— ¿Yo te besé? — preguntó Buck riendo, y Steve le gritó de nuevo — Steve, está bien. Solo soy yo. 

— Yo no soy gay.

— Lo sé, no lo eres — le dijo tomando su mano para acercarlo nuevamente, y cuando planeó besarlo de nuevo, notó lágrimas en aquellos ojos tan bonitos — hey, ¿qué pasa? Todo está bien.

— Pero...

— Shh, no pienses — entonces lo besó de nuevo, y Steve hizo lo que Buck pidió, mientras tardó el beso no pensó en nada más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve no está muy seguro, pero le dará una oportunidad a Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Esto está mal.

— Avisame cuando pares de darte excusas — le respondió Buck, tomando el mando del televisor y dándole al botón de encendido.

— Por dios, Bucky, ¿podrías apagar eso? Estamos teniendo una conversación.

Si bien después del cosquilleo que provoca un beso exquisitamente dado, las parejas comprenden que deberían estar juntas, que la idea de intentar ser uno mismo hasta que el tiempo decida, es buena; no lo es para ellos. No cuando el cosquilleo ha sido provocado por alguien de tu mismo sexo, cuando la homosexualidad es duramente señalada en la sociedad del tiempo en que te tocó nacer, no cuando hasta unos minutos antes, jamás la idea de sentir por otro hombre se había colocado en la cabeza de Steve, porque era un hombre hetero y se suponía que Bucky también, y sin embargo ahí estaban, tratando de tener una discusión debido a un beso que a ambos les gustó; pero era complicado, porque Buck ya había pasado por la desesperación y la rabia que provoca con uno mismo, el sentirse -según los estándares- defectuoso, él ya había llorado, había gritado, tenido el tiempo de pensar en esto, Bucky ya había tenido las horas suficientes para mirarse a sí mismo un día y aceptar que amaba a Steve, y que si bien tal vez no era correcto, al final del día esos sentimientos mantenían caliente su corazón. Pero no Steve, y aunque no amara a Bucky, el gusto por un beso del cual deseo más, le hacía doler la cabeza y llenarse de ansiedad y estrés, tal vez porque él siempre ha intentado ser correcto, un ejemplo ante la sociedad. ¿Quién lo sabría? Incluso, tal vez solo era miedo a llegar a amarle alguna vez. 

— Necesitas respirar, Steve — le dijo cuando en un momento de su conversación, había iniciado a hiperventilar, y aún cuando Steve lo miró con rabia, se acercó hasta él y lo atrajo en un abrazo suave que hizo a Rogers dejar el rostro sobre su pecho. Y con paciencia le acarició la cabeza, mientras le decía que todo estaría bien; entonces mientras se calmaba, lo sintió temblar muy ligeramente entre su abrazo. 

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto, Bucky? — le preguntó, rompiendo el abrazo, y aunque Buck extrañó la cercanía, no dijo nada respecto a eso. 

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— No lo sé, todo es confuso.

— Tal vez deberías golpear un par de cosas, ayuda con la frustración.

— Yo no golpeo cosas.

— Entonces llorar, y gritar mucho, eso también ayuda — sintió la mirada de Steve sobre sí, como preguntándole — sí lo hice, muchas veces, hasta que acepté que te quería y que no había nada mal conmigo por hacerlo.

— Pero es incorrecto.

— Todo lo es. Sin embargo me hace bien, aún cuando tú no me amas igual, este sentimiento parece darme energías cada que puedo estar contigo, aunque solo pueda ser tu amigo, es suficiente para mí.

— Eso es conformista.

— No lo estás entendiendo, lo que digo es que soy feliz cuando puedo estar a tu lado. 

Steve lo miró, pero no le dijo nada, sino que se quedó pensando en la situación en la que estaba metido, en cómo salir de ella, o como adentrarse de la manera correcta. Y Buck no dijo nada, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos Steve exhaló ruidoso, entonces volvió a hablar. 

— Podrías irte de viaje unos días, y pensar bien en esto, seguramente mi presencia no ayuda mucho, o si quieres puedo dejar de venir, hasta que me llames y digas que puedo volver. ¿Te parece eso? No importa cuánto tardes, mientras tú lo permitas, yo siempre seré tu amigo. 

— No, esto es culpa tuya y de tu estúpido beso — Bucky se sorprendió, Steve jamás decía groserías — no puedes simplemente alejarte. 

— No quise decir que lo quisiera, solo pensaba en cómo hacer que te sintieras mejor con esto.

— ¿Esto? No hay nada aquí, Bucky.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — y Steve le afirmó con confianza, pero antes de que cualquiera dijera otra cosa, Buck volvió a besarlo. Y fue justo como el beso anterior, delicioso, con una corriente recorriendo por su columna, y una falta de fuerzas para alejarlo; se asustó de sí mismo cuando emitió un sonido molesto al ser separado de la boca ajena — ¿y ahora? 

— No estoy listo para esto, Bucky. No creo estar preparado para salir contigo de la mano o besarte en público.

— Eso está bien, yo tampoco estoy preparado para dar ese paso. Pero podríamos intentarlo entre nosotros, como un secreto.

— Hasta que estemos listos, aunque no sé cuánto pueda tardar — Buck le alzó los hombros, para dejarle entender que no le importaba cuánto tiempo debía esperar; y hasta ese momento, mientras ambos eran conscientes, fue Steve quien lo besó. Apenas un ligero roce de labios, que resultó gracioso y dulce al mismo tiempo, pero al final, un beso que significaba que quería intentarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve no está a gusto con la cercanía de Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Harás eso cada vez?

— Lo lamento — no es que hiciera a propósito aquello, no apartaba su rostro cada que James quería besarle con el único motivo de molestar al otro; es tan solo que no está acostumbrado, y es que él ni siquiera ha besado a las chicas suficientes, entonces besar a un hombre hacía todo más complicado. No quiere complicarse solo porque sí, es que la vida y la sociedad ya son así, Steve no creó estas reglas, él es alguien más que se rige por ellas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentar esto?

— ¿Ya estás arrepentido? — Buck le negó, y no hubo una sonrisa pequeña siquiera, solo seriedad. Steve lo miró unos segundos en silencio, antes de hablarle nuevamente — estoy confundido con esto, pero creo que sí quiero seguir intentándolo. 

Y James no dijo nada, él no dudó ante ese "creo", ni hizo preguntas al respecto; y tal vez él debió hacerlas, debió exigir un amor como el suyo, pero decidió callar eso, él amaba a Steve, pero entendía que no lo amaban igual, no con aquella intensidad que permitía a Buck no dudar ante aquella pregunta, él no creía que quería estar con Steve, él lo sabía. Pero no se puede culpar a Steve, porque todo es nuevo para él, y es en esto en lo que Barnes pone sus esperanzas, en creer que con la convivencia podrá conseguir su amor. Le sonríe bonito y le acaricia el cabello, y Steve tan solo le levanta un poco las cejas.

— Podemos ir todo lo despacio que necesites. 

Apenas llevan unos pocos días desde que ambos decidieron intentar estar juntos, un par de semanas y un día o tal vez dos, un corto tiempo. Y Steve sonríe ante las palabras de Bucky, porque si es sincero consigo mismo, entonces tendría que aceptar que no sabe porqué hace aquello; un beso que le ha gustado no es razón suficiente, así que probable es que haga aquello por su amigo, podría ser que algo dentro suyo quiere pagar a Bucky todo su cariño y hermandad, todas esas veces que ha estado para él.   
Le dio un beso a cambio, uno pequeño, y James comprendió que Steve podía dar picos, pero se sentía incómodo con besos más pasionales; ir despacio significaba que iba a entender que su lenguaje de amor es suave y hasta puro.

Y sí, lo hizo. Porque Bucky no intenta meter su lengua en la boca ajena, y sus manos no tocan más de lo que deberían; en cambio él obsequia palabras dulces y bonitos cumplidos, abraza solo porque sí, y da pequeños besos sorpresa algunas veces; y Steve sí que se sorprende, algunas veces ríe nervioso, pero jamás se molesta o se incomoda, y es que James ha entendido su manera de amar muy bien, y eso que ni él mismo la conocía. Irán despacio, se querrán suave, no tomarán prisas, porque cree Barnes que tendrá toda su vida para amarle, y quién lo sabe, tal vez es verdad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El leguaje de amor de Steve es muy suave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Cariño, ¿una cerveza? — era martes, pero James había decidido desviarse a casa de su novio y dejar la suya de lado, bien podría dormir allí, después de todo en casa de Steve había varia ropa suya, solo necesitaba pasar a su casa a la mañana siguiente por un uniforme limpio o bien lavar el que tenía. Steve le miró mal debido al apodo, pero Buck no pudo verlo.

— Bucky, no me llames así, se escucha muy gay — y James respiró profundo, para quitarse las ganas de estrellarle la lata contra su bonita cara, Steve realmente hacía todo difícil.

— Rogers, ¿una cerveza?

— A ti no se te puede decir nada — aquí iba de nuevo -pensó Buck- al parecer era bastante fácil para Steve poner toda la culpa en él. James lo miró con fastidio, y preguntó nuevamente sin usar cualquier otro apodo — sí, gracias. 

Tomó dos cervezas y se fue a sentar junto a él, Steve estaba muy cómodo tirado en uno de los sofá y antes de poder sentarse adecuadamente, Bucky le había apretado la lata helada contra la cara, se enojó y trató en vano de darle un manotazo, mas solo consiguió la risa del otro, "eres insoportable" le dijo cuando se cansó de torturar su rostro.

— Sí, igual que tú — respondió irritado, Buck le miró divertido mientras abría la lata, y él decidió hacer lo mismo. 

Era complicado adecuarse a la manera en que Steve demuestra el amor, porque él quiere ir más rápido, quiere comerle la boca mientras lo toca en lugares donde nunca lo hayan tocado; pero no puede hacerlo, no puede tirar a la basura lo que han avanzado; a veces siente que está cansado de esperar tanto, de recibir tanta miseria, pero lo ama así que soporta.   
Steve no lo hace a propósito, no va a paso tan lento solo para molestar a Buck, lo hace de manera inconsciente, porque es así su manera de ser, y Bucky sabe esto, porque lo conoce de años, y aún así no puede evitar sentirse desesperado a veces.

Se acerca un poco más a él, Steve lo mira extrañado porque tal vez no entiende porqué Buck prefiere estar tan cerca cuando podría usar un sofá para sí mismo; y él se acerca aún más, Steve le alza una ceja. 

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta el muchacho rubio muy extrañado, su novio le sonríe.

— Lo de la lata y llamarte Rogers.

— Está bien, solo no vuelvas a llamarme así — recibe entonces una afirmación silenciosa, y seguido se han recostado en sus piernas. Y Steve se sorprende tanto que no puede evitar abrir la boca, pero Buck no miró.   
Se quedan así un buen rato, Bucky apenas se levanta para poder beber y regresa de inmediato su cabeza al lugar tan cómodo en que descansa.

Hay algo que Steve sí hace totalmente consciente de ello, y es aprovecharse de James. No de una mala manera, sino que es muy mimado y Buck apoya tal comportamiento; es por ello que Steve ha suspirado muy ruidoso cuando su lata ha quedado vacía. 

— Tampoco tengo — le dice Buck pasándole su lata, pero Steve no la toma — ¿qué?

— Estoy cansado — "¿de qué estará cansado?" Se cuestiona Buck en su mente, ya que Steve no trabaja; mas no dice nada, sino que le sonríe y va por otras dos cervezas. Y Steve sonríe también cuando lo ve ir hacia el refrigerador, puede que él no se de cuenta, pero le encanta que Buck cumpla sus caprichos.

James regresa rápido, pero antes de darle la cerveza le roba un beso, Por pura reacción involuntaria Steve ha saltado un poco en su lugar, y debido a eso ambos han acabado riendo, Buck entonces aprovecha que la risa desarma a cualquiera para acariciar el cabello ajeno y volver a entregar otro beso. 

— Te quiero — le dice cuando Steve lo ha mirado con una risilla nerviosa, y dice así, porque decir "te amo", aún es muy fuerte para Steve. No le responden, sino que el muchacho se sonroja y lo hace sentarse junto a él. Y tal vez no parezca mucho, pero Steve ha puesto su mano bajo la suya, y para Buck tal acto podría significar el mundo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sabe que Steve lo quiere, pero es difícil para Steve demostrarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Él sabe que lo quiere, sabe que le tiene confianza, porque aunque Steve no sepa cómo actuar respecto a todos esos sentimientos que poco a poco están naciendo en su interior, sí lo demuestra; la mayoría de veces ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero Buck sí que lo nota. Por eso es que James sonríe cuando su pareja a bostezado, ambos en la cama porque quisieron dormir juntos, y Steve se acerca a él, inconscientemente en busca de mimos, y él se los da, sin duda; tiene a Steve recostado a su brazo, recibiendo caricias en el cabello. Sí, seguramente no soportara el peso en unas horas, pero eso no importa, porque lo único que quiere es tenerlo cerca. Y Steve lo hace creyendo que no es nada, no se da cuenta que se está acostumbrando a su cariño, que le gusta la manera en que Buck le demuestra su amor; el no se da cuenta, pero está pasando. Lo está queriendo poco a poco.

Y es de tal modo que está transcurriendo el tiempo entre ellos, con demostraciones casi invisibles del amor, pero que silenciosas se abren paso en aquel corazón distraído; pero es pronto aún, demasiado pronto para querer decir "te amo", o desear sentir la adrenalina que provoca un beso dado en algún sitio público, es pronto para que Steve sepa que está enamorado, pero sucederá, algún día estando solo se mirará al espejo solo para notarse amando a un hombre, y llorará tal como Buck lo hizo, tal vez más; pero para él habrá un amor al lado, no tendrá que llorar solo, podrá ser abrazado y el amor junto al tiempo le hará estar tranquilo. Todo cuando él sepa que ama. 

La mañana siguiente llega, y es James el primero en despertar. Abrazado a él está Steve, su novio que huye de apasionados besos, pero que ha descubierto lo bien que se siente dormir en los brazos de alguien, se siente como a mucho cariño. Debe irse, su trabajo lo espera como cada día e imposible es pensar siquiera en llegar tarde, por tal motivo es que aunque es fuerte su deseo por quedarse, acaba dirigiéndose al baño.   
Unos veinte minutos más tarde, él sale de allí perfectamente listo para irse; no irá a despedirse de Steve, porque no quiere despertarlo, lo llamará luego.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunta con un tono que parece molesto, Buck se asusta por la impresión, ¿en qué momento había despertado?

— Al trabajo.

— Sin desayunar, Barnes. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? — Bucky pone un gesto extraño, entre divertido y temeroso, y luego sonríe cuando lo ve pasarse la mano por el rostro — ve a sentarte.

Y lo hace, aún queda un rato antes de que deba salir a tomar el autobús, así que va a la mesa y Steve le da algo para comer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky le da un golpe de realidad a Steve, y él se enoja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Su relación es bonita, a él le gusta. A Steve le gusta salir a beber una cerveza con Buck o bien solo ir por unas hamburguesas, conversar de tonterías o debatir sobre una nota del periódico, tal vez solo reír porque sí, a él le gusta que Buck no dejó de ser su mejor amigo para convertirse en su pareja, sino que puede ser ambas cosas, le gusta que Bucky no lo presiona, ni le exige, que puede ir a su ritmo y amarlo con ternura, le gusta porque este amor lo hace sentir seguro; pero Steve no está pensando en esto, solo quiere disfrutarlo.

El tiempo ha hecho que él no salte más debido a la sorpresa de un beso, ha ocurrido que a sido él quien sorprendió a Buck con un abrazo o un halago, y algunas veces sucedió que fue él quien besó solo porque sí, estando en su casa o en la de él, solo ha sentido las ganas de un beso, y lo dado, sin pensar de más, sin remordimientos, solo en algunas ocasiones con una pequeña sonrisa de nervios.

A Buck le gusta, le gusta cuando su novio no puede soportar más que en todo el día no le haya besado y acabe dando un beso sorpresa, o bien discuta porque no se le presta atención, aunque Steve nunca admite que necesita de los mimos suyos, Buck está consciente de que es así, le gusta cuando sin decir algo antes, Steve se levanta de donde esté para sentarse sobre él, y le gusta aún más que él lo hace como si fuese la cosa más normal que pudiera hacer, le gusta que su novio poco a poco a dejado de decir "no hagas eso, es gay" y lo cambiado por un "gracias" y una sonrisa, a Buck también le gusta cuando sin darse cuenta Steve lo llama "amor", pero él nunca dice nada, solo sonríe y deja que su corazón se llene de cariño, y Steve ni siquiera se percata de lo que puede hacer, y no se da cuenta de lo que Bucky está haciendo con él.

Pero ambos solo están amándose en secreto, entregando besos en la soledad de un hogar con cortinas cerradas, uno de ellos consciente de eso, el otro sin darse cuenta, tal vez no puede notarlo o tal vez no quiere hacerlo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas tener esa cara? — pregunta James a su novio, que ha estado con mal gesto desde que llegó a su casa esa tarde.

— Hasta que consiga entrar al ejército, soldado.

— Imposible, ya vas a empezar — responde con falsa molestia, pero no le enoja en absoluto, porque conoce a Steve, tantos años le han hecho saber que no lo dice para herirlo o por envidia, sino porque se siente frustrado consigo mismo. Steve lo mira, le entrecierra los ojos, los hace rodar luego, pero no responde — no te pongas así, amor. Vas a entrar.

— Buck — resopla y le mira aburrido — solo dices eso porque eres mi novio.

— Y porque te amo.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? — cuestiona con una sonrisa, y Steve responde con un gesto que hace entender que su amor es algo obvio — ¿y tú, qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿También me amas?

— Bueno, yo — y Steve le mira preocupado, como si no quisiera decir lo que viene a continuación, pero Buck sabe lo que dirá — te quiero Buck, eres mi mejor amigo...

— ¿Sí? — interrumpe.

— Sí, pero no estoy enamorado de ti — ambos se quedan en silencio un pequeño momento — cariño, lo siento.

— No, creo que es mejor — le dice, y Steve contesta con un "¿disculpa?", Buck tiene que reprimir una sonrisa, Steve solo hace estas cosas sin darse cuenta, él acaba de fruncir su ceño y ni siquiera se percató — sí, lo que sucede es que conocí a una chica y yo pensé que...

— Tú no conociste a nadie — le interrumpe, alzando la voz — y no pienses.

— Pero es que yo pensé que podía salir con ella — no, Buck no había conocido a nadie, pues a él no le interesa más amor que el de Steve, pero cree que su pareja ha ocultado ya bastante lo que siente. El rostro de Steve grita "ira".

— No, Barnes — le dice totalmente molesto, y Buck sabe que es así, pues ha usado su apellido — eres mi novio y no vas a salir con nadie.

— Oh, bien, ¿y si terminamos? — Steve no puede creerlo, su boca se abre y él se olvida de respirar y relajarse; entonces Buck tiene que escucharle gritar un par de insultos, verse muy posesivo, y terminar diciendo "no saldrás con nadie más que conmigo". Steve está muy enojado, Buck solo lo mira serio, pero tranquilo — pero no estás enamorado de mí, ¿cierto?

Steve se queda en silencio, puede que esté en shock, tal vez Buck lo ha hecho golpearse con una pared que había estado evitando, no dice absolutamente nada, solo lo mira con mucha seriedad, aún está molesto, solo que no sabe si es con Buck o consigo mismo; decide no hablar, no tiene más para decirle, simplemente se dirige a la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Buck cuando lo ve poner la mano en la perilla.

— A mi casa.

— Bebé, lo siento, no te vayas.

— No vengas — le dice cuando ve que Buck se levanta, abre finalmente la puerta y antes de salir, Buck le dice que lo ama. Entonces esta es una nueva ocasión en que la puerta de Bucky es tirada. Buck no va tras él, sabe que Steve necesitará espacio.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky y Steve están peleados, pero Bucky piensa que deben parar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

La última vez que vio a Steve habían peleado, o correctamente dicho: Steve se había molestado porque Buck le dio un golpe de realidad; no había pasado mucho, apenas unos días, pero a Buck no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera molesto. Después de aquello, al día siguiente lo llamó y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Steve respondió para decirle que estaba equivocado, como si Buck fuera incapaz de reconocer su voz; lo dejó hacer y le llamó cada que consideraba que había pasado un buen tiempo, al menos unas cuatro veces por día, pero Steve seguía dando la misma respuesta ridícula.

Justo ahora Bucky está tirado sobre su sofá, con una gaseosa cerca y el teléfono desde hace mucho en la mano, son las ocho con veintiséis minutos de la noche y ya ha marcado a Steve unas tres veces durante el día, tiene tiempo, se dice a sí mismo ya que es fin de semana, se masajea la sien y vuelve a marcar.

— ¿Hola?

— Steve, escucha...

— Número equivocado — le interrumpe, Buck resopla, no puede entender cómo logra ser tan necio, pero responde antes de que le cuelgue de nuevo.

— Ya es suficiente, Rogers.

— Bucky — le llama, con un tono que más parece de enojo, seguramente porque no le ha dicho "Steve" o cualquiera de los apodos bonitos que Buck le usa.

— ¿Qué pasa, ya no es un número equivocado?

— No quiero hablar contigo.

— Te aguantas, voy para tu casa ya mismo; tú y yo vamos a hablar — James colgó apenas decir eso, y Steve se sintió incómodo, él no quería hablar porque sabía cuál sería el tema, y llevaba bastante evadiendo sus propios sentimientos.

Por su parte, Buck se terminó la gaseosa y se metió a bañar, también tenía dudas sobre cómo proceder con el tema, no esperaba que le dijeran "te amo", Buck sabe que Steve no lo ama, pero está seguro de que ha desarrollo un pequeño enamoramiento, y la verdad es que no se equivoca. Pero sabe que no es un tema fácil y que Steve reacciona de formas que jamás se esperaría, ojalá la conversación fuese fácil, de lo contrario podría arder el mundo. Cuando faltaron diez minutos para ser en punto las nueve de la noche, Buck salió de su casa, y como la costumbre dictaba: llegó a casa de Steve en veinte minutos.

— Estoy durmiendo — le respondieron desde el interior, no se creía que se comportara de tal manera, Steve jamás había protagonizado un espectáculo como ese.

— Abre, Rogers — gritó molesto y palmeó con fuerza sobre la puerta, ya le había dejado tranquilo y solo el tiempo suficiente, no iba a permitir que Steve se alejara más de él.

— Hola, Bucky — saludó con un gesto triste que fue capaz de desarmar a James y hacerlo desear únicamente abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, "hola, bebé" respondió e ingresó de inmediato, Steve le ofreció jugo de piña y antes de que pudiera responder fue por un poco.

Buck no sabía ni cómo empezar, qué debía decir, cuáles preguntas eran las correctas, no tenía idea de nada; en su propio caso fue más fácil, pues no tenía porqué tener cuidado consigo mismo, pero Steve era distinto, él no golpearía una pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, ni golpearía su rostro contra el azulejo del baño; cosas de hombres diría él, pero Steve creía que ser hombre no se relacionaba con ser un salvaje.

Steve regresó al cabo de un par de minutos con jugo para ambos, al igual que Buck no sabía qué decir, y por un momento muy incómodo, ambos estuvieron de pie mirándose en silencio; fue entonces hasta que James se sentó que Steve imitó la acción, pero no quería estar cerca, prefirió tomar asiento en el piso, recostado a la pared junto a la puerta principal. A Buck no le gustó eso, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada sobre eso, pues sería como sumar más problemas a su pronta conversación; miró a Steve, por la manera en que arrugaba la frente y apretaba los labios era claro que estaba molesto o tal vez solo a la defensiva. James sabía lo difícil que aquello era, él mismo había padecido el sufrimiento de sentir que no era "normal", y sabía que Steve podría reaccionar de formas que tal vez él no esperaría, pero no dejaría que pasara por aquel callejón solo, no su Steve, no dejaría que llore solo, cuando él tiene un hombro y un abrazo para ofrecer.

— Steve — llamó finalmente, y él le regaló un semblante derrotado que lo hizo respirar profundamente antes de continuar — no necesitas resolver esto tú solo, eres más que mi novio, tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Estoy para ti — entonces Steve le sonrió con una mueca extraña, claro que sabía eso, Buck siempre había estado para él, pero Steve jamás había deseado su cariño de tal manera.

— ¿Por qué siempre debe haber algo mal conmigo?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor homosexual causa problemas en Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Había conocido a James hace varios años, una de esas muchas tardes en que quería ser valiente, eran dos hombres contra él y al parecer el hombre desconocido que pasaba por allí no aprobó aquello; esa tarde algo conectó en ellos, a Buck le gustó la valentía del muchacho, y a Steve le agradó la bondad de James. No sería erróneo suponer que Buck ha sido una de las mejores cosas que ocurrió en su vida, y Steve lo quería, quería al sujeto que inició siendo como cualquier otro conocido, el que a veces lo visitaba y se llevaba bastante bien con su madre -y como apreciaba ella a Bucky- él que fue la única persona que le acompañó cuando ella dejó de vivir, y le dio el abrazo que tanto necesitaba; James de pronto no fue más un simple conocido, sino un amigo, quien invitaba personas a celebrar sus cumpleaños, no le juzgaba cada vez que lloraba, y le animaba a cumplir sus metas; Bucky había visto a Steve tantas veces llorar por sentirse poca cosa, "¿por qué no puedo engordar" "necesito músculos" "¿por qué tengo que padecer asma?", un sinfín de quejas e inseguridades que solo empeoran con cada rechazo del ejército; pero cada una de esas veces Buck ha estado a su lado, aunque solo sea para hacer compañía, aunque no sepa qué decir, Buck jamás lo deja solo. Tal vez por eso es que Steve no se sorprende cuando Buck dice que no tiene porqué pasar solo, porque Bucky siempre ha estado para él, lo ha apoyado, defendido, lo ha abrazado cuando se sintió solo, y se quedó horas conversando con él aun cuando podía tener planes más interesantes, de algún modo en algún momento Steve comenzó a ser una prioridad para Buck.

Pero Steve jamás esperó quererlo así, no esperó que el cariño de Buck fuese romántico, se sintió abrumado cuando lo supo y en aquel entonces había echado a James de su casa, se sintió luego un mal amigo, egoísta, pero principalmente sintió que no quería a Buck de la forma en que Barnes deseaba; pero sí lo quería y bastante, Steve estaba acostumbrado a su atención y su aprecio, a su compañía, sus bromas. Enamorarse de Buck fue algo que jamás planeó, él solo creyó que podía devolver un poco de lo mucho que Bucky le había dado, creyó que podía hacer feliz a su amigo mientras este se ilusionaba con alguna mujer, no sucedió así. Pasó que los besos suaves le fueron gustando poco a poco, sucedió que su cuerpo se sentía necesitado de los fuertes brazos de Bucky para dormir, con lentitud y tan silenciosamente cada detalle, cada pequeña muestra de afecto fue haciéndose necesidad, y Steve ni siquiera se percató, porque si lo hubiera sentido entonces se habría alejado. Entonces él se estudió a sí mismo, estando solo en casa miró dentro de sí con la intención de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos; no había a quien avergonzar, y sin embargo creía que sí. Qué hubiese dicho su madre si pudiera verlo, tal vez sentiría pena por él; su padre estaría furioso, seguramente lo golpearía y luego gritaría sobre el asco que él le provocaba; sus padres no estaban vivos, pero Steve se atormenta con ideas de decepción. Y la gente, no quería escuchar lo que dirían, palabras estúpidas e hirientes, burlas; como si las personas no se burlaran lo suficiente de él, cada vez que pretendía ingresar al ejército, cuando se cansaba haciendo ejercicio, eran también hirientes las risas de las damas que le miraban con lástima. Ha soportado la discriminación toda su vida, unas veces odiando a esas personas, otras veces odiándose a sí mismo, preguntándose por qué de entre tantos hombres debía ser él el niño flacucho enfermizo, por qué no podía correr, ni jugar en la arena como los otros niños, por qué siendo un adulto no podía ingresar al ejército, por qué tenía que seguir dando batalla al asma, por qué se sentía tan miserable, tan poca cosa; si bien Steve es valiente, y hasta arrogante en ocasiones, es solo una defensa que desarrolló con los años, está a la defensiva porque no quiere creer en nadie, y es bondadoso porque conoce el sufrimiento y no lo desea a otros; tal vez eso fue lo que enamoró a Buck, la fortaleza de un alma quebrada, lo fuerte que lograba ser en medio de la tristeza, su disposición para ser bondadoso con aquel que fue malo, y la sinceridad de sus buenos actos; y con el tiempo ese enamoramiento se convirtió en amor, ahora era el turno de Steve para sentirse enamorado, pero él no quería sentirse así, quería estar equivocado, no quería querer a Buck así, Steve podía mirarse al espejo y no gustar de lo que ve, y ahora puede mirar en su interior y sentirse derrotado. Pero sigue siendo un hombre, tan hombre como lo ha sido siempre, como cualquiera de los otros sujetos que mira diariamente, no es menos que ellos, o eso es lo que necesita hacerse creer, pero es difícil porque él mismo se sabotea.

La lágrima primera por Bucky, se resbaló gruesa y lenta por su mejilla izquierda, él tirado en el piso de su habitación, recostado a la pared, mirando a la nada, rápidamente ambos ojos lloraban. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo hizo entender que no sería suficiente solo llorar, se tomó el cabello y lo haló con más fuerza de la necesaria, apretó los dientes y mordió su labio hasta que sangró, pero aquel sentimiento continuaba, entonces gritó, desesperado y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, lloró mucho y gritó más, lo hizo hasta que una vecina quiso saber qué pasaba.

Luego se dio cuenta que necesitaba un abrazo de Buck, que quería sus besos, pero lo alejó, porque no deseaba verlo, porque tenía miedo, y principalmente porque lo culpaba. Sin embargo Buck decidió que había sido suficiente, y mientras le decía "estoy para ti", Steve deseó que dijera que todo estaría bien, pero estar bien significa para Steve que su amor no es de verdad, y el único "estar bien" que puede ofrecer Bucky es cuidar su corazón y corresponderle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve necesita a Bucky a su lado, y él no va a dejarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Miró a su novio sentado en el suelo con un nulo deseo de siquiera mirarlo de vuelta, no había nada malo con Steve, al menos no para él; sí que entendía las razones para decir aquello, pues tantos años de conocerlo no han sido en vano, pero Buck siempre ha creído que en términos de confianza Steve se equivoca; ya quisiera tener su valor, su fuerza de voluntad, le gustaría levantarse cada vez y seguir intentando. Rogers parece creer que es solo un cuerpo, cuando realmente es mucho más que eso; otros hombres lo son, esos hombres que no usarían nunca su inteligencia antes de dar un golpe, aquellos que se llenan la boca con palabrerías repletas de irrespeto hacia una dama, los hombres que necesitan probar qué tanto son capaces de beber... son estos los hombres que no valen más que un físico, pues su valía es nula, de valores inexistentes, estos hombres no merecen siquiera compararse con él, con Steve que es tan fuerte y arrogante frente a los demás, pero realmente solo es un cachorro asustado.

— No hay nada malo contigo.

— Solo dices eso porque...

— No — le interrumpió, y ambos reflejaron toda la molestia en sus rostros — no lo digas. Siempre he creído que no hay nada malo contigo, desde la vez en que nos conocimos, ser una pareja no tiene nada que ver con mi percepción sobre ti — y Steve no dijo nada, sino que respiró muy profundo, y de nuevo no quiso mirarlo — ¿qué esperabas que ocurriera?

— Tal vez que te olvidaras de esto, y empezaras a salir con una chica, yo qué sé.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó con una risa dolida — ¿esa es clase de persona que crees que soy, crees que soy tan poca cosa como para estar contigo hasta que me aburra? No eres un maldito juego para mí, Rogers.

— No quise decirlo de ese modo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir?

— Bueno, yo...

— Cállate — interrumpió nuevamente, y aunque fue claro que a Steve no le gustó nada, a Buck poco le importó — es que ya sé lo que dirás, "eres mi mejor amigo, lo hice por ti". Sabes, todo lo que deberías hacer es dejar de pensar en los demás, porque tú crees que estás ayudando, pero lo único que logras es herir.

— Lo siento, yo no quise, esto no fue mi intención.

— Lo sé — y le sonrió poquito, mas no fue de felicidad o alegría, sino todo lo contrario. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, iba a marcharse.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Steve, yo siempre me dije que si esto pasaba, si tú llegabas a sentir por mí, iba a estar a tu lado; pero ya no sé si quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Me dejarás solo?

— ¿Qué otra cosa mereces? — Ninguno dijo más después de eso, tal vez Bucky tenía razón, tal vez Steve no merecía tanto amor de su parte, sin embargo esas palabras golpearon muy fuerte en su corazón, se sintió herido, indefenso, sintió que se le iba algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder, de pronto se percibió solo y hasta un poco miserable; ¿es acaso esa la forma en que se siente estar enamorado? Buck lo miró serio, como esperando, tal vez una respuesta, un "te amo", incluso un simple "te quiero". Esperó, pero Steve no decía nada.

— Por favor — le dijo cuando ya había salido, pero James alcanzó a escucharlo, pues estaba él cerca de la puerta. Volvió a entrar, al mirarle notó la nariz un poco roja y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que deseaban escapar, "por favor" volvió a decir, y Bucky no necesitó nada más para comprender, era un "por favor, no te vayas", "por favor, no me dejes", "por favor, perdóname"... Entonces se sentó en el suelo junto a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Steve se sintió protegido, acarició su espalda y le besó la cabeza, y cuando prometió estar siempre para él, Steve lloró sobre su pecho.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tiene una manera extraña de aceptar sus sentimientos, Bucky sabe entenderlo y cómo aprovechar cada situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Él se dejó besar unas noches, y no quiso otras, no levantó el teléfono cuando sonó, pero agradeció en silencio las veces que Bucky había ido hasta su casa para averiguar porqué no respondía, a veces discutió sin ningún motivo, y en otras ocasiones estuvo aún más mimado. Era un proceso, era la manera en que Steve estaba tratando de aceptar todos sus "indebidos" sentimientos por Bucky, y Barnes que lo entendía perfectamente no se molestaba cuando Steve alzaba la voz sin motivo aparente, buscando una discusión; sino que lo atraía en un abrazo e intentaba relajarlo con caricias fuertes en su espalda, "sueltame", le había dicho molesto una vez " quiero pelear", pero Buck se lo había negado. Sin embargo funcionaba, después de un rato Steve volvía a ser la persona tranquila que él conocía. 

Habían salido a comer, era sábado, y estando ya sentados mientras esperaban la comida, Bucky pudo notar como a Steve le molestaban las miradas de desaprobación y los murmullos, siempre habían estado allí, pues solían salir a comer y a beber muy a menudo cuando eran solo amigos, la diferencia estaba en que ahora Steve se sentía juzgado con razón. 

— ¿Qué mierda estás mirando? — Bucky casi se ahoga con su taco cuando escuchó a Steve gritar una grosería; el tipo aquel lo había cansado, mirándole y negando todo el tiempo. En otra ocasión él solo lo hubiera ignorado, pero en los tiempos actuales no era más que un globo de frustraciones deseando ser pinchado para atacar a cualquiera — ¿Nunca has tenido un amigo, imbécil? — el hombre dijo algo que Steve no pudo comprender muy bien, pero lo que sí notó fue la molestia al pronunciar esas palabras; entonces le señaló mientras le exigía dejarlos en paz, el hombre no dijo nada, sino solo otro poco de palabras molestas, pero estas fueron más para él mismo y su acompañante que para Steve. A Bucky se le caía la cara de vergüenza, siempre habían lidiado con esas miradas porque aparentaba ser que era incorrecto tener un amigo, muchísimo; pero siempre habían ignorado a estas personas, no entiende porqué su novio no puede seguir actuando de la misma forma, la vergüenza fue peor cuando un camarero se acercó y le pidió calmar "a su amigo" o bien irse del lugar. 

— Rogers — llamó con voz fuerte, Steve lo miró de inmediato — te sientas y te calmas o nos vamos, ¿qué prefieres? — Steve no dijo nada, pero se sentó y siguió comiendo cuando vio al camarero observarlos. 

Estuvieron bien luego de eso, parecía que ya nadie quería mirarles tan abiertamente ni hacer muy evidente su rechazo; así que Bucky pudo pedir otra orden de tacos y Steve se acabó la hamburguesa extra grande que había ordenado, hamburguesa cuyo nombre llevaba la palabra "monstruo" en el. Fue una agradable cena, si le quitaban el pequeño espectáculo que había protagonizado Steve, ellos hablaron de muchas cosas, se rieron de otras, y Steve se sintió demasiado bien cuando Buck ni siquiera se percató de la mujer que quería coquetearle. Y cuando hubieron descansado un poco en sus sillas, llamaron al camarero y pidieron cuentas separadas. 

El camino a casa lo hicieron a pie, en un silencio bastante cómodo, es lo bueno de una amistad larga: puedes decidir no hablar durante el tiempo que quieras, y la otra persona sabrá cuando el silencio es bueno o malo. Al llegar a casa de Steve, Bucky no se despidió para continuar su camino, sino que entró; Steve ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que Buck ingresara a su casa cada vez que quería, que no le importó que lo hiciera de nuevo. 

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Steve cuando vio a Bucky dirigirse a su habitación, no respondió pero él lo siguió y lo vio buscando ropa, no necesitaba respuesta, Buck planeaba quedarse a dormir. Estaba bien, James últimamente se quedaba cuando le daba su gana, y aunque Steve no lo dijera, le gustaba dormir junto a él. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — cuestionó cuando Steve se sentó en la cama, y el muchacho fingió demencia — en el restaurante, ¿desde cuándo el señor dice esas groserías? 

— No me fastidies, Bucky — James no pudo más que echar una carcajada, Steve estaba sobre la cama sentado y con un gesto de molestia que le pareció gracioso — ¿qué te causa tanta gracia, Barnes? 

— No — le dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a él — no vamos a discutir — Steve ni siquiera se esperaba el beso, pero cuando Bucky presionó sus labios contra los suyos, no supo si reírse o enojarse un poco más; y James que con el tiempo ha aprendido a leer y entender el comportamiento de Rogers, supo que era momento para arriesgarse un poco, le dio otro beso, y luego otro y otro, hasta que Steve estuvo acostado y él encima. 

— Bucky — llamó Steve con desaprobación, ni siquiera entendía cómo habían acabado en aquella posición, su novio solo se rió un poco, mas no se apartó — Bucky, no — le gritó como queriendo defenderse, pero fue inútil porque pronto estaba riendo mientras James le hacía cosquillas, riendo y cuando podía gritando que parara. 

— ¿Qué quieres? No puedo entenderte si gritas así — Steve le gritó que era un idiota, y Bucky se rió mucho con eso; amaba como Steve era tan correcto frente a la gente, tan educado, formal, tan caballero, pero con él no tenía miedo de fallar, de decir una mala palabra, o beberse más de una cerveza, con él Steve no tenía porqué ser perfecto. Se detuvo apenas un momento para dejarle respirar y mientras Steve trataba de recuperar el aire, Buck aprovechó la boca abierta para dar un buen beso, y lo disfrutó demasiado porque desde aquella vez en que Steve lo besó mientras él dormía, no había podido besarlo de tal manera; darle besos a Steve era siempre bueno, pero Buck necesitaba mucho más que un "pico".   
Y Steve no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo, aunque si las hubiese tenido no lo hubiera hecho, porque pronto se dio cuenta que le gustaba, le agradaba sentir a James sobre él mientras lo besaba, estaba sintiendo aquella sensación que tanto le hubiera asustado aquel día: una corriente que recorría su cuerpo, el deseo grande de recibir más, y su cuerpo que no quería ponerse de acuerdo con su cabeza. Bucky no se detuvo, la única manera en que no seguiría adelante sería si Steve lo pidiera, porque él sería capaz de llegar hasta el final; pero Steve no estaba diciendo nada de eso, sino que lo estaba disfrutando, entonces él levantó solo un poco la camisa contraria, lo suficiente para que sus manos pudieran tocar los pezones de su novio, y Steve le respondió con un gemido involuntario que murió entre el beso que se daban; fue un gemido que le dijo que podía seguir, que debía darle más, así que las manos de Bucky recorrieron el cuerpo delgado de Steve; Steve que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la nueva sensación, no sabía si complacer a su cuerpo que le exigía más y más, o si debía obedecer a su cabeza que le decía que debía detenerse. Y mientras se debatía, James aprovechó para acariciar y besarlo más, y miralo tomar aire cada vez que él separaba sus labios porque los pulmones de Steve no tenían la misma capacidad que los suyos, luego lo besó en el cuello y apretó sus caderas, se emocionó cuando Steve se abrazó a él, y tanto fue que metió una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Rogers y pudo acariciar y apretar su trasero, le gustaba que su cuerpo fuera tan fácil de manipular, Steve no se quejó porque le gustaba y por eso le permitió continuar, no fue hasta que sintió un cosquilleo muy agradable desde su pelvis hasta un deseo grande por ser acariciado en el pene que empezó a dudar de lo que hacía; entonces vino lo que hizo que detuviera todo: Bucky se pegó demasiado a él y pudo sentir su erección. 

— Basta, no más. 

— Cariño, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Bucky quitándose de encima, Steve se volteó, tal vez tenía vergüenza. 

— Quiero parar, Bucky, lo siento. 

— No te disculpes por eso — le dijo suave, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño — te amo. 

Bucky se levantó de la cama, tomó la ropa que había buscado antes, y se fue a bañar; Steve lo vio salir luego de un poco más de veinte minutos, entonces se metió a bañar también. Cuando salió, Bucky estaba acostado en su cama, lo miró un rato y Buck fingió no darse cuenta, entonces se sentó cerca y respiró ruidoso. James le tomó la mano, no muy fuerte pero tampoco suave. 

— ¿Estás molesto? 

— No, cielo — Steve solo hizo un sonido que parecía decir que no estaba muy seguro de lo que Bucky decía — te amo, Steve, no voy a enojarme porque quieres parar, ¿de acuerdo? 

— Bueno — y le alzó los hombros, Buck le regaló una sonrisa y luego lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y que pudieran descansar un rato.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky es ascendido a sargento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Su mamá le había dicho que no debería estar tanto tiempo junto a Steve, qué iban a pensar los demás, él era un soldado, no podía dejar que se hablara mal; pero Bucky no hizo caso, entonces su hermana se burló, "creerán que eres gay" le dijo, medio burla, medio enojo; Buck de nuevo no hizo caso, sino que se despidió de ellas, no porque estuviera enojado sino porque era tarde y debía trabajar al siguiente día. "¿A dónde irás?" Preguntó su madre, y ambas mujeres se irritaron cuando él respondió "con Steve".

En el caso de que Bucky dijera un día "soy gay", ellas no van a odiarlo, no van a fingir que no es más parte de su familia. Respetarán su elección, pero no la compartirán, porque no es lo normal, no fue lo que sus padres enseñaron a James. Si tuvieran que elegir, preferían que Buck jamás gustara de un hombre, preferían que fuera real ese "Steve es solo mi mejor amigo" que Bucky les decía entre risas, risa que parecía una burla a algo estúpido que se ha dicho, pero realmente es una risa de nervios, de miedo a ser descubierto, de ansiedad. 

Su madre no supo qué más hacer, le agradaba el joven Rogers; tan educado y caballeroso, siempre correcto, dispuesto a ayudar, amable. Si era sincera consigo misma, Steve siempre fue agradable las veces que James lo llevó.  
La primera vez le había llevado flores, y cuando Bucky los presentó con un simple "mamá traje a un amigo", él había besado su mano y luego agradeció por permitirle estar en su casa, era un encanto, sus padres sí que lo habían educado bien. Pero ese "encanto" no soltaba a su hijo, le agradaba que fueran amigos, pero le parecía que estar todo el tiempo juntos no era una cosa buena. Qué más daba, conocía a su hijo, sabía que si quería hacer algo, entonces lo haría, y todos sus consejos sobre no verse tanto con su amigo no serían escuchados; miró entonces a su otra hija y ella le negó con molestia. 

Bucky había tomado un taxi con dirección a la casa de Steve, y en cuanto llegó empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia; desde adentro le habían preguntado qué quería, y cuando Steve supo que era él, fue a abrir. Barnes ni siquiera dio tiempo a que Steve abriera la puerta en su totalidad, sino que empujó sin ningún cuidado y cuando estuvo dentro cerró; Steve que iba a preguntar qué pasaba ni siquiera logró hacerla, porque Bucky le dio un beso demasiado apasionado, y un poco necesitado también. 

— Steve — dijo con un tono preocupado, mientras el otro intentaba tomar un poco de aire y se recuperaba del beso tan inesperado — mi mamá sospecha. 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

— De nosotros, dijo que no debería estar mucho contigo, porque parece que soy gay. 

— Es lo que te dice siempre, Bucky. 

— No lo entiendes, esta vez es diferente — Steve lo miró con cansancio, como si no creyera posible tanta paranoia — ella sospecha. 

— Siéntate, debes tener hambre, te traeré algo — Bucky se ofendió, Steve no podía arreglar todo dándole comida, además él no tenía hambre y se lo dijo, pero fue ignorado — tengo pastel, queso, medio nacho 

— ¿Tienes pan? 

— Sí, ¿quieres queso y pan? — Buck le afirmó, y él le llevó un poco. Se lo dio y antes de sentarse a su lado, le besó la cabeza; Bucky siempre hacía eso cuando él estaba nervioso o de mal humor, era su turno para hacerlo sentir mejor — todos sospechan de nosotros, siempre lo han hecho. 

— Pero... 

— Pero nadie puede confirmar nada, entonces no te preocupes — Buck no dijo nada, pero afirmó moviendo su cabeza — ¿qué tal ha ido el trabajo hoy? — entonces esa pregunta borró todo mal sentimiento en su novio quien se levantó sonriente y lo más orgulloso que pudo le dijo: Ahora soy el sargento Barnes. Steve sonrió, se sintió con sinceridad muy feliz y orgulloso de su pareja; entonces lo besó y Bucky sonrió ampliamente — tenemos que celebrar. 

Buck se quejó cuando Steve le quitó su queso y su pan, pero irían por una pizza, una gaseosa, y luego irían a casa de Bucky a comerla, así sería más sencillo que él despertara para ir a trabajar, pues tenía sus uniformes allí, y ninguno en casa de Steve, y lavar el que llevaba puesto, era algo que no le agradaba mucho. Steve pensó mientras cerraba la puerta que podía dejarse tocar un poco por Bucky, como una recompensa por su trabajo claro estaba. 

— ¿Podemos hacerlo para celebrar? — preguntó Buck con un susurro en su oído, Steve se erizó aunque no supo si por la sensación o por la pregunta obscena. 

— Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Bucky — entonces Buck levantó los hombros y puso un gesto como de "oh mierda, nunca voy a coger de nuevo", que Steve ignoró.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve se molesta porque Bucky quiere apresurar las cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Steve lo miraba mal, como molesto, él no se quedaba atrás, le estaba dando un gesto muy parecido. Ambos en la habitación de Bucky, Steve sentado sobre la cama y él recostado a la pared; si las miradas matasen, ambos estarían dentro de un ataúd. 

— Estoy harto — fue Bucky quien habló primero, y Steve le tiró con furia una almohada, luego de que pateara la puerta. Bucky sabía que su novio despreciaba la violencia que no tenía sentido, tal como "patear una puerta", pero a veces golpear cosas era lo que le mantenía relajado, sin embargo desde que está con Steve él intenta hacerlo menos. 

— No es mi problema. 

— ¿No? — cuestiona con molestia, y se ríe con sarcasmo y apenas un poco de histeria. La riña que disputaban podría parecer una cosa pequeña, pero no lo era para alguien que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo; todo inició cuando en aquella noche él le pidió a Steve que se acostaran para celebrar su nuevo cargo, después de que su pareja se negara, Buck insistió mucho, insistió hasta hacer enojar a Steve; después de eso insistió los demás días. No consiguió algo bueno, su único resultado fue Steve demasiado irritado diciéndole que terminaría con su relación si no lo dejaba tranquilo. Es por eso que están allí, Buck lo telefoneó para pedirle que llegara a su casa y conversaran sobre el tema.

— No — reafirmó su postura. Una de las características que lo habían hecho amar a su pareja, le jugaba en contra esta vez; Buck que tanto admiraba la convicción de Steve, deseó que solo por un momento disminuyera un poco. 

— Steve, por favor. 

Steve lo miró con molestia, si bien sabía que antes de ser su novio, Bucky era sexualmente muy activo, eso no significaba que él debía hacer algo para lo que no consideraba estar listo, y no sabía cuándo pasaría, tal vez pronto, o podría ser en un año, lo único que sabe es que por el momento no será, y todavía menos con la actitud de Bucky. 

— No dejaré que me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. 

— No te estoy obligando, te amo, maldición — entonces Buck gritó, no muy fuerte, pero Steve vio perfectamente que estaba desesperado — te lo estoy pidiendo. 

— No, Bucky. No lo estás pidiendo, todo lo que has hecho estos días es insistir y hacerme sentir culpable de que no hayas tenido sexo, y de paso intentar manipularme diciendo que me amas. 

— Bebé, no — susurró, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso. Steve tenía razón, eso hacía, pero es que esa actitud le había conseguido muchos acostones, y de pronto pensó que Steve acabaría cayendo en esa vieja red, pero no fue así, porque Rogers no es como los demás, y Bucky debería saber eso, pero no es como si no fuera Steve el primer hombre del cual él quiere obtener amor — Steve, yo sí te amo. 

— Lo sé, Bucky — entonces observó a su novio sentado en el suelo, mirando al piso, y un gesto triste y avergonzado en su rostro. Steve entendía que se sintiera estresado por la falta de sexo, pero la idea de que le rompieran el ano le daba algo de miedo — pero no estoy listo para hacerlo. 

Buck no dijo nada, pero afirmó. Y se quedaron en silencio un tiempo largo, hasta que James estiró su mano y Steve se levantó de la cama para ir a tomarla; Bucky lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Steve se sentara sobre sus piernas, entonces lo abrazó y escondió su rostro sobre el hombro ajeno, "lo siento" dijo, y Steve le acarició el cabello y luego lo hizo levantar la cara para que pudieran besarse.   
Steve sabía que era lento, pero Buck no podría decir que no avanzaban, porque entonces debería recordar esas veces -al inicio de su relación- en que Steve le apartó la cara, o le pidió no usar un mote cariñoso, porque "sonaba muy gay", cuando apenas iniciaban a salir, Bucky ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar con tener a Steve sentado sobre él mientras lo besaba.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky descubre cómo obtener un sí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

De manera inteligente él recuerda y comprende que puede obtener todo si es sutil, usar indirectas ayuda, todo aquello que no sea "ser muy directo" le proporciona un pequeño porcentaje para sumar al tema. Besa a Steve en la cabeza, solo están acostados en el sofá sin hacer más, Steve sobre él, y eso les gusta porque Bucky puede dar más mimos de esta forma, "te amo, cielo" le dice, y puede sentir a Steve sonreír y luego apretar sus manos, es vdd que no dice nada, pero él está feliz de escuchar ese "te amo", y eso ya es bastante; entonces Buck detiene los pequeños besos en la cabeza ajena, y Steve aguarda un momento, James lo hace a propósito, porque le gusta todo lo mimado que su novio es, le gusta que se enoje porque no recibe un cariño, y le gusta porque es tan dulce haciendo eso. Entonces gruñe, "ahí está" piensa Buck, mas no hace nada al respecto; Steve hace un sonido que suena a que está molesto, pero aún así no lo complacen. 

— Bucky — es un regaño, y Buck sonríe por eso antes de abrazarlo más fuerte y decirle que "lo ama mucho, mucho", y Steve se queda tranquilo cuando han vuelto a besar su cabeza.   
A Bucky le fascina esa actitud, le llena el corazón de una forma tan bonita, lo hace sentir una calidez demasiado reconfortante a su alrededor, y lo más importante: le dice que todo su amor y su esfuerzo por enamorarle no ha sido en vano. Y es que Steve ha ido correspondiendo poco a poco, haciéndose un poco adicto a los pequeños detalles, cambiando la incomodidad por una sonrisa cuando Buck le ha halagado una camisa nueva, esperando que Bucky diga algo sobre su corte, aunque no haga más que recortar un poco, deseando que Buck se quede a dormir, porque ya no quiere dormir solo, y descansar mientras alguien lo abraza y le acaricia la espalda es muy cómodo. Pero todo ha sido muy lento, despacio, y es que a Steve lo asustan las prisas si de su romance hablamos; no quiere besar porque le han dicho "bésame", él quiere besar luego un juego de palabras dulces que traigan consigo un grupo de pequeños besos tiernos, pues así se siente apreciado, y muy especial para Bucky, con maneras suaves él se olvida de pensar si lo que hace es bueno o malo. 

— Cielo, te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? — y Steve se acomoda de forma que pueda mirarlo a los ojos, no dice nada, solo espera que Bucky continúe — nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, no sería de capaz de lastimarte — Steve sonríe antes de preguntar porqué ha dicho eso — quiero que lo sepas, sé que no necesitas de nadie, pero siempre voy a protegerte. 

— ¿Qué quieres? — conoce a su novio lo suficiente para notar que algo planea, y si bien, sí le ha creído todo lo dicho, sabe que lo dice con un motivo. Bucky finge sentirse ofendido, pero luego de una ceja elevada de Steve, se ríe y confiesa a medias. 

— De acuerdo — le dice y en seguida deposita un beso sobre los labios ajenos, ajenos pero que ya los siente suyos. Steve le sonríe y hace un pequeño sonido que significa "ya lo sabía" — pensaba en si te gustaría recibir besos en otros lugares. 

— Pero ya me has besado en otros lugares, Bucky. 

— Tienes razón, dime, ¿te gusta cuando te beso aquí? — sus manos acariciaron los brazos de Steve, quien rió con nerviosismo antes de afirmar — ¿y aquí? — preguntó cuando acarició las piernas delgadas, Steve volvió a afirmar, y él continuó formulando la misma pregunta mientras tocaba su cuerpo: su abdomen, su cuello, su espalda; y cuando masajeó los pezones, Steve dio un gemido demasiado ruidoso, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando esa caricia, y podía ser que sí, porque Buck lo había tocado allí varias veces, y en todas esas ocasiones había disfrutado; pero James sabía que había algo que aún no hacía con esos pezones — aquí no te he besado, bebé. 

— Espera, Bu... aah — y sí, ni siquiera logró acabar la frase antes de que su novio le hubiese subido la camisa, y mientras estimulaba un pezón con su boca, el otro era acariciado. Steve lo estaba disfrutando tanto que ni prestó atención al momento en que le quitaron la camisa; Buck siguió acariciando otras partes de su cuerpo, y bajó una línea de besos húmedos por el abdomen, tan ardiente que Steve no se percató de que le había abierto el pantalón, sino hasta que hubo una mano que subía y bajaba alrededor de su pene — Bucky — dijo mitad temeroso, mitad excitado; y Buck habló cuando él cerró las piernas. 

— Te amo, bebé, ¿no te gusta? 

— Dijiste besos. 

— ¿Eso dije? — Steve le hace saber algo que ya Buck sabe: sí ha dicho "besos". Sin embargo no lo aparta, porque Bucky ha dicho un par de palabras bonitas, y Steve ha permitido que el placer y el cariño ganen esta vez.   
Él responde a la dulzura, es como siempre ha sido, y Buck siendo un tonto había olvidado ese detalle durante días. Por esa razón es que después de un cumplido, puede tocarlo, luego de decirle "te amo", Steve quiere abrazarlo con fuerza; "¿cómo pude pasarlo por alto?" Se pregunta Bucky en sus pensamientos, ha sufrido de manera inconsciente por su propia culpa. 

Y así, cuando han pasado las horas, Steve despierta desnudo en los brazos de su novio, está demasiado sudado para su gusto, pero el cuerpo le duele lo suficiente como para no querer ir a la ducha, el trasero también le duele, incluso le arde un poco, pero Bucky le prometió que la próxima vez sería mucho mejor. Observa a Buck todavía dormido, con la boca algo abierta, luce agotado pero feliz; entonces se pregunta cómo demonios fue que cayó en la trampa de James.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve acepta que se ha enamorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Algunas cosas no hace falta cuestionarlas, al menos no cuando han sido obvias; y es que Steve se ha dado cuenta que Buck ha entendido a la perfección su lenguaje de amor, y lo ha comprendido antes que él mismo. Steve ha descifrado el código que James desentrañó hace ya algún tiempo; y así, finalmente puede leerse perfectamente a sí mismo; y se percata que su necesidad por los mimos de James no es una tonta costumbre, y que no desea dormir siempre junto a él solo porque sí. Es hasta que Bucky le ha mostrado que conoce cómo desarmarlo, que él también lo ha descubierto.   
Y mientras confiesa a sí mismo estar enamorado de Buck, se acerca mucho a él y lo abraza, ambos desnudos; y mientras siente su piel tan cerca, todo lo hecho hace unas horas le llega a la cabeza. 

Recuerda la manera en que James besó cada centímetro de su piel, diciéndole lo lindo que es, lo mucho que le encanta, aún puede sentir sus manos recorriendole el cuerpo, y luego, involuntariamente, se lame los labios un poco. 

《— ¿Eso dije? — sí que fue todo lo que ofreció, besos. Pero el placer está siendo tan grande que Steve ni siquiera puede quitárselo de encima, y sin embargo afirma que lo que hacen está mal, o pregunta, por el tono de su voz, James no está muy seguro — mira, te gusta — responde mientras continúa con las caricias y lo mira a los ojos, Steve está haciendo su esfuerzo por dejar de gemir, pero está fallando — si te gusta, entonces no está mal. 

Debe haber algo mal en la manera en que Bucky relaciona las cosas, Steve lo sabe, pero sucede que su mente a empezado a desconectarse, y él solo quiere seguir sintiendo todo ese placer que su novio es capaz de darle. Besos, hay muchos besos húmedos recorriendo su cuerpo, y todo lo que Steve quiere es más; más tiempo en que la lengua de Buck lama donde antes ha sido besado, más fuerza cuando él le aprieta el cuerpo, quiere que la boca de su novio no le deje en paz su pequeño trasero y su ano virgen; y es que James resulta ser tan bueno en ese trabajo, ha logrado con sus palabras bonitas, con dulzura, y con el uso adecuado de su cuerpo, que Steve se olvide de pensar si está listo o no; y quiere hablar, quiere decir un montón de cosas, pero el placer no lo deja, entonces Buck lo escucha gritar, es normal que al no saber cómo responder y actuar ante la excitación de su cuerpo, eso pueda desesperarlo. Así que James lo deja en paz un momento, apenas el tiempo suficiente para acomodarse de cucharita, estar en el sofá es bastante incómodo, pero algunas situaciones deben aprovecharse en el momento. 

— Bebé, ¿esto te gusta? — Steve que quiere preguntar a qué se refiere con exactitud, ni siquiera puede pronunciar sílaba antes de tener dentro un dedo de su novio, como primera reacción se incomoda, pero no se queja; y aunque es verdad que se está acostumbrando muy bien al dedo de su novio, hay algo que no le gusta del todo. 

— No me gusta así — y Bucky que entiende a la perfección a qué se refiere, lo ayuda a voltearse para que puedan quedar cara a cara, Steve lo abraza de inmediato y le busca la boca. "¿mejor?" Le pregunta Buck, mientras vuelve a meter su dedo, y él apenas es capaz de afirmar, porque Buck ha seguido besándolo. 

Hay un dedo y después otro, hasta llegar a tres, un poco de incomodidad, mucha lujuria, y luego algo de miedo; y Bucky le ofrece un beso suave, caricias certeras, y dulces palabras que le hacen estar seguro de intentarlo. Y es que sí hay dolor, es su primera vez, así que es una cosa obvia, pero Bucky va todo lo despacio que es necesario y se detiene cada vez que Steve lo requiere; y no deja de dar besos, de decirle lo mucho que lo ama, que está feliz de tenerlo en su vida, y así poco a poco él puede ir entrando, hasta que Steve se acostumbra puede moverse, sin embargo es lento, suave, porque aunque Buck quisiera moverse duro y rápido, sabe que Steve todavía no está preparado para eso, debe cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos si quiere tener una próxima vez.   
Hay unas pocas y pequeñas lágrimas que resultan ser producto del placer que provoca un pene que se mueve dentro suyo con la velocidad y fuerza perfectas. Mucho placer, y la duda sobre hacerlo luego, eliminada.》

Steve sonríe contra el pecho de Buck, y luego se ríe bajo, como a quien le ha llegado una idea. Y es de este modo, porque él se separa de su novio y lo golpea en el hombro, no muy fuerte, "Bucky, Bucky" lo llama, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta, entonces grita. 

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? 

— Dije que no quería — Bucky lo mira muy serio, como buscando el indicio de una mala broma, no se cree que Steve diga tal cosa. 

— ¿Qué? 

— Yo dije que no quería hacerlo. 

— No, cielo, tú no vas a hacer esto — podría ser que algún gesto de James, lo haya hecho reír un poco, y luego se ha reído fuerte cuando Buck ha negado y dicho "no puede ser", y de esa manera es que ha acabado prisionero en los brazos de Buck, con una sonrisa tonta y una comodidad que no sintió antes — eres malo, bebé.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve consigue una cita con el Dr Erskine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El día en su trabajo había sido agotador, sus compañeros apenas empezaban a olvidar el incidente de la otra vez en el bar, esa vez cuando defendió a Steve. El entrenamiento había sido mucho más fuerte los últimos días, al parecer un hombre llamado "Adolf Hitler" atenta contra la paz mundial. 

Se enjuagó el cuerpo en las duchas, y salió de ahí lo más pronto que pudo, todo lo que deseaba era estar en casa con Steve, descansar y hablar sobre su día; de cualquier manera no merecía mucho la pena bañarse tanto -según Bucky- pues desde que ha iniciado a mantener relaciones sexuales con Steve, él lo obliga a bañarse todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, nota a su novio hablando con la mujer de recepción, le está dando unos papeles. 

— ¿Intentando de nuevo? — le dice como saludo, sabe que Steve va a menudo a dejar sus solicitudes, pero también sabe que ha ido tarde en esta ocasión para encontrarle. 

— Ya ves, ¿vamos por una cerveza? — allí estaba la razón, su novio quería salir; entonces Buck tan solo le alzó los hombros, y luego ignoró las miradas al salir. En el bar se sentaron a la barra, y el cantinero negó con mal gesto luego de observarles; ni siquiera estaban muy cerca, mucho menos tomados de la mano, no había nada que los delatara, simplemente son unos "amigos" sospechosamente muy unidos, amigos a los cuales se les ve juntos todo el tiempo. "La gente habla", le había dicho su madre una vez, Bucky la había ignorado, justo como ignoraba a las personas en ese lugar. 

— Espero haya mejor suerte esta vez — Steve sonrió, sabiendo a que se refería su pareja, Buck siempre había apoyado su deseo de ingresar al ejército, incluso aquellas ocasiones en que sintió que solo perdía el tiempo, James no le permitió rendirse. También él espera tener mejor suerte, después de todo había mentido al menos mil veces entre todas las solicitudes que ha enviado, alguna de esas deberá hacerlo apto para ingresar. 

La tarde-noche pasa tranquila, conversan de tonterías, se quejan porque la amenaza de una nueva guerra mundial, ha puesto en peligro la realización de los juegos olímpicos, Buck dice que es culpa del gobierno y Steve lo apoya golpeando su jarra a medio llenar contra la barra, y diciéndole que tiene razón.   
Entonces apenas pasadas las nueve de la noche, ambos regresan a casa, a la de Steve, y él revisa su buzón; un tal "Dr Erskine" pide hablar con él a primera hora.


	35. Chapter 35

Steve se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, estaba emocionado, ansioso; el movimiento brusco despertó a Bucky, sintió pena por lo que ocasionó, hubiera querido que su novio durmiera un poco más, pero Buck solo le había sonreído y dicho que no importaba. Luego James se había sentado a la orilla de la cama, solo para verle sacar prenda tras prenda del armario, y cuando tuvo la camisa adecuada, se preocupó de encontrar el pantalón perfecto; Buck sonrió, esta podría ser la oportunidad que Steve estuvo esperando, tanto tiempo luchando por un lugar dentro del ejército y podía ser que finalmente se le hiciera realidad, o bien podrían estarlo solicitando para conversar sobre sus múltiples solicitudes, y las mentiras en cada una de ellas, pero Bucky espera que ese nunca sea el caso, no sabe lo que haría sin su niño, y tampoco quiere pensar en esa posibilidad. 

Entonces Steve lo mira, viéndole con una sonrisa boba, y eso hace que sonría también, pero su novio ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que lo han atrapado. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — hay un poco de burla en su voz, pero James no se siente ni un poco avergonzado, por qué lo haría después de todo, si Steve es el chico más bonito para sus ojos, si pudiera lo miraría todo el día. Entonces la mirada tan pesada de Buck termina por hacer que sea Steve quien se averguence, Barnes ríe solo un poco por eso, "Steve" le llama, y cuando lo han mirado vuelve a hablar "te amo", y Rogers solo se ríe, nervioso mas no incómodo ni molesto, pero luego no dice más; y Bucky no presiona esas palabras, pero las espera, y se pregunta cuándo podrá escucharlas, ¿acaso él aún no lo ama? Después de todo lo que han vivido, luego de todas esas veces haciendo el amor, de esas noches en que se durmió sobre su pecho, después de todas las lágrimas que le secó, ¿sería posible que no sintiera amor todavía? 

Debe olvidarse de eso, porque Steve le está hablando, y él ni siquiera presta atención, "bebé, ¿qué dijiste?" Le pregunta, y después de un mal gesto Steve repite: irá a bañarse. 

James comienza a buscar ropa, hace unos pocos días que Steve le permitió tener un par de uniformes en su casa, y luego de poner todo sobre la cama, se retira a preparar el desayuno. Steve sale al cabo de unos minutos y lo llama con un grito, a James le viene a la cabeza aquella vez en que su madre le preguntó porqué dormía en casa de Steve, "sus vecinos te han visto, James". 

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? — Steve tiene que apartarlo para que deje de besarlo, porque al verlo lo único que James quiso hacer fue besarlo mucho, en todos los lugares — déjame, quiero besarte. 

— No, Bucky — le niega, empujándole — ve a bañarte. 

Con el tiempo sobrando ambos salen de casa, aguardaran el autobus. Y Steve que lleva puestas sus mejores prendas, ha lustrado perfectamente sus zapatos, y se ha peinado correctamente; espera que nadie se suba con una gallina a esa hora, se esforzó mucho en verse bien, no puede llegar a su cita con el tal Dr Erskine oliendo a pollo. Buck lo mira nervioso, entonces le aprieta un hombro, es un gesto bastante vago si se le compara con el fuerte abrazo que le daría si estuvieran solos, pero no lo estaban, no podía abrazarlo, ni besarlo, y tampoco podía decirle que todo saldría bien. Después llega el autobus, en la primera fila hay una mujer con cinco gallinas y un perro, Steve suspira y va hasta atrás. 

Al llegar finalmente, Bucky se despide con un "suerte", y se va para reportarse con su superior, porque puede ser sargento, pero no quiere decir que no tenga reglas que cumplir. Steve se acerca a la mujer de recepción, y antes de que ella pueda hacer algún comentario respecto a que va demasiado, él le entrega su identificación y dice tener una cita con el Dr Erskine. Una llamada rápida después, un hombre se presenta con él, es el científico alemán Abraham Erskine.

— Steven, de Utah, de Dallas, de Oregon — soportó una risa al mirar el gesto de pánico en el muchacho — ¿De dónde? 

— De Brooklyn, señor. 

— Siéntate, Steven — ofreció el hombre a la vez que él mismo tomaba asiento. Le dijo todo de una vez, le contó sobre el proyecto "Capitán América", y le dijo la razón de elegirlo, pero también le advirtió que debía completar su entrenamiento antes y no hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque podía pasar, podía ser que se arrepintiera. Steve no sabía qué pensar al respecto: un científico alemán queriendo experimentar con él, por el bien de su nación, pero aún lo hacía dudar, no su nacionalidad, porque Steve no es esa clase de persona, sino la preocupación de que algo salga mal — no tiene que responder ahora, Steven, vaya a casa, piense en esto y si decide que puede hacerlo, entonces lo esperamos mañana por la mañana. 

— ¿Y si con el tiempo me doy cuenta que no quiero hacer esto? 

— Lo comprenderé — se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Steve volvió a casa, para pensarlo, y para esperar a Bucky para contarle todo. 


	36. Chapter 36

— ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Steve? — a Buck no le había caído nada bien la idea de que alguien experimentara con su novio — ¿siquiera estás pensando? 

— Cálmate, Bucky. 

— No pidas que me calme cuando estás diciendo que quieren hacer experimentos contigo, no eres el jodido conejillo de indias del gobierno. 

— Pero quiero hacerlo, ya lo pensé bien, y sé que puedo. 

— Tu obsesión por el ejército está llegando demasiado lejos. 

— No estoy obsesionado, James — Steve gritó, cómo demonios se atrevía Buck a decirle algo como eso, pero Bucky no se quedó atrás, sino que gritó de vuelta. 

— ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que haces? Estás dispuesto a permitir que realicen experimentos en tu cuerpo, y ni siquiera sabes cómo saldrá todo esto, ¿qué harás si sale mal? 

— Quiero hacerlo, por qué no puedes apoyarme. 

— Porque prefiero protegerte, no quiero perderte, maldición. 

— Lenguaje, Bucky — y eso fue todo lo que necesitaban, una simple muestra de aprecio, para sentarse a la mesa y ambos dejar caer la cabeza sobre esta. Era una locura, claramente, Steve lo sabía, pero aún así era esa la única manera que tenía para luchar por su país, para no ser uno más de los que se quedan sin hacer nada, tan sencillo como que era la oportunidad que había esperado siempre. 

— ¿No podrías pensarlo un poco más? 

— Puedo arrepentirme durante el entrenamiento. 

Buck suspiró, pesado, y fue hasta él, luego lo hizo levantarse y lo abrazó muy fuerte. "No vas a perderme, lo prometo", le dijo Steve cuando él no pudo detener tantos "te amo"; y Bucky río, con tristeza, porque Steve era frágil aunque quisiera hacerse el fuerte, y porque era su amor, sin embargo los bonitos ojos azules le miraron esperanzados, y James decidió que Steve siendo feliz era lo único que importaba. 

Esa noche no hablaron más, no se tocaron, apenas hubo un corto beso de buenas noches, pero durmieron juntos, con Steve sobre su pecho como cada noche, y Buck lo envolvió con un brazo. 

Cuando la mañana llegó, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de ir a tomar el autobus, Steve suspiró con tristeza cuando notó que Buck abriría la puerta sin besarle antes, entonces Bucky se detuvo, porque lo que iba a hacer, no quería hacerlo; lo tomó del rostro con fuerza y le dio un beso grande, brusco, pero bastante bueno. 

— Si esto te hace feliz, entonces estoy de tu lado — Steve sonrió, eso era todo lo que quería de Bucky. Y al llegar, de nuevo le deseó suerte y Steve quedó a las órdenes del Dr Erskine. 

Se colocó firme junto a quienes serían sus compañeros, un hombre que se presentó como el general Richard Phillips hizo de anfitrión, luego vino una mujer, "hermosa" pensó Steve, una mujer fuerte, valiente, y además bonita, no era algo que pudiera ver todos los días. Su nombre: Margaret Carter; agente. 


	37. Chapter 37

Nada iba a ser diferente para él, lo supo desde el momento en que conoció al teniente a cargo, pues si bien sabía que Steve ingresó para convertirse en el Capitán América, su trato para con él no era distinto o mejor al que recibían los demás, le reprendía cuando lo consideraba necesario, y le gritaba cuanto deseaba; si el muchacho de Brooklyn quería ser capitán, entonces debía ganarse el puesto. Steve se hablaba con el Dr Erskine apenas lo necesario, cuando no estaba demasiado agotado y podía olvidar el deseo por correr a casa y descansar, cuando sus músculos no estaban demasiado doloridos y no era necesario maldecir cada paso, o bien, si el doctor se aparecía en el entrenamiento, pero eso había ocurrido apenas un par de veces; Steve también conoció a un hombre agradable llamado Howard, trabajaba junto al doctor para que el suero fuese efectivo, para aplicarlo de la mejor manera, y trabajaba también en su protección, Steve había pedido un escudo, solo eso. Howard era un buen tipo, a Steve le agradaba, y le gustaba aún más llamarlo "amigo"; la agente Carter le pareció maravillosa, porque lo era, Peggy -como Steve la nombró- era una mujer imponente, fuerte, con un valor admirable, y una belleza de ensueño; y Steve no era un tonto, podía notar en la mirada de ella un pequeño gusto por él, porque ella lo miraba bonito, pero sus ojos todavía no le veían con amor, no como los ojos de Buck lo veían. Por eso él vuelve junto a Bucky cada tarde, diciéndole que todo ha ido bien, contándole apenas lo necesario, porque decirle sobre una mujer que le hace dudar, que le encanta: su físico, su compañía, su personalidad; porque él disfruta esas pocas y cortas veces que puede conversar con ella; todo eso es tan solo una tontería, algo que no debe decirse porque ni siquiera está seguro, y su razón más importante es cuidar el corazón de Buck. Bucky que lo besa mucho al estar en casa, y le ayuda a soportar lo difícil del entrenamiento con un masaje muy bueno, su novio que prepara la cena para ambos porque sabe lo difícil que es ser un novato en el ejército, que le recuerda todos los días lo mucho que lo ama y todo lo orgulloso que está de él, Steve simplemente no puede romper el corazón de la persona que logra sus sonrisas todo el tiempo, con el cumplido perfecto o una caricia suave en el lugar indicado; tan solo es que no puedes destrozar a quien te ama tanto.

Steve suspiró con alivio, su parte favorita del día era cuando el teniente les gritaba algún insulto, se quejaba de que eran unos buenos para nada, y después les decía que se fueran; porque justo en ese momento podía ir a meterse a las duchas, y luego irse junto a James, y apenas tenía que mencionar lo agotado que estaba para que su novio prometiera hacerse cargo. 

— Steve — esa era la voz de Peggy, y Steve sonrió al escucharla, y también cuando le respondió con un "hola, Peggy". Y Buck lo vio, porque había ido por él para irse, lo vio sonreír al escuchar la voz de ella — ¿cómo te ha ido hoy? 

— Steve — ni siquiera pudo responder, el tono de su novio se escuchaba molesto y dolido, y sintió por un momento que la había jodido — ya me iba, te veo mañana. 

— Bucky, espera — entonces en ese momento Peggy sospechó que entre esos dos ocurría algo, mirar a Steve correr tras él le dijo que no era una simple amistad la que tenían; podía estar especulando, pero aquello no era común. Steve tomó a Buck de un brazo y respiró pesado y ruidoso antes de volver a hablar — ¿mañana? 

— Pensé que estabas ocupado. 

— Por dios, Buck, Peggy y yo solo somos amigos. 

— ¿Peggy? ¿Es así como llamas a la agente Carter? Te vi sonreírle. 

— Amigos — repitió, y Buck lo miró con reproche. 

— No soy imbécil, te amo pero no soy un maldito imbécil. 

— Estás equivocado — tal vez Buck no estaba tan equivocado, Steve lo sabía, pero también sabía que no quería perderlo, Buck suspiró tan pesado como pudo. 

— No le sonreíste a ella, lo hiciste apenas la escuchaste — y James se detuvo un momento, y durante esos pocos segundos reinó el silencio entre ellos — bebé, solo dilo. 

— Bucky, no es lo que crees — Barnes se pasó la mano por el rostro y negó, luego lo miró a los ojos y le alzó los hombros. 

— Uno se jode la vida porque quiere, si yo para estúpido ni tuve que estudiar. 

Steve se ofendió, esa manera que tenía su novio de decirle que no le creía nada pero que haría como que sí, le parecía de lo peor. Y Bucky siguió su camino, pero dejó que Steve caminara a su lado, y luego decidió olvidar esa sonrisa que no había sido para él. 


	38. Chapter 38

Buck no pudo olvidar aquella sonrisa, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el gesto feliz de su novio al escuchar a la agente, y tampoco borró aquel apodo "Peggy"; había decidido disculpar a su novio, creer ese "solo somos amigos", y olvidarse de todo, pero no podía. Sí, lo intentó, pero no era tan fácil dejar de pensar en ello, pensar en que Steve podría dejarlo por ella, porque es hermosa, es fuerte, y su motivo de mayor fuerza: ella es mujer. 

Y Steve lo notaba, la manera en que Buck fingia que estaba todo bien, que no le importaba su amistad con ella, fingia pero lo hace de una manera pésima; porque a Steve le faltan más besos, abrazos más fuertes, le hace falta escuchar unos cuantos "te amo" más, sabe que Bucky no está molesto ni lo ha dejado de amar, siquiera a disminuido su amor un poco, solo está preocupado, de que puedan romperle el corazón. Podría ser que la preocupación ya se lo esté haciendo pedazos, pero quiere comportarse como un hombre debería hacerlo, porque una vez dijo "no vas a romperme el corazón", y quiere fingir que es así; mas Steve no es ciego, y se da cuenta que sí, le duele la falta de atención, pero duele más saber que su novio está triste; ha sido un imbécil, piensa, cómo no pudo prever que Bucky llegaría con ellos, por qué la llamó Peggy frente a él, y lo que él más se cuestiona, por qué había llamado Buck "estúpido" a creerle, él no había hecho nada con ella, nunca había pensado en engañarlo, lo quería, aunque no lo dijera, pero eso James debía saberlo, ¿no? 

Steve lo miró sin que él se percatara, estaba solo sentado en el sofá, con el mando del televisor en la mano y este apagado; su Buck estaría sobre él haciéndole mimos, diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama, intentando quitarle la ropa, ese allí sentado era su novio, pero a la vez no era. Entonces se sentó a su lado, pero Buck ni le prestó atención. 

— Bucky — llamó Steve con un pequeño tono de tristeza, James nunca lo ignoraba, jamás lo dejaba sentarse a su lado sin atraerlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, era como si ya no le importara; pero no era eso, era mucho más. Buck lo miró y sonrió — ¿qué vas a poner en el tele? 

Bucky lo miró por un momento, como tratando de entender a qué se refería, luego vio sus manos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tomó el control, debió hacerlo de forma inconsciente, "nada" le respondió, y tardó al menos unos cuantos segundos para pensar en entregarlo a Steve. 

— ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros? 

— Eso podrías responderlo tú, Steve. 

— Bucky, ¿de qué hablas? 

— Olvidalo, todo está bien — sin embargo nada lo estaba, ambos lo sabían. Steve se acercó más a él y recostó su cabeza, Buck no hizo nada respecto a eso, estaba claro que nada andaba bien entre ellos. "Bucky" volvió a llamarlo, y él solo respondió con un simple ruido. Estaba celoso, era la primera vez que James sentía celos, y definitivamente no los estaba llevando muy bien; y Steve resentía su comportamiento, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a sus cariños, su atención, que de pronto no tener nada dolía, sí, James podía decir que todo andaba bien, pero actuaba justo lo contrario. 

— No más, James. 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

— Deja de fingir que todo está bien. 

— Steve, todo está bien. 

— ¿Steve? — Bucky lo miró confuso, preguntándose qué había mal con llamarle "Steve", ese es su nombre después de todo, no tenía sentido su gesto de enojo. Entonces Steve suspiró, se separó de él, y dijo algo que Buck detestó tener que escuchar — me gusta. 

— No puedes estar diciendo esto. 

— Me gusta, es hermosa. 

— Para. 

— Y también pienso que son hermosas otras mujeres, así como tú lo piensas, no estamos ciegos, seguimos siendo un par de heteros imbéciles que intentan ser felices juntos. 

— Solo cállate. 

— No, porque va a suceder otras veces, a ambos, nos gustara una mujer, pero no significa que será algo más que eso. No es algo más que eso. 

— Bebé, por favor para. 

— Bucky, lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que eres la única persona con quien quiero estar. 

— Le sonreíste. 

— Nunca he pensado en engañarte, si es lo que piensas. 

— Sé que no lo harías. 

— ¿Entonces? 

— Puedes dejarme. 

No pensaba dejarlo, estaba lo bastante enamorado como para siquiera haber pensado en tal cosa, además estar con Buck lo hacía feliz, porqué iba a hacer esa tontería. "No" le dijo todo lo firme que pudo, y le tomó el rostro con fuerza para poder besarlo, un beso rudo, húmedo, y muy pasional; lo empujó y subió sobre él, Buck estaba tan sorprendido al respecto que no pensó en reaccionar, Steve dominando era mucho más excitante de lo que alguna vez imaginó, tan jodidamente sexy que le permitió hacer a su antojo. 

— Dios, esto es demasiado bueno. 

— No te acostumbres. 

— ¿Por qué? Me gustó. 

— Me duele el trasero, Steve Rogers. 

— Ay, pobre bebé. 

— Puedes burlarte lo que te de tu maldita gana, pero fue la última vez. 

— Te recuerdo que yo no hago todo este drama cada vez que nos acostamos. 

— No me molestes, hazme comida. 

— Ay, no. 

— Entonces sigo enojado. 

— Bueno, ¿qué quieres? 

— Chicharrones. 


	39. Chapter 39

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — el semblante de Steve era distinto a lo que era siempre, parecía preocupado, tal vez dudando de algo, podría ser que la idea de ser un conejillo de indias ya no le agradaba tanto. ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba, si no podía regresar con Buck? podría ser que todo saliera mal, tal vez muera o quizá su cuerpo se deforme. Bucky lo mantiene recostado a su pecho, un domingo por la mañana, ambos deseando descansar solo un poco más; entonces besa su cabeza y Steve sonríe. 

— Ya no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto. 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A todo este asunto del súper soldado. 

— ¿Pasó algo? 

— No, pero hay posibilidades de que todo salga mal. 

— Apoyaré lo que decidas hacer, cielo — Steve sonrío, una bonita sonrisa amplia y abrazó a Bucky un poco más fuerte, siempre sabía las palabras correctas, cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, Buck siempre estaba de su lado. Entonces le acariciaron la espalda y él pudo volver a dormir unas horas más, Bucky también durmió, el ejercito los mantenía a ambos muy agotados. 

Los despertó el hambre, era mediodía; Bucky se burló cuando el estómago de Steve rugió, y él se puso muy sensible al respecto, sí, es claro que está muy mimado cuando ni siquiera quiere soportar una broma tonta. Buck lo besa y lo empuja hasta conseguir que se siente al borde de la cama, luego ambos van a preparar algo de comida.   
Steve dice que deben preparar un desayuno, pero Bucky piensa que es muy tarde para eso, y cocinar el almuerzo es la mejor opción según él. Acaban preparando una combinación de ambas cosas, un par de filetes cubiertos con cebolla en aros, fruta picada con granola, verduras al vapor y un par de huevos suaves, deciden beber jugo de naranja. 

Algunas veces no tienen más ganas que tirarse al piso, con un plato de comida, y luego -aunque indebido- acostarse y aprovechar el frío que este ofrece. 

— No deberías hacer esto.

— No. 

Buck se ríe, Steve seguiría tirado en el piso si eso quería, pues como bien sabía Bucky: él hacía lo que le venía en gana. Entonces exhaló tan exagerado que Steve lo empujó, así acostados; después no dijeron más, cerraron los ojos y se relajaron un rato. 

— Bebé — le llamó al cabo de un rato — está sonando el teléfono. 

— Es tu casa, Bucky. 

— No quiero responder. 

— No respondas — le dijo, la solución más simple y obvia de lo que realmente era; no funcionó, el teléfono continuó sonando. 

Bucky dijo un par de groserías y se levantó para contestar, Steve vio su gesto de molestia volverse serio luego de un momento, y luego fue tras él cuando no volvió para acostarse junto a él, sino que siguió a la habitación. Se ponía el uniforme, habían localizado una base nazi y darían un ataque sorpresa esa misma noche. 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

— Ataque sorpresa — respondió encogiéndose de hombros — vendrán por mí en cinco minutos. 

Steve entonces se preocupó y lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que nada malo ocurriera con James, "cuídate, Bucky" le dijo, y Buck lo besó, mucho porque también estaba asustado. Luego, alguien gritó su apellido, y él se fue. Steve no salió a despedirse, le dio un beso mucho más excitante, lo golpeó en el trasero, y luego evitó ser visto.


	40. Chapter 40

— Steve, ¿pasa algo?

— Hola, Peggy — parecía ser que es bastante malo ocultando sus sentimientos o bien ella muy buena leyendo a los demás, de cualquier modo fingió que aquella pregunta no era importante, la ignoró, pero también es pésimo para mentir. 

— Pareces preocupado — le insistió la agente, tomando lugar a su lado en una mesa que usarían para almorzar — pensativo, me parece, ¿ocurre algo? 

Steve pensó en Buck, a su novio no le gustaría nada que compartiera la mesa con Peggy Carter, pero Bucky no estaba, y si nadie le decía sobre eso, entonces todo estaría bien; pensamientos erróneos los tiene todo el tiempo, es solo un ser humano, sin embargo es solo una comida, en un sitio donde hay más personas que comen, Steve ve que no hay algo malo con eso. Niega ante la pregunta de Carter, pero la mujer no cree nada, sabe que algo sucede. 

— La 107 ha salido anoche. 

— Una emboscada a los nazis. 

— Sí.

— ¿Esto es por el sargento James Barnes?

— ¿Disculpa? 

— Sargento Barnes — repitió, luego reinó entre ambos el silencio mientras ella intentaba recordar y Steve no sabía qué responder — Bucky, ¿estás preocupado por él? 

— Lo estoy, Peggy, Bucky es mi mejor amigo. 

— ¿Es solo tu mejor amigo, Steve? 

— Sí. 

Peggy le sonrió, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba feliz de saber aquello. Steve es distinto a cualquier hombre que ha conocido, la respeta y la admira, y jamás la ha hecho menos tan solo por ser mujer; también Steve es una hermosa persona, un buen ser humano, le alegra que con Barnes sean solo amigos, tal vez cuando la guerra acabara podrían salir juntos, podría ser un baile. 

Steve le regresó la sonrisa sin saber lo que ocasionaba, no lo hacía a propósito, no quería herirla ni engañarla, él ni siquiera sabía que su atracción era correspondida, Steve mintió porque no puede decirle a cualquiera que son novios, ni a Peggy, no puede decirlo a nadie. 

Rogers se divide las noches entre extrañar a su novio y querer ir a dormir a la casa de él solo para imaginarlo cerca, pero no puede porque Buck le pidió que le entregara las llaves a su madre, así ella se encargaría de mantener su casa limpia, quiso hacerlo él, pero Steve apenas tiene energía para limpiar la suya. La misión le parece muy larga, creyó que tardaría un par de días, pero llevan ya una semana y unos pocos días, estaba preocupado, pero tiene fe en que está bien, porque nada puede pasarle a su Bucky. Duerme bastante incómodo, extrañando los brazos de Buck a su alrededor, su beso suave de "buenas noches", su "te amo, descansa"; piensa que ya está muy mal acostumbrado, pero no es solo costumbre, en realidad le gusta y lo hace feliz. En su cama acostado, piensa mientras mira al techo, en todos estos días en que ha estado preocupado por él, no quiere lo mismo para Bucky, entonces se da cuenta que ama al ejército, pero ama a Buck mucho más; se negará a ser el Capitán América, qué bueno que no tenía muchas pertenencias allí en la base, sería fácil recoger todo, lo único que sentía era tener que decirlo al doctor Erskine, lamenta tener que decepcionarle, pero él, James, no merecía sufrir por la incertidumbre, si ya lo hacía sufrir con otras cosas, no puede agregar algo más a la lista. 

Durmió, abrazado a la almohada que Buck solía usar, y cuando la mañana llegó, se alistó y fue a continuar el entrenamiento, bastante temprano, agradecía que el transporte pasara desde esa hora y que no le obligaran a dormir allí, sus compañeros que vivían largo sí lo hacían. 

No pudo hablar con el general, ni con el Dr Erskine, tampoco con Peggy; todos allí estaban muy alterados, yendo de un lado a otro, gritando, repletos de estrés, no entendía qué pasaba. 

— Peggy — la tomó del brazo en cuanto ella pasó cerca, la agente Carter lo miró con tristeza que planeaba ocultar y no podía, entonces Steve se preocupó — ¿qué está pasando? 

— Lo siento tanto, Steve. 

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? 

— Es la 107 — dijo, y pudo jurar que Steve había perdido el color — los nazis los han tomado prisioneros, algunos han sido asesinados. 

Sintió que perdía el aire, no podía ser verdad. Corrió hasta el general a cargo y preguntó por el sargento James Barnes, el hombre ofreció condolencias; Bucky era parte de la lista de caídos. 


	41. Chapter 41

No podía creerlo, no quería, su Bucky no podía estar muerto, él no podía dejarlo, de pronto todo se detuvo, un montón de gente que iba y venía diciendo cosas que era incapaz de escuchar, podía verles, todos ellos enloqueciendo con la noticia, era la 107, su mejor división, lo que sucedía era pésimo, pero Steve no estaba allí, no su mente aunque su cuerpo allí siguiera, rígido y estático. 

— Steve — fue Peggy, y gracias a su voz reaccionó. Él no dijo nada, pasó a su lado y salió de allí, luego no pudo evitar correr, Peggy que lo vio hacer tal cosa, fue tras él. 

Estaba temblando, no recordaba haber sentido un dolor que le jodiera tanto, se quiso enfocar en respirar, no podía, las lágrimas favorecían su falta de aire, el pecho le ardía, sentía ganas de vomitar, quería gritar y su cuerpo no se lo permitía, y aunque lo hubiera deseado no podría cesar las lágrimas. Era demasiado doloroso, ¿por qué no podía tener a alguien en su vida? Por qué Bucky, era joven, tenía una linda familia, en cambio, él no tiene más que a Barnes, con gusto cambiaría lugares, daría su vida por la de Bucky si pudiera. Su amigo, su hermano, su amor, ¿cómo demonios va a vivir sin él? 

Peggy lo encuentra en el cuarto de suministros de limpieza, un buen lugar para ocultarse si toma en cuenta que los soldados huyen de él, y las mujeres estaban ocupadas en otros asuntos, "mentiste" le dice, y Steve no responde cuando la ve ingresar, solo la mira triste, entre avergonzado y asustado, pero no puede hablar porque su dolor no se lo permite. "Steve, mentiste" le repite y lo atrae a ella en un abrazo que necesita tanto, siente su corazón un poco más fuerte, las lágrimas menos pesadas, está agradecido por su gesto. 

— Él es más para ti. 

— Lo siento, Peggy — apenas dice con un susurro que se escucha demasiado difícil, demasiado sufrido, pero sigue abrazado a ella porque no quiere que lo suelten, y Peggy no lo hace, ella lo sigue apretando entre sus brazos. Y Peggy Carter quiere reclamarle, preguntar porqué mintió, porqué le permitió hacerse ilusiones y erróneas ideas sobre esperanzas de estar juntos, quiere golpearlo, decirle que es un imbécil, se siente ella también como una imbécil, justo cuando piensa que ha encontrado un hombre por quien valdría la pena arriesgarse, descubre que él ama a alguien más. Tal vez todo era culpa suya, tal vez no era tan distinta a esas jovencitas enamoradas, y es que Steve jamás le insinuó algo, nunca le dijo cosa alguna como lo hacen los "don Juan" que se le acercan, solo eran amigos, fue solo que ella pensó en una posibilidad. 

— Tal vez no es verdad, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que haya un error. 

— Esto duele, Peggy — le dijo, lágrimas corriendo y manchando la camisa de ella, pero es lo que menos importa, Peggy acaricia su espalda y el pecho de Steve duele más cuando piensa en las caricias de Bucky. 

— Los traerán de vuelta, irán por ellos — la caricia en su espalda firme y fuerte le ayudó a calmarse, se separó de ella y se secó las lágrimas, pensó que no importaba quienes fueran, serían insuficientes, nadie era mejor que la 107 y ellos habían caído. Entonces una idea llegó a él, tal vez una locura, pero son locuras lo que se hace por amor todo el tiempo, ¿no? Además qué otra cosa podía hacer, quería que Buck estuviera orgulloso, donde sea que él esté. 

Peggy le miró extrañada cuando él la vio con fuerte decisión en su mirada, y sin decir más Steve salió de allí; Peggy salió también, preguntándose qué cosa estaría en la cabeza de Steve. 

— Hay que hacerlo ya.

— Steven — respondió el Dr Erskine confundido — ¿hacer qué? 

— El experimento, es la única manera de salvarlos. 

— ¿Está seguro de esto? 

— Ya no podemos perder más tiempo. 

Y mucha gente llegó, personas importantes, influyentes, y ricos. Su amigo Howard estaba allí, más emocionado de lo que debería, revisando un montón de botones y perillas; él está atado a una cama, Peggy asustada y el general con mala cara, pero todos expectantes, y él, Steve solo desea que funcione y poder ir a salvarlos, tal vez podría traer el cuerpo de Buck y hacerle las honras que él merece. 


	42. Chapter 42

Frío. Sintió que su temperatura bajaba, se congelaba, y luego el frío lo quemaba por dentro, dolía. Y Steve gritó, porque el dolor en sus huesos y músculos era más fuerte que cualquier golpe recibido en un callejón, le ardía todo mucho más que esas veces cuando Buck le ayudó a curarse con algo de alcohol; su cuerpo expandiéndose era una experiencia que no desearía a nadie. Y sufrió su cabeza, le dolieron los ojos, y sintió una corriente de aire -inexistente- llenarle los pulmones.

Peggy quiso detenerlos, Steve realmente sufría, pero el muchacho era terco, no la dejó, no le permitió parar la única esperanza de la 107, además -pensaba- su dolor no debía ser comparado a las atroces torturas que debieron soportar ellos, y Bucky, ¿cómo habría muerto? ¿Acaso sufrió mucho, o falleció rápido? Steve Rogers no podía llorar, debía ser fuerte, soportar el cambio tan brusco en su cuerpo, y luego ir por ellos. Y lo logró, al abrirse la cápsula en que estuvo encerrado, pudieron notar todos como el mocoso flacucho de Brooklyn lo había conseguido; más alto, más fornido, muy saludable, y más apuesto, mucho más. Carter estaba impresionada, Howard emocionado, y el Dr Erskine feliz. 

Pero no tardó la celebración de ellos, pues el doctor fue asesinado; y Steve corrió tras el culpable, y al final este se suicidó, "hail hydra" había dicho. 

— No sabe manejar su cuerpo aún, no conoce las mejoras — Steve los escuchó al volver, y se quedó tras la puerta, oyendo — no podemos enviarlo, solo es muchachillo con músculos inflados, no está listo. 

— ¿Y qué propone? — ese era Howard — ¿cuándo le parece que estará listo? 

— No aún. 

— No puede hacerle esto, ese hombre se sometió a este experimento con el único motivo de ir a rescatarlos. 

— Ese no es su problema, Stark, no interfiera. 

Steve se sintió molesto, no iba a permitir que le quitaran la oportunidad de ir por la 107, ellos eran la razón de haberse sometido al experimento. Se fue de allí, directo al pequeño espacio que se había destinado para Howard, él llegaría en cualquier momento y entonces lo ayudaría a ir, Steve sabía que Howard estaría de su lado. Y así sucedió, porque Stark no lo pensó antes de poner transporte a su disposición y a él mismo como piloto, Peggy los acompañó. 

Y en el camino Steve los escuchó hablar de fondue. 


	43. Chapter 43

Corrió por los pasillos de aquel lugar, no sabía a dónde iba, pero sabía a dónde quería llegar. La 107 que anteriormente hubo puesto en libertad, le indicó por donde se habían llevado al sargento Barnes; fue por él, porque no importa si debe pelear contra los nazis con el cuerpo de Buck sobre sus hombros, no va a dejarlo, lo llevará a casa para que su familia pueda despedirlo, el ejército realice las honras, y él pueda darle solo un beso más. No sabe si la fuerza con que golpea a los soldados nazis es debida a los cambios que el suero provocó en su sistema o es causada por la ira y el dolor, podría ser incluso una mezcla de ambas posibilidades, y sumando a ello la fuerza interna que desde siempre ha tenido. Contra todos pudo, y corrió de nuevo, buscando por dónde ir, esperando verlo, fijándose en los rincones, ¿a dónde carajos habían llevado a su Bucky? Y el tiempo seguía pasando igual que siempre, pero Steve lo sentía veloz, le parecía un segundo más eterno que cientos de horas, la ansiedad lo estaba desesperado, y el estrés que llevaba sobre sí era demasiado. 

Llegó finalmente a él, sobre una cama atado, pies y manos muy bien sujetos, el tórax y piernas aseguradas con fuertes bandas, y ni una sola oportunidad de haber huido; los ojos cerrados, él tan quieto como jamás lo estuvo, ni una pequeña palabra se dijo. Era doloroso verlo así, ni siquiera podía imaginar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, cuáles horrorosas torturas fue obligado a soportar, todo el dolor causado, y el miedo influido. Su Bucky, tan fuerte pero tan dulce, su bonito novio que había apostado todo por él, ¿quién iba a amarlo como Bucky? O era posible acaso, una persona que se jugara por él tanto como James llegó a hacerlo, alguien que pusiera sobre la mesa su corazón, su tranquilidad, su cabeza, todo, puesto así para que él pudiera disponer como quisiera; lo dudaba. Lo miró un poco más, y aún con el buen efecto del suero sintió su garganta querer cerrarse junto a un dolor punzante en el pecho, quería cogerlo del pelo y gritarle, quería decirle que lo odiaba por irse, pero no puede mentir, también quiere abrazarlo mucho y besarlo, y solo un poco: Steve quiere morir con él. 

— Sargento 3 2 5... — sintió entonces que le regresaba la paz, pudo respirar, y se apresuró a desatarlo cuando miró sus ojos abiertos; estaba feliz, Bucky estaba vivo. 

— Bucky 

— ¿Y tú eres? 

— Soy Steve 

— ¿Steve Rogers? — cómo es que ese sujeto frente a él era su Steve, no se parecían mucho, pero el hombre rubio le afirmó con una sonrisa, y Buck solo había visto una sonrisa como esa en una sola persona — bebé. 

Steve sonrió ante el mote, y cuando James estuvo sentado sobre la camilla en que con anterioridad estuviera atado, lo besó, un beso tan fuerte y necesitado que Bucky se sintió un poco dominado. "Te dieron por muerto", le dijo, y James pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. 

— Veo que funcionó — dijo para quitar el tema, y de paso golpeó con poca fuerza los nuevos abdominales de su novio, la sensación le pareció agradable — ¿te dolió? 

— Sí, me dolió. 

— Te mimaré en casa — Steve le sonrió, su novio no podía ser más dulce, luego le dio otro beso y lo ayudó a levantarse. 

Camino a la salida, Bucky tocó una nalga y la aprobó provocando que Steve riera un poco; qué bueno que todo había resultado de una manera correcta, su cuerpo se veía bastante bien, y su cerebro no fue afectado; y lo que era más importante: James se había sentido a gusto con el cambio. 

En el camino se encontraron con un hombre que desprendió la piel de su rostro, Steve peleó en su contra, y Bucky retuvo las ganas de vomitar.

— Steve, ¿tú estás así? 

— Obvio no, Bucky. 

Respiró, luego ayudó a Steve a luchar contra Schmidt, solo como el entrenador que grita indicaciones a su pupilo en medio de una pelea; Steve podía ser Capitán América, pero James tenía experiencia. Finalmente Schmidt huyó, y en medio de un par de explosiones y llamaradas, Buck casi pierde la vida por un infarto cuando vio a Steve saltar una distancia demasiado larga para llegar a él, Steve que seguía siendo para él un muchacho enfermizo y flaco que a duras penas lograba realizar un par de abdominales, de pronto era ese hombre más alto y más fornido que él. Lo asustó, por supuesto, mirarlo intentar aquello fue una locura, y en su cabeza viajaron mil pensamientos, tan rápidos todos que Buck no podría decir cuál fue el más fuerte, y al tenerlo a su lado lo abrazó, después fueron con los demás y volvieron a casa. 

Peggy estaba feliz por él, aunque ni siquiera conocía bien al sargento Barnes, pero pensaba que Steve era un buen tipo que merecía ser feliz; lo abrazó y sonrió a Buck que le sonrió en respuesta, y fue como un secreto que ambos compartieron un momento. A Steve nadie lo castigó, había sido un héroe. 


	44. Chapter 44

— Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo todo? 

— Bucky y yo fuimos con su familia primero... 

— ¿Lo saben? 

— No, piensan que somos mejores amigos. 

— Entiendo. 

— Luego fuimos con los chicos por unas cervezas, y después a casa, Buck y yo hicimos, ya sabes, fondue. 

— ¿Ustedes saben hacer fondue? 

— Sí, por supuesto. Bucky me enseñó, yo no sabía, pero él siempre hacía, pues, fondue, antes de estar juntos. 

— ¡Vaya! Tal vez tú y James puedan venir a mi casa y hacer fondue. 

— Estoy seguro de que a Bucky no le gustará esa idea. 

— No se consigue un buen fondue por estos lados, es una lástima; ¿podrías venir tú? 

— No, Peggy, no soy esa clase de hombre; eres hermosa, pero no engañaría a Bucky. Lo siento, debo irme. 

Lo miró irse, casi parecía asustado, le pareció una tontería pensar en engaños por un platillo, un comportamiento extraño y sin lógica alguna; sin embargo decidió no tomar importancia de aquello, tal vez solo era que el sargento Barnes es muy celoso, o Steve algo exagerado. Pero lo comprendía un poco en cierto punto, pues de ser pareja suya, tampoco le agradaría saber que cocina en la casa de alguien más. 

Steve, por su parte, tropezando con Howard en el camino, le preguntó sobre el fondue en un tono avergonzado que Stark supo comprender bastante bien, "el fondue es queso y pan" le aclaró, y no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa ante la sorpresa del capitán, el tipo había hecho el ridículo.

Tener a Bucky en casa era sin ninguna duda una tranquilidad bastante grande, Steve podía mirar su cuerpo grande en el espejo y luego voltear hacia Buck y mirarlo dormir, entonces saber que había tomado la decisión correcta. La primera vez que lo hicieron -luego del cambio- fue complicado, con una discusión incluida, y casi el inicio de una pelea; "soy más grande, yo iré arriba", pero Buck se había reído, ¿qué importaba quien es más grande? Le dijo "no" y a Steve no le había gustado, no le agradaba cuando James le decía esa palabra, pero Buck explicó: un par de músculos no va a cambiar nuestra relación, no seas necio. Por supuesto que no le había gustado aquello, para venir de ser víctima de experimentos, estaba bastante impertinente; y Steve Rogers no se rinde fácilmente, de hecho no existe algo que haga que de su brazo a torcer, excepto un "te amo" de Bucky, porque su novio diciéndole te amo, lo desarma, tal vez porque no puede decirlo y necesita demostrarlo de algún modo, necesita que Bucky esté seguro de su amor sin que él tenga que decirlo. Y es una tontería pensar así, después de todo el tiempo juntos, los besos, las caricias, luego de todas las veces haciendo el amor, los buenos momentos y los malos; todo lo vivido y Steve aún no lo dice, pero lo siente, y él sabe que lo ama, puede confirmarlo cuando mirando a Peggy entiende que no la prefiere sobre Buck, o cuando el dolor ante su supuesta muerte fue demasiado. Bucky es su amor, así como él es el amor de James.

Steve no estuvo arriba esa noche, luego de celebrar con cervezas junto a los soldados, y tampoco lo estuvo a la mañana siguiente cuando Buck despertó muy excitado y bastante cariñoso, pero sí por la tarde, cuando Bucky quiso hacerlo de nuevo y él alegó que no podía con otra ronda; y se quejó de nuevo, "también te creció el pene, Steve Rogers" le reclamó y pidió luego una explicación al respecto, pero Steve no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera lo pensó, aunque si pensaba en que todo su cuerpo se había hecho más grande, entonces aquel cambio era lógico. 

Luego, Buck tuvo tres días de descanso, el ejército había dicho que la 107 necesitaba recuperarse, y al parecer unas pequeñas vacaciones serían suficientes, así sin más, sin psicólogos, pues no era necesario, ninguno de ellos estaba loco. 

Volver fue un martirio, ya no podía despertar a las diez de la mañana y desayunar la comida que Steve dejaba -cubierta- sobre la mesa, tampoco podría bañarse a medio día, ni pasar sin hacer algo más que tirarse en el sofá a comer y ver algún programa en la tv, esperando que Steve volviera para ponerse cariñoso. Esa mañana lo habían despertado a las cuatro en punto, incluso lo habían regañado por sus quejas, en cuarenta minutos más ambos ya estaban abordando el autobús y a las cinco en punto en la base; son hombres, ellos no necesitan demasiado tiempo. Y el regreso fue agradable, habló con sus compañeros sobre lo que habían hecho, la mayoría hizo lo que él, y uno de ellos -Dugan- había estado en la playa. 

— Me alegra que esté bien, sargento — Peggy le dijo, y él no supo cómo tomarlo, en primer lugar "¿por qué eso le importaría a ella? No respondió — Steve, él sufrió mucho cuando le dijeron que usted había caído en batalla. Pero es obvio, después de todo usted y Steve... 

— ¿Steve y yo qué? — la interrumpió — ¿qué es lo que usted cree saber, agente Carter? 

— Yo no creo nada, sargento. Steve lloró mucho por usted, y él es un buen hombre, así que me alegra que usted siga con vida. 

— Steve — dijo Buck nervioso, respiraciones cortas pero pesadas, y el intento fallido de parecer normal — ¿qué fue lo que él le dijo? 

— Si quiere la verdad, todo. Sin embargo, de mi parte no sé nada, no piense en eso si es lo que le preocupa — Buck la miró serio, así que era debido a esto por lo que Steve se sintió atraído hacia ella, no era solo una mujer muy bella, era una buena persona también; y es que Bucky podía notar el gusto de ella por su novio, debía ser muy difícil darse cuenta que el tipo que le gustaba estaba enamorado no solo de alguien más, sino de un hombre, y luego de eso quedarse a su lado mientras llora por él, y decidir guardar el secreto porque piensa que Steve merece ser feliz; otra mujer en su posición habría dicho todo y luego la presión social habría obligado a ambos a buscar una esposa, otra mujer habría sacado provecho de la vulnerabilidad de Steve, pero Peggy había decidido hacerse a un lado. 

— Gracias por haber estado con él. 


	45. Chapter 45

Él tiene las más suaves caricias sobre su piel, junto a besos dulces de una boca que no se cansa de decir que lo ama, puede sentir las manos fuertes de su amor cuando intenta ser paciente, y lo consigue por momentos, unas veces tocándole delicado, otras veces tan ardiente que solo quisiera fundirse con él y no saber más. Él consigue todos los mimos, todos los halagos, tiene toda su atención, a él no le falta nada; algunas veces ellos discuten, quizá alguna tontería, está bien, es lo que cualquier pareja es. Pelean y se besan luego, y pueden no hablarse por horas, pero siempre regresan uno al otro, porque ellos son más que dos novios enamorados como tontos adolescentes, emocionados debido a un nuevo amor que solo durará una temporada corta, ellos no son el amor a primera vista, pero tampoco es la relación exigida y fingida, dolorosa; ellos son los amigos, hermanos de vida, son los que lloraron y pelearon, se odiaron a sí mismos y entre ellos, son quienes juntos salen adelante, con un abrazo y un beso en la soledad de su hogar, quienes se aman cuando nadie ve y fingen solo amistad cuando hay gente, ellos son los valientes que se aman, aunque no deberían, pues la sociedad habla: "está mal", son el amor fuerte que no se derrumba en la tempestad, porque la lluvia fuerte cae alrededor y los truenos pueden sonar demasiado fuertes, pero derrumbar lo que han construido, no pueden. 

Y quisieran amarse sin secretos, sin tener que esconderse, y sueñan a veces con comida compartida en un restaurante, ambos bebiendo del mismo vaso, les gusta imaginar que pueden caminar tomados de la mano, y decir "este es mi novio" sin nadie que se moleste o nadie que quiera opinar mal al respecto. Entonces miran una película romántica, imaginando que su historia alguna vez será así, y qué bonito es imaginar al otro tan apuesto en un traje, esperando y deseando unirse para siempre; y es que son románticos, ambos, incluso cuando no quieren aceptarlo, les gusta las flores en la mesa y la comida caliente, los besos ardientes y los piropos. A Steve le gusta todo de Bucky; a Bucky le gusta todo de Steve. 

La familia aún pregunta, discute, la familia aún se preocupa por él, no quiere errores en sus pasos ni personas juzgando, entonces se cuestionan cada cosa extraña, y preguntan otra vez aunque la respuesta siempre es la misma: es solo mi amigo. 

La mujer hermosa se apartó, porque no es solo bella, es fuerte, es decidida, y sí, aún lo quiere, pero lo quiere libre. Peggy que conoce su propio valor no se verá luchando por un amor que no le pertenece, y no será para nadie la opción segunda; va a esperar, sin importar el tiempo, a quien quiera amarla como ella lo ama. Así que Bucky que no es un tonto y menos es ciego, se da cuenta de lo que ella hace, lo agradece sin decirlo y a veces ambos comparten una sonrisa; pues a ella él le agrada, a ella le gusta porque hace feliz a Steve, le gusta James porque defiende el amor que ambos tienen; entonces Buck ya no se enfada cuando la mira junto a su amor hablando, y las veces que se sienta ella sola podrá llamarles y ambos la recibirán en la casa de alguno. 

A Steve le gusta su amor, a Steve también le gusta que ella sea su amiga. Él los quiere a los dos, lo ama a él, y la aprecia tanto a ella. 

Qué bonita es su vida después de todo, Steve bien lo sabe, porque tiene un amor fuerte que también es dulce, y ha conseguido amigos. La guerra aún se lleva a cabo, y todos pelean, sin embargo él sabe que es a Hydra a quien debe golpear. 


	46. Chapter 46

— Al menos tienen esta noche libre. 

— Hubieran sido más, pero Steve quiere que peleemos contra el tipo raro otra vez, por dios que vomitaré si tengo que ver a otro arrancarse la piel de la cara. 

— Podrían enviar a otros. 

— ¿Impedir al Capitán América ser el gran héroe? 

— Tienes razón. 

— Desde el suero no es el mismo. 

— Es más impertinente. 

— Totalmente, y más mandón. 

— Lo confirmo. 

— ¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos? — les dijo Steve molesto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pues había llegado la pizza. Buck y Peggy rieron escandalosos, y Steve se molestó más cuando la risa fue tanta que uno de ellos le dio unos manotazos al sofá, el otro aplaudió; no supo cuál de ellos hizo qué, pero cuando lo vieron irse a la habitación y cerrar, se les acabó las carcajadas. 

— Steve, abre — ordenó Peggy — yo también pagué por esa pizza. 

— No me importa, sigan riéndose. 

— Por favor abre cariño, tenemos hambre, prometemos que no diremos que estás algo arrogante. 

— Sí, Steve, tampoco diremos que eres amargado. 

— Y no mencionaremos que ese uniforme te queda extraño. 

— Y definitivamente no mencionaremos que... 

— Cierren la boca — les gritó, enojado, Steve era bastante fácil de irritar, aunque tratara de mantener siempre la calma. Buck y Peggy se miraron entre asustados y risueños, luego Steve salió al cabo de unos ruegos. 

A ellos les divierte hacerlo enojar, es gracioso como intenta seguir siendo correcto, pero luego de un rato incluso les dice una grosería. La primera vez que Steve le dijo "come mierda", Peggy no supo si reír u ofenderse, así que se quedó en shock; Bucky sí había reído, y mucho. 

Se acomodaron en la sala, en la televisión pasaban una película vieja de la cual Peggy se quejó porque no era muy buena, así que Steve cambió a la repetición de un viejo partido de fútbol, Bucky le arrebató el control y sintonizó el noticiero. Ninguno quería escuchar más noticias sobre la segunda guerra, y Peggy y Bucky no deseaban ver un partido viejo, así que volvieron a la película; comieron la pizza y bebieron gaseosas, y cuando acabó la película, Peggy se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y les pidió cuidarse, no quería ver a ninguno llorar. 


	47. Chapter 47

Salieron de madrugada, solo un poco más temprano que aquella vez en que su ataque había fallado y fue secuestrado; Dugan manejaba, y fue también quien gritó su nombre. Steve ya estaba con ellos, todos sentados y ocultos en el cajón, en la cabina solo el conductor. El camino era largo, las carreteras no eran buenas; él se quejó de hambre y nadie dijo cosa alguna cuando Steve sacó una taza de su mochila y se la dio.

— Hubiéramos dejado esto para luego, no es que me esté quejando, solo digo que me hubiera gustado dormir más. 

— No te veo manejar, duerme ahí — le respondió Dugan, Bucky resopló. 

— No creo que el camino sea muy cómodo. 

— Para de quejarte, Bucky, nadie te obligó a venir — regañó Steve, ya tenía bastante como para agregar el berrinche de su novio a todo su estrés; James intentó esconder su enojo, falló. 

— Estoy harto de toda esta mierda... 

— Lenguaje. 

— No, no me digas "lenguaje", Steve. Tenemos tres años peleando en esta maldita guerra, y no se acaba. 

— Bucky... 

— ¿Crees que pase, crees que acabe un día? ¿Todos ustedes han pensado en eso, en si verán esta guerra acabar? 

— Basta, Bucky — Steve elevó un poco su voz, todos estaban estresados e irritados con la guerra, y como capitán no podía permitir que uno de ellos hiciera crecer el malestar en el grupo, incluso si ese alguien era su novio — terminará. Iremos, acabaremos con ellos y luego volveremos a casa. 

Dugan golpeó el volante en señal de apoyo al capitán, "así se habla" dijo, y el equipo inició a hacer planes sobre ir a la playa; Jim se alegró, ya le hacía falta ver un par de chicas. Solo Steve y Bucky no hablaban, sino que se miraban fijamente esperando a que el otro dijera algo, James suspiró con cansancio, entonces Steve rompió el silencio entre ambos: acabará y volveremos a casa, lo prometo. Lo dijo suave, para que solo Bucky pudiera escuchar, le respondieron con una sonrisa más pequeña de lo que le hubiese gustado. 

Finalmente llegaron, la misión tan peligrosa como solo a un grupo de locos se les hubiera ocurrido; bromearon entre ellos para aligerar las preocupaciones, algunos rieron. Luego, vieron el tren aproximarse, gracias a su radio transmisor sabían que el profesor Zola iba allí, dedujeron que Schmidt lo acompañaba. 

Los muchachos hicieron equipos, Steve saltó junto a Bucky, y James dijo medio en broma medio en serio, que tal vez vomitaría mientras bajaba, Steve se burló y luego le golpeó la espalda para dar ánimo. La caída fue bastante rápida y ambos agradecieron que no haya sido vertical pues habrían perdido el aire por ese momento. 

El doctor Zola que desde un monitor les observaba, envió a una de sus armas a atacarles, una extraña especie de robot que traía consigo un arma que utilizaba el poder del cubo azul, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlos sudar, pero no una máquina demasiado inteligente como para esperar el golpe que fue dado por Steve. Entonces Zola envió otro, y luego otro más; Steve era fuerte, también listo, pero Bucky era un gran compañero, estaba atento a sus movimientos y los respondía con una táctica igual de buena, incluso mejor, Buck sabía en lo que Steve estaba pensando y Bucky acababa el golpe, a veces Steve es quien lee a Buck. Podría ser que habían peleado demasiado, quizá solo estaban cansados, no es como si pudieran mirar el reloj, ellos ni siquiera llevaban un reloj; pero cuando miró a Bucky ser lanzado fuera del vagón, fue como si todo su cansancio se hubiese disipado. Lanzó el último robot al vacío y fue por él; Buck gritaba su nombre, pedía ayuda, estaba asustado. 

— Lo prometiste, bebé lo prometiste. 

— Dame la mano — le gritó, estaba tan asustado como James, la caída era tanta que nadie podría sobrevivir, no quería perderlo, le había prometido regresar a casa, planeaba celebrar juntos cuando la guerra acabara, no iba a aceptar que ya dio su último beso. Steve no quiere aceptarlo, pero él debe hacerlo, debe entender que sus manos nunca se encontraron, debe vivir con el recuerdo de su rostro asustado y gritando mientras caía, Steve debe aceptar que Bucky no estará más. 

Es difícil, mira al vacío y luego sus manos, no hay nada, ¿para qué es esto? Qué caso tenía ser capitán si no pudo cumplir una promesa a la persona que amaba, a la persona que le había cumplido cada una de las promesas que le hizo, a ese que una vez le dijo "hasta el final de la línea", ¿de qué servía? Los sentimientos comenzaron a dispararse, tan fuertes todos que no supo cómo se sentía realmente, había mucha ira, dolor, y odio, principalmente había odio, por los hombres detrás del accidente, por sí mismo, por todo, por todos. Se encontró al resto del equipo luego, y ellos no mencionaron nada sobre la sangre en su uniforme o el cuerpo tan golpeado del doctor Zola en el suelo del vagón; ninguno dijo nada, y no tuvieron que preguntar, en la mirada de Steve se notaba la pérdida. 

Los comandos aulladores -como se habían nombrado a sí mismos- decidieron regresar, Schmidt se encontraba prófugo, pero la muerte del doctor Zola significa un fuerte golpe a la inteligencia de Hydra. Steve solo debía dar con Schmidt y acabarlo, y juraba que lo haría, lo iba a encontrar y luego lo iba a acabar, le valían una mierda sus principios, iba a hacer que rogara la muerte. 

— Steve — le habló Peggy cuando bajaron del camión, algunos miembros de la enfermería se acercaron a revisar las heridas, y el general quería un reporte. Steve la miró serio, no le habló, el dolor intenso en su mirada, su rostro sucio, la sangre manchando sus manos; entonces ella lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. 

— Lo perdí — respondió todavía serio, incluso parecía tranquilo, no lo estaba, tan solo era el estado de shock en que su mente había ingresado, solo una manera de protegerse a sí mismo. Estaba bien por ahora, ya habría tiempo de llorar tanto que creerá que sus lágrimas terminarán, ya podrá gritar y enojarse con su dios, ya podrá culparse por no haberlo salvado, y podrá odiarse porque nunca dijo cuanto lo amaba; pero ahora, su mente va a protegerlo. 

— Steve, lo siento — era sincera, pero cuando quiso abrazarlo él no lo permitió, tal vez no quería derrumbarse, y Peggy comprendió. Después, ella lo miró ir a dar su reporte y después irse molesto de las instalaciones porque lo habían obligado a tomar una semana libre, "no es necesario" había dicho, no quería perder tiempo, quería acabar con todo, pero no se lo habían permitido.


	48. Chapter 48

Su madre, la de Bucky, lo había llamado, estaba asustada aunque quisiera estar molesta, no podía ser, de seguro era otra equivocación del ejército, su hijo debía estar vivo; Steve lo sabría, habrá ido con él y luego ambos volvieron juntos. Es normal que los generales se confundan, muere gente en la guerra todos los días; y Steve no sabe qué decirle, tiene un nudo en su garganta y mil lágrimas acumuladas que le impiden hablar, ella insiste: Steve, dime que James está contigo. Entonces él tiene que respirar muy hondo antes de lograr una respuesta para ella: — Lo siento.

Y luego, solo la escuchó llorar, hubo algunos gritos de su dolor de madre, y la llamada quedó sin más respuesta. 

Steve volvió a llorar, no pudo salvar a Bucky para ella, que lo acogía en su casa cada vez que había ido con James -como amigos- aún cuando no le gustaba mucho esa cercanía, pero ella jamás le trató mal, nunca fue grosera. Y había fallado a Buck también, le había prometido regresar a casa, y lo único que pudo hacer fue verle caer frente a él, aún recuerda los gritos "bebé, lo prometiste", todavía lo mira asustado, recuerda como en cámara lenta cuando cayó; lo revive todo una y otra vez, no puede olvidarlo tan fácil. 

Entonces, después de un rato alguien toca a su puerta, es Peggy. Van a presentar honras al sargento Barnes en la plaza a medio día, supone que Steve quiere estar allí. Y así es, él va a lavarse la cara para intentar disimular el rojo de sus ojos que es imposible esconder, y se coloca su uniforme. Los zapatos limpios, insignias relucientes, ni una arruga, ni una mancha; y mil tristezas y mil dolores en su rostro. 

— Pensé que los necesitarías. 

— Gracias — dice, colocándose los anteojos negros que ella le dio — sabes, nunca pude decirle que lo amaba — ella no supo hablar, y Steve rió un poquito, una risa de dolor, de culpa — él me lo decía todo el tiempo. 

— No te culpes, Steve. Él lo sabía. 

— ¿Cómo podía? Yo jamás se lo dije. 

Peggy suspira, es tan difícil la situación que le toca, golpea su espalda luego y le sonríe apenas un poco: — No dudes que él lo sabía. 

Entonces, ambos salen rumbo a la plaza. 

El general que le mira llegar va junto a él, quiere decir "lo siento" de nuevo, porque entiende que son hermanos, que se han conocido de toda la vida, que se han apoyado en sus peores momentos; porque él escuchó a la madre de James, y ella habló de Steve. 

Él lo agradece, porque no hay más que pueda hacer, no puede gritarle a todos que se callen, que lo dejen en paz, que lo dejen llorarlo. Un muchacho se acerca a él, lleva el uniforme también, pero Steve nota que es apenas un novato, tiene un arma con él: — Capitán Rogers, para usted. 

Al frente, Dugan sostiene la bandera; a su lado hay una foto grande que reza "Sargento James Barnes; héroe de guerra". Tras él, cuatro filas de soldados, los comandos aulladores en la primera, y el general al lado de ellos. 

Alguien toca música, y él -el general- habla fuerte. Alistan sus armas, apuntan, y disparan a la orden de "fuego". 


	49. Chapter 49

Steve volvió al ejército con falsas fuerzas renovadas, no era nada de eso, era el odio invadiendo su cuerpo de adrenalina. Hubieron algunas misiones, el capitán siempre al frente, su dedo tiró del gatillo más veces de las que se interesó en contar, qué importaba la vida de ellos, la guerra le había quitado a Bucky, así que no quería tener compasión. No era Steve, porque él nunca fue así, él tan correcto, tan decente; no es más que el dolor actuando, la ira lo vuelve ciego; golpea a quien sea, asesina a otros cuantos, pero está bien porque ellos son los malos, ¿no? De cualquier modo está en la guerra para acabarlos, matar soldados y hacer que su país gane.

Peggy observa en lo que se convierte, siente pena y hasta un poco de lástima o tristeza, quiere pensar que lo comprende, Steve está perdiendo toda su esencia, tirando a la basura lo que le hizo candidato al suero, toda característica que le hizo especial, que la hizo desearlo aún cuando solo era un flacucho niño intentando ser soldado, todo eso fue echado a la muerte junto con Bucky. Él lo ama y ella lo sabe, entiende que no se acabará su amor tan facil, va a tardar en sanar, pero Steve quiere sanar de la manera incorrecta.

Él lo visita siempre que puede, una placa donde se lee el nombre de James y el de varios soldados más, acaricia las letras, deja flores. Luego dice algunas cosas, tal vez que lo ama, que lamenta no haberlo dicho, puede que diga que es un imbécil por eso, y que lo extraña. Carter lo acompaña a veces, acaricia su espalda con fuerza, como para evitarle en público las lágrimas que caerán en su casa. Le duele, demasiado, él jamás se había enamorado, nunca antes amó de manera romántica a alguien; Bucky fue sus primeras veces, su primer amor, su primer sexo, su mejor amigo. La pérdida es un golpe terrible.

Y Steve continúa buscando por Schmidt, el maldito parece haberse escondido bajo la tierra, le parecía bien, debía ir acostumbrándose a eso, porque en cuanto pusiera sus manos sobre él, ahí mismo lo iba a enviar, bajo tierra, justo al maldito infierno. Howard intenta rastrear su ubicación, Peggy ayuda en todo lo que puede, ella es una excelente agente, y también una buena amiga.

— Él no hubiera querido verte convertido en esto — dice suave, mientras observa la sangre en su uniforme y los nudillos innecesariamente rotos, Steve no responde, todo lo que hace es mirar al suelo — James te amó porque eres un buen tipo, pero esto no es ni de cerca el hombre de quien se enamoró.

— Lo extraño.

— Lo sé, Steve.

— No, no lo sabes, no sabes nada, nadie sabe nada.

Entonces ella se acerca y lo atrae en un abrazo que tiene la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo llorar, la respiración agitada, el pecho ardiendo en dolor, la voz quebrada, luego de varias respiraciones profundas, él puede volver a hablar: — Siento que este dolor va a matarme, Peggy. Yo sabía que lo amaba, pero no sabía que tanto.

Y ella no lo suelta, sigue manteniendo a Steve entre sus brazos, lo está sujetando con fuerza, y es que Peggy está para él cada vez que necesite compañía, todas esas veces en que el dolor le haga miserable, o cuando solo quiera llevarle bonitas flores a su amor.

Hay muchos días pasando, Steve está tan ocupado en sus propios asuntos que ni siquiera se acuerda de pensar en la familia de Buck, él no volvió a visitar ese hogar desde que su novio se fue.

Hay muchos días, semanas, no da tiempo la guerra a que la cabeza de nadie cuente meses, y cuando se da cuenta, es un año de la muerte de James, y cuatro años de esa asquerosa guerra. El dolor disminuyó con el tiempo, pero no se apagó; en algún momento pudo pensar en él sin que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos, dejó de culparse. A James todavía lo ama, aún es su amor, el primero; pero Steve ya cree que puede salir adelante, que puede encontrar a Schmidt y vengar a Bucky, pero que puede tener una vida, porque a su Buck no le hubiera gustado verlo siempre triste, a James le gustaba su sonrisa, escucharlo reír, su novio era feliz cuando él era feliz; no puede hundirse en la miseria para siempre. Así que Steve está cargando con todo el dolor, pero ha aprendido a sobrellevar su carga; hay amigos para él, compañeros, y el hombro de Margareth Carter cada vez que necesita ser débil.


	50. Chapter 50

— Peggy, sé mi esposa. 

Ella está sentada en un sofá, la tv apagada, Steve ha dicho eso de la nada, y casi la ha hecho ahogarse con la cerveza que está bebiendo, hubiera creído que Steve tenía más tolerancia al alcohol. Debe ser una tontería o tal vez una mala broma, pero él no deja de mirarla, y está completamente serio, Steve no está haciendo bromas. 

— ¿Qué? — él repite su pregunta, Peggy pone los ojos en blanco — por dios, Steve. No.

— Como si fueras a casarte con alguien más — escupe, como un gruñido, y Peggy se siente tan ofendida ante eso, que Steve no pudo evitar la palma que golpeó su mejilla con demasiada fuerza. 

— No te atrevas a irrespetarme de nuevo, Steve Rogers. 

— Peggy, dios no — responde, a la vez que mantiene una mano muy ocupada en sobarse la mejilla, podrá ser todo el soldado mejorado que él quiera, pero esa bofetada le ha hecho picar la cara — no me refería a eso, es que a ti no te gusta nadie, todos te parecen poca cosa. 

— Espero a la pareja perfecta. 

— Pero yo soy un buen hombre para ti, ¿no? 

— Steve, tu corazón está en otro lado. 

— Pero Bucky no está aquí, ¿o sí? — Ella no dice más, ni siquiera se acaba la bebida, tan solo se levanta del sofá y se va sin siquiera despedirse; Steve pasa su mano por el rostro con fuerza, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal? Creyó que Peggy aceptaría. 

Cuando él vuelve a la base al día siguiente, Peggy lo saluda de mala gana con un "buenos días, Capitán Rogers", y Howard que está allí, se divierte haciendo pequeños sonidos de cizaña. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Cuestiona Stark cuando Peggy ya no está; entonces Steve dice que no entiende a las mujeres y luego cuenta lo que ocurrió. 

— ¿Lo pidió así nada más? — pregunta, y tan pronto como Steve ha dicho "sí", él niega — usted no sabe nada sobre mujeres, ¿no, amigo? 

— Lo necesario. 

— Ni siquiera eso — le dice, y Steve tiene un gesto divertido entre estar enfadado y querer saber a qué se refiere — las mujeres quieren que seamos detallistas, atentos, románticos. 

— Oh — Howard le sonríe cuando por el gesto de Steve, él parece haber sido parte de un esclarecimiento; Steve piensa que las mujeres siguen siendo complicadas, Bucky no exigía nada de eso, y con un poco de sexo estaba feliz. 

Así que Steve divide su tiempo entre ser el Capitán América, asegurarse de que Bucky no se sienta olvidado, e intentar obtener un sí de Peggy. Por eso, cuando él va a la floristería a conseguir bonitas flores para Bucky, también compra románticas rosas rojas para ella; la primera vez que lo hizo, el vendedor lo había aplaudido, tal vez confundiendo todo, los hombres piensan "entre más mujeres, mejor", pero Steve lo reprendió: son para un hermano, un héroe de guerra. Y el hombre se había disculpado sin saber cómo ocultar su vergüenza. 

Peggy no supo cómo tomar aquel primer ramo, ciertamente era hermoso, pero no esperaba nada de aquello, ¿acaso ya Steve había superado a Bucky? Se quedó sin habla, y luego Steve dijo un halago ridículo que sonaba a que Howard se lo había enseñado, al menos eso la había hecho sonreír. Y él siguió obsequiando flores, a veces hubo un chocolate o un oso de peluche, porque bueno, es una chica y a las chicas les gusta esas cosas, incluso si es fuerte como Peggy, supone él; no se equivoca, Margareth piensa que jamás habría comprado el bobo y suave mono de extremidades larguísimas que Steve le entregó, pero que aún así sigue siendo un lindo detalle. 

A ella le agrada toda esa atención, pues si sé es sincera a sí misma, siempre estuvo interesada en Steve, desde antes de que él se convirtiera en Capitán América, cuando era un chiquillo soñador, deseoso de defender a su patria, de pelear por los más débiles, y ayudar a quienes ya no podían solos; había alejado esos sentimientos en cuanto supo de James y la relación que mantenía con Steve, y durante el tiempo que duró, la amistad que ella ofreció a Bucky fue totalmente sincera. Pero Bucky se había ido, más de un año desde eso, y lo había hecho para siempre, porque nadie vuelve de la muerte. Entonces, cierta tarde ella finalmente aceptó su invitación para ir a cenar. 

— Quiero que seas claro sobre esto, Steve — había dicho seria, luego de ordenar la comida, pero antes de que llegara. No era como otras mujeres, no estaba interesada en ver a Steve de rodillas, ni en músicos ruidosos, y menos en un anillo escondido en su comida; todo lo que pedía es que fuera honesto. 

— Quiero que seas mi esposa. 

— ¿Qué hay de Bucky? — Steve había suspirado, como quien espera una pregunta, pero lo cierto es que no quiere escucharla. 

— No voy a mentir, Peggy — dijo, ambos serios — aún lo recuerdo, pienso en él, quisiera que esté aquí, pero no está — Steve calla un momento y la mira, por si ella tiene algo para decir, pero Peggy solo continúa mirándolo sin intención de decir cualquier cosa — pero está bien, el dolor ya no es lo que fue antes, no puedo decirte que no lo amo más, creo que no conseguiré olvidar a Bucky nunca, pero sé que quiero seguir adelante, tener una esposa, una familia, ser feliz con alguien. Supongo que merezco eso.

— Hay decenas de mujeres que matarían por ser la esposa del Capitán América. 

— Pero solo una dispuesta a ser la esposa de Steven Rogers. 

Ella sonríe, él dice las palabras correctas incluso cuando a veces es un tonto; y espera unos minutos a que la camarera deje la orden, les desee "buen provecho", y luego se retire. Luego, Peggy puede agregar: — ¿Crees que puedas amarme algún día? 

— Yo he estado interesado en ti desde la primera vez que pisé la base — Steve sonríe cuando ella no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera, luego la mira directo a los ojos, para que pueda leerlo, y para que sepa que no miente — eres la única mujer que se interesó en un debilucho soldado asmático y vio algo bueno en todo eso, la única que sabe qué hombre soy en realidad, y a quien he tenido tanta confianza como para llorar sobre su hombro. Absolutamente sí, Peggy. 

Entonces ella acepta, es una boda civil. Dugan hace de testigo de Steve, y Howard del suyo. Y aunque realmente no importaba, Steve quiso hacer las cosas bonitas para ella, y se ha arrodillado con un anillo. Peggy no tiene un vestido blanco, no le gusta, sino que lleva un elegante vestido rojo que hace a Steve saber que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Y sí, se han casado en medio de una guerra, cuando ninguno se ama aún; pero qué importa, la vida es larga. 


	51. Chapter 51

Él no es el único ahí, no está solo, y eso qué le interesa, el dolor ajeno no hace a su sufrimiento ser más llevadero, va a dejarle la satisfacción ante la miseria de otros a esos hombres de batas blancas y sonrisas cínicas. Hay un hombre junto a él, un tipo que grita tanto que James cree que su propio cerebro colapsará, a veces no quiere mirar, pero acaba viendo de todos modos, ha mirado hombres matarse a sí mismos, arrancar su propio cabello, recuerda a aquel que sacó sus ojos; seguro él lo hubiera intentado, si pudiera, si no estuviera atado. El médico se acerca, James sabe lo que significa, ha sido torturado decenas de veces pero aún no se quiere acostumbrar, se desespera, movimientos bruscos que buscan como liberarse pero no lo consiguen, el hombre se burla antes de golpearlo con un tubo que ha agregado una corriente eléctrica bastante fuerte; luego hay una tina el agua helada hasta el borde, él está ahí dentro, no puede salir aún cuando es lo que más desea, porque ellos inyectaron algo y no es capaz de moverse. Se pregunta como es que aún no muere, tal vez lo que sea que le inyectan a diario lo ha mantenido vivo; sus captores se cuestionan porqué él continúa haciendo fuerte a su cerebro. 

De vez en cuando uno de ellos se divierte, mientras él está atado sin poder defenderse, le hace caer el agua sobre la cara, en medio de los ojos justo sobre el inicio de la nariz, gotas pequeñas, una tras otra que lo hace desesperarse; es una tortura suave si la compara a todo lo que ha vivido, las horribles cosas vistas, aún así el sentimiento de miedo y alerta es terriblemente doloroso. Él grita mucho, los maldice, amenaza, piensa que el Capitán América y los comandos aulladores llegarán en cualquier momento a salvarlo, no es así, nadie ha ido por él. Mientras se sumerge en el agua gélida por insanas cantidades de tiempo, se engaña a sí mismo creyendo que alguien irá por él, es un soldado americano, no pueden solo abandonarlo. 

Schmidt está frente a él, Bucky lo reconoce y quiere arrancarle el cráneo él mismo, porque piel ya no tiene; y Johann niega, su molestia tan notable vuelve tenso el ambiente y peligrosos al resto. Entonces lo mira y habla a sus hombres en alemán: ya es hora de ir más lejos. 

Grita, grita mucho en cuanto se da cuenta a donde quieren llevarlo, es la cámara de descompresión -así es como los hombres a cargo la llaman- ha visto muchos hombres morir allí dentro; James sabe muy bien lo que sucede dentro de esta, el aire se va lentamente, como si subiera por el aire, ha mirado "quince mil metros" a otros prisioneros y sus pulmones que estallan, ojos fuera de órbitas, y lenguas demasiado largas; todos mueren, y él no quiere morir. Adentro él no tiene una máscara de oxígeno, algunos llevan pero no él, de cualquier manera no importa porque también han muerto; al inicio está bien, no hay diferencia y él intenta mantenerse en calma, y lo siente, el aire que poco a poco disminuye y sus pulmones que empiezan a doler, intenta respirar, no quiere que el miedo haga su muerte más dolorosa. Entonces el médico a cargo lo observa y se da cuenta que es un tipo bastante duro, pero va a quebrarlo, aumenta la sensación de altitud a niveles inhumanos, por encima de los ocho mil metros James siente su garganta cerrarse, dolor ardiente en sus pulmones, los huesos rígidos; y la altitud aumenta, rápido sin contemplaciones, sus rodillas caen al suelo, no puede levantarse, quiere gritar o toser pero no puede, entonces gruñe y parece un animal furioso mientras está arrodillado y sus palmas chocan contra el piso de la cámara, luego su lengua sangra porque él sin darse cuenta la ha mordido, sentirse ahogado es horrible, prefiere el agua helada, las pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro, o cualquier otra tortura que antes padeció, incluso el hombre que quema la planta de sus pies con cigarrillos ya no parece tan malvado. Finalmente cae al suelo, llorando, solo las lágrimas porque no puede hablar. Es tiempo de sacarlo de allí. 

Bucky no puede ponerse de pie por sí mismo, su mirada desenfocada, alguien pregunta su nombre y él no puede responder, su cerebro parece haber caído es una especie de zona en donde parece muerto aunque aún funcione; lo levantan y sientan sobre una silla, le hablan pero él no logra enfocar a ninguno, casi un títere. Ellos se sonríen entre sí, de seguro Schmidt iba a estar feliz con los resultados, y es así que James está al fin listo para la última fase: la cama un poco más amplia que aquella que ha estado usando, lo sujetan en las extremidades y el pecho, después colocan sobre los costados de su cabeza un aparato que le generará descargas eléctricas y dolor inimaginable, "lavado de cerebro" le llaman ellos, el dolor le permite gritar una vez más, y el médico detiene las descargas, lo obliga a mirarle y dice las palabras: anhelo, oxidado, diecisiete, amanecer, horno, nueve, benigno, bienvenida, uno, vagón de carga. 

Cada palabra tiene un significado, cada una es importante, cada una de esas palabras lo convencen de que ha muerto y no es más él mismo. Las descargas regresan, él grita de nuevo, y escucha otra vez; una y otra vez, día tras día, hasta que Bucky puede enfocar a quien las dice, cree en esas palabras, y se olvida de sí mismo. 

Ya no existe James Barnes, no es más un sargento estadounidense, no hay Bucky. Ahora solo es un experimento no fallido, un soldado a las órdenes de Hydra, un arma, un asesino. 

El soldado del invierno está preparado, activado, y listo para obedecer. 

— Hola, mi cielo — Peggy lo observa con una sonrisa lo bastante enamorada, Steve es una dulzura — ¿quieres darme un beso? 

— ¿Quieres comer, cariño? — entonces él se acerca a ella, la besa y afirma, porque no es a ella a quien hablaba, y la persona que antes fue dueña de su atención, grita enojado — lo mimas demasiado, Steve. 

— Claro que no — responde sonriendo, Peggy va a la cocina y él toma las manos que se estiran en su dirección — oh cariño, ven con papá. 

Seis meses de edad tiene apenas su hijo, a quien ha nombrado "James" en honor a su primer amor, y quien ha nacido en medio de una guerra mundial; casi se cumplen seis años de esta. 

Steve está feliz, enamorado de Peggy, recordando bonito a Bucky, y con un pequeño niño ruidoso que se ha metido en su corazón tan fuerte y tan profundo que si no fuese su hijo, sería alarmante; ama los ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, pero el cabello oscuro como el de su esposa; es una bonita vida y luego, cuando la guerra acabe, será maravillosa. 

Entonces él se sienta a la mesa, Peggy le da un plato con alguna cosa hecha puré, podría alimentar a James ella misma, pero Steve quiere ser realmente un padre y hace estas cosas cada vez que está en casa. El teléfono suena, ella responde, dice a quien sea que llamó que informará al Capitán Rogers, y luego cuelga; Steve la mira, el niño pequeño toma la mano de su padre para conseguir más comida, entonces Peggy no sabe si debe estar feliz o preocuparse: han encontrado a Johann Schmidt. 


	52. Chapter 52

"— Peggy

— ¿Si, Steve? 

— Dile a James que papá lo ama".

Un golpe al saco de boxeo, uno más de los muchos que ha dejado inservibles, es una maldita porquería, perdió a Buck y cuando quiso ser feliz de nuevo, perdía a su familia, a su pequeño hijo al que ni siquiera pudo ver crecer, no pudo escucharlo decirle "papá", no entiende porqué la vida se empeña en quitarle a las personas que ama, en asegurarse de que sea miserable e infeliz; está sintiendo mucho odio de nuevo, lo traduce en ira, y la descarga con cada golpe. Esta vez no hay nadie para él, está solo, en esta ocasión no hay un hombro para recostarse y poder ser débil un momento, no hay amigos y no hay amor, Steve está realmente solo ahora. 

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— A mi parecer setenta años son demasiados, no me siento cansado. 

— Es bueno escucharlo — le responde el hombre de piel oscura que conoció fuera del hospital, Nick Fury, así dijo llamarse — te necesitamos, el país te necesita. 

— Para eso fui creado, señor — Fury no dijo nada respecto al odio en sus palabras o sobre el fuerte golpe que hizo volar otro saco. 

En la base de Shield conoció a una mujer de cabello rojo, bella pero tres veces peligrosa: Natasha; ella lo acompañó junto a Nick hasta una pequeña sala en donde se reunían dos hombres, Nick habló: — este es el Sr Stark, y uno de nuestros mejores agentes: Barton. 

Steve saludó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, incluso al hombre de apellido Stark que parecía muy arrogante y que incluso puso los ojos en blanco cuando él fue presentado como Steve Rogers, el Capitán América. No tenía problemas en darle una lección a cualquier mocoso irrespetuoso, pero no estaba allí para pelear con ellos. Nick explicó, un tal Loki que venía de otro mundo estaba siendo una amenaza. 

— Propongo que los ancianos vayan a dormir. 

— Intente hablar solo lo necesario, Stark. 

— ¿Por qué? Yo solo me preocupo. 

Steve no dijo nada, además si se era sincero, era mucho mejor sentirse irritado por el niño rico, que miserable debido a sus pérdidas: — ¿Vamos ya? Tal vez debas ir a la cama temprano, ¿o ya tienes permiso de dormir hasta tarde? 

Las otras personas en la habitación ahogaron la risa que amenazaba salir ante el gesto de obvia molestia en Anthony, el capitán le sonrió tan cínico como ni siquiera él mismo sabía que podía. "Nos vamos", respondió entonces, saliendo de la sala, haciendo que los demás le siguieran. Ese Stark tenía un mal genio de los infiernos, Steve tendría tiempo para descubrirlo. 

Atrapar al tal Loki fue mucho más sencillo de lo que habían esperado, le pareció extraño, estaba acostumbrado a los enemigos que daban más pelea, Schmidt por ejemplo, intento matarlo de cualquier manera, incluso de formas que a él jamás se le hubieran ocurrido; entonces sonrió, pero no debido al dios que tranquilo iba sentado, sino por los recuerdos de Johann Schmidt muerto a sus pies, se había prometido que lo haría irse al infierno, y puede estar seguro de que cumplió. Los demás lo observan, preguntándose qué le pone tan de buen humor, y él no les dice nada, esconde su sonrisa y luego finge que nada ha ocurrido; si alguien les hubiera dicho que el capitán América sonreía ante el recuerdo de haber asesinado a un hombre, no lo creerían, todos habían crecido escuchando las historias de un héroe perfecto de la patria, totalmente bondadoso y con más amor por el país que cualquiera de ellos, ellos sabían lo que los libros de historia les hicieron creer, incluso algunos programas de televisión o libros de cuentos para niños, en cualquier medio Steve siempre fue representado como el gran héroe americano; casi era una tontería pensar en él como un ser humano imperfecto, repleto de errores y secretos. Pero continúa siendo un buen hombre, eso intenta, solo que es un hombre con demasiados golpes fuertes. 

Otro hombre llegó luego, furioso, e hizo retroceder a Anthony cuando le golpeó con un martillo, eso era extraño, en primer lugar porqué ese sujeto era tan fuerte y luego, ¿quién peleaba con un martillo? No había tiempo para dudas innecesarias, solo para ir tras él porque se había llevado al prisionero. 

— Dame a mi delincuente — Thor lo miró como si quisiera matarlo; Steve resopló, se daba cuenta que Stark no medía sus palabras y que aún menos las pensaba antes de decirlas. 

— Mi hermano Loki no es un delincuente. 

— Dos delincuentes — dijo, alzando las manos al cielo como el más dramático. Steve intervino. 

— Tu hermano ha perturbado la paz de este planeta, y debe responder por sus actos. Entregalo y no te consideraremos una amenaza — entonces Thor rió, los humanos si que eran ridículos, como si considerarlo a él una amenaza iba a hacer que pudieran siquiera sacarle una gota de sangre. "Baja ese martillo", dijo luego Steve, y fue un error; dio gracias de tener su escudo y haber logrado impedir que el poder de Thor mediante mjolnir le golpeara. 

Aquello hizo a Thor interesarse, nunca alguien, ni ser vivo u objeto había conseguido detener un golpe de su poderoso mjolnir, quería saber quién era ese hombre. 

Y luego, al cabo de unas horas, muchos golpes, chitauri acabados, y par de dioses rumbo a Asgard, Steve tenía un equipo; nadie le dijo que podía ser capitán, él se lo había otorgado y los demás no se opusieron. 

Supo que Stark era un buen tipo, incluso cuando se empeñaba en ocultarlo, es como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa, pero bueno, él arriesgó su vida, no podía ser por completo un idiota; se llevó bien con Thor y peleó de palabras con Loki hasta que le cerraron la boca, nunca esperó conocer dioses, ahora sí lo había visto todo. También conoció al Dr Bruce Banner, un gran tipo, siempre tranquilo y amable, pero con un "amigo" muy peligroso; Natasha y Clint le parecieron las personas más normales del grupo, cada uno tendría sus secretos, supuso, pero fuera de eso se le hicieron comunes, y eso le parecía bueno. 

Al parecer ahora es algo como "un vengador", y qué bueno mantener la mente ocupada. Mientras se encuentra sentado a la mesa de un pequeño restaurante que debió cerrar hace bastante, acaricia el colgante en su pecho, ese que dentro lleva una foto de la persona que robó su corazón. 


	53. Chapter 53

Consiguió un pequeño apartamento en Brooklyn, Anthony Stark le había ofrecido quedarse en la torre, al fin de cuentas que desde el incidente con el dios Loki, se había convertido en la base de los vengadores; él rehusó, Brooklyn era especial, le traía recuerdos, lo hacía sentir "en casa". Sin embargo, en la torre se había destinado una habitación para él, por si alguna vez quería o necesitaba quedarse, todos ellos tenían una, las cinco personas y el dios Thor.

La rutina era aburrida, pero le hacía mantener la mente ocupada; realizaba misiones para shield y luego iba a casa a dormir, eso estaba bien, allí no había nadie por quien valiera la pena tener una vida normal o quedarse en casa para algo más que no fuese eso; todos ellos, cualquier ciudadano en realidad, no veían en él a alguien más que al Capitán América, solo un soldado mejorado peleando contra el mal. Steve se había acostumbrado a eso allá en sus años en el ejército, cuando hombres desconocidos apretaban su mano y mujeres hermosas gritaban al verlo, porque "oh dios mío, es el Capitán América", no hacía gran diferencia, excepto que por aquel tiempo estuvo Bucky, Peggy luego, también tuvo a Dugan, Jim, y todos los comandos aulladores a quienes consideró más que un equipo táctico, y Howard, incluso estuvo él con sus platillos de nombres extraños. Los echaba de menos, a todos ellos que lo llamaban solo "Steve", justo ahora el más osado le llama "Cap", y no le gusta, porque esas personas no son amigos suyos, apenas un grupo de desconocidos que un día formó un equipo, pero Steve necesita anécdotas, buenos ratos, y momentos que se conviertan en buenos recuerdos si quiere considerar a alguien como un amigo; se dio cuenta, luego de su pelea en New York, que ellos eran buenos héroes, todos con potencial, pero ser "una familia" le tocaría al tiempo decidir. 

Clint Barton lo había telefoneado esa tarde, él ni siquiera se acostumbraba al pequeño aparato de pantalla táctil, de joven nunca tuvo uno de esos, apenas el teléfono de su casa, Bucky tenía uno, que había sido carísimo y además horrible, aunque claro, no era nada como ese en su mano, porque Buck nunca tuvo algo llamado "whatsapp", y de su parte no tiene que subirse a ningún lado para mejor cobertura; cuanto amaría poder molestar a Bucky por su teléfono tan feo más grande que su cabeza, y qué si él no sabía usar bien el celular que shield le dio, James no tendría porqué saberlo. 

"Ahí estaré", había dicho finalmente a Barton antes de colgar la llamada, los muchachos querían conocerse un poco más, y el dios Thor había dicho que debían beber, porque beber hace amigos, según él; bueno, Steve no tenía problema con la bebida: al suero las gracias. 

— Mi amigo — saludó Thor quien se notaba haber iniciado a beber desde hace bastante, divertido mas no ebrio; Steve le sonrió, y se dejó llevar por el tipo que era mucho más alto que él hasta un sofá, alrededor todos se reunían. 

— Cap — dijo alguien, y Steve no tuvo tiempo de fijarse quien lo había dicho porque tuvo que atrapar una cerveza. Conocía la dinámica: alguien dice tu nombre y lanza una lata, solo tienes que estar listo. 

Todos ellos parecían agradables, incluso Anthony que se embriagó, "me caes mal, Steven" le había dicho con enojo, aunque lejos de verse peligroso, solo le había parecido muy divertido. Natasha empezó a reírse y Clint le tapó la boca, suponía que eran buenos amigos, tal vez algo más, qué iba a saber él. 

El doctor Banner miraba la escena con un poco de risa contenida y vergüenza ajena; "¿quieres saber porqué me caes mal, estúpido?" Había hablado Stark de nuevo, Bruce pasó su mano por el rostro, pero Steve le sonrió para dar a entender que estaba todo bien, y que Anthony solo había abusado del licor. 

— ¿Por qué, Anthony? 

— Pues por eso, dios, por estúpido — Steve rió, y le pareció aún más gracioso el hecho de que si alguien más en otra situación lo llamaba de esa manera, él lo golpearía, lo haría respetarle; pero no al hijo borracho de Howard, ese era solo un niño rico maleducado, que justo ahora estaba siendo gracioso. 

Entonces Thor se levantó mientras reía, y se echó a Stark sobre el hombro "a dormir, mi amigo" dijo, y luego se lo llevó. El resto continuó bebiendo, aunque algunos como Clint y Bruce prefirieron cambiar a un refresco, Thor había felicitado a Steve y luego había dicho que "los humanos jamás podrían vencerme en esto, yo soy el poderoso Thor y me puedo beber el mar", y Steve se había sentido retadísimo porque a él nadie le dice que no puede hacer lo que sea. 

Natasha se había encargado de pasarles más latas, gritar "fondo, fondo", y luego revisar que estuviesen vacías. 

Luego, por ahí de quizá la una con treinta minutos de la mañana, todos estaban solo tirados sobre el sofá, sin hacer o decir nada, estaban lo bastante cansados como para caminar hasta sus habitaciones. Entonces Natasha miró a Steve hacer algo que a su parecer, le traía un poco de paz al capitán: apretar su colgante; Steve la miró porque sintió sus ojos sobre él, y ella le sonrió dirigiendo su vista al objeto, Steve sonrió también y le dijo "es mi cielo", pero no le quiso mostrar, supuso que el cielo de Steve debía ser muy bonito si él no aceptaba la vista de otro. 


	54. Chapter 54

La nueva mañana había caído y con ella desde temprano a las seis en punto él había despertado; revisó la cocina y del refrigerador sacó lo que pensó podría necesitar, preparó el desayuno, y se sintió bien porque desde que Buck se había ido no hacía el desayuno para alguien más, incluso con Peggy ella siempre lo tuvo listo para cuando él despertaba. El buen olor a comida casera despertó al resto; y entre sueños escuchó hablar a Bruce: "huele a la comida de mi abuela", entonces no supo si sentirse ofendido o halagado, porque vamos, las abuelas cocinan mejor que cualquiera. 

— Hola — saludó Natasha, y desde la entrada de la cocina todos se asomaban, igual a los niños cuando piden un dulce. Steve podría tener todos los años del mundo encima, y una mente joven que no envejeció en el hielo, pero para el resto era el Capitán Rogers, un señor, lo supo con esa actitud. 

— Buenos días, pueden sentarse, hice el desayuno. 

Y lo hicieron, sin dudas, porque aquello olía bastante bien y a veces ni siquiera hay tiempo de ir casa y sentarse a la mesa con la familia, algunos no tenían una. El primero en hablar fue Thor, quien le pidió que le enseñara a preparar un omelette sin que se hiciera pedazos, parecía ser que lo había intentado alguna vez, después gruñó y dijo algo sobre un hermano que se burló. 

— Tony — habló Bruce tímido, era hasta gracioso que el tipo más peligroso de la habitación tuviese pena de hablar — deberías disculparte con el capitán. 

— ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme con Steve, Brucie? — Banner se avergonzó debido al pequeño cambio en su nombre, y cuando quiso responder no pudo, porque Anthony volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiendo su vista a Steve — ¿tengo que disculparme, Stevie? 

Steve ni siquiera le respondió, se limitó a mirarlo mal y luego seguir comiendo, nadie lo había llamado "Stevie" nunca, ni siquiera Bucky y él era la única persona - además de Peggy- a quien le hubiera aceptado eso, qué pésimo trabajo había hecho Howard educando a su hijo. Los demás decidieron ignorar todo aquello, Bruce miró con vergüenza y arrepentimiento a Natasha quien le sonrió para que se relajara, él solo quería que Tony dijera que aquello no había ido en serio, porque qué mal que uno de tu equipo crea que eres estúpido; pero todo le había salido bastante mal, y de hecho parecía ser que había empeorado todo, tal vez debía aprender que Tony Stark nunca pierde, al menos no de una manera evidente, porque Tony diría un montón de sarcasmos antes de decir "lo siento". 

"Parece que no", dijo con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo muy tranquilo, pero entonces Thor que tenía un trozo de pan tostado en la boca, le corrigió: — es porque lo llamaste estúpido, estúpido estúpido, le dijiste estúpido dos veces. 

— Thor, creo que Stark entendió muy bien la palabra — dijo irritado, era en absoluto innecesario repetir una grosería tantas veces. 

— Ay, ¿te llamé estúpido, Stevie? — entonces Steve lo supo en ese instante: Anthony no había estado tan ebrio como para no saber lo que decía, de hecho lo supo bastante bien, y lo recordaba, pero no estaba nada arrepentido. Era como si estuviera tratando de provocarle. 

— Dejen de decir groserías, cuiden el lenguaje. 

— ¿Dices que no puedo decir "estúpido"? 

— Es suficiente, Stark. 

— ¿O qué? — retó, y escuchó un "Tony, por favor" del Dr Banner. Luego, Thor rió con fuerza y les llamó ridículos cuando Steve le dijo que "salgamos y te romperé la cara", y es que sus guerreros jamás se hubieran irrespetado de tal forma entre sí, ni siquiera la vez aquella en que Loki había tratado de sembrar el caos entre ellos; pero estos humanos banales y enanos querían "romperse la cara" por una palabra, era -justo como la palabra- estúpido. 

Entonces Bruce actuó, no le gustaba hacer aquello, pero de vez en cuando funcionaba bastante bien; puso su mejor voz de "monstruo enojado" y les dijo que se calmaran, ellos lo hicieron, continuaron su desayuno en silencio porque no querían traer de visita a Hulk y que destruyera todo; Natasha sonrió, le agradaba el tipo tímido e inteligente. 

Más tarde, Clint fue el primero en levantarse, dijo "gracias, Cap" y después le dirigió una mirada a Natasha, ella la comprendió muy bien pues eran compañeros desde hace bastante; Steve le sonrió. Después uno a uno fue retirándose, también Steve, porque ya no quería estar allí, y tal vez podría ir un rato a aquel viejo bar al que solía ir con Bucky; le parecía una suerte maravillosa que no hubiera cerrado, sino que hubiese pasado a la siguiente generación, el lugar había sufrido algunos cambios que lo hacían un poco más acogedor y familiar, pero nada demasiado drástico, y además de las familias allí comiendo, a Steve le gustaba ir. La primera vez que fue, luego de despertar, un muchacho de tal vez veinte años lo había mirado sorprendido, "mi abuelo abrió este lugar" le había dicho, y luego mostró en la pared una foto de él junto a los comandos aulladores y la mesa repleta de cervezas, Bucky estaba en la foto. 

No tenía hambre, pero el lugar presentaba música en vivo los fines de semana y a veces quien cantaba era bueno en eso; pidió solo un café, y la mesera no dijo nada al respecto, porque bueno, era el tipo de la pared, el que había acabado al líder de hydra y salvado a más de mil hombres. También era fácil de irritar, malhumorado, un poco anticuado, y tan bisexual como que tuvo una hermosa familia pero nunca olvidó a su viejo novio sobre él y lo bien que eso se sentía; pero estaba bien, los libros de historia no decían nada sobre la vida privada del Capitán América, al menos no la verdad. 


	55. Chapter 55

Aprendía a quererlos, poco a poco, a ese grupo de caos que funcionaba bien en conjunto, aprendía de ellos, aprendió a no llamarles soldados, porque ya no había una guerra, solo amenazas, pero ellos estaban ahí para evitar que pasara a más. Conoció más a Natasha y la inició a apreciar, porque era una buena persona aún con su pasado sucio y toda la oscuridad que guardaba su alma, descubría en ella una pequeña luz que cada vez se hacía más intensa, que con dificultad abría un blanco en el gran negro; y Thor, el amigable Thor, poderoso, arrogante, pero con un corazón tan grande que allí recaía las razones para ser considerado alguien digno, a veces decía tonterías, pero no era como si él o los otros chicos jamás hubiesen dicho una, Thor era toda una aventura y un misterio por sí mismo, y Steve se encantaba de saber que los dioses no eran perfectos, incluso cuando ese dios no era su dios. También estaban Clint y Bruce, el primero tan difícil de leer, pero siempre preparado para ellos, entonces qué importaba no conocer su pasado o qué ocultaba si siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar, además él también ocultaba cosas, como la foto en su colgante, la ocultaba porque amaba a esa persona con locura y además de no querer que nadie le mirara, no quería preguntas, tal vez porque no podría responderlas sin quebrarse; Bruce era un libro abierto, un libro que parecía estar en blanco, pero lo único que necesitaba era acercarse un poco y mirar las letras claras, le gustaba él, como ser humano, y como alguien a quien podría llamar amigo. 

Y Anthony, Tony como lo llamaba el resto, y como también él lo llamaba cuando estaban ambos de buen humor, era un tipo complicado; alguien protegiendo su vulnerabilidad en una capa dura de sarcasmos, no era una mala persona, solo alguien tomando las decisiones incorrectas, aún así Steve aprendía a entenderlo, a comprender sus razones, prestaba atención a lo que decía, y es que "papá siempre hablaba de ti, y yo te odiaba tanto", escuchar a Tony le mostraba el ser humano blando que realmente es, escondido tras un traje, montones de dinero, y una boca enorme. A veces quiso abrazarlo, como a un hermano menor, quizá eso le había faltado de niño, estaba seguro de que Anthony habría dado la mitad de sus juguetes por tener un hermano con quien jugar, entonces se preguntaba si conoció a James, aunque ya fuese un adulto para cuando Tony nació, pero podría ser incluso que su hijo hubiera cargado a Tony y jugado con él, o podría ser que no. Al final, Steve solo había dicho "lamento eso", y algo sobre no querer que afectara al equipo, y Stark lo entendió muy bien, porque es un adulto. 

Prefería su apartamento, era pequeño, cómodo y bastante silencioso, era pacífico estar allí; pero algunas veces -como en esta ocasión- algunas misiones a tempranas horas de la mañana, lo obligaban a quedarse en la torre. 

— Steve — había llamado Tony asomando su cabeza por la puerta, entonces Steve se preguntó para qué había tocado si de todos modos abrió — ¿qué haces, Cap? 

— Ocupado — había respondido con la mirada y su concentración en el celular, no se dio cuenta cuando Tony ingresó y fue hasta él, porque según Tony si una persona estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla de su celular y además solo en una habitación, era porque miraba pornografía, así quería agarrar al Capitán perfecto. 

— ¿Estás mirando Blancanieves? 

Se avergonzó debido a la risa escandalosa de Stark, a él le gustaba Blancanieves, le traía recuerdos de aquella vez que hizo a Bucky acompañarle al cine a ver la proyección, y este -como el más ridículo y exagerado- había usado un abrigo con capucha de al parecer dos tallas más grande de lo que era necesario, y usó lentes oscuros también; porque ¡qué pena sepan que mira películas sobre princesas! Había sido una buena noche, y ahora un lindo recuerdo, mirar Blancanieves lo hacía recordar bonito a Bucky. 

Tony rió un poco más, aún cuando Steve puso pausa y lo miró forzando un mal gesto: — Lo siento, Cap. Nunca pensé que vieras estas cosas. 

— ¿Qué pensabas que veía, Tony? 

— No lo sé, ¿Duro de matar? 

— ¿Qué es "Duro de matar"? — Tony pasó la mano por su rostro y negó, Steve rió ante esa actitud. 

— Queríamos pasar una buena noche, antes de la misión de mañana, claro que no es una gran misión pero podríamos comprar pizza o pollo frito — Steve prestó atención, eso le interesaba — los demás están en la sala, están esperando. Si vas puedo poner Duro de matar. 

Steve aceptó, fue con ellos porque Tony dijo que vería esa película llamada "Duro de matar". 

— Solo será un rato, no quiero a ninguno cansado en la misión de mañana, ¿entendido? — habían cosas que no eran tan sencillas de dejar atrás, el rol de Steve como capitán en la segunda guerra mundial era una de esas cosas; sin embargo los demás solo respondieron "entendido" con una sonrisa, y pronto llegó la comida. 

Tony, tal como lo prometió, colocó con ayuda de Jarvis, la película en la enorme pantalla plana en su sala de estar, y a Steve le había gustado, era una película emocionante. Entonces Clint dijo algo sobre las siguientes partes de la saga, y fue un error porque Steve se olvidó de lo que dijo al llegar: — Solo será una película más, Tony dile a Jarvis que ponga la siguiente. 


	56. Chapter 56

Steve no es un anciano de noventa y tantos años, apenas un chiquillo enfermizo sobreprotegido por su madre que le dejó pronto, y por su padre que se marchó aún más rápido; es solo un niño que conoció el amor en medio de culpas y miedos, que jamás tuvo una aventura y nunca besó solo porque sí, solo alguien con apenas dos amores. El hielo le había quitado la experiencia que los años otorgan, le impidió ser un padre, mirar a James crecer y tal vez ponerse rebelde, quién lo sabría, tal vez pudo tener más hijos, una pequeña niña a la que compraría un vestido bonito, como el de las princesas; congelarse le quitó a su familia. Lo había dado todo en la guerra y esta le había arrebatado todo lo que había amado, lo que aún ama. 

Nadie puede decir que es un alma vieja, porque aunque sus ideas algunas veces son obsoletas, es tan solo porque es un hombre de 1918, él sigue siendo joven, igual que aquel muchacho tímido que se entregó al amor por primera vez, estando asustado y deseoso de las caricias nuevas en su piel, es un espíritu nuevo, ese que a sus veintes quiso casarse y formar una familia, cuando pudo -como muchos- hacer mil locuras y acostarse con más mujeres que eso. Steve es un tipo sin más experiencia que un chiquillo de veinte, pero con más sufrimiento que muchos, eso es él: un espíritu joven atormentado. 

Anthony había ido a su apartamento, lo miró mal porque no entendía porqué usaba su salario de shield para pagar un lugar tan pequeño cuando podría vivir gratis en la torre, pero para Steve aquello estaba bien, "las cosas sencillas, también son buenas" solía decirle a veces. Cuando miró a Tony allí, se sorprendió, él dijo que solo iba cerca y pensó que era buena idea visitarle, no mentía. 

— Tengo naranja o puedo hacer café. 

— Naranja está bien — respondió mientras veía a Steve metido en el refrigerador; luego él fue con dos vasos y unos panecillos dulces. 

— Me alegra que hayas venido, Tony — no mentía, él nunca hacía eso, y aunque no había esperado la visita de Stark, si le agradaba tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Tony dijo algo que ni siquiera alcanzó a comprender debido a todo el pan en su boca, y miraba su casa como chiquillo curioso. 

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Tony cuando ya no tuvo comida en la boca, señalaba una foto en blanco y negro, parecía que Steve la había tomado de internet y luego alguien la había imprimido para él, tal vez Steve aprendió a navegar los viejos archivos de los periódicos, y dios, vaya que eso era de viejos. 

— Es Bucky — dijo y Tony le prestó atención — es mi mejor amigo, fue, murió en la guerra. 

— ¿Tu mejor amigo, en serio? 

— Sí, Tony. 

— Tus ojos brillan, Steve, y tu voz duele — entonces Steve le sonrió, apenas una pequeña mueca, pero Tony no preguntó más, porque entendió todo a la perfección. 

Habían seguido comiendo los panes y luego Tony había ido a buscar más, había vuelto con un paquete de papas tostadas que Steve no quería que abriera porque eran para mirar el partido de fútbol del día siguiente, claro que a Tony eso no le importó; sin embargo había permitido a Steve comer un poco, y es que sí, él se adueñó de esas papas. 

Conversaron un poco más, sobre ellos siendo niños, sobre Howard y Sarah, de la empresa, de los vengadores, y un poco sobre buenas películas y buena música que Steve anotó en una libreta. Luego él -Steve- había suspirado, exagerado, y Tony lo había mirado y preguntado luego si quería que se marchara. 

— No, claro que no — se había apresurado, no quería ser odioso con su visita, sobretodo si tomaba en cuenta que nunca tenía — yo solo — dudó un momento — quería preguntarte algo. 

— No te pagaré las papas — dijo, Steve rió, pero negó después, no era esa su duda — dime, Cap. 

— ¿Conociste a Peggy Carter? 

Tony pensó un poco, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes; y Steve esperó con paciencia, porque guardaba esperanzas de que su respuesta fuera un "sí", de que pudiera hablarle de ella, del hombre en que se había convertido su hijo: — Papá a veces hablaba con alguien llamada Peggy, vivía en otra ciudad, con su esposo y sus hijos. No la conocí, pero papá siempre preguntaba por alguien llamado James. 

Steve sonrió. 

— ¿Qué decía ella sobre James? 

— Te fallo en esa, Steve. No lo sé.

— Está bien. 

— ¿Pasa algo, Cap? 

— No, Tony. 

— Steve, ¿quién es James? — pero Steve no respondió, porque su mirada se había quebrado y su garganta se cerró, sentía el pecho ardiendo debido al dolor de los recuerdos, y Tony no dijo nada cuando lo vio apretar la mandíbula. Había un montón de cosas que no sabía de Steve, pero entendía que muchas eran tan dolorosas que él ni siquiera podía hablar al respecto. 


	57. Chapter 57

Bruce estaba junto a Tony, haciendo alguna cosa en el taller; Steve no sabía lo que hacían porque él estaba junto a los demás en la sala. Jarvis se había ido con ellos, era extraño porque estaba en todos los lugares a la vez, aún así Steve no tomó importancia. 

Se reunían para ultimar detalles sobre misiones de bajo nivel que a Tony no le interesaron y acabó llevándose a Bruce con él. Realmente a ninguno le importaban esas misiones, y Barton creía que bien podrían enviar a un agente cualquiera de shield, pero Nick Fury exigía tener listo un "plan de acción" que incluso pudiese ser cambiado al momento, según eventualidades; nunca se sabía a quiénes realmente perseguían, y en más de alguna ocasión alguien atentó contra la vida de alguno, como aquella vez en que alguien disparó a Natasha en el abdomen. 

— Yo digo que lleguemos y les digamos "por favor, entreguense" — dijo Clint señalando a Steve, todos rieron, el capitán incluso — si no quieren, el paso dos es usar estas flechas. 

— Me parece un buen plan, matar a todos, apoyo eso. 

— Gracias, Nat. 

— No vamos a matar a nadie — reprobó Steve, Thor le dio su apoyo — pero el paso uno no está mal, sin el "por favor", la verdad es que algunos no quieren luchar. 

— Y tenemos un monstruo verde para recordarnos eso — habló Natasha, pues vino a su mente todas las veces que Bruce dijo que no era necesario pelear, que lo detestaba, y esperaba un día ya no tener que hacerlo. Steve afirmó. 

Entonces uno de ellos suspiró, y los demás le siguieron; Natasha subió sus pies sobre Barton y empezó a cantar algo que parecía rap, según dijo Clint era una canción de un tal "Tupac", a Steve le gustó, y lo anotó en su libreta; habían muchas cosas en esas pequeñas hojas: una película de terror llamada "El exorcista", una banda que se hizo llamar "Queen", de la cual, a Steve le gustaba "Killer queen"; y otro poco de informaciones científicas y tecnológicas, cortesía de Stark. 

Luego, Thor se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta Steve, no dijo nada, sino que tomó su colgante; Natasha se llenó de curiosidad, llevaba desde que conoció al capitán deseando saber quién se escondía allí dentro, sin embargo Steve no reaccionó nada bien, "no lo toques" le había gritado, sorprendiendo a los tres, pues nunca lo habían visto perder el control, ni siquiera cuando peleaban contra quien fuera. Thor alzó las manos en señal de rendición y volvió a su lugar. 

— Es su cielo — habló Natasha alzando un poco los hombros, Steve no dijo nada. 

— El cielo no es de los humanos, capitán Steve — entonces ella lo miró, Thor no había querido decir eso, no para lastimarle, pero Steve sabía eso, como también sabía que su cielo ya no es para él, y parecía ser que nunca fue para él. 

Ninguno dijo otra cosa, Thor no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras pudieron causar, y Steve no se lo dijo; así que todo pudo haber estado tranquilo, sino fuese por un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del taller y Tony Stark corriendo hacia ellos con su ropa hecha un desastre. 

— Sé que dijiste que teníamos que informar al equipo antes de hacer algo, pero no lo hice, lo hicimos, Bruce me ayudó; ¡No me mires así, Steve! 

— ¿Qué hiciste, Tony? 

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó Thor, una especie de robot levitaba dentro de la torre. Hulk no estaba, Stark había inyectado un somnífero a Bruce antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. 


	58. Chapter 58

Steve gritó, estaba enojado, que acaso no podía Stark quedarse quieto un momento sin tener que hacer una tontería; entonces Natasha también gritó, esos dos la ponían histérica con sus gritos, y además Bruce se estaba poniendo verde, no podían dejar que eso pasara; luego Thor gritó, porque todos gritaban y pensó que también tenía que gritar, y Clint le gritó para preguntar porqué demonios gritaba, Tony le gritó a Steve para decirle que Clint había usado lenguaje vulgar, y Steve gritó "lenguaje". 

Ultron -como se hizo llamar aquel robot- se burló de ellos, les llamó patéticos, y luego dijo que no eran un equipo de verdad, Steve miró a Anthony con reproche y enojo, si tan solo hubiera discutido su idea con el resto del equipo, entonces los demás lo hubieran obligado a desistir; pero no, por supuesto que no, porque Anthony Stark hacía lo que le daba su gana.   
Luego, Ultron los amenazó, los llamó como ellos ya se sabían, pero no aceptaban: una bomba de tiempo, un conjunto de personas que producirán caos donde sea que vayan; y se fue, de momento porque después volvería. 

Bruce se sentó en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza, cuando Tony lo convenció de crear inteligencia artificial jamás se esperó que las cosas salieran así de mal: — Lo siento, no queríamos que esto pasara. 

Y Natasha le dijo que no se preocupara, todos conocían bien a Bruce y sabían que nunca crearía algo que pusiera en peligro la paz; Tony reclamó enojado "¿entonces todo es culpa mía?" Y Thor alzando los hombros le había dicho que sí; Steve andaba de un lado a otro, molesto, sin saber qué hacer, ni todos los planes de acción del mundo lo habían preparado para una amenaza de este tipo.   
Luego Clint preguntó por los puntos débiles, y Tony respondió que no los conocía. Perfecto, no solo creaba un robot asesino, sino que no sabía con exactitud cómo funcionaba; Steve golpeó la pared. 

— Por dios, Steve — habló Natasha irritada y harta del comportamiento de los otros — podrías tranquilizarte, no ayudas en nada estando así. 

Steve obedeció, respiró muy profundo y luego se sentó en el sofá y se masajeo la sien; escuchó a Tony disculparse, pero no quería oir nada de eso, justo ahora no necesitan un "lo siento", todo lo que ocupan es saber cómo acabar con Ultron: — ¿Por qué hiciste algo así, Tony? 

— Tuve una visión, Steve. Algo había venido de otro mundo, y tú, todos ustedes estaban... 

— ¿Estás diciendo que creaste un robot asesino porque tuviste un sueño? — interrumpió.

— No fue un sueño, Steve, fue una visión, fue real. 

— No puedo creerlo. 

— Pero les digo que es verdad, si lo hubieran visto, todo se sintió tan real. 

Entonces él se levantó y se fue a la cocina, no quería saber más sobre las tonterías que Tony tenía para decir, y el equipo no dijo nada, había demasiada tensión entre todos ellos para querer decir cualquier cosa. 

— Bebé. 

— ¿Bucky? — no podía creerlo, su Buck estaba allí frente a él, sentado en el suelo a la sombra de un naranjo, había una bonita casa de madera, y Bucky leía un libro. 

— Bebé, ya todo está bien, la guerra terminó — y estiró su mano a él — no hay que pelear más, ya podemos descansar. 

— Bucky, tú — dijo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando miró a un pequeño niño correr a los brazos de Bucky, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos bonitos como el cielo, como los suyos. Entonces el chiquillo, que parecía tener unos cinco años, lo miró y sonrió "es papá" había dicho, y él no pensó más para ir con ellos. 

— Sí, cariño, es papá — había respondido Bucky sonriendo al niño — ya volvió con nosotros, porque no hay más guerras. 

Steve lo abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo y tan cuidadoso como debía, su pequeño bebé estaba de nuevo en sus brazos y ya nadie se lo iba a arrebatar; entonces miró a Bucky que lo veía con todo el gran amor que siempre le tuvo: — Bucky. 

— ¿Si? 

— Yo, te... 

— Steve — alguien lo había llamado, pero él no respondió, sino que miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en la cocina de la torre, el lavaplatos tenía los utensilios sucios del almuerzo, y la cafetera aún tenía café. Bucky nunca estuvo esperándole bajo un árbol mientras leía, su hijo no había estado ahí, la guerra seguía, siempre lo haría, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre habrá alguien que sea una amenaza — Steve, ¿está todo bien? 

— Todo bien, Natasha. 

— Queríamos crear un plan de ataque, y pensamos que puedes tener una buena estrategia. 

— Sí, dame un minuto. 

Ella se fue, y él bebió un montón de agua antes de ir con ellos; hubieron un montón de ideas, algunas muy malas, y otras inservibles. Al final, ningún plan y ninguna idea los había preparado para la destrucción que provocó Ultron. Hubieron más peleas entre ellos, más ganas de Steve de romperle la cara a Tony, y Stark deseando romper la de Steve; también hubo compañerismo, conocieron a la familia de Barton, y vinieron muertes, y muchas lágrimas, tantas dolorosas lágrimas de una niña que perdió a su hermano, Wanda es su nombre, y Clint la había hecho una vengadora; su hermano lo fue también, y dio su vida para salvar a otros.   
También vino otro robot, pero este fue bueno, tan bueno que mjolnir lo consideró digno de levantarlo, él mismo dijo llamarse Visión. 

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el truco? 

— No hay truco — dijo Thor, y Clint no dudo en ir e intentar levantar a mjolnir, falló por supuesto, Tony se burló — todos queremos ver que lo hagas, Stark.

— Si lo levanto, ¿gobernaré Asgard? 

— Por supuesto — afirmó Thor, pero Tony tampoco lo logró. Luego lo intentó Bruce, el mejor amigo de Tony: Rhodey, y hasta la niña bruja, Wanda. 

— ¿Cap? — alguien llamó, pero Steve negó, no había nada que demostrar.


	59. Chapter 59

— A tu izquierda. 

El hombre de oscura tez continúa corriendo, se pregunta quién es aquel que lo rebasa y cada vez le dice "a tu izquierda", ¿cómo es posible que una persona pueda correr tan rápido? Lo ha hecho día tras día, él sale a correr por las madrugadas, cuando el sol aún no sale y mientras corre puede mirar el amanecer, viste prendas de ejercicio que lo relacionan al ejército; puede que sea la razón por la cual Steve ha tenido esa confianza con él, pero Sam no sabe: — No lo digas — le dice, cuando lo ve acercarse tan rápido que es imposible de creer, excepto si como él, se le puede mirar. 

— A tu izquierda. 

Y no le dice más, pero para Sam es suficiente, una simple y pequeña frase le dice mucho, no quiere escucharla más, ya no desea ser alcanzado, quiere correr más veloz que el hombre ese. Mas no es fácil, y es que Sam no sabe que compite contra Steve Rogers, el Capitán América en persona. 

Se sienta a la sombra de un árbol cuando ha acabado su rutina, respirando con dificultad y cubriéndose de los rayos de sol que son más fuertes esta mañana; entonces el sujeto que cada mañana contra él corre, lo mira con una sonrisa. 

— ¿Necesitas ir al hospital, tal vez un respirador? 

— Sí, muy gracioso — responde y de inmediato estira su mano a él — Samuel Wilson. 

— Steve Rogers. 

— Por supuesto — ahora todo cobraba sentido, Sam se pone de pie, no puede creer que esté conociendo al Capitán América, pues claro que es otro fan del hombre que solo rescató a todo un escuadrón, había una foto suya con el uniforme, en la base principal del ejército, todos sabían muy bien quien fue el capitán Rogers; Sam estaba frente a un héroe, sin embargo logró esconder muy bien su sentir, Steve ni pudo darse cuenta de su admiración. 

— Es un gusto conocerte, Sam — dijo, y hablaron sobre cosas que los soldados suelen discutir, se contaron cosas simples de su estadía en el ejército, y Sam recomendó un álbum y más música que a su parecer debía ser escuchada. 

Luego vino en un auto una mujer bella de rojizos cabellos, se llevó a Steve con ella. Una misión más para shield, parecía ser que se habían infiltrado en seguridad nacional, y ellos debían descubrir si aquello era verdad o una mentira, y lo más importante quién, quiénes y por qué. 

Ingresar al centro de operaciones de la seguridad nacional de los Estados Unidos no era ni de lejos la cosa más fácil que alguien podría hacer, habían más guardas armados de lo que gustaría a cualquiera, incluso parecía ser que más de los necesarios. Shield había puesto a su disposición un equipo de unos seis hombres, todos ellos a las órdenes de Steve Rogers, seis estaban bien, menos hombres son más fáciles para pasar desapercibidos y menos personas por las cuales deba preocuparse, porque no importa si ha perdido soldados en el pasado, él siempre se preocupará por cada una de las personas bajo su mando. Cuando ingresaron finalmente, Natasha fue a robar la información necesaria, eran un equipo, y se había decidido que mientras ella adquiría en su pequeña llave toda información que pudiera decirle quiénes estaban detrás de los supuestos infiltrados; Steve y los agentes no permitirían a nadie llegar hasta ella. No fue sencillo, pero se logró; y se fueron de allí, dejando un puñado de hombres inconscientes, en su mayoría debido a un buen golpe del Capitán Rogers. 

— ¿Hydra? — Steve no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, Nick que conocía todo el dolor de cabeza que dicha organización les causó allá por los años de la segunda guerra mundial, no supo decirle cosa alguna — Pensé que los habíamos acabado. 

— Parece ser que es una organización más grande de lo que usted o yo creíamos, capitán. 

— Y tenemos como su líder, nada menos que al secretario de seguridad nacional — habló entonces Natasha, sentándose con comodidad poco debida en una silla que ahí había. Steve no se sentó, se sentía frustrado, molesto consigo mismo, ¿acaso su sacrificio no había valido nada? Salvó a muchas personas llevando las bombas al mar, pero creyó haber acabado con Hydra, y se da cuenta, más de setenta años después, que esa organización sigue funcionando. 

— Esta vez yo estaré a cargo — impuso Steve — lo lamento, director, pero se han infiltrado y usted ni siquiera los notó, no podemos confiar en lo que lo mismo en que hemos confiado hasta ahora. 

Natasha le dio la razón, María también, y aunque no deseaba hacerlo, al final Nick Fury permitió a Steve tomar el mando completo de aquella misión. Steve sabía a qué se enfrentaba, sabía que era casi una misión suicida, Hydra había asesinado a Bucky y por Hydra debió estrellarse contra el mar y perder a su familia; no sería fácil, lo tenía bastante claro, pero no había miedo de su parte, sino solo una enorme necesidad por acabar esa maldita organización desde sus cimientos. 

Reunió un equipo: una mujer rubia que le dijo ser sobrina de Peggy, Sharon es el nombre de ella, y ya que trabajaba en las oficinas de seguridad nacional sería un activo valioso en el equipo; Natasha -a quien ya considera una buena amiga- claramente es parte del equipo; y también Sam, quien se ofreció sin tener que Steve debiera insinuar cosa alguna, habló sobre haber sido parte de un proyecto en el ejército, "falcon" lo llamaban ellos, pero "Sam" es como lo llamará Steve. 


	60. Chapter 60

— Steve, ¿eres tú? Luces tan joven. 

— Hola, Peggy — llevaba al menos tres veces durante su conversación en que ella lo había mirado y preguntado aquello, ya es una mujer anciana y Steve lo entiende, por eso cada vez responde lo mismo: — Soy yo. 

— No puedo creer que estés aquí. 

— Nunca dejaría sola a mi hermosa esposa — respondió sonriendo y le tomó las manos con cuidado, ella sonrió de vuelta. 

— Siempre tan romántico. 

— Peggy, ¿en dónde está mi niño?

— Steve, él ya no es un niño — rió ella, Steve no había disminuido nada su dulzura, seguía siendo el mismo hombre de quien se había enamorado. 

— Lo sé, bonita. 

— Debería estar con su familia ahora, Steve. 

— ¿Dónde? 

— Steve, ¿eres tú? 

— Soy yo, soy Steve, ¿en dónde está James, Peggy? 

— ¿Bucky? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Steve? 

— No, Peggy; mi niño, ¿en dónde está mi niño? — y ella lo miró confusa porque no había ya un niño que fuera de él, no sabía qué responder porque no sabía a quién buscaba, tal vez si el alzheimer no fuese parte de su vejez, entonces ella le habría contado que James tiene una bonita familia, y que ambos son bisabuelos. 

— A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir adelante, nadie puede ir al pasado. 

— Capitán Rogers — llamó Sharon, él miraba a Peggy con una mezcla de sus esperanzas destruidas y un montón de comprensión; ni siquiera con ayuda de shield había podido dar con el paradero de su hijo, era como si él no quisiera ser encontrado — el médico necesita verla. 

Entonces él se inclinó hacia ella y besó con cariño su frente, "vendré luego, si quieres" se despidió, y dejó al médico hacer su trabajo, Sharon le acompañó hasta la puerta: — Gracias por venir, capitán, estoy segura de que su visita le hizo bien. 

— No lo menciones, Sharon, haría lo que fuera por Peggy. 

Steve se marchó, no preguntó nada a Sharon porque sabía que ella desconocía el paradero de su hijo, no ha sido una sobrina muy unida a su tía después de todo, ella la cuida ahora porque es el único familiar que le queda cerca; James la ha visitado, pero él no habla mucho, está allí solo por su madre, puede ser que eso lo ha sacado de Steve. 

Él -Steve- no puede cumplir su promesa, no puede volver a visitarla, porque la siguiente vez que recibe un mensaje sobre ella es porque ha fallecido. En la iglesia donde rezan por su alma, Steve puede ver un montón de personas, de muchas edades, varios ojos claros y otros muchos ojos oscuros; pero no puede quedarse a preguntar quién es James, porque Natasha está allí para decirle que Sharon tiene información importante. Steve se fue junto a ella, con el corazón otra vez destrozado, él cree que no ha encontrado a su hijo, y que no lo hará, lo que no sabe es que el hombre cargando el ataúd a su lado, justamente era él. 


	61. Chapter 61

— Ustedes pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran, Hydra siempre prevalece; no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, capitán. 

— Ay, cállese — dijo Natasha cansada del tipo que no cerraba la boca, Sam que iba al volante rodó los ojos con fastidio, también lo tenía harto. 

— ¿Y a dónde piensan ir? 

— Usted desactivará el protocolo — esta vez fue Steve, había descubierto gracias a Sharon, que Hydra planeaba "ubicación de objetivos", con la mentira de que podrían proteger así a los norteamericanos, sin embargo siendo en realidad un arma para acabar a quien sea, cuando sea. 

— No funciona así, ¿cree que será tan fácil? — respondió con burla, el capitán miró con enojo controlado, no acostumbraba a perder el control, y no sería esta una de las excepciones. 

Luego Natasha recibió una llamada, era la agente María, quien poseía ahora un chip que haría detenerse el protocolo. Steve debía colocarlo. 

— ¿Quién era? — Sam preguntó, y ella respondió tan solo que debían encontrar a María en el camino, pero no dijo más. Después algo sonó muy fuerte sobre ellos, el golpe y el ruido hicieron a los cuatro asustarse un momento — creo que hay algo encima del techo. 

— ¿Tú crees? — fue Natasha esta vez, y hubiera hablado más pero no pudo, o no se lo permitieron, eso que había caído sobre el techo inició a golpearlo con fuerza desmedida. Sam había soltado una maldición, y Steve lo había reprendido. — Vamos, cap, ¿justo ahora? 

El hombre continuaba golpeando el techo, lo hizo hasta que echó fuera al tipo que antes les había molestado tanto, Natasha, Sam y Steve no sabían si agradecer ahora o después; y debido a ese pensamiento solo Steve negó para sí mismo, podía ser un criminal, parte de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo, pero él no era nadie para decidir sobre la vida de alguien, porque dudaba de que tuviera tanta suerte como para seguir con vida; sí, en el ejército mató a muchos, y lo hace con otros en sus misiones, sin embargo mientras no se requiera, no se hace. 

Sam gritó, había una mano metálica en el volante, Steve no supo qué hacer, y Natasha le pegó a la mano con su zapato; no sirvió de nada, el sujeto misterioso bajo del techo llevando el volante con él. 

— ¿En serio, un zapato? — acusó Wilson, estaba en pánico, ya no había manera de controlar el auto, iban a estrellarse. 

— No se me ocurrió otra cosa. 

Mas a Steve si le llegó una idea, tal vez no muy buena, pero era la mejor opción en el momento; se lanzaron del auto en movimiento siendo apoyados contra la puerta; Sam no sabía quién era el loco ese, pero quería patearlo hasta que pidiera perdón, tenía las rodillas y piernas raspadas gracias al concreto y ardían más de lo necesario, supuso - sin equivocarse- que tanto Steve como Natasha estarían igual que él, tal vez con otras partes de su cuerpo lastimadas, pero de igual modo heridos. 

Natasha fue la primera en levantarse y correr, el tipo usaba una máscara que dejaba apenas sus ojos descubiertos, el cabello rebelde y largo, y maquillaje mal colocado y corrido alrededor de sus ojos, parecía ser que quiso verse malvado, pero si no fuera porque les había demostrado todo lo malo que podía ser, habría dicho que se encontraba frente a un mapache drogado una mañana siguiente sufriendo de resaca. Steve y Sam la siguieron de cerca, Natasha gritaba a los civiles para que se devolvieran, no querían obedecer, sino hasta que el tipo encubierto y otros más a su espalda iniciaron a disparar sin detenerse a pensar si podían matar a un inocente; en ese instante se armó el caos, las personas se gritaban entre ellos, hacían sonar las bocinas, maldecían, incluso el terror a morir hizo llorar a algunos. 

Sam fue contra él, sin embargo aunque es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, funciona mejor en el aire, así que el soldado de Hydra tenía ventaja, además tenía fuerza bastante impresionante en ese brazo metálico. Sam se sintió entre aliviado y ofendido de que lo haya dejado de lado, se dio cuenta que él no era el objetivo, mas no le agradó darse cuenta que lo era el capitán Rogers; miró a Natasha pelear contra los agentes de Hydra y a Steve ayudar a solucionar el caos vial en que se había convertido aquella autopista, así fue que se fuera sobre el soldado y golpeara su espalda con toda la fuerza que pudo, luego cuando él volteó molesto, Sam estaba en el aire mirándole con burla, bajó apenas un poco para darle una fuerte patada, intentaron sujetarlo en vano, subió y bajó de nuevo, vino entonces un puñetazo al rostro del soldado, y así golpe tras golpe que el soldado enviado por hydra no podía detener, hasta que se hartó y disparó sin piedad, cinco balas que fueron detenidas por una de las alas de falcon. 

— Steve — gritó Sam, su traje había sido casi destruido, y ahora el soldado se encontraba camino al capitán; Steve corrió a su encuentro, no podía permitir que llegara hasta los civiles. 

La pelea entre ambos era pareja, Hydra había dado la orden de asesinar al Capitán América por considerarlo un obstáculo para sus propósitos, y su soldado no descansaría hasta cumplir con la misión que le fue asignada; por su parte, Steve se defendía bastante bien, había acabado con un poderoso científico: el Dr Zola, asesinó a Schmidt él solo, y había destruido decenas de chitauri, no se iba a dejar matar por un soldado, uno que no era común, Steve lo notó en la fuerza de sus golpes y en lo bien que usaba el cuchillo, el cual intentó enterrar en él en varias ocasiones; el soldado no tenía ni una duda, en su mente solo estaba "matar al Capitán Rogers", y nada más que eso. 

Entonces pasó que este tipo se lanzara sobre Steve, pero el capitán se lo quitara de encima, en el proceso quitando la máscara de su cara. 

— ¿Bucky? — se sintió en shock, no podía creer que estuviera ahí frente a él, y a la vez rezaba para que fuera él, para no estar equivocado; pero no lo estaba y lo sabía, porque no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera olvidar las facciones de su amor, de su Bucky, ni más de setenta años son suficientes para no recordar la forma en que sus labios parecían hundirse por sí solos, el pequeño hueco en su barbilla, y sus mejillas tan bonitas que le daban ese toque de ternura que siempre le pareció tan lindo; Bucky estaba frente a él, su amor que frente suyo murió llevándose su alma con él en aquel oscuro proceso, renacía ahora como la flor que vive hermosa luego del invierno, como un fénix envuelto en llamas, las mismas llamas que siente ahora su corazón ardiendo debido al amor que intentó ocultar para no dañarse más, y florecía entonces con la presencia de él. Sintió que sus ojos que le miraban confundidos le habían quitado a su espíritu todo el dolor que llevó consigo desde que lo perdiera, la vez aquella en que no pudo sujetar su mano; y Steve se preguntó si era realmente Buck, o era él mismo quien había renacido, con un nuevo corazón de heridas sanadas, no todas pero muchas, el alma en calma, y felicidad tan solo comprensible para él mismo. 

— ¿Quién demonios es Bucky? 

Se fue entonces, parecía ser que la misión debía continuar en otro lado, y Steve no pudo detenerlo. 

— Lo dejaste ir — llegó hasta él Natasha con el principal objetivo de reclamar aquella tontería, había tenido al soldado ese frente suyo y solo lo había mirado como un imbécil, no se podía creer aquella actitud de Rogers — Steve, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? 

Pero Steve no respondió, había un montón de cosas en su cabeza, no quería pensar en nada más que en su Bucky, y toda esa confusión, su cerebro, su corazón, creía que algo dentro suyo explotaría en cualquier momento. Sam llegó entonces y miró a Steve con reproche y luego a Natasha que negó molesta, él suspiró: — La agente Hill nos debe estar esperando. 

Por supuesto que los esperaba, preocupada debido a aquel retraso. 

Los tres llegaron hasta las oficinas de seguridad nacional, Sam ingresó con dificultad debido a los daños en su traje, por una ventana abierta del piso cuarenta y uno, Natasha ingresó junto a Nick Fury que había estado esperándole, y luego de recibir el chip, Steve fue junto a María Hill en el helicarrier; debía ingresar al de Hydra, colocar el chip, y luego irse de allí, pues la orden es destruir los satélites. 

Steve ingresó, rápido encontró aquello que la agente Hill le hubo explicado debía buscar, él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, solo debía colocar el chip e irse, parecía tarea fácil, no lo era, James Barnes estaba frente a él, mirándole como si jamás lo hubiera visto, con un montón de ansias por acabarlo y otro poco de indiferencia; entonces se preguntó qué cosas tan malas tuvieron que hacerle para que él se haya olvidado de sí mismo. 

— Bucky, no intervengas — le pidió, era un ruego disfrazado de firmeza, Buck ni siquiera respondió — morirá gente, Bucky no me obligues, por favor. 

Pero Bucky tenía una orden: asesinar a Steve Rogers, y así impedir que el supersoldado frustrara los planes de Hydra; no le importaba cuántos murieran, incluso si moría él mismo, acabaría su misión sin importar qué. Y Steve comprendió, él supo que Bucky no se detendría, entonces decidió: salvar a todos de Hydra e ir en contra de Bucky, o permitir a su amor hacer lo que quisiera; la respuesta no fue pensada mucho tiempo, se fue contra él y lo golpeó, y cada golpe que le dio le hacía arder el pecho, porque todo lo que deseaba era estar entre sus brazos y besarlo mucho, jamás quiso encontrarlo para tener que cuidarse la vida debido a él. 

— Ya basta, Bucky — le dijo fuerte mientras que le daba un puñetazo, y Buck se lo devolvió fuerte en las costillas. — Ya detente, tú me conoces, Bucky. 

— Ya no hables — gritó con furia. 

— Me conoces de siempre, eres mi hermano — y Bucky lo miró enojado, el soldado rubio no tenía ningún parecido a él — tú eres James Buchanan Barnes. 

— Cállate — gritó de nuevo, no quería escuchar lo que le decía, no quería que lo llamara "Bucky", le hacía doler la cabeza y se sentía muy confundido. Continuaron su pelea, y hubo muchos puñetazos más, y un par de patadas sin compasión alguna, hubieron muchos golpes demasiado agresivos, y llaves de lucha incluso; hubo toda la buena pelea que un par de supersoldados puede ofrecer. 

"Steve, treinta segundos". Habló María Hill desde el comunicador; y él -Steve- golpeó a Bucky tan fuerte, que tuvo oportunidad de correr hasta donde debía colocar el chip, y lo hizo, logró colocarlo, mas no fácil, pues llevaba ahora dos disparos en su cuerpo. 

Así que, justo al momento en que puede colocar el chip, liberar a todos de las garras de Hydra, y respirar por un buen trabajo realizado, también puede ordenar que se destruyan los satélites, incluso si aún está él allí. Pero más importante que todo eso, es que luego de poner a todos a salvo, Steve puede recordarse a sí mismo que es más que un soldado, más que el Capitán América, es Steve Rogers, el niño de Brooklyn que está demasiado enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

— Bucky, por favor — pide, no sabe qué más puede hacer — tú me conoces, sé que me recuerdas. 

— Yo no te conozco. 

— Sí lo haces, Bucky tú eres mi amor — y Buck lo mira con enojo, todo lo que desea es que cierre la boca — no pelearé contigo. 

Vinieron luego varios puñetazos fuertes de un puño metálico que golpeaba sin piedad su rostro: — Tú eres mi misión. 

— Entonces acaba, yo iré contigo hasta el final de la línea. 

Más tarde todo lo que Steve Rogers ha conseguido es a Hydra desarticulada, Bucky huyendo, y él mismo en coma; Sam le acompaña, quiere asegurarse de que nadie pueda hacerle daño alguno mientras permanece "dormido". 


	62. Chapter 62

Entre las heridas provocadas por el soldado de invierno se contabilizan: fractura del pómulo derecho, rotura de dos costillas, lesión grave en el cuello, y contusión cerebral. 

Steve cuenta ya dos semanas en el hospital, Sam aún le cuida, para que nadie quiera aprovecharse de que el Capitán es incapaz de defenderse, y atacarle en dicho estado. Gracias al suero las heridas provocadas por Barnes han ido sanando de forma rápida; se alegran debido a eso pues de tal modo Steve no deberá sufrir una dolorosa recuperación. Sam le mira, para saber si hay algún pequeño cambio; desde que lo encontrara a la orilla del río, él no ha despertado. A veces Natasha se ofrece a cuidarlo, pero no puede hacerlo todo el tiempo porque tiene misiones que cumplir; Sharon le hizo guardia un par de noches, incluso una joven mujer que dijo llamarse Wanda también lo cuidó un rato. Steve tenía gente que lo apreciaba, que no lo dejaría solo, pero había Sam Wilson quien estuvo más tiempo a su lado, estaba agotado, pero sabía que los enemigos del capitán podían estar esperando el momento en que se quedara a solas para atacarle, si Hydra ya había enviado a un asesino para tratar de acabarle, quién le decía que no habían más con esa idea en mente. 

— A tu izquierda — dice Steve que finalmente ha despertado, y lo primero que ha visto es a Sam echado incómodo sobre una silla y el rostro repleto de sueño; sonaba una canción de The Police. Sam lo mira con una sonrisa que deja ver su tranquilidad por verle al fin consciente — ¿y Bucky? 

— Es mejor recuperarse antes de ir a recibir una nueva paliza, ¿no crees? — responde de mala forma, no se cree que lo primero que pregunte luego de despertar sea por el soldado asesino ese, que para empezar había intentado matarlo a él mismo, y que además había puesto en coma a Steve; ni siquiera "gracias por cuidarme la espalda, Sam", o tal vez "¿cómo estás, Sam?" No, todo lo que escuchaba era "¿y Bucky?" 

— ¿No lo tienen? — preguntó, ignorado las palabras dichas y el tono de reproche usado — tengo que encontrarlo, Sam. 

— Sabes que nunca te llevo la contraria, pero ese hombre intentó matarte; además no sabemos en dónde está. 

— Es mi amigo, Sam. 

— Era tu amigo, el tipo no sabe siquiera quién es él mismo. Déjalo ir. 

— No lo menciones, Bucky es valioso para mí, es todo lo que tuve cuando no tenía nada; sé que puede recordarme, estoy seguro. 

Sam entonces suspira y niega, pero acaba ofreciendo su ayuda, si Steve estaba seguro de hacer aquello, entonces él le ayudaría a localizar al tal Bucky; luego saca un sobre sellado que ha dejado Natasha antes de irse de misión, Steve lo abre y lee: es toda la información que necesita saber sobre el soldado de invierno. 

Steve encuentra a Bucky cuando ha transcurrido poco más de un mes desde que conversara con Sam luego de despertar en el hospital; Barnes se refugia en un pequeño y bastante sucio apartamento en Staten Island, hay comida vieja en el fregadero y recipientes tirados por todo el lugar, parece ser que no se ha limpiado desde que vive allí, también algo huele mal, Steve piensa que quizá se murió un animal allí dentro; entonces se da cuenta de la fuerte mirada sobre su espalda, es Bucky, pero no le ataca, pues ya no recibe órdenes. 

— Hola, Bucky — saluda con una sonrisa y el tono suave que busca darle tranquilidad y confianza; el cabello de Bucky se nota descuidado y sucio, deberá también estar enredado, su piel se observa sucia, y Steve puede sentir su mal olor aún cuando él no está cerca. 

— No sé quién demonios seas, ni porqué me llamas Bucky, pero lárgate — responde al fin, después de mirarlo en silencio por demasiado tiempo. Entonces Steve se acerca a él, poco a poco para que no se sienta acorralado y alza los brazos en clara señal de paz, así, cuando está frente a él puede acariciar la mejilla. 

— Tal vez no me recuerdas, Buck, pero tú me conoces de toda la vida, déjame demostrarlo. 

Y él no responde, pero tampoco ha dicho "no" cuando Steve ha besado su frente; entonces Rogers comprende que le está permitiendo quedarse, tan solo para ayudarse a recordar. Lo primero que Steve hace es limpiar el desastre de apartamento en que él ha estado viviendo, y Buck no colabora, sino que le mira desde el marco de la cocina. 


	63. Chapter 63

Cuando Steve llegó a donde se suponía debía haber un baño, se encontró con una puerta clavada en una forma brusca y torpe, algunos clavos se habían torcido, y la pared estaba algo dañada; abrir el lugar sin dañar la puerta aún más fue imposible, y cuando ingresó se encontró con un sitio tan sucio como jamás imaginó, el sanitario al menos estaba en otro sitio, y no era uno de esos apartamentos en donde la ducha y el sanitario están en el mismo sitio, lo limpió a profundidad y se alarmó cuando encontró un sapo muerto en ese lugar, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo allí el pobre animal; una vez limpio, el cuarto de baño no estaba nada mal, para ser un lugar pequeño incluso parecía cómodo, había una ducha pequeña y una tina en la que cabría solo una persona adulta, pero estaba bien. Llenó la tina con agua, y abrió un jabón que había ido a comprar antes a una tienda de por ahí cerca, iba a bañar a Bucky, porque en serio apestaba. 

Lo encontró en el marco de la cocina, hace al menos dos o tres horas que estaba allí, sin moverse o decir cosa alguna, solo siguiéndole con la mirada hasta donde su campo de visión podía llegar; Steve se acercó de nuevo con las manos en alto, porque quería que él se sintiera tranquilo con su presencia, que comprendiera que no era el enemigo. 

— Bucky, necesito que vengas conmigo — dijo ofreciendo una mano, Buck lo miró con duda — estás sucio, déjame ayudarte a cambiar esa ropa. 

Entonces él fue con Steve, le dio su mano mas no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Steve le sonrió y dijo "gracias", de cualquier modo no era un tonto, él mismo sabía que olía mal, también quería estar limpio y si el soldado rubio que le llamaba "Bucky" podía colaborar con eso, entonces estaba bien. Se puso agresivo, así de pronto, apenas pudo ver el cuarto de baño abierto, él lo había cerrado y ese hombre lo había abierto de nuevo, y empeoró todavía más cuando desde su posición logró visualizar la tina y pudo ver que tenía agua; había estado muchas veces en esa posición, sabía a la perfección qué intentaba hacer ese hombre: — No, ¿por qué lo abriste? 

— Bucky, ¿qué te ocurre? — preguntó confuso cuando él se fue en su contra y comenzó a golpearlo, tan fuera de sí, y con una mirada tan repleta de terror que Steve se asustó un momento. 

— No me van a meter más en eso — gritó, con cólera, con miedo, con muchas ganas de esconderse en una esquina o tal vez bajo la cama como un niño pequeño y llorar; Steve lo miró tratando de descubrir a qué se refería, porqué de pronto se había puesto así, y es que todo iba bien, cómo es que pudo joderlo. 

— Bucky, ¿de qué hablas? — preguntó tratando de detener sus golpes, entonces se percató que mientras lo golpeaba, Buck no podía quitar su vista de aquella tina. Lo separó de él con la fuerza suficiente para poder ir hasta el cuarto de baño, pero sin lastimarle. — ¿Esto es lo que no te gusta? Está bien, no tenemos que usar esto si no quieres. 

Luego, Bucky lo vio abrir el desagüe y dejar que la tina quedará vacía, se calmó con eso, hasta que Steve preguntó si quería usar la ducha, no era culpa de él porque qué iba a saber Steve por todo lo que fue obligado a pasar, qué iba a saber que alguien lo torturaba tirando gotas de agua en su rostro, y la ducha le hacía recordar esa sensación; le gritó que no, toda la ira que no sabía que podía tener siendo parte de ese grito. 

Steve fue tras él cuando lo vio regresar a la cocina, lo encontró recostado al lavaplatos, con un gesto de miedo que no pudo menos que quebrarle el alma. 

— Bucky, lo siento — le dijo desde el marco, James lo miró con duda, con tanta tristeza en sus ojos bonitos que tanto gustaban a Steve, y él volvió a alzar sus manos — siéntate ahí, vamos a limpiarte un poco. 

Y él lo hizo, obedeció a Steve y no se quejó cuando le quitaron la ropa. Y Rogers no habló, sino que se dedicó a limpiarlo con un trapo que de vez en cuando mojaba en un poco de agua jabonosa que había preparado, lo limpió bastante bien, hasta que la piel de Buck se notó limpia y la suciedad vieja manchando su cuerpo desapareció, incluso la línea de tierra que adornaba su cuello también se fue. Después, cuando su cuerpo estuvo aseado y su cabello limpio, Steve le colocó un paño encima y lo llevó hasta la habitación, había ropa limpia allí que él había conseguido, tal vez robado, pero que parecía ser no había usado antes; lo secó bien pero con cuidado, quería ser suave con él y después secó su cabello y lo peinó antes de colocar la ropa. 

Entonces, cuando él al fin estuvo listo, con su cabello aseado y ropa limpia, Steve lo miró, y vio sus ojos tristes y llorosos, porque por más que haya sido un soldado de Hydra y ni siquiera recuerde quién es él mismo, si sabe que había una vida antes de eso, y está seguro de que era mucho más bonita que su hogar repleto de doctores y experimentos. 

— Bucky, ya nadie más va a hacerte daño, yo siempre estaré contigo. — él lo mira, pero de nuevo no dice nada, y Steve comprende que tendrá que acostumbrarse a su silencio.


	64. Chapter 64

Steve había rechazado una misión, dijo estar muy ocupado, a nadie informó qué hacía, sabía que Bucky era buscado por la justicia, y no iba a dejar que lo llevaran preso, podía ser que se equivocaba, que hacía mal, Bucky había cometido muchos crímenes de mano de Hydra, sin embargo Steve sabía que no había sido su culpa, que no había tenido opción; su cuerpo y mente habían sido torturados y luego preparados para servir de manera fiel a esa organización, Buck no pudo más que obedecer, y Steve lo notaba cuando al llamarlo "Bucky", él no entendía porqué le decía de esa manera. 

Sam sabía lo que hacía, pues él mismo había colaborado para encontrar a James, pero no decía nada al respecto, y tampoco decía algo sobre el apartamento que Steve abandonó en Brooklyn; estaba siendo un buen amigo, no le agradaba Buck, pero sí Steve, y si eso hacía feliz a un héroe como el Capitán América, entonces él estaría bien con eso. 

— Bucky, ya volví — anunció, había salido por un poco de comida, y en el supermercado se había encontrado con algunas ciruelas, compró varias porque recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a Bucky comerlas cuando estuvieron juntos allá en los cuarentas. Buck no le dio la bienvenida, estaba sentado en el suelo, aún cuando había un par de sofás, y desde allí lo miraba, estudiando cada movimiento, cada palabra, y Steve que notaba bien dicha actitud tan solo sonrió al verle. 

Luego fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar el almuerzo, recordaba la receta de una marinera que había vuelto loco a su novio cada vez que la probó, porque parte de haber conquistado a Buck se debía a lo bien que su madre le enseñó a cocinar; Sarah no había sido como otras madres que crían hombres incapaces de ver por sí mismos, ella había enseñado a Steve a ser un hombre productivo. Bucky lo observaba desde el marco de la cocina, porque no quería entrar, pero si quería vigilar sus movimientos, quería saber todo lo que hacía; le gustó el olor que salía de aquella sartén, y todavía más el hecho de que el soldado había lavado los utensilios que usó, parecía un sujeto aseado, a Buck le gustaba el aseo. 

Después Steve sirvió dos platos, lucía bien, no se parecía en nada a aquella comida de poco sabor y textura extraña que le hacían comer en las instalaciones de Hydra. 

— Bucky, ven a comer — pidió, pero Buck no quiso hacer caso, sino que le miró muy serio y luego se fue; Steve fue tras suyo y lo vio sentado en el suelo, en una esquina, parecía enojado y también confundido con las atenciones que se le daban. 

Bucky no estaba acostumbrado a eso, no lo trataban nada bien en su rol como el soldado de invierno, nadie se preocupaba de preparar comida que oliera bien, y tampoco les importaba asearlo de una manera que no fuese golpearlo con la presión de un chorro de agua; no estaba preparado para que alguien lo tratara como a un ser humano. Entonces Steve lo miró con tristeza, odiaba ver a Buck así, parecía derrotado, tan lleno de miedos, a la defensiva; se acercó despacio y prefirió poner el plato a su lado, y no hacerlo ir hasta la mesa, pero Buck no comió, ni siquiera prestó atención al plato que olía tan bien a su lado, solo miró a Steve como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero al final no dijo nada. 

— Tienes que comer — le dijo, Bucky seguía mirándole con desconfianza, pero Steve no prestó atención de ese hecho, sino que se sentó a su lado y tomando el plato que había dejado antes para él decidió ayudarle a comer. 

James lo miró con más desconfianza aún cuando él sopló su comida caliente y luego llevó una cucharada a su boca, "¿te gustaría que yo la pruebe primero?" Le había consultado, y Buck no dudo antes de decir que sí, por supuesto que deseaba que él probara esa comida antes, quería ver que no tuviera nada raro o algo estuviera mal; y Steve la probó pero no le ocurrió nada, entonces Bucky sintió un poco de confianza para comer. Rogers le ayudó, le dio bocado por bocado con paciencia, sin decir nada al respecto de esa mirada molesta y confusa que él le daba mientras masticaba; y otra vez no dijo nada, ni siquiera agradeció o dijo que le había gustado, pero no importaba porque Steve sabía que el plato vacío en sus manos significaba que él lo había disfrutado. 

Después, fue a comer su propio almuerzo, con un nudo en la garganta cuando lo miró voltearse aún sentado en el suelo y poner su cabeza contra la pared, era como un niño castigado, como si él mismo necesitara castigarse, tan acostumbrado debía estar a las torturas de Hydra que no se sentía merecedor de un poco de empatía. 

— Bucky, te traje ciruelas — ni siquiera había logrado acabar su comida, así que había ido a la cocina y picó cuadros de la fruta para que él pudiera comerla, Buck se volteó apenas un poco y miró el plato, luego tocó un trozo con su dedo índice y miró a Steve; Rogers comió un pedazo. — está rica, ¿quieres comer un poco? 

Buck afirmó, y sin voltearse del todo abrió la boca para que Steve pusiera dentro uno de los cuadros; le gustó, al igual que le había gustado la comida que él preparó para el almuerzo. Luego, Steve había acariciado su cabello, pero él no estaba listo para eso, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se apartó lejos de esa mano que le tocaba; Steve no le dijo nada sobre eso, y no quiso poner atención a su corazón que se sentía herido cada vez que Buck rechazaba su cercanía, le había dicho que estaría a su lado, y era todo lo que quería hacer. 

Más tarde Rogers había salido un momento, quería ir a la tienda y comprarle algo rico, algo que le pintara una sonrisa, aún si era demasiado pequeña para notarla, Buck mismo se sentiría feliz; podría ser un helado, uno hecho de agua que lo refrescara un poco, tal vez con sabor a naranja o uvas, no importaba, con un dulce estaba bien, porque a todos les alegra algo dulce, ¿no? Y cuando él volvió, Bucky lo miraba con grandes ganas de decirle algo, pero con tantas dudas que no se atrevía a hablarle, entonces Steve lo miró, y él bajó su mirada y luego de nuevo lo miró, hizo ese movimiento varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar, estaba nervioso. 

— Soldado, tu aparato sonaba. 

— Bucky, soy Steve — respondió, y tomó su celular, habían un par de mensajes de Sam. 


	65. Chapter 65

El apartamento tenía apenas una habitación, y una cama pequeña dentro; Steve había comprado un colchón para tirar en el piso, porque Bucky no estaba preparado para dormir juntos. Algunas noches cuando despertaba, miraba a Bucky observándole desde la puerta, con la casa a oscuras, pero su vista bien enfocada en él, lo hacía sentir incómodo y preguntarse si debía cuidarse la espalda, mas intentaba actuar como si aquello no fuese extraño o preocupante; otras veces ni siquiera podía dormir con él caminando por todo el apartamento como si tuviera que hacerle guardia, y todo lo que deseaba era tomarlo de una mano y llevarle a dormir, pero prefiere dejar que Buck haga esas cosas si es que le hacen sentir seguro. Justo ahora Bucky duerme, y Steve se siente tan a gusto con eso, pues no es fácil conseguirlo, la mayoría de veces no quiere hacerlo, entonces decide que él también podría dormir un poco. 

Cuando han transcurrido unas cuantas horas los gritos de él lo despiertan, no es la primera vez que pasa, ya antes lo vio gritar dormido a causa de una pesadilla; es de madrugada, y grita tan mal que Steve a veces no sabe si despertarlo o sentarse y llorar, porque ver a su amor en aquel estado le hace doler el alma y le quiebra el corazón. Bucky sueña a menudo, sueña con los hombres de batas blancas que le metieron en la cápsula aquella en que se sintió ahogar, sueña con su cuerpo sumergido en aguas gélidas, con dolor punzante en los huesos, y con la sofocante sensación de cuando alguien puso un paño en su boca y le tiró agua allí después, sueña con todos ellos, con esas veces en que colocaron una máquina en su cabeza para programarlo como el soldado de invierno, y principalmente sueña con las palabras, esas que lo activan. 

\- Cariño, despierta - lo mueve un poco, pero es igual a cada vez en que él ha tenido una pesadilla, hay una dificultad grande en hacer que abra los ojos. - Bucky, mi amor, despierta. 

Buck despierta después de un rato, mirándole con sus ojos irritados, la respiración entrecortada, y el rostro sucio por las lágrimas; Steve lo abraza, y deja que recueste la cabeza en su hombro mientras le acaricia la espalda: - Aquí estoy, no pasa nada, estoy contigo. 

Mas Buck no responde a sus palabras, y tampoco regresa el abrazo, todo lo que hace es dejar la cabeza sobre el hombro del soldado y quedarse muy quieto, hay algo en todo el cariño de él que le agrada, puede ser que en un lugar muy lejano de su memoria, tal vez en su subconsciente, todavía queden los recuerdos sobre Steve, o podría ser que un poco de empatía no le cae nada mal luego de años en que ha sido pisoteado, torturado, y tratado como nada más que un arma. Y Steve continúa hablándole, sin detenerse, le da un montón de palabras de alivio hasta que él se calma. 

\- Bucky, bebe - le ofrece un vaso con agua, debido a situaciones como esa Steve cada noche lleva un poco de agua a la habitación; Bucky la bebe sin cuidado, y él tiene que detenerlo y ayudarle a beber con un poco de paciencia. 

Entonces, cuando ha terminado el agua y el vaso ha quedado en manos de Steve, él le pregunta si quiere más, pero Bucky no responde a su pregunta, sino que le da la espalda y acostado se encoge; usualmente después de una pesadilla él no logra dormir más, pero tiene costumbre por aquella posición, puede ser que le haga sentir un poco seguro. 

Rogers se levanta, y se dirige al pequeño armario de madera que hay allí, guarda un maletín con alguna ropa y las cosas necesarias, saca unos papeles: impresiones que Sam sacó para él de algunos diarios de sus años en el ejército, tenían información sobre el Capitán América, los comandos aulladores, y varias fotos. 

\- Quería hacer un libro para ti, pero supongo que está bien si miras ahora, después puedo conseguir más. 

Buck le presta su atención, y se sienta cuando Steve le ha mostrado los papeles. Lee sobre el Capitán América primero, hay una foto de Steve antes del suero y también una en donde lleva el uniforme; Bucky arruga la nariz y niega, nunca le gustó demasiado ese traje ajustado, después toca la foto del chiquillo delgado, "ese era yo" le dice Steve, y él lo mira por unos segundos, pero continúa leyendo. 

\- Soy yo - dice cuando ha llegado a una hoja con información sobre los comandos aulladores, y junto a la foto de alguien que luce muy parecido a él hay información de un tal "James Buchanan Barnes", según recordaba ese era el nombre con que el soldado le había llamado durante su pelea en el helicarrier. 

\- Sí, Bucky, eres tú. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? 

\- Te secuestraron - Steve no quiso nombrar a Hydra, era la primera vez en días en que Bucky se atrevía a decir más que una palabra o simples monosílabos. 

\- Y no fueron por mí, ¿por qué me dejaron?

\- No, Bucky... 

\- ¿Fue por algo que hice? 

\- Buck, no. Nosotros te creímos muerto. 

\- ¿Por qué? No estoy muerto - acusa, hay un poco de coraje en el tono que usa - mira soldado, no estoy muerto. 

\- Bucky, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento tanto - pero James no quiere escuchar más, ya para qué, ya no se puede regresar el tiempo y evitarle todo lo que padeció en manos de Hydra; todo lo que hace es acostarse de nuevo y darle la espalda a Steve, sin embargo cuando Rogers quiere sus papeles de regreso, Buck no se los quiere dar, está bien, él puede quedarse con ellos. Después Steve regresa a su colchón, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.


	66. Chapter 66

" — Lo prometiste — él grita, pero, ¿qué le habían prometido? También puede ver al soldado estirando su mano a él, pero no llegan a tomarse. Después, solo se mira en una caída que parece no acabar".

— Es tan complicado, Sam — Steve había aceptado ver a Wilson un rato, "solo un momento" le había dicho, porque no quería dejar solo a Buck por mucho tiempo — me siento inútil, no puedo ayudarlo, él ni siquiera me habla. 

— Dale tiempo, no debe ser fácil ser torturado durante más de setenta años. 

— Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer, siento que todos mis esfuerzos no sirven para nada, y no puedo llevarlo con un psicólogo sin que lo descubran. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguirán sin darse cuenta de lo que haces? 

— Sé que no dirás nada, Sam. 

— Yo no, pero dejaste tu apartamento, y desde que estás con él que no te acercas a la base, incluso has rechazado misiones de Fury. 

— Tengo vacaciones. 

— Por supuesto — Sam suspiró, Rogers estaba jugando con un fuego que era demasiado ardiente, y cuando explotara no podría evitar que a su alrededor muchos resultaran heridos. Pero Steve creía que podía controlarlo, que podría proteger a Buck y esconderlo, incluso si le llevaba la vida en eso; Steve a veces olvida que es solo un hombre. 

Bebió su café negro con un poco de rapidez, Sam no dijo nada al respecto, una vez se lo había preguntado: "¿por qué estás ayudándole?", y Steve le había dicho que ese hombre era más importante de lo que él podía pensar: — ¿Conseguiste más información? 

— El Capitán América rescata a mil hombres — leyó de una hoja impresa — el Capitán América y su mejor amigo James "Bucky" Barnes. 

— Gracias, Sam. Creo que esto puede ayudar. 

Se marchó, luego de un apretón de manos y de que Sam le pidiera tener cuidado, era un buen tipo, sabía que podía meterse en muchos problemas y aún así decidía apoyar a Rogers; y no le importaba, porque no es de las personas que hacen algo para ser reconocidos, pero Steve sabía que estaba en deuda. 

Pasó a una pequeña venta de pollo frito, de esas en que te venden solo para llevar, y le compró algunas piezas a Bucky; a él le gustaba la comida rápida, no cree que esos gustos hayan cambiado, además dudaba que en Hydra le permitieran algo rico de vez en cuando, de hecho él ni quiere imaginarse qué cosas debía comer Buck para no morir de hambre. 

Cuando Steve llegó al apartamento, se encontró con un Bucky que parecía mirarlo con un poco más de intensidad, mas no de una buena forma, se sintió más juzgado de lo que ya se sentía cada vez que él lo observaba, y su vista tan fija en él le causó gran incomodidad. No importaba, se estaba acostumbrando a que Buck hiciera cosas extrañas; si podía con saber que le observaba mientras dormía, entonces una mirada más pesada, seguro que no era nada. 

— Te compré un poco de pollo — Bucky lo miró aún peor, como analizando sus razones para haber llevado pollo, como si creyera que iba a intoxicarle con eso; pero Steve ignoró eso, y dejó el paquete sobre la mesa, cuando él no quiso tomarlo de sus manos. 

Buck se había acercado con cuidado cuando Steve estuvo un poco alejado, y revisó luego dentro de la bolsa, habían cuatro piezas. Entonces, tomando una fue hasta Steve y se la ofreció; él lo comprendía bien, aún no se había ganado su confianza, y si quería que Buck probara bocado de lo que fuera, él debía comer primero y demostrarle que no había nada malo con la comida. Lo comió, después de decirle "gracias", como si Buck hiciera aquello por amabilidad, y como todas las veces hasta que Steve comió, él sintió confianza para hacerlo. 

— Tengo más papeles, ¿quieres verlos? 

— ¿Sobre mí? — preguntó con el pollo dentro de su boca, era como una de esas personas que puede probar bocado luego de pasar mucha hambre, o como si creyera que en cualquier momento alguien se lo iba a quitar. Steve sonrió ante eso, una mezcla de ternura y pena. 

— Por supuesto. 

Bucky entonces tomó la bolsa que aún guardaba dos piezas y le hizo un nudo, luego fue hasta la habitación, cuidando que Steve no lo siguiera, y cuando regresó a la sala, ya no tenía nada con él; lo había escondido en algún sitio donde nadie más que él pudiera encontrarlo, leería los papeles que había llevado el soldado, los guardaría junto a los otros, y después podría terminar su pollo. 

— ¿Podría cepillar tu cabello mientras lees, Bucky? — Steve preguntó, y él lo permitió; así como dejaba que él lo ayudara a asearse cada día, y como a veces le ayudaba a comer. 

— Estabas ahí, soldado. 

— Bucky, puedes llamarme Steve — no importaba cuántas veces se lo había dicho, Bucky no dejaba de llamarle de aquella forma, y en serio empezaba a odiarlo, porque deseaba que aunque él no recordara su amor, al menos lo viera como a un amigo, ya podría él encargarse de enamorarlo, justo como Buck lo enamoró a él cuando era un chiquillo. — ¿En dónde estuve? 

— En el tren. 

— ¿Recuerdas eso? — sus manos se detuvieron un momento, la trenza que le hacía comenzó a deshacerse. — ¿Qué más recuerdas? 

— Solo que caí, y prometiste algo, pero no recuerdo qué. 

Steve suspiró, continuó la trenza sin decirle palabra alguna, después la envolvió en un moño y la amarró con una cola que Buck tenía: — Prometí que volveríamos a casa.

— Tu promesa suena muy gay — mencionó serio, después se levantó y tomando los papeles se fue a la habitación. Steve no supo si prestar atención de lo bonito que se veía su cabello, o a su insolencia. 


	67. Chapter 67

"— Tú eres parte del ejército, ¿por qué yo no podría intentarlo?

— No te compares conmigo, padeces asma. Casi te mueres hace un par de noches. 

— Por dios, Bucky".

Miró a Steve, el soldado tan concentrado en su labor que ni siquiera se percató de la mirada sobre él, o podría ser que está tan acostumbrado a ella que ni siquiera le prestó atención; luego él levantó un brazo, cada mañana Steve lo ayudaba a asearse, Bucky no tenía vergüenza, estaba acostumbrado a que miraran su cuerpo desnudo cuando era víctima de ciertas torturas, y no le presentaba mayor problema que le mirara alguien más cuando todo lo que hacía era ayudarle. Hydra no solo le había hecho olvidarse hasta de sí mismo, también le arrebató la dignidad, porque no importa cuántas veces lo congelen, y menos importa todo lo que le han obligado a olvidar, si hay algo que Buck recuerda muy bien eso es la tortura que ellos provocaron; recuerda esas veces en que debió comer los alimentos que alguien tiró en el suelo, como un animal, tal vez mucho peor, las ocasiones en que ellos se rieron cuando al bañarle, desnudo gritaba que se detuvieran. Por eso no se avergüenza con Steve, por esa razón deja que el soldado sea paciente y lo limpie con cuidado, es por eso que no se queja cuando él lo ayuda a comer, pero es esta también la razón por la cual desconfía, creyendo que en cualquier momento él atentará contra su integridad. 

Y Steve tan solo continúa el trabajo que él mismo se ha asignado, baña a Bucky con un trapo y un poco de agua y jabón, sentado en una silla como aquella primera vez porque no va a obligarlo a tomar una ducha, y tampoco lo hará meterse a la tina, incluso él mismo se ha bañado mientras Buck duerme, sin importar que eso sea muy tarde o quizá demasiado temprano, pues no quiere que escuche el agua caer y se altere por eso. 

Entonces, Bucky pone una mano sobre el pecho de Steve, su brazo de metal que es más fuerte, y que está tan mojada que hace lo mismo con la camisa de Rogers: — Soldado, tu asma. 

— ¿Qué? No, sí — Bucky lo mira muy confundido, puede que esté pensando que su recuerdo tal vez no se trate de algo real — quiero decir tenía, pero ya no, Bucky. 

— ¿Cómo? 

— Fue el suero, Buck. ¿Recuerdas la foto en el papel? Dije que era yo — Bucky solo afirmó, un movimiento sutil de su cabeza. — bueno, el suero hizo esto. 

— Fue bueno para ti, no podrías conseguir una novia con aquel físico. 

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, algunas veces Buck podía ser muy venenoso: — a mi pareja no parecía importarle mucho mi físico. 

— Alguna gracia tendrás — entonces Steve resopló, ese comentario había estado de más, aunque prefiere cien veces al Bucky que es insolente al Bucky que ni siquiera le dice una palabra. — Eres raro, y también amable, creo. 

— Ese "creo" es por lo de "raro", supongo. 

— No. 

— Ah, ¿de eso estás muy seguro, Bucky?

— Sí. 

Steve rió. 

Había comprado alguna ropa cómoda que él pudiera usar en casa, pantalones de tela suave en su mayoría, y unas pocas camisas, porque estaba bien si él quería estar sin una, es mucho más cómodo. Lo secó y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama para peinarle el cabello; hace unos días que había adquirido una secadora pequeña, a Buck no le había gustado el ruido, pero sí le agradó la sensación tibia en su cabeza, la primera vez que Steve la usó en él fue una noche, y tuvo la suerte -él lo vio así- de mirarle batallar contra el sueño que le provocó dicha sensación. Su Bucky estaba allí, Steve lo sabía en esas ocasiones en que él no lograba verse como un asesino de Hydra. Después, él quiso usar un pantalón largo que le pertenecía a un pijama, pero no vistió la parte superior. 

Steve lo miró listo y le sonrió, siempre le sonreía aunque Buck nunca correspondiera el gesto; y pensó que podría atreverse a más, solo un poco, un avance pequeño: besó su frente, apenas un beso suave que fue demasiado corto; no fue buena idea, su corazón se estrujó cuando él lo empujó.

— Lo siento, no debí hacer eso, Bucky — y podría ser que se sintió mal consigo mismo, tal vez fue miedo a una represalia; pero cuando Steve lo miró bajar la cabeza, no hizo más que agacharse y quedar a su altura. — Está bien, fue mi culpa. 

Con Bucky tenía un montón de días difíciles y noches que eran un infierno, tenía muchas situaciones dolorosas, y el tan hiriente "soldado", su nuevo nombre, parecía ser; con él tenía desesperación y golpes demasiado fuertes a su esperanza, a veces con Bucky no sabía qué hacer. Algunas noches lo mira dormir y es el único momento del día en que puede sentir paz, porque a veces Buck está callado y tranquilo, y muy pocas veces él habla o recuerda, pero también él es agresivo, también le grita y lo ataca cuando Steve comete un error, cuando se siente acorralado; y lo cierto es, que son más los días malos, que los neutros, porque buenos no hay. Es tan de James, incluso cuando no se da cuenta, él tiene el poder de recordarle que es solo un ser humano imperfecto y que no es capaz de hacer todo solo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Steve no puede pedir ayuda, pues eso pondría en peligro la libertad de Barnes; y Steve sabe que está mal, sabe que él debería responder ante la justicia, pero tiene tanto miedo, de que ellos no vean lo que él puede ver, que no puedan darse cuenta que Buck es solo una víctima, porque su Bucky tan dulce jamás hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a alguien solo porque sí, su Buck había sufrido tanto que no podía recordar su propio nombre, tanto que tenía pánico a una ducha; y Steve sabe que no quiere mirar que lo encierren, sabe que no va a dejar que le quiten su libertad otra vez, y es que no importa lo que deba hacer, Bucky siempre fue más importante que sus principios y su promesa de proteger lo que es correcto.


	68. Chapter 68

\- ¿Qué te habías hecho, Cap? 

Steve miró a Tony, si Stark supiera. "Me tomé unos días", respondió restando importancia, sin decirles la verdad, todos ellos le agradaban, pero no arriesgaría a Bucky; Natasha que estaba allí levantó una ceja, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Steve, él jamás había querido o necesitado vacaciones, y que se tomara unas tan de pronto le parecía un poco extraño. 

\- ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones, Capitán? 

\- Visité a unos amigos, Wanda. 

\- ¿Aún viven? - preguntó Tony muy sorprendido, los amigos de Steve debían ser -según él- momias; los demás se rieron, porque él gesto de asombro en Stark fue tan gracioso que fue imposible evitarlo. Steve, por supuesto, lo miró mal. 

\- También me pregunté lo mismo - la risa de Clint apenas le permitió hablar, y Natasha le golpeó la espalda cuando inició a toser. 

\- Ya basta, no es gracioso. 

\- Me temo, Capitán Rogers, que el hecho de que haya visitado usted a sus amigos, sí le parece gracioso a los demás; si me permite opinar, yo diría que es debido a la edad que estas personas podrían tener. 

Steve le miró fijo y serio por un rato, él sabía la razón de la risa, Tony lo llamaba "anciano" todo el tiempo, y Natasha lo había llamado "fósil" una vez frente a Sam; no le parecía gracioso. En el pasado Bucky solía decir que tenía mal humor, que no llevaba bien una broma, y él tenía razón, jamás le gustaron. 

Luego Anthony se disculpó, "no te enojes, Cap" dijo, y después iniciaron a conversar sobre Sam; Steve les había contado antes un poco sobre él, lo bien que vendría para el equipo tener a alguien con sus habilidades, les dijo que era un buen tipo, que seguro se llevarían bien con él; y Natasha confirmó sus palabras, había conocido a Sam aquella vez cuando pelearon contra el soldado de invierno, y le parecía que la descripción que Steve dio sobre él, no estaba alejada de la realidad. Los demás lo aprobaron, porque confiaban en Steve, tenían de él la imagen de alguien que es correcto, y si a Steve Rogers le parecía que Sam era un buen elemento para el equipo, entonces ellos estarían de acuerdo. 

\- No puedo creer todo ese asunto de Hydra - volvió a hablar Tony. 

\- Incluso enviaron a un soldado a asesinar a Steve, ¿cierto, Cap? 

\- Cierto, Nat. 

\- Vamos, nuestro cap - dijo Tony, levantándose de donde estaba y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Steve, - no se dejaría matar por un soldado. 

\- No un simple soldado. - Mencionó Wanda, su acento que les parecía tan bonito. El resto la miró, pues nadie, a excepción de Natasha, había visto lo fuerte que podía ser ese soldado. - El Capitán estuvo en coma, yo pude cuidarlo. 

\- Y te lo agradezco, Wanda. 

\- Steve - Bruce llamó - me tomé la libertad de leer el reporte del médico, debo estar de acuerdo con Wanda. ¿Tienes idea de en dónde está este soldado? Es seguro que no fuiste su único trabajo, y está obligado a responder ante la justicia. 

Steve sintió el sudor frío bajar por su espalda, si el suero no le hubiese eliminado el asma, seguro tendría un ataque ahí mismo: - No sé nada. 

\- Lo haré buscar. 

\- No - Steve gritó, todos le miraron confundidos, él no solía reaccionar así - Sam y yo estamos en eso, Tony; no quiero más personas buscándole, puede notarlo. 

Entonces Tony alzó los hombros, Steve tenía razón, si muchas personas le buscaban, eso podría provocar un poco de ruido al respecto, y con eso solo conseguirían que no dejara nunca su escondite. Decidieron esperar a que Rogers y Wilson dieran con él. 

" — Bucky. 

\- ¿Y tú eres? 

\- Soy Steve. 

\- ¿Steve Rogers?" 

Bucky suspiró, hace tres días que el soldado se había ido argumentando tener trabajo que hacer; se sentía solo, en el apartamento tenía todo lo necesario para que no tuviera que salir bajo ningún motivo, pero notó que se había iniciado a acostumbrar al soldado; extrañaba -aunque no deseara admitirlo- la buena comida que él preparaba, toda esa comida empaquetada, en apariencia preparada que él compró para que calentara, no era nada buena; también le había dejado unos trapos limpios y un jabón líquido para que pudiera hacer su propia agua jabonosa y mantenerse limpio, pero de nuevo no era lo mismo, y Bucky no tenía ganas de cepillar su cabello y hacerse una trenza, él no tenía ganas de algo que no fuera tirarse sobre la cama y hacer nada, tal vez solo pensar en las cosas que va recordando. 

Bucky recuerda poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de Steve que decidió quedarse a protegerlo, y le muestra información suya del ejército; va poco a poco, porque todo es borroso o confuso, apenas son recuerdos demasiado pequeños como para que él pueda estar seguro de algo concreto. Al menos esta vez ha recordado su nombre, el de Steve.


	69. Chapter 69

Estar dentro de un apartamento las veinticuatro horas del día y además sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, era una situación aburrida y hasta cierto punto estresante; Bucky no tenía mucho que hacer, a veces pasaba la escoba, apenas un poco, sin correr muebles o levantar sillones, solo lo necesario para que se viera limpio. Steve -que había sido su amigo- siempre mantuvo el lugar aseado mientras estuvo allí, así que él creía que podía hacer un esfuerzo para mantener las cosas igual; además si era sincero consigo mismo, entonces debía aceptar que desde que Steve lo encontró, todo en su vida ha ido mejorando; Steve lo ayudó a estar limpio sin necesidad de usar una tina o la ducha, le mostró que era posible alimentarse con algo que además de saber bien, fuese agradable a su ojos, él no se molestaba cuando despertaba gritando debido a una pesadilla, y jamás lo culpaba sin razón, también respetaba su espacio y era comprensivo, con Steve, aunque estaba a la defensiva, también se sentía tranquilo, un poco, al menos algo de la paz que nunca tuvo con Hydra.

Steve también había contratado algo llamado "televisión por cable", había de todo dentro de su pantalla plana, desde películas y documentales, hasta canales en los que podía ver y escuchar conciertos de buena música, a Bucky le gustaba AC/DC; y mirar ese canal de películas y series clásicas en su mayoría filmadas en blanco y negro. 

Se sentó en el sofá con un plato de frijoles enlatados y un atún que venía preparado con maíz dulce y trozos de verduras, no era muy bueno, pero al menos no moría de hambre, y si lo comía con las galletas saladas que Steve había comprado, entonces no era tan desastroso. El canal de clásicos de Disney transmitía Fantasía; él había desarrollado un gusto grande por las animaciones, culpa de esto era en mayor medida de Steve quien a veces le preparaba palomitas de maíz para que pudiese mirar películas como Dumbo o El rey León, aunque de sus favoritas es Alicia en el país de las maravillas. 

— Entonces, ¿dices que soy un vengador? 

— Lo eres, Sam. ¿Qué te parece? 

— Estoy asimilando, espera. 

Steve sonrió. Sam era un buen tipo y se merecía mucho ser parte del equipo, Wilson le demostraba su lealtad cuando al pasar los días nadie había ido a buscarles a él y a Barnes, y mostraba su confianza al apoyar su causa aún cuando James había sido un peligroso criminal, incluso cuando Sam sabía que lo correcto era denunciar al soldado de Hydra, él confiaba en que el capitán Rogers hacía correcto, porque es Steve, no hace mal a propósito. 

Sam negó y sonrió también, no se podía creer que lo estuvieran considerando como un miembro de los vengadores, era un honor para cualquiera que deseara defender a la nación. 

— Sam, ¿aceptas? 

— ¿Cuándo empiezo? — entonces Steve le dio la mano y una sonrisa, se sintió como a una bienvenida y también como a un trato. — Ya lo dejaste mucho tiempo solo. 

— Pero tenía que venir, Sam, para no levantar sospechas. 

— Sí, lo sé. 

— Sé que Buck se defenderá si Hydra lo encuentra — Steve mantuvo silencio un momento, luego exhaló y a Sam le pareció agotado, lleno de desesperanza. — todo lo que espero es no encontrarlo de la misma manera, no sé si pueda mirar a Buck en ese estado de nuevo, Sam. 

— Entonces te sugiero que te des prisa, si él se acostumbró a ti, ahora mismo debe sentirse solo. 

— No sé que tan acostumbrado a mí pueda estar. 

— ¿Y cuándo piensas volver? 

— En dos días. 

"— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos de ser amigos? 

— ¿Tú sabes eso, Bucky? 

— Obvio, eres el peor amigo que he tenido".

Buck sonrió debido a ese recuerdo, tirado sobre la cama mojando las sábanas con su cabello húmedo y nada más que un paño cubriendo su cuerpo; si Steve estuviera la hora del baño no sería tan complicada y sin duda no habría tardado dos horas en asearle.


	70. Chapter 70

"Ya debía estar acostumbrado, no podía, debía ya dejar de resistirse, aceptar que no iba a cambiar nada; año tras año siendo golpeado, humillado, torturado, y con buena suerte: congelado. Nadie fue por él, nunca nadie lo buscó; un sargento del ejército estadounidense abandonado a su suerte, dado a las garras del enemigo, un hombre convertido en nada, en un títere de ellos, reducido a un algo que gritaba cuando los miraba, que intentaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía no sucumbir ante lo que querían obligarle a hacer, lo que querían crear; él es un hombre que era feliz, y un día tuvo que olvidarse de eso. 

Todo lo que para él hay son hombres de batas blancas que se burlan, que lo dejan sin comer días y después, cuando quieren divertirse, llevan tan solo un poco de alguna masa que no sabe muy bien, pero es lo único que puede comer, desde el suelo cuando alguno de ellos lo ha tirado, él no dice nada, solo come porque tiene hambre, qué importan su orgullo y su dignidad cuando siente que puede hacer lo que sea por un poco de pan. No existen amigos, ni familia, y no existe amor, se siente como si nunca hubiera existido para él; pero tiene médicos que piensan que puede servir, y tal vez eso sea el mejor pensamiento respecto a él en setenta años, de seguro por esa razón es que colocan un paño sobre su rostro con fuerza y le echan agua, debe ser que intentan ahogarlo porque saben que va a sobrevivir, quiere pensar en eso, toda la tortura es para hacerle más fuerte, porque si no es eso, entonces por qué demonios no muere, por qué de todos solo él sigue sufriendo, atado a una cama mientras clama a su dios que parece haberle abandonado, gritando a veces ruegos por morir, porqué solo él no podía acabar con su vida, tanta envidia de los prisioneros que fallecieron tras una tortura o de quienes por sí solos acabaron con su sufrimiento; él también quería golpearse el cráneo contra una pared o arrancarse el cabello, también quería que todo acabara, mas no terminó, siguió cada día, año tras año en que no tuvo valor alguno, en que no fue más que un arma que se congelaba cuando no servía, siguiendo órdenes que pensaba correctas, y aún cuando era solo un soldado sin memoria, no desobedecía, pues su memoria no ocultó su tortura, sino que le hace saber cuáles serán las consecuencias de una traición, de huir, de no cumplir la misión, aún cuando se ha olvidado de su propio nombre él no quiere la máquina extraña cocinándole el cerebro de nuevo. El dolor él no lo olvida, no puede. 

Ahora mismo alguien le habla, repite esas palabras una y otra vez, "benigno" escucha y entiende que alguien que dijo estar a su lado para siempre, mintió, no era bueno como decía, sino porqué lo abandonaría; después escucha "Bienvenida", al soldado de invierno que será el único que vive ahora, su antiguo yo ha muerto para siempre; y por último él puede oir "vagón de carga", y saber que no cumplieron una promesa, no sujetaron su mano, y ya no pudo volver a casa".

Steve guardó unas pocas cosas en su maletín, algo de ropa, zapatos y un par de sandalias para estar cómodo en el apartamento, era tarde, pero si conducía con prisa su motocicleta, podría estar en Staten Island antes de la media noche. Había odiado tener que dejar a Bucky, pero sabía que debía volver a la base si no quería dar motivos para que se hicieran demasiadas preguntas, o evitar que Fury enviara a investigarlo; no podía llevarlo a su apartamento, lo consideraba el sitio menos seguro para Bucky, Nick Fury una vez había entrado, y nada le aseguraba que no volvería a hacerlo, él o alguien más. 

Todo lo que Steve esperaba era encontrar el lugar limpio y a Bucky aseado, durmiendo tranquilo, o viendo una película junto a un refresco y palomitas de maíz, no quería llegar y darse cuenta que había recaído, entendía que dejarle una semana podía ser mucho para él, pero no tenía más opción, iba a tener que dejarlo solo de vez en cuando. Mientras él va a mayor velocidad de la permitida, debido a las altas horas y el poco tráfico, y el viento golpea su cuerpo, no puede pensar más que en Buck, en cuanto le gustaría llegar a casa y abrazarlo, que él permita un beso en su rostro, decirle que lo quiere muchísimo, que no va a dejarlo; ojalá pudiera besarlo toda la noche y eliminar sus pesadillas con noches de sexo ardiente y duro, desearía agotarse tanto junto a él que ninguno pudiera hacer más que dormir, y piensa en cuándo podrán dormir juntos, cuándo él iba a permitir que subiera a la cama; pero por ahora todo lo espera es su confianza, puede ir poco a poco, mostrarle su cariño sin que él se sienta acorralado o inseguro, sin que le parezca que está atrapado. 

Son las doce con diez minutos de la media noche, y Steve abre rápido la puerta cuando lo ha escuchado gritar, por la cercanía de sus gritos piensa que Bucky debe estar en la sala, mientras busca las llaves reza para que no haya nadie más dentro, para que no le hayan encontrado, qué bueno que su madre le enseñó a orar, porque a veces no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Cuando al fin ingresó miró la televisión encendida y a Buck en el sofá, debió quedarse dormido, de nuevo sufriendo por una pesadilla, otra vez esos malditos gritos, y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, su cuerpo encogido aún en sueños; ¿cuántas veces durante esa semana soñó mal y él no estuvo para acompañarle? Suspiró con mucha tristeza y un poco de culpa y fue hasta él. 

— Buck, ya vine — lo movió con cuidado, quería que despertara tranquilo y no más asustado de lo que parecía, pero James no respondió, sino que continuó aquel horrible estado que Steve tanto odiaba. 

Intentó abrazándole y besó su mejilla, no funcionó, esta vez era más complicado, despertarle estaba tomando más tiempo, como si la pesadilla de esta noche fuese más fuerte, o su cerebro estuviera agotado para luchar contra estas. Pero Steve no se detuvo, sino que continuó intentado. 

— Bucky, vamos cariño, despierta. 

Entonces al fin despertó y miró a Steve fijamente, luego con sus ojos irritados, su rostro repleto de lágrimas, y su cuerpo agitado, él le sonrió: — Steve. 


	71. Chapter 71

— Despierta — él lo pateó, no muy fuerte, apenas lo necesario para que Steve intentara alejarse; podría ser que haberle recordado le dio valor ante él, solo un poco, pues no significa que confíe ciegamente, es solo que ya no espera una puñalada en la espalda. — Despierta, tengo calor. 

Steve despertó, no era muy amable por parte de Buck despertarlo a patadas, lo miró serio, intentando hacer evidente un enojo que ni tenía, pero Bucky no se preocupó por eso, sino que lo volvió a patear: — Bucky, puedes bañarte tú mismo. 

— No. 

Steve suspiró. 

La hora del baño era siempre más sencilla cuando Steve lo ayudaba, porque Bucky pudo haberle recordado, pero no significa que ha olvidado o superado lo que vivió en la base de Hydra; con Steve, él solo debe sentarse sobre una silla y dejar que Rogers haga todo el trabajo, sin preocuparse, sin pensar demasiado las cosas, y es que Steve tarda apenas unos minutos, él había tardado horas cuando tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo, y ni siquiera fue tan bueno como Steve, pues él no solo lo aseaba, también hacía su barba y recortaba su cabello cuando era necesario, cepillaba su cabello y le hacía una trenza cuando hacía calor, Steve era tan cuidadoso, él en cambio ni siquiera se había peinado durante la semana que se habían separado; y Steve no dijo nada, sabía que Bucky ya había hecho un esfuerzo grande con bañarse cada día, no lo iba a hacer sentir mal por un cabello enredado. 

Continuó limpiando su cuerpo, Buck lo miraba como ya era costumbre, podía ser que ya no desconfiara tanto de él, aún así quería saber todos sus movimientos; y Steve estaba tan acostumbrado que ni prestaba atención, solo hacía su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, y sin pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría usar sus manos y no un trapo, porque Bucky no merece que piense en él de esa manera sexual, su novio que ya no es más su pareja, no debe ser visto de dicha forma, James -sin duda- merecía mucho más que eso. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual él continúe sin tener vergüenza con él, porque se siente cuidado, no deseado; aunque Steve lo desea tanto, pero va a controlarse todo lo que Bucky necesite. 

— Steve. 

— ¿Si? 

— Tengo hambre. 

Negó, un movimiento de su cabeza, mas no respondió; a veces Buck era un poco abusivo. Estaba bien, habían pasado más de setenta años en los que nadie tuvo un buen gesto o siquiera empatía, así que quería aprovechar a Rogers todo lo que se pudiera. "Steve", le volvió a llamar, él sonrió antes de responder: — ¿Qué se te antoja? 

— Pizza. 

— Es temprano para eso, Bucky — respondió, y James dejó salir un sonidillo de enojo. En algunas ocasiones era como un niño malcriado que no quería entender porqué le decían "no". 

— Entonces nada. 

— Bucky... 

— Nada.

Steve no le respondió, pero Bucky se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando él llamó a la pizzería; después de no poder dar su opinión siquiera respecto a trivialidades, poder elegir el desayuno, era un gran paso. 

Como cada mañana, le secaron el cuerpo y el cabello, lo ayudaron a vestir, y luego Steve había dejado su pelo suelto, porque era bonito, y también merecía que lo lucieran. 

La pizza llegó en veintinueve minutos, Bucky arrugó el ceño cuando miró su temporizador y se dio cuenta que aún faltaba para la media hora, no era como si tuviera que pagar él, pero una vez había visto el anuncio de una promoción "treinta minutos o gratis", y bueno, él quería conseguir pizza gratis. Steve rió debido a eso, y fue a pagar al repartidor; después dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y fue a sacar una coca cola del refrigerador, estaba mal, pero no les iba a hacer daño por una vez que ocurriera. 

— Steve — Buck fue tras él en cuanto lo miró caminar rumbo a la habitación; lo vio levantar el colchón y lo siguió de vuelta cuando Rogers lo llevó hasta la sala. 

— ¿Vemos películas? — él no respondió, pero Steve vio sus ojos brillar, a él le gustaba mirar películas. Entonces Steve tiró el colchón frente al televisor y trajo la pizza y la puso en medio. — ¿Vienes, Buck? 

Bucky lo miró con grandes deseos de ir y sentarse junto a él, aunque Steve también notó su nerviosismo por la manera en que se frotaba las manos; entonces le dio al colchón dos palmadas y sonrió. De cualquier forma no tendrían que estar demasiado cerca, había una caja de pizza que los separaría. 

— ¿Qué veremos? — preguntó Bucky cuando al fin se sentó, Steve le sonrió de nuevo. 

— Buscaré. 

Cierto canal de cable iniciaba a presentar una comedia juvenil llamada Chicas Pesadas, a Buck le gustó, y comparó a Steve con Karen, porque ambos son rubios, y porque "de seguro tú también eres una zorra, Steve". Toda esa actitud pasivo-agresiva tenía su razón de ser, Rogers lo sabía, aún así era molesto lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser; Bucky había pasado de ser en exceso desconfiado a ser un grosero. 

Steve lo miró con mal gesto y negó, "eres insoportable, Bucky" dijo, y James se había reído; apenas una risa muy pequeña, pero a Steve le había parecido de lo más grande y bonita, tenía tanto sin ver a Buck reír que un simple y pequeño gesto como aquel podía alegrarle todo su mundo. Igual que la noche en que volvió y él lo llamó Steve, esa vez quiso abrazarlo, besarlo, quiso decirle lo mucho que lo ama, tan feliz estaba que sentía inmensas ganas de llorar; pero no hizo nada de eso, sino que como cada vez, permitió que recostara su cabeza sobre él y después lo tranquilizó. 

— Steve, quiero ver más películas. 

Entonces Steve lo miró serio, porque quería probar qué pasaba: — No. 

Buck bajó la cabeza y se frotó las manos, Steve nunca le había negado algo, y eso no solo lo puso nervioso, sino que lo asustó. 

— Lo siento. 

— No, Bucky — había sido un idiota, no entendía qué tenía en la cabeza como para entristecer a Buck solo por un "a ver qué pasa". Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo hizo levantar el rostro. — Lo lamento, corazón, podemos ver todas las películas que quieras. 

— Solo me gustas como amigo. — Le dijo incómodo, y Steve le quitó la manos de encima sin decir nada. 


	72. Chapter 72

Steve despertó temprano, ya era costumbre suya levantarse antes de que Buck despertara para poder usar la ducha sin que eso fuera un problema para él; no alistó ropa, se fue al baño llevando solo un paño. Al acabar de asearse aún era temprano, se secó el cabello un poco, y se colocó el paño a la altura de la cadera, le cubría por encima de las rodillas; no se vistió, porque no iba a dejar que James le dijera "me gustas solo como amigo" de nuevo. No había mucho qué hacer, debía esperar casi desnudo a que Buck despertara, así que se puso a preparar el desayuno, esta vez había algo saludable, como siempre las fuentes y cantidades adecuadas de carbohidratos, proteínas, y todo lo que el cuerpo necesite para funcionar de la manera adecuada; Steve gustaba de incluir frutas en la dieta, a Bucky le gustaba comerlas, pero no era tan feliz comiendo verduras o los cereales integrales que a veces Steve le servía, de cualquier manera acababa por dejar su plato vacío. 

Dos horas y tanto después, Steve escuchó ruidos en la habitación, debía ser Bucky despertando al fin, se tocó el cabello y lo notó ya seco, entonces se lo mojó de nuevo, ahí en la cocina, y se echó agua encima, porque debía parecer que salía de bañarse; cuidó que no quedara mojado el piso, y se fue hasta la habitación. 

Buck estaba aún acostado, pero ya despierto, solo quería hacer pereza un rato; miró a Steve ingresar con el cabello húmedo y un paño cubriéndole, nunca lo había visto después de un baño, usualmente cuando despertaba Steve ya estaba bañado y con su ropa puesta; él fingió no darse cuenta que Buck lo miraba, pasó como si nada hasta quedar frente al armario que estaba cerca porque la habitación no es muy grande. La espalda grande, los brazos fuertes, piernas tonificadas, todo el físico adecuado, desde su cabello suave y sus ojos bonitos, hasta lo bien que lucían sus pantorrillas. 

Se secó tan lento que fue innecesario, Bucky no le quitó la mirada de encima, y pudo ver todo; luego Steve se peinó aún estando desnudo, y después se puso algo de ropa cómoda. 

— Ah, hola Buck — saludó cuando fingió percatarse de que estaba despierto, Bucky lo miraba con un gesto de asco que sería gracioso para cualquiera, pero que lo hizo sentir herido y ofendido a él; se cuidaba muy bien, hacía ejercicio, comía de manera saludable, Buck no tenía porqué verle así. — No había visto que estabas despierto. 

Bucky no respondió, sino que inició a hacer sonidos exagerados de cuando alguien finge que vomitará. Steve forzó una risa, y salió de inmediato; no iba a hacer evidente frente a Buck lo mucho que eso le había afectado, por supuesto que lo comprendía, James recordaba su amistad, pero no su amor, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo, justo como Buck tuvo paciencia con él cuando su relación inició, pero era tan desesperante tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo, decirle "te amo", recibir una caricia aunque fuese pequeña; lo daba todo y no recibía nada, incluso Bucky no era capaz de decirle "gracias" cuando lo ayudaba a bañar o le preparaba algo rico para comer, él solo no decía nada o era un grosero. Después lo llamó para preguntar qué prefería hacer primero: bañarse o desayunar; y Bucky se había quitado toda la ropa sin tener una pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento, se sentó en la silla que Steve le alcanzó y luego esperó a que él fuera a buscar lo necesario. La rutina fue igual que cada día, Steve lo bañó bien, le secó y peinó el cabello, y lo ayudó a vestir. 

— Steve. 

— ¿Si, Buck? 

— ¿Podemos desayunar ya? 

— Sí, Bucky. 

— ¿Y qué vas a cocinar? 

Qué descaro el de él, al menos en los 40s que era igual de descarado, lo compensaba con lo buen amigo y novio que era; en los tiempos actuales es solo defectos y nada de lindo: — Ya está hecho.

— Me hubieras preguntado antes qué quería comer, Steve. 

— Esto no es restaurante, James. 

— Bien — respondió cuando después de mirar serio a Steve, se dio cuenta que ni enojo o tristeza le iban a conseguir esta vez lo que quería. Luego susurró: — por dentro sigues siendo tan liliputiense como antes. 

Rogers bufó, pero no quiso hacer el asunto más grande. Luego fue a la cocina y sirvió para ambos, Buck se quejó porque había brócoli, y luego se enojó porque Steve dijo que saldría un rato; ya había salido hace un par de días para hacer compras, no les faltaba nada en casa, y por lo tanto él no tenía necesidad de dejarlo solo; pero Steve no necesitaba salir, quería hacerlo porque ocupaba un descanso de él, pero no podía decírselo, no era esa clase de persona que no es capaz de pensar en los sentimientos de otros, le mintió, dijo que era por trabajo y con eso Bucky había quedado con un poco de molestia, mas no enojado. 

Steve había ido a parar a una cafetería pequeña que daba vista al mar, era pequeña, silenciosa, y no habían muchos turistas; ordenó un café negro sin azúcar y un trozo de pastel. El sonido de las olas y el sabor del café amargo estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con eso de quitarle estrés de encima, suspiró y rió para sí mismo después, de seguro así de frustrado se sintió Buck cuando en el pasado él no dejaba que lo tocara o le diera un beso, luego se preguntó si Bucky lo recordaba y le hacía los desprecios a propósito, pero lo descartó, James lo amó demasiado como para hacerle algo así; y qué doloroso resultaba pensar en un " le amó" y no en "aún le ama". 

Sam llegó un rato después, Steve lo había mensajeado para preguntar si tenía un rato libre; supuso que lo estaba pasando mal, además no era gran distancia lo que debía recorrer. 

— Qué mala cara. 

— Hola, Sam — saludó en cuanto el otro se sentó. — Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante. 

— No te preocupes por eso, cap; somos amigos, ¿no? 

— Me gusta creer eso. 

Sam lo miró con una sonrisa y Steve le sonrió en respuesta, luego ambos callaron mientras un mesero atendía a Sam, él pidió un chocolate frío: — ¿Cómo ha ido todo? 

— Nada bien. Me recordó, me llama Steve. 

— ¿Eso es malo? 

— No es eso, es que desde que recordó quién soy no hace más que ser irrespetuoso e insoportable, y te juro que a veces no lo aguanto. 

— Solución fácil, Steve. Le pegamos un balazo y lo echamos al río. 

Steve rió. 

— No digas eso, Sam. 


	73. Chapter 73

Si bien es cierto que Bucky no sabe cómo comportarse de manera adecuada con Steve, que sus años con Hydra le han creado una armadura que le hace rechazar y dudar ante cualquier muestra de aprecio; también es cierto que se siente más tranquilo con Steve a su lado, aunque no lo diga, porque decir tal cosa puede que lo haga sentir débil, y él no quiere sentirse así. Pero Buck está bien con la presencia de Steve en su casa, le gusta que él esté allí, y se molesta cuando Rogers dice que debe ir a trabajar, pues eso significa algunos días solo; jamás se lo dice y nunca agradece sus esfuerzos, pero lo deja ver cuando lo persigue dentro de casa para saber a dónde va y qué hará, puede que al inicio fuera solo desconfianza, ahora él no quiere que Steve se le escape, lo demuestra cada día al permitir que Steve lo bañe y al comer lo que él prepara, y tan importante: Bucky espera a que Steve vaya a dormir para poder dormirse tranquilo, porque quiere que él esté allí si tiene una pesadilla. 

Se está sintiendo en confianza con él, poco a poco, pero lo suficiente para patearlo cuando no quiere despertar o decirle un par de groserías, y puede que no sea muy amable, pero es mucho más que quedarse en silencio, bajar la cabeza, y no querer decir nunca nada por miedo a una represalia. También él recuerda a veces, cosas simples que solo tienen que ver con su amistad, o que son demasiado confusas o borrosas para poder entenderlas; y Steve quiso golpearse la cara cuando él recordó "Los viajes de Gulliver", y ese odioso apodo que tanto detestaba. 

— Steve — Bucky llamó en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta, la mayoría del tiempo le informaba antes de salir a algún lado, pero en esta ocasión lo había pasado por alto. — ¿A dónde vas? 

— A la tienda, Buck, iré rápido. 

— ¿Por qué? Tenemos todo lo necesario. 

— Necesito jalapeños para el almuerzo, tardaré solo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? 

Buck resopló, pero lo dejo ir. Luego se colocó en la ventana, ya que desde allí podía fijarse en el camino que Steve recorría para ir a la tienda, saber si tomaba otro rumbo, y luego verle regresar con alguna cosa en las manos; le tomaba como mucho un minuto llegar hasta allí, Bucky lo sabía bien, le había contado el tiempo en varias ocasiones. 

Después vio a Steve acercarse, pero no traía nada consigo, ¿sería que él mintió y no fue a la tienda? Entonces, Bucky le seguía los pasos, vio como se alejaba de casa y tomaba otro rumbo. ¿Acaso Steve iba a irse? Se preguntó, tan solo así, sin decir alguna cosa, sin despedirse, sin importarle que él lo estaba esperando. 

— Steve — gritó. Y Rogers se sorprendió cuando lo vio correr hasta donde él estaba. 

— Bucky, sabes que no puedes salir. 

— ¿Te vas, Steve? 

— No, Buck. 

— Pero estás yendo a otro lado, no a casa. 

— No conseguí los jalapeños, iré a la otra tienda. Ve adentro y espérame. 

— Pero... 

— Bucky, ve adentro. 

James fue. Se metió a la casa y esperó a Steve con la preocupación a flor de piel. Y Steve regresó al cabo de unos cinco minutos, podía ser que fue menos; Bucky vio los jalapeños que él traía en su mano, y lo siguió hasta la cocina. 

Sarah lo había enseñado a preparar un pollo picante a base de coco que era una delicia, "pollo caribeño" lo llamaban. Bucky -igual que siempre- no ayudó, pero se mantuvo pendiente de lo que hacía y se deleitó con el buen olor, luego lo vio dejar todo al fuego y ponerse a lavar lo que había necesitado; Steve lo hacía todo, desde preocuparse por Bucky hasta mantener el lugar limpio, porque James ni siquiera quería lavar su propio plato, y hacer que lo llevara hasta la cocina le había costado demasiado. 

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó, y Buck movió su cabeza para afirmar, mas no pronunció palabra; entonces Steve se acercó a él, y siendo valiente lo abrazó y besó su frente. — No te dejaré nunca, Bucky. 

James lo miró con reproche, un tanto enojado y otro poco dolido, y tal vez en su mar de sentimientos también hubiese algo de miedo: — No te creo. 

— No tienes idea de muchas cosas, Buck; pero no pienso perderte otra vez. 

Él no supo qué decir, a veces Steve era extraño, algunas veces parecía que lo quería más que a un amigo, incluso alguna noche creyó escuchar que él lo llamaba "cariño", pero no está muy seguro. 

Comieron, y Steve se puso feliz cuando Buck quiso repetir el almuerzo, le gustaba que tuviera la confianza para pedir más, porque antes de recordarle él prefería quedar con hambre que molestar; no lo molestaría, por supuesto, pero no es algo que su cerebro tan torturado quería entender tan fácil. 

Más tarde, ambos estaban en la sala, echados en un sofá cada uno, y con varias cervezas sobre una pequeña mesa; veían un concierto de Scorpions, a Steve le gustaba "Wind of change", y Bucky prefería "Always somewhere". Él no sabe porqué le ha gustado tanto esa canción, pero Steve siente que su esperanza ha crecido demasiado debido a eso; qué bonita canción era esa que decía todo lo que esperaba de Buck, porque lo único que Steve quería era su amor una vez más; y podía ser que fuese una tontería, solo una buena canción, junto a una buena banda y una voz que le agradaría a cualquiera, tal vez no significa nada importante, quizá no había razón para que le gustara, pero qué bien se sentía tener un poco de fe en lo que ha estado haciendo, y la esperanza grande de que habrán frutos.

Buck lo miró en cuanto la banda inició a cantar "Send me an angel". 

— Tú eres uno de esos — Steve le sonrió. — Pero feo. 

No le importó eso, nada de lo que él dijera iba a quitarle la sonrisa boba. 

Cuando el concierto acabó, Steve fue por más cervezas y algo para comer, porque iniciaría un concierto de Queen y él amaba su música; Buck se quedó en el sofá, esperando. 

— Bucky, ¿qué te pasa? 

— No lo sé. 

— Bucky... 

— Steve, no lo sé. 

Cuando Steve regresó Buck lo miraba muy serio: — ¿Recordaste algo... 

No pudo terminar, Bucky lo había golpeado, no demasiado fuerte como era capaz, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo quedar paralizado un momento. 

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Barnes? — le gritó, Bucky gritó también. 

— Me hiciste sentir mal. 

— ¿Cuándo? 

— No sé. 

— Bucky — regañó. 

— No puedo recordar todo, déjame en paz. 

Steve respiró hondo varias veces y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, una bofetada era la cereza que le había estado faltando al pastel de desprecios que Buck tenía para él; en serio que Bucky no sabía cómo reaccionar o controlar sus emociones. 

— Solo siéntate y miremos el concierto. 

— Discúlpate, Steve. 

— ¿Qué? 

— Me hiciste sentir mal. 

Respiró muy hondo, "no puede ser" pensó, y luego lo miró: Lo siento, Bucky, no fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras mal. 

— Bueno. — Respondió, y luego con una sonrisa ganadora abrió una lata y prestó atención a la banda que iniciaba a tocar "Killer queen". 


	74. Chapter 74

Al despertar -cada mañana- lo primero que él hace es buscar a Steve, mira al suelo esperando ver su colchón tirado y él aún durmiendo, pero eso nunca pasa, porque Steve despierta siempre antes, entonces Buck se levanta y va a buscarlo, la mayoría del tiempo lo encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno; Steve sonríe y le saluda, y él sabe que el día estará bien. 

Esta mañana ha despertado y Steve no está, su colchón está envuelto y colocado a un lado del armario; Bucky lo buscó en la cocina, no estaba, lo buscó afuera, incluso tocó la puerta -siempre cerrada- del cuarto de baño, "Steve, ¿estás ahí dentro?" Preguntó, y no obtuvo respuesta. Steve no estaba en casa. Respiró profundo y regresó a la cocina, colocó una silla cerca del fregadero y decidió bañarse por sí solo, no lo hizo bien, el cabello quedó mojado en unos sitios y seco en otras partes, tampoco limpió su cuerpo tan bien como Rogers lo hacía. Luego, cuando se colocó ropa sobre su cuerpo que fue mal secado, él se sentó sobre la cama, un desastre de tipo con el cabello enredado y la piel mojada. 

Steve llegó después de treinta minutos desde que tomara asiento; lo escuchó abrir la puerta y dejar alguna cosa sobre la mesa, mas no quiso ir con él, solo se quedó allí sentado. 

— Bucky, ya vine, lamento haber tardado — dijo desde la entrada a la habitación, Buck le dio la espalda y no respondió. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres bañarte? 

— Ya me bañé — respondió aún dando la espalda en su dirección, Steve se acercó y tocó su cabello. 

— Bucky... 

— No — le gritó; Steve apartó su mano. — Yo no te necesito. 

— Déjame cepillar tu cabello, ¿sí? 

— Creí que te habías ido, Rogers — le recriminó mirándole al fin, y a Steve le dolieron demasiado sus ojos enrojecidos pero aún sin lágrimas. — Está bien si lo haces, no tienes porqué quedarte. 

— Bucky, no voy a dejarte. 

— ¿Por qué? — gritó de nuevo — dime, no entiendo porqué haces esto. 

— Bucky, tú eres... 

— ¿Tu amigo? — interrumpió — debes tener otros. — Steve negó. 

— No eres solo un amigo. 

— ¿Qué soy? 

Steve cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, Bucky era tanto, pero no podía decirlo. Entonces, él solo miró a Buck y le sonrió: — Eres mi hermano. 

Se sentía débil con él, tan protegido y a la vez tan frágil, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba el calor bonito en que entraba su corazón cuando él estaba. Abrazó a Steve, y lloró mucho sobre su pecho, igual a un niño, justo como alguien que ha guardado su dolor por demasiado tiempo; y Rogers permitió que él mojara su camisa y lo abrazara con la fuerza necesaria para dejar su cuerpo con moratones. 

Después respiró mucho y muy ruidoso, quería calmarse, le quería decir algo; Steve lo ayudó acariciando su espalda, y cuando Buck se sintió listo, aún sin despegarse de él, dijo todo lo que había estado ocultando. 

— Lo siento, es que no tengo a nadie más, y tengo miedo de que me dejes y ellos me encuentren; no quiero volver a eso. 

— Puedo decirlo las veces que consideres necesarias, Buck — le respondió haciendo que él lo mirara — no te dejaré, nunca. 

Steve no lo llevó de nuevo a bañar, ni siquiera lo propuso; tan solo secó sus lágrimas y peinó su cabello, le hizo una trenza gruesa a un lado, una vez la había visto en internet cuando buscó estilos para usar con él, lo cierto es que Bucky seguía tan vanidoso como en el pasado, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, sí le gustaba verse atractivo. Steve también le cambió la ropa, y Buck se llenó de preguntas cuando él eligió ropa demasiado bonita. 

— Salí a comprar un casco extra, quería que fuéramos a desayunar. 

— ¿Afuera? 

— Conozco un buen lugar, ¿te gustaría? — Bucky le sonrió, sería la primera vez desde que Steve lo encontrara que iría a la calle, estaba emocionado; podía ser que solo lo estaba protegiendo, aún así el encierro no es algo que ame. 

Steve le dio una mochila y guardó dentro un suéter con capucha, una gorra y lentes oscuros, tan solo debía pasar desapercibido en la entrada, ya se encargaría de pedir una mesa alejada, y así Bucky podría estar tranquilo. 

Fue un buen viaje en moto, les llevó solo un poco más de treinta minutos llegar a Brooklyn; James no se quejó, le estaba gustando como el viento golpeaba su cuerpo, y la adrenalina lo invadía. 

Al llegar Buck llevaba puesto su suéter, y se cubría la cara con lo que Steve le había dado; habían dejado la motocicleta en un parqueo con un cuidador que no acostumbraba a prestar atención. La joven que les recibió lo miró extraño, mas no dijo nada, después de todo llegaba con el soldado rubio de las fotos, no podía ser malo, ese hombre es un héroe de guerra. 

Steve pidió una mesa oculta, pero no fue de inmediato, sino que llevó a Buck a mirar la foto. Bucky reconoció a Dugan, pero no a los demás, aunque sabía quiénes eran debido a todas las hojas que Steve le ha dado; y después recordó, no esa vez en que había bebido con los soldados, sino las veces que fue con Steve, cuando él ni siquiera era un soldado todavía. 

— Veníamos aquí, Steve. 

— Sí, muchas veces. 

La comida fue bastante buena, había pedido un chocolate caliente que hubiera resultado muy grande para cualquiera, pero no para él. Conversaron, Buck hizo las preguntas y Steve las respondió; hablaron de esa vez cuando discutieron porque Buck molestó a una dama, o de lo mal que los miraba el tipo que servía los tragos en la barra. James estaba feliz de estar ahí, había estado sonriendo. 

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, sino hasta que la mesera volvió para preguntar si querían otra cosa, dos horas y unos minutos llevaban allí; Bucky no supo si debía pedir un selva negra o un flan de coco, y Steve, que poco le importaba cuánto debiera gastar en él, pidió un pastel de fresas para sí mismo, y ambos postres para Bucky. 

Él comió los dos, y después, para no admitir que se había excedido, había dicho que de seguro estaban viejos y por eso le dolía el estómago; Steve le dio la razón, aunque bien sabía que los postres no estaban viejos o tenían algo mal. Les tocó esperar a que la saciedad disminuyera un poco, y cuando Buck se sintió mejor, Steve dejó dinero sobre la mesa, y Buck volvió a cubrir su rostro para salir. 

Steve no lo llevó a casa, apenas el reloj marcaba las doce con treinta minutos del medio día, demasiado temprano para regresar; él se desvió a la playa. 

No era temporada de turistas ni fin de semana, por lo que no les costó encontrar un lugar en el que pudieran estar relajados un rato. Buck se había quitado el suéter, pero se quedó con los lentes aún cuando habían ido a parar bajo la sombra de unos árboles; el romper de las olas lo calmó un poco, su cerebro siempre estaba alterado aunque no fuese evidente, es difícil eliminar setenta años en unos pocos meses. Y solo se quedaron sentados, mirando el mar, y disfrutando la compañía, pero sin decir nada, y sin embargo el silencio no estuvo mal. 

Cuando volvieron a casa, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, ambos tenían hambre. 

— Steve — llamó, él prestó atención. — ¿Podría tomar un baño antes de comer? 

— Sí, Buck — respondió, pero James lo detuvo cuando lo vio dirigirse a la cocina. 

— No, Steve — dijo, con una mano sobre el antebrazo de él — yo quiero intentar... — no pudo acabar, pero Steve lo comprendió. 

— ¿Estás seguro? — Bucky afirmó — podemos parar cuando quieras. 

Fueron hasta el cuarto de baño, la respiración de Buck se volvió difícil cuando Steve abrió la llave para llenar la tina, pero quiso seguir adelante; después Steve lo ayudó a desvestirse. 

— Podemos parar, Bucky, no tienes que hacer esto — le dijo cuando él comenzó a temblar; no tenía ningún problema en seguir bañándole en la cocina. 

— Quiero hacerlo. 

Rogers lo ayudó a entrar poco a poco, sintió sus manos apretar su brazo con excesiva fuerza, y escuchó sus dientes sonar unos contra otros. Buck estaba siendo tan valiente, aún cuando era muy difícil él quería salir de ese hueco. Hacer que se sentara fue lo más complicado, "sabes que solo debes pedirlo, Buck, no estás obligado a hacer esto" le dijo Steve en cuanto las lágrimas aparecieron, pero él fue fuerte. 

Después, Steve tomó una esponja de baño que había adquirido hace unos pocos días, la llenó de jabón y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con ella. Bucky lo miraba fijo, como si tuviera que verlo para estar seguro de que las cosas iban a estar bien. 

Steve acarició su cabello y besó su frente: — Nunca más alguien te hará daño, no me importa a quién o a cuántos deba enfrentarme, Bucky, daría mi vida por ti. 

Buck no respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron; y luego de esas palabras el baño fue tranquilo. 


	75. Chapter 75

Esta vez el sueño no fue malo, no hubieron médicos de Hydra haciendo experimentos con él, tampoco se vio llorando, y no hubo dolor o desesperación; esta vez el sueño había sido confuso, pero bonito, con un sentimiento grande de que era solo un error, pero junto a eso un calor bonito instalándose en su corazón. En esta ocasión soñaba con Steve, y lo miraba bonito, sus ojos brillaban; y él lo miraba avergonzado, bajaba el rostro, y luego sonreía. No hubo más que miradas dulces y una caricia suave que se coló en el cabello rubio, pero en el sueño él se sintió feliz. 

Buck se despertó y talló sus ojos, no sabía qué pensar sobre el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, ni cómo sentirse respecto a que se hubiera sentido tan bonito y cálido; debía ser solo una tontería, pensó él, Steve era solo su amigo. Después miró a su lado, Steve dormía abrazado a una almohada, y es algo de lo que Bucky no tiene idea, pero desde que se acostumbró a dormir en sus brazos, él ha necesitado a alguien para abrazar. 

— Steve — lo llamó, había bajado de la cama para poder sentarse junto a él. 

— Bucky, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — preguntó con sueño, y pasó una mano por sus ojos para intentar despertar por completo. 

Bucky negó: — Soñé algo extraño. 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

— ¿Besaste a un hombre alguna vez? — Steve sonrió y miró abajo, avergonzado y feliz como el muchachillo que Buck miró en su sueño. 

— ¿Qué soñaste, Bucky? 

— No, solo responde. 

— Sí, a uno — Buck lo miró fijo, un poco mal y con algo de desaprobación, luego entrecerró sus ojos. — No me mires así, no actúes como si nunca hubieras besado a uno. 

— Brock no cuenta. 

— ¿Rumlow? — preguntó alterado, sabía que no tenía derecho de reclamar nada, pero al menos él había estado con una buena mujer, no con un criminal — ¿cómo pudiste besar a Rumlow? 

— ¿Qué importa? — rió, a veces Steve era muy extraño. 

— ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que soñaste, porque no vuelves a la cama y sigues soñando con cualquier idiota. 

Bucky regresó a la cama, "no quiero soñar con el mismo idiota" dijo, y después intentó dormir, no pudo. Miró a Steve, gracias a la pequeña lámpara que mantenía encendida cada noche podía verle bien; Rogers tenía su ceño fruncido, las cejas arrugadas, y el enojo demasiado evidente en la manera que apretaba la mandíbula, él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño otra vez. 

Después él sintió la mirada de Bucky encima, "¿qué me miras?" Le preguntó grosero, James rodó los ojos. Lo sabía, Steve sabía que era hipócrita de su parte enojarse por un simple beso cuando él había formado una familia, pero es que Rumlow era un maldito idiota que no se merecía a su Bucky. 

— No puedo dormir — dijo Buck, Steve le hizo un gesto que dijo "no me importa". —Soñé contigo. 

— ¿Puedo subir? — había un montón de esperanza, aunque no supiera qué había soñado con exactitud, Buck lo soñó y eso era un paso grande. Bucky lo miró con mucha duda. 

— No lo sé. 

— Puedo bajar si te sientes incómodo. 

Entonces James afirmó, y Steve subió junto a él, se metió bajo las cobijas y sin preguntar colocó la cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos; el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que podía salirse del pecho, se sentía como un niño pequeño y nervioso, un tonto enamorado que es correspondido. Y Buck se asustó, porque sintió que él abrazandole era todo lo que faltó a sus noches para ahuyentar a las pesadillas, le pareció que ya lo había vivido, y sintió deseos grandes de nunca separarse. 

— No — dijo, así de pronto — No quiero. 

Steve se separó, una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro: — ¿Está todo bien? 

— No puedo hacerlo. 

Entonces Steve lo miró y sonrió, acarició su cabello y Bucky vio los ojos de él brillar, los suyos también lo hicieron pero no pudo darse cuenta. 

— Puede ser todo lo despacio que necesites. — Y Bucky lo había mirado mitad serio y mitad sorprendido, como si él le hubiera dicho algo muy importante. Steve no dijo más, regresó al colchón y esta vez sí se durmió; Buck no, él no pudo dejar de pensar. 


	76. Chapter 76

Esta mañana ha despertado temprano, lleva varios días sin conseguir dormir de una manera adecuada, nada de buenos descansos para él; desde la noche en que Steve se recostó a su pecho, su mente se volvió en un caos. Ha tenido recuerdos fugaces y confusos, memorias de sonrisas tímidas y ojos brillantes, de abrazos y cenas alegres; Steve está en todos los recuerdos, es su sonrisa la que ve, son sus ojos los que brillan y él es quien lo causa, es también junto a él, solos, con quien se recuerda comiendo, es a Steve a quien abraza y parece gustar a ambos.

Mira su reloj, son las cuatro con quince minutos de la mañana, Steve está dormido, él ya no tiene que despertar temprano para bañarse, porque Bucky ya no tiene miedo de escuchar el agua caer o ver llena la tina; de hecho, él ya no se baña más en la cocina, necesita de Steve aún, pero está orgulloso de sí mismo por lo mucho que ha mejorado; Steve es un punto clave, él lo sabe bien. Luego, fija su mirada en Steve, el hombre está durmiendo con un pantalón corto y no lleva camisa puesta, Buck no se queja, él mismo suele llevar su torso descubierto todo el tiempo; también Steve está abrazado a una almohada, como cada noche, su boca un poco abierta, y la humedad que causó su saliva sobre esta; Bucky arruga la nariz cuando ve ese detalle, qué bien que no permitió a Steve dormir sobre su pecho aquella noche -piensa- porque de seguro habría acabado igual. Da muchas vueltas en la cama, tiene tanto en su cabeza que el sueño se le escapa demasiado fácil. 

— Steve — llama, pateándole un poco; está consciente de que él detesta ser despertado así, pero no le importa. A veces él mismo cree que lo hace a propósito. — Steve. 

— ¿Qué? 

— Despierta, Liliput te necesita. — Steve no le responde, pero lo mira enojado y con ganas inmensas de golpearlo; había olvidado lo fastidioso que podía ser James. Y Bucky solo se rió, tenía suerte de que su risa le gustara a Steve tanto. — Vamos, Steve. 

— ¿Qué quieres? 

— Bañarme, es tarde — mintió, apenas el reloj marcaba las cinco en punto. 

Steve se talló los ojos y cuando estuvo bien despierto fue junto a Buck al baño; inició a llenar la tina, igual que cada mañana, y Bucky tomó un líquido para hacer burbujas que Steve le había obsequiado y echó un poco. 

Se metió a la tina, y no necesitó ayuda de Steve, se desnudo solo también; en realidad Rogers era solo un recordatorio de que todo estaría bien. Bucky de seguro podría salir adelante sin él, pero prefiere que se mantenga a su lado, le da seguridad. 

— Buck — llamó — tendré que ir a comprarte más jabón, no queda mucho. 

— Puedo usar el tuyo, no es necesario que salgas. 

Steve negó: — Buck, sabes que voy a volver, además ya me hiciste rechazar dos misiones y no puedo hacer eso demasiado. No puedo quedarme aquí siempre. 

— Entonces renuncia. 

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿Por qué haces eso, por qué sigues sus órdenes? 

— Soy capitán. 

— ¿No quieres renunciar? 

Steve no respondió, nunca lo había pensado; desde que había despertado luego de setenta años, su único objetivo era servir al gobierno, no tenía más propósito, para qué, claro que con la llegada de Buck todo estaba cambiando, aún así no está seguro de que quiera abandonar al equipo. James miró a otro lado, no enojado sino exhausto, todo lo que quería era una vida tranquila, sin pensar que iban a dejarlo y sin tener que esconderse, quería sentirse libre. 

Entonces Buck volvió a mirarlo, pero Steve ni atención prestó, estaba ocupado bañándole; y James lo tocó, porque le dio un poco de curiosidad y tal vez porque hubo un diminuto y raro recuerdo de sus manos sobre el pecho de él; Steve gimió, y quiso fingir que nada pasó, pero Buck lo había escuchado perfectamente. No es culpa suya, ha estado esperando los besos y caricias de Buck desde que volvió a verlo, es normal que su cuerpo se sienta sensible al respecto de su tacto, y es que -además- lo tomó por sorpresa. Buck lo observó fijamente, pero su mano ya no lo tocaba, vio sus mejillas pintadas de un suave rojo y notó el nerviosismo que lo atrapó de pronto; Steve era realmente malo fingiendo frente a él, siempre lo fue, pero continuaba queriendo fingir que nada había ocurrido. Y él no se rió, ni una sonrisa hubo, solo lo miraba. 

— Bucky, ¿podrías parar? 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

— Deja de mirarme. 

— Haces cosas extrañas, Steve. 

Rogers resopló, cómo se atrevía Buck a decirle eso, primero aparecía de nuevo en su vida, lo hacía vivir junto a él, se paseaba todo el día sin camisa, su abdomen y brazo estaban mucho más marcados y grandes, incluso su brazo de metal lo hacía lucir bien; y entonces esperaba que no hubiera reacción luego de una caricia, y una de las malditas caricias favoritas de Steve, porque como le encantaba cuando en el pasado James le tocaba los pezones, muy sensible en ese lugar. 

Bucky no dejó de mirarlo, no quería molestar, quería entender. 

— Al menos yo no te toco para luego llamarte raro — susurró con molestia mientras iba por el paño, pero James logró escuchar muy bien. 

— No entiendo las cosas que haces, Steve — le dijo, y salió del cuarto de baño. Steve ahogó un grito y las ganas de golpearse la cara, y fue tras él. 

Buck hacía la mitad del trabajo, en serio que había mejorado, él ya no esperaba que Steve se encargara de todo, ahora él podía secar su cuerpo mientras Steve buscaba ropa. 

Cuando acabaron Steve miró el reloj, marcaba las cinco con veinte minutos; miró mal a Bucky. 

Buck no había querido desayunar, no tenía hambre, y además ellos no acostumbraban a comer tan temprano; pero tampoco dejó que Steve volviera a dormir, se lo llevó a la sala, porque quería ver alguna cosa en la tv, pero no quería estar solo. Steve usó uno de los sofá para acostarse, si tenía buena suerte y Buck se distraía con lo que fuera que quisiera ver, entonces él podría dormir un poco. 

Uno de los canales que presentaban series viejas transmitía una serie sobre un caballo que podía hablar, Buck dejó eso, le agradaba "Mr Ed". La serie no atrapó su atención, lo hizo Steve tratando de dormirse. 

— ¿Es porque no estás sobre mí? 

— ¿Qué? 

— No puedes dormir porque te hace falta estar sobre mí. 

Entonces fue turno de Steve para mirarlo fijo y serio, y después bajó su mirada y no quiso verlo más; podía ser que Buck supiera eso, pero él no sabía qué tan grande era el amor que Steve sentía por él, y tampoco recuerda qué tan grande es el suyo. 


	77. Chapter 77

Hacía más de una semana que había dejado de recibir mensajes o llamadas, no había siquiera un texto de Sam, le parecía extraño, Wilson siempre lo mantenía informado respecto a todo lo ocurrido con el equipo o en la torre, incluso si parecía no ser importante; Buck lo había tranquilizado sobre ese asunto, "si tuvieran problemas lo sabrías", y él había decidido creerle. Suponía que no indagó más al respecto, porque todo había estado mejorando con Bucky; la mayor ganancia de los últimos días había sido poder subir a dormir a la cama, no dormían abrazados y tampoco se podía recostar a su pecho, pero dormía junto a él, y a Buck parecía agradarle mucho la idea de que él estuviera cerca. 

— Steve, ¿por qué tú dormías sobre mí? — le había preguntado cierta noche, ambos estaban acostados, juntos; Steve miraba al techo, y pensó un rato antes de responder. 

— Porque nos gustaba. 

— Pero no es normal. 

— ¿Normal? 

— Los amigos no hacen eso. 

Entonces, Steve había dirigido su mirada a él, le sonrió y luego besó su mejilla: — Descansa, cariño. 

Y Buck se sorprendió, todas esas veces en que creyó que él lo llamaba así, no habían sido producto de su mente cansada, habían sido una realidad. Steve no dijo nada más, no quería ser demasiado directo, pero sabía que James no era un tonto, él sabría recordar. 

Estaban en la sala, en el mismo sofá; Steve había llamado para ordenar pollo frito y ver el partido de fútbol americano; el reloj marcaba las cinco con cuarenta minutos de la tarde, el equipo al que Steve apoyaba llevaba la delantera. Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta, ambos se miraron serios, nadie buscaba a Steve allí, por lo que seguramente Hydra había dado -finalmente- con el paradero de Barnes; Buck se puso nervioso y comenzó a hiperventilar, "Bucky, no dejaré que te lleven, pero necesito que me ayudes" le dijo Steve, él reaccionó a eso; corrió a la cocina y cuando regresó traía consigo dos cuchillos. Se colocó a un lado de la puerta, Steve sería quien abriría; la persona al otro lado volvió a tocar, entonces ambos se miraron, se hicieron saber que estaban listos, y Steve abrió. 

— ¿Sam? 

— ¿Puedo pasar? 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— Dímelo tú, nadie sabe de ti desde hace días. 

Steve miró a Buck, pero él se hizo el desentendido: — Pasa, Sam. 

Buck lo miró mal, y Sam lo miró mal a él; no le gustaba que hubiera ido a buscar a Steve, ¿acaso no podían solo dejarlo en paz? Tenían varios tipos fuertes, cuál era su necesidad de querer que Rogers estuviera también. 

Se sentaron en los sofá, Steve le dio una coca cola a Sam. 

— Todos te hemos llamado, incluso Fury, ya no sabía cómo más hacer para que no te buscaran — Sam dijo, Bucky apretó el cuchillo en su mano con cólera. — Dijiste que te mantendrías en contacto. 

— No lo entiendo, Sam, no recibo llamadas desde hace días. 

Y Sam le pidió su celular, porque quería revisar qué ocurría, "no se lo des, Steve" había dicho Buck, y más que una petición sonó como una orden, mas Steve lo ignoró. 

— Cap — llamó Wilson — tienes nuestros números bloqueados. 

— ¿Bloqueados? 

— No es nada — interrumpió Buck — ya él debería irse. 

— Significa que alguien hizo que no pudiéramos comunicarnos contigo. 

Steve bufó, estaba enojado, claramente sabía quién era ese alguien: — ¿El equipo tiene problemas? 

— El gobierno quiere que firmemos unos tratados — explicó, "¿qué tratados?" le consultó Steve. — será mejor que vengas, nadie ha querido firmar sin que estés presente. 

— Gracias, Sam. Mañana estaré allí temprano. 

Sam se despidió con un apretón de manos, pero a Bucky lo miró mal, James no se quedó atrás, no se levantaba a romperle la cara, solo porque estaba seguro de que a Steve no le gustaría, pero es que todo estaba tan bien, y él llegó a arruinarlo; así lo vio él, porque en realidad Sam estaba salvando el trasero de ambos. 

Cuando se vieron de nuevo solos, Steve le gritó: — ¿Sabes en todos los problemas que pudiste meternos? 

— No habrían problemas si renunciaras. 

— No voy a renunciar solo porque quieres, no soy de tu propiedad. 

— Eres un maldito idiota — le gritó, Steve iba a hablar, pero él "leyó" su mente. — No voy a cuidar mi estúpido lenguaje. 

— Me tienes harto — dijo con cólera, Buck lo miró serio, eso había dolido — eres arrogante, desagradecido, y no piensas en otra persona además de ti; todo esto, no gira a tu alrededor, Barnes. 

Bucky no había dicho nada más, Steve diciéndole tales palabras sí que lo había herido; golpeó la pared y gritó. Después, cuando la noche cayó ninguno quiso cenar, y Buck no permitió a Steve dormir en la habitación. 

.

.

.

Cinco con treinta minutos de la mañana; Steve está listo para irse.

— No vayas, Steve — esta vez sí lo está pidiendo — quédate. 

— Bucky, tengo que ir, pero volveré para la tarde, lo prometo. 

Entonces él baja un momento la mirada y se frota las manos, Steve espera a que diga algo, pero Buck no habla, sino que lo toma por los hombros y luego lo besa; un beso pequeño, pero Steve siente que podría tocar el cielo: — Si te vas, no vuelves. 

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — dice, y después se va. 


	78. Chapter 78

No era su Bucky, ese que lo había besado haciendo que sus sentimientos volaran locos en su cabeza, que le había hecho crecer la ilusión para luego condicionar su cariño, no era la persona que le enamoró; porque su Bucky lo besaba con tanto amor, y no para confundir a su corazón, el James que consiguió que él lo amara nunca lo hubiera hecho sentirse así de miserable, sino que habría comprendido que está en la obligación de irse, entendería que si no va ellos podrían buscarle, que no puede solo enviar un texto y decir "estoy fuera", porque nadie lo creerá; sabría que no quiere dejarlo, que quiere quedarse y besarlo mucho aún si en sus besos no siente el mismo amor que lo hizo vibrar y sonreír en el pasado, pero que no puede hacerlo, e irse es también una manera de protegerlo. 

Trataba de entenderlo, de exigirse a sí mismo comprender las razones que Buck tendría para hacer eso, y lo quiere hacer porque Bucky lo hizo para él muchas veces, fue su pareja y también su hermano; lo apoyó, tuvo paciencia con él, jamás forzó su amor, James no merece menos que eso. Y él quiere dar vuelta a su motocicleta y regresar a casa, decirle que lo siente, que debió hacer lo que dijo y no salir, quiere decirle que abandonará todo por él, mas no puede, porque Steve sabe que si se retira ahora jamás conseguirá la libertad para él, sabe que tendrían que esconderse para siempre, y él espera que un día Buck pueda ser libre, que pueda salir a la calle sin tener que cubrir su rostro, y tenga la seguridad de que nadie nunca volverá a perseguirlo. 

Cuando llega a la base, Sam que ha ido a correr aguarda a que se estacione y luego ambos entran juntos. Wilson le dice que ha sido complicado convencer a los demás de que él está bien y solo ha sido un problema insignificante con su celular; Steve lo agradece, y en especial haber ido hasta Staten Island para informarle de la situación. 

La primera persona que se encuentra -además de Sam- es Tony, "Cap, nos tenías preocupados" le dice, y Steve se excusa diciendo que no sabe usar muy bien el celular y que de seguro ha provocado todo este asunto sin querer; Tony piensa que Steve tocando cosas en la pantalla y luego estar sin saber qué hizo, es algo muy creíble. 

— El secretario Ross está impaciente, quiere que firmemos lo más pronto posible — dijo Tony — creí que me volvería loco preguntando por ti todo el tiempo, ¿en dónde te habías metido, Cap? 

— ¿Qué dicen los tratados, Tony? 

— Quieren controlar nuestras acciones — esta vez es Sam, Tony rueda los ojos ante lo exagerado que para él se escucha aquello. — Decidir nuestros movimientos, a quien defendemos y a quien no. 

— ¿Quién piensa firmar? 

"VIERNES", Tony dijo, "avisa a los demás que Steve llegó". 

En unos veinte minutos más o menos, la sala de estar de la torre tuvo a la mayoría de vengadores reunidos; Tony los llevó a la sala de conferencias, convocaría de inmediato una videoconferencia con el secretario Ross. 

Natasha llamó a Steve mientras Stark establecía la conexión, "¿en dónde estabas?" Le preguntó en cuanto él prestó atención, pero Steve desvió la vista sin responder, claramente dicha actitud no pasó sin importancia para ella. 

Los acuerdos de Sokovia, explicaba Ross, creados por la organización de las naciones unidas, y firmados por ciento diecisiete países, establece reglas que impiden a los vengadores seguir funcionando como una entidad privada, sino que de en adelante deberán trabajar únicamente bajo las órdenes directas de las Naciones Unidas, entrando a la acción cuando se considere necesario y se otorguen los permisos correspondientes. 

La batalla contra Ultron había dejado a Sokovia en ruinas, y decenas de personas fallecidas; no solo eso, también habían tenido bajas humanas y materiales en New York con la llegada de Loki. El gobierno los consideraba peligrosos, pero buenos aliados si se les guiaba y frenaba según las circunstancias, controlar a los vengadores podría significar que el porcentaje de error puede bajar considerablemente. 

Steve no estuvo de acuerdo. 

— No se puede salvar a todo el mundo — dijo — ¿qué harían ustedes si no estuviéramos? No somos perfectos, pero salvamos a la mayoría. 

— Han firmado ciento diecisiete naciones, capitán — respondió Ross — esto no es una petición, es una orden. 

A Steve no le había gustado esa respuesta, entonces Tony que es bastante listo, terminó la videoconferencia diciendo a Ross que el equipo conversaría en privado: — Tal vez quieras leer el contrato antes de tomar una decisión, Steve. 

— No hay qué pensar, Tony; no podemos permitir que ellos manejen nuestra libertad. 

— Estamos hablando de ciento diecisiete naciones, Steve — Rhodey habló — tu pensamiento es arrogante y peligroso. 

— ¿Y si debemos ayudar a alguien, y no nos dejan; o nos obligan a ir a donde no queremos? 

— Matamos gente, Steve — habló Tony, su tono repleto de estrés. 

— Y salvamos al doble que eso. 

— Sam — interrumpió Natasha. — ¿Tú qué dices? 

— A mí no me metan, yo haré lo que él haga — señaló a Steve — solo más lento. 

Ellos sabían ya quienes firmarían; Steve por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo, Tony sí. Pero de todos ellos, el único que tenía un buen argumento sobre su decisión era Visión. 

Solo se quedaron sentados, sin hablar más; y Steve pensó que podía ir con Bucky y mostrarle el tratado, seguramente James estaría de su lado, o eso quería creer, solo necesitaba un obsequio, tal vez una pizza con queso extra para que él lo disculpara por haberse ido. 

"Les interesará ver esto" VIERNES habló, "se ha localizado al soldado de invierno". Sam y Steve se miraron con disimulo; el noticiero fue puesto en la gran pantalla para videoconferencias. 

<>

— Tengo que irme. — Steve dijo, y Sam lo siguió. 


	79. Chapter 79

Su beso no funcionó, tal vez no debió hacerlo, para qué, de cualquier modo él se fue; y es que lo más probable es que su beso fuese distinto, hay tantas diferencias entre la necesidad y el amor. Pero qué iba a saber de eso alguien que actúa empujado por un impulso, sin detenerse a pensarlo; sí, tal vez él no debió besar a Steve, porque así no estaría preguntándose porqué le ha gustado.

Steve no ha devuelto el beso, y mientras se va Buck no logra evitar un pequeño sentir de decepción instalándose en su cabeza, ¿acaso no fue ese beso tan solo un intento de querer controlar las decisiones de Steve? Podría ser que muy dentro suyo existiera la necesidad que en el pasado tuviera de besarle todo el tiempo, deberán ser los sucesos de su vida que poco a poco está recordando, juntándose para que pueda formar la idea concreta, no más esporádicas imágenes confusas, no más memorias que no logra comprender, pues cada una no ha tenido mucho sentido, pero ahora que puede unir sus partes sabe que puede saber la verdad sobre él, sobre ellos. Se toca los labios, quiere volver sentir esa sensación de cuando estuvieron pegados a la boca de Steve, le gustó, sí, pero también le ha hecho trabajar su memoria, como cada vez que él hace o dice algo extraño. 

Entonces Bucky va a la habitación, tiene un montón de hojas con información suya, fueron obsequios que Steve le dio alguna vez para ayudarlo a recordar; las tira sobre la cama, hay un artículo sobre su nombramiento como sargento, otros más sobre la guerra, y un par de fotos, Steve está a su lado en cada una de ellas, también Bucky tiene la fotografía impresa de Steve antes del suero; lee cada hoja una y otra vez, después él revisa entre las cosas de Steve, no hay mucho, solo algo de ropa y de un papel recortado tiene el rostro de una mujer, Buck cree saber quién es, regresa con sus papeles, fotografía de la mujer en mano, vuelve a leer; ¡sí, esta es! Margareth, James la recuerda de su estadía en el ejército, una agente. Y se obliga a continuar pensando, a recordar, de pronto tiene ganas de saber lo que Steve lleva en el colgante que jamás se quita, ¿sería otra fotografía de esta mujer? Es un colgante viejo, puede notarse en lo desgastado que está, pero sobrevivió congelado junto a él, era ya decir mucho del objeto. 

Él recuerda lo que los papeles dicen, se recuerda siendo parte del ejército, peleando junto a los comandos aulladores, recuerda las cervezas y los disparos; pero su mente aún no está tranquila, y él mismo no consigue estar satisfecho. 

Lo hará a la manera de un pequeño niño, de cualquier manera no está tan lejos de serlo, ¿no? A veces puede sentirse como uno, por las mañanas cuando Steve lo ayuda a bañar y en las noches al esperar que él vaya a dormir. Así es que él toma sus papeles y luego de conseguir un lápiz, piensa poner sobre el dorso de una hoja todos los recuerdos que ha tenido sobre Steve. Sus dibujos no son muy buenos, pero siempre es más rápido hacer unos garabatos que escribir toda una idea; el primer dibujo son ambos comiendo en un restaurante, también hay una cena en casa, es un cena porque Buck dibujó lo que parece ser el reflejo de la luna sobre una ventana algo deforme, después le sigue el dibujo de ambos demasiado juntos, con sonrisas bonitas y ojos brillantes; y Steve sobre su pecho en una cama pequeña, pero felices y cómodos. Él no podía ser solo su amigo, porque entonces las sonrisas y las noches que él recuerda acurrucados no tendrían sentido, tampoco lo tendrían el gemido de él cuando en el baño lo tocó, ni esas veces en que lo llamó "cariño", no habría sentido en que él lo entienda y lo espere, en que lo apoye, y esté a su lado; "eres mi hermano" le había dicho, pero cuando lo besó no se apartó, cuando lo condicionó, su corazón pareció romperse, pudo ver sus ojos tristes, ¿qué maldita clase de hermano? Salir a cenar, dormir juntos, mirarse como tontos enamorados; es solo algo que haría con su pareja, ¿entonces eso era Steve, o eso había sido? Bucky respira hondo, unas tres o cuatro veces, luego se recuesta al respaldar de la cama y cierra los ojos; así sin pensar más que él toca sus labios de nuevo y trae a su mente los recuerdos que con él ha tenido, los estudia, los analiza, y es que Bucky realmente quiere recordar. Entonces mientras se exige tanto y mucho lo piensa y lo imagina, llega un recuerdo nuevo. 

Esta vez es Steve, sudando, su cuerpo desnudo, el lugar repleto de gemidos, el cabello empapado, la boca un poco abierta y los ojos brillantes, lágrimas que el placer provocó; y en su recuerdo también está él mismo, sobre el cuerpo de él, tocándole, besándole, haciendo con su cuerpo lo que le plazca. 

Hay tanta pasión en un recuerdo demasiado erótico que él puede recordar el sentir exacto de sus manos cuando recorrían la piel de él, puede sentirse con deseos grandes de tenerlo bajo suyo otra vez, y finalmente, Buck puede recordar quién es Steve Rogers para él. 

Se levanta de la cama, quiere llamarlo, si tiene suerte, la mujer de la tienda le prestara el teléfono sin hacer muchas preguntas y sin reconocerle. 

— ¿Podría prestarme el teléfono? Steve pagará cuando regrese, es urgente. 

La mujer lo mira con duda, pero acaba por dárselo, después de todo, el hombre rubio es cliente con frecuencia. Buck marca el número y mientras espera ella enciende la televisión; hay una falsa noticia suya, dicen que ha asesinado a un rey. Steve no responde y la mujer lo ha reconocido, entonces deja el teléfono y se va de allí corriendo. 

Ahora, ella está llamando a la policía. 


	80. Chapter 80

Steve corrió apenas escuchar aquella noticia, sabía que Bucky no había asesinado a nadie, alguien debía estar haciendo todo esto para atraparlo de nuevo, pero eran todos muy imbéciles si creían que permitiría que pusieran sus manos sobre James una vez más; Sam fue tras él, igual que cada vez, él siempre apoyaba a Steve. Entonces el resto del equipo les miró con duda, ¿qué demonios había sido esa reacción? Rogers estaba escondiendo algo, ya se les hacía extraño el hecho de que estuviera tomando tantas "vacaciones", su apartamento abandonado en Brooklyn, y él rechazando misiones y sin querer decir a nadie en dónde ha estado, siempre cambiando el tema cuando alguien preguntaba. 

Arrancó su motocicleta y aceleró lo más que pudo, no le importaba ganarse unas cuantas infracciones por su exceso de velocidad, justo ahora no puede ponerse a pensar en ser correcto, necesita llegar con Bucky lo antes posible; Sam le sigue de cerca, gracias a las alas de su traje puede alejarse lo suficiente para conseguir una vista panorámica de la situación. Sería más fácil encontrar a Bucky con su ayuda. 

Anthony y Natasha fueron con el secretario Ross, ya que la organización de las naciones unidas empezaba a creerse con el derecho de decidir sobre las acciones de los vengadores, la orden había sido capturar al soldado de invierno; de modo que solo debían recibir un par de órdenes y especificaciones más e ir por él, Visión aguardó en la torre las nuevas órdenes, Wanda se quedó junto a él. 

— Sam — Steve llamó; no tuvo que decir más, Wilson le quitó de encima al oficial que lo perseguía. Hubiera preferido no tener que recurrir a eso, pero no necesita llevar más oficiales a Staten Island. 

Alguien le gritó un insulto cuando el viento provocado por la velocidad con que manejaba fue demasiado fuerte, y a él no le importó cruzar por una acera para acortar el camino. A veces prefería no pensar en todas las reglas que estaba rompiendo por él, no solo ahora, sino desde que lo volvió a ver, ďesde que decidió esconderlo y protegerlo de todos, y se dijo a sí mismo y le prometió a él que nadie lo tocaría; no se arrepentía, no había siquiera un poco de culpa, ellos no conocían a Bucky como él, nadie sabía nada. 

Steve se detuvo un momento, no llegó hasta el apartamento, sino que tomó otro rumbo cuando lo vio rodeado de policías, Bucky no estaba allí, podía estar seguro por el gesto de varios oficiales. 

— Steve — Sam habló — cruzando el puente. 

Buck corría allí, gracias a las mejoras que el programa dejó en su cuerpo había burlado a varios vehículos de la policía, a eso debía sumar también el tráfico, los conductores siempre ayudaban estorbando en situaciones así. Steve aceleró un poco más, la idea principal era hacer sonar la motocicleta y que Buck pudiera reconocerla; sucedió, Bucky se detuvo a mitad del puente y Steve fue hacia él a gran velocidad, y fue como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces, como si estuviesen conectados, sus pensamientos unidos; sin siquiera bajar un poco la velocidad, Steve dejó espacio para que Buck subiera atrás. 

No dijeron nada, en este momento solo están preocupados por escapar. 

— Sam, adelante — dijo Steve, Sam disparó a las llantas del vehículo de policía que iba por ellos. 

Steve pensó que podía llegar lejos con Buck, pasar Brooklyn, y esconderlo tal vez en El Bronx, no tenía mucho dinero, pero estaba seguro que podría comprar el silencio de un par. Y Buck no sabía qué pasaría, pero confiaba en que Steve ya tendría una buena idea, que no dejaría que Hydra pusiera sus manos sobre él de nuevo. No pudieron estar demasiado tranquilos, un hombre con traje negro de felino los perseguía, y lo más preocupante fue que se quitó de encima a Sam con facilidad. 

— ¿Quién demonios es ese? — Steve gritó para hacer que su voz se escuchara bien. 

— Lenguaje — Bucky dijo, y después cogió al tipo por el cuello, ayudado de su brazo de metal, le fue muy fácil llevarlo de tal forma por varios metros. Pero era un tipo duro, no iba a descansar hasta atrapar al soldado de invierno, y si se podía: matarlo con sus propias manos. 

Los vehículos comenzaron a ser demasiados, y nadie quería quitarse de en medio, a nadie le importan intereses que no sean los propios, "maneja, Buck" Steve dijo, el sujeto tras ellos lo había cansado; Bucky tomó el volante en cuanto Steve saltó contra él; varios vehículos rechinaron llantas cuando ambos cayeron en medio de la autopista peleando, y al menos tres colisionaron. 

No pudieron irse a los golpes por mucho tiempo, y Buck no logró manejar muy lejos; Rhodey estaba allí junto a una brigada especial del ejército. 

— Ríndanse — habló Rhodey. Ellos cuatro viéndose atrapados no tuvieron más opción que levantar las manos y obedecer. — Felicidades, Cap, eres un criminal. 

Buck miró a Steve con culpa, no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos avergonzados Steve leyó una disculpa; entonces Steve le negó, había sido su decisión, y la tomaría igual las veces necesarias. 

Luego todos fueron arrestados, se llevaron a Barnes en un vehículo distinto; Steve se puso agresivo al respecto, pero Buck lo había tranquilizado diciendo que estaría bien, de todos modos iban al mismo sitio. Entonces, Sam, TChalla, y Steve fueron metidos a la parte trasera de una patrulla. 

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? 

— Sam.

— ¿Qué? 

TChalla no respondió a eso, y ni siquiera los miró, pero tampoco pensó antes de soltar su amenaza: — No puedes ocultar a tu amigo de mí por demasiado tiempo, estaré libre en unas horas, luego estaré tras él. 

— Entonces acostumbrate a tenerme tras tu espalda — Steve advirtió — los enemigos de Bucky, son mis enemigos también. 

En cuanto ingresaron a las instalaciones de seguridad nacional -que era en donde interrogarían a James- Tony los miró y negó, ¿desde cuándo Steve defendía a un asesino? Ya todo el país sabía que El Capitán América había traicionado a la patria y elegido apoyar a un terrorista; porque para ellos, eso es Bucky. 

Steve se sentó a esperar sentencia, junto a él se encontraban Sam y TChalla. Sharon -que debía estar ocupándose en otros asuntos- fue un momento con ellos. 

— Traje los informes, deben firmar. 

— ¿En dónde está él? — Steve preguntó, y Sam se quejó de que habían llamado "disfraz de pájaro" a su traje. 

— Está siendo interrogado, han traído a un médico experto en estos casos. 

Buck se encontraba en el interior de una cámara, allí sentado y atado; un hombre joven trajo una silla y se sentó junto a él. Estaban siendo grabados. 

— James, ¿cómo te sientes? — inició él, pero Bucky no quiso hablar, — James, quiero ayudarte, necesito que me dejes ayudarte. 

Steve podía verlo a través de una pantalla que Sharon hizo el favor de encender para él; James se veía enojado por estar encerrado de nuevo. 

De pronto la electricidad fue cortada, Steve se alteró cuando ya no pudo ver qué sucedía con Buck; y corrió en cuanto Sharon le dio la ubicación. 

Helmut tomó un cuaderno, Bucky lo reconoció de inmediato, no podía estarle pasando, justo el día que recordaba bien a su Steve. 

— Anhelo, oxidado, diecisiete... 

— No — Buck gritó, él siguió hablando. 

— Amanecer, horno, nueve... 

James estaba alterado, furioso, y gritó de nuevo: — Cállate. 

— Benigno, bienvenida, uno — para ese momento, James golpeaba con furia para salir de la cámara en que le habían ingresado; Zemo terminó: — Vagón de carga. 

Buck logró salir, pero su mente ya había sido controlada de nuevo, él dijo las palabras que Helmut esperaba "listo para obedecer"; y entonces luego de pedir alguna información necesaria, dio la orden: atacar a Anthony Stark, y escapar. Con el capitán Rogers de su lado, el equipo acabaría desintegrado cuando todo acabara. 

Buck lo hizo, buscó a Tony y lo atacó; Natasha lo defendió, mas Buck era lo bastante fuerte como para poder contra ambos. Un disparo que Tony pudo evitar le dejó claro que el soldado iba en serio, y que no tendría duda alguna en asesinarlo. 

Para suerte de Tony, los pasos de alguien se escucharon cerca; Buck escapó, esa era la otra orden. 

Steve Rogers también escapó, junto a él Sam y TChalla; Tony y Natasha debieron quedarse y esperar órdenes, ya que habían decidido firmar los tratados de Sokovia, no eran más los dueños de sus propias decisiones. 

Sam y Steve habían logrado escapar de TChalla, el tipo sí que era rápido; luego Sam halló a James en una bodega abandonada, parecía que ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo había llegado allí, se veía confundido y totalmente hecho un desastre, sentado en el suelo preguntándose qué le había ocurrido y en dónde se encontraba. 

— Cap, aquí — Sam le avisó, y Steve fue de inmediato. 

Podía ser que Sam estuviera manteniendo la distancia, pero no él. Se acercó a Buck y no dejó que hablara. 

— ¿A qué Bucky me dirijo? 

Buck le sonrió, ahí estaba su niño agresivo y un poco insoportable, usando ese tono arrogante -que más es una armadura- para hacer su pregunta. Luego Bucky suspiró, agradecido de tenerlo de nuevo junto a él: — Bebé. 

Steve abrió la boca, luego se mordió los labios cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió un nudo en su garganta, casi una falta de aire, y el sentir demasiado fuerte de que podía caer en cualquier momento. 

Buck volvió a hablarle: — Ahora sí estoy contigo. 

Y tras eso, Steve dejó que todo el aire que sin querer atrapó, se escapara de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer junto a él y lo tomó del rostro, no le importó que Sam estuviera mirando la escena sin tener idea de qué demonios estaba sucediendo, todo lo que deseaba era ser besado por él; y Bucky complació su deseo, lo atrajo con un abrazo y en el beso fue tan dulce como Steve se acostumbró en el pasado, pero tan demandante y pasional como la necesidad de tenerlo le exigía; y para Steve fue casi igual que la primera vez que él lo besó -seguramente mejor- una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal, sintió el cuerpo flojo, y las ganas enormes de que no terminara. 

— Bucky — Steve le habló serio — cásate conmigo. 

Buck rió, ¿acaso ya podían dos hombres casarse? : — ¿Bebé, qué? 

— Bucky, te amo — Steve dijo. — Cásate conmigo, ya no quiero perderte. 

Entonces fue el turno de Bucky para sentir la garganta cerrada, la falta de aire, y las ganas grandes de llorar; cómo más podía sentirse, era Steve diciendo lo que siempre quiso escuchar, lo amaba, y él le amaba de vuelta. 

— Lamento interrumpir el compromiso — dijo Sam — pero deberíamos estar escapando. 

Tenía razón, Buck resopló y rodó los ojos; luego los tres salieron de allí. Cerca Barton los esperaba con un equipo, entre ellos Wanda, y un tipo que se emocionó por conocer al Capitán América, Scott es su nombre. El plan era simple: Bucky y Steve escaparían a la antigua base de operaciones del soldado de invierno y buscarían todas las pruebas que pudieran liberar a Buck de toda culpa sobre los actos que realizó cuando estuvo en poder de Hydra; los demás se enfrentarían por ellos; lo dijo Clint, "para que puedan escapar algunos debemos sacrificarnos"; y Buck se sintió orgulloso de él cuando vio a todo el equipo dispuesto a sacrificarse por Steve. 

Pasó que pudieron escapar, y el resto de su equipo fue puesto en una prisión de máxima seguridad, ellos confiaban en él, Steve nunca le daba la espalda a los suyos, y ellos eran su equipo. 

En la base, donde parecía no haber nadie, Buck comenzó a buscar todas las pruebas, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, no le fue difícil encontrar los documentos. 

— No encuentro mi información — Bucky avisó. 

— Yo la tengo. 

— ¿Cómo? 

— Cuando te volví a ver le pedí a Natasha que investigara qué había pasado. 

— ¿Natasha? 

— Es del equipo. 

Buck le sonrió, luego bajó su mirada: — Lamento haber intentado asesinarte. 

— Cállate, no digas tonterías — Steve le dijo con una sonrisa; TChalla los observaba sin que pudieran darse cuenta. — Todo eso no fuiste tú, yo te conozco, mi Bucky nunca hubiera atacado a nadie, ellos te obligaron a hacer... 

— Lo hice — interrumpió. 

— No tuviste opción. 

Tony Stark los encontró, había descubierto que Buck no había sido autor del ataque al fallecido rey de Wakanda, y ofrecería su apoyo; TChalla seguía escuchando. 

— Tony, no dejaré que te lo lleves. 

— Calmado, Cap — dijo, James le apuntó — vengo a ayudar, por cierto, no debería estar aquí, así que lo mantenemos en secreto, ¿sí? 

— ¿Por qué ayudarías, Tony? 

— Pasa que me di cuenta que... ya deja de apuntarme — Buck bajó el arma en cuanto Steve lo pidió — el soldado zombie no es tan culpable como dicen. 

Demasiado bonito y bastante sencillo; los vengadores no se dieron cuenta pero habían caído en la trampa de Zemo, quien sin hacer mucho pudo separar al equipo. "No se puede salvar a todos" solía decir Steve; a veces no salvar a alguien puede crear enemigos peligrosos. 

Tony se volvió a él, los ojos repletos de lágrimas, y la mandíbula tensa: — ¿Sabías esto? 

Steve pensó antes de hablar, luego confesó. 

Podría decir cualquiera que esto tampoco es él, podría parecer un abusivo, pelear contra Tony ellos dos, proteger a un soldado asesino, querer esconder a un criminal; él tan correcto, tan honesto, tan -falsamente- perfecto, Steve que nunca hacía lo incorrecto, de pronto le da la espalda a todos, a todo, y por defender a su Bucky no le importa lo que es capaz de hacer; "lo siento, Tony, pero es mi Bucky" le dice, y Stark recuerda entonces que es el tipo que vio en su sala una vez, pero eso no le importa, el soldado mató a sus padres. Y Steve se obliga a no pensar en el dolor de él, porque su amor por James sumado a todo lo que él sabe que Buck padeció, es mucho más grande que las mil lágrimas que Tony pueda llorar; nadie conoce a Buck como él, Tony no lo vio gritar de miedo debido a una ducha, él no pudo mirarlo dudar ante la comida, y no sufrió en las noches que él despertó llorando y gritando asustado, Tony no sabe nada, no entiende que solo es una víctima, y Steve comprende que él no lo quiera entender, pero no significa que va a rendirse, le cumplirá a Buck la promesa de protegerlo sobre cualquier cosa. Es por eso que ambos lo golpean, es la razón por la que Steve no tiene ni un poco de piedad, y cuando se va, él tira su escudo cerca de Tony, "mi padre lo hizo" le había echado en cara. 

.

.

.

.

— El control de Hydra es demasiado fuerte — Shuri habló, TChalla había decidido ayudar a James. 

— Podría volver a dormir, y eso haría más sencillo todo, ¿no? 

— Bucky, no — Steve pidió, James no podía irse de su vida de nuevo. 

— En efecto, sargento Barnes — afirmó ella — si lo hiciéramos dormir, sería más fácil eliminar de su cerebro lo causado por Hydra. 

Buck afirmó, Steve le apretó un brazo con nervios, no quería a Buck durmiendo, lo quería con él. "Supongo que querrán hablar sobre esto", dijo TChalla, y en seguida él y Shuri los dejaron solos. 

— Bucky. 

— Bebé, escucha... 

— No. 

— Bebé, esto es lo mejor. 

— Podemos ir con un psicólogo, yo entraré contigo si eso quieres, y podemos comprarte un perro, y muchas ciruelas. — Bucky le sonrió. — Bucky, por favor. 

— No va a funcionar, creí que había mejorado, pero volví a ser el soldado de invierno apenas escuchar esas palabras. 

— Mataré a ese hijo de puta si me lo pides. 

— Mi Steve nunca ofrecería algo así — Buck regañó, él bajó la cabeza. 

— Es que ya no puedo estar sin tí. 

— Entonces espérame — le pidió, y Steve gritó con frustración, de nuevo Bucky se le iba; y James acarició su cabello, y después le miró el colgante. 

Steve sonrió con tristeza: — He querido mostrarte esto desde que te vi. 

Y Buck se acercó más a él, tomó el colgante y lo abrió, entonces miró a Steve sorprendido, "tiene tus ojos" le dijo con una sonrisa; y Steve respondió: "y tu nombre". 

— No puedo creer que soy padre — Buck dijo, Steve sonrió. Y luego, Buck le quitó su colgante para usarlo él mismo, después lo hicieron dormir. 


	81. Chapter 81

Ahora está huyendo, cerca de él, en Kenia; la gente de Kibera ha aceptado al muchacho rubio con ellos, y Steve lo agradece. Mira por su ventana que es más un cuadro mal recortado en la lata que es su pared, las casas de madera vieja y latas dañadas; y niños con ropa sucia jugando con la tierra. Él despierta cada mañana temprano, siempre hay mucho para hacer y para ayudar, y a veces por las tardes los chiquillos quieren jugar con él; está bien para las madres que les han cuidado durante todo el día mientras hacen el quehacer, otras los han llevado junto a ellas al trabajo, pero los niños más grandes deben ir con sus padres a trabajar; hay más pobreza a su alrededor de la que pudo haber imaginado en su vida, y por las noches junto al frío tocará su puerta alguna chiquilla, porque no hay para la cena en su casa y él es un hombre rubio, y los que son como él tienen dinero. Pero él no tiene nada, y ellos no saben que está allí porque ha traicionado al gobierno defendiendo a quienes consideran un criminal, no saben que tiene las manos vacías y que lo único que carga consigo es el dolor y la decepción en su corazón, no creerían si les dijeran que aún con su pobreza grande, tienen mucho más que él, porque ellos tienen una familia bonita, besos románticos y otros dulces junto a la risa de sus niños cuando los llevan a dormir; Steve no tiene eso. 

Y en Wakanda, Bucky continúa durmiendo, y es estudiado por Shuri; se le mira tranquilo, como si al fin después de tanto pudiera estar en paz; le han quitado su brazo de metal, pero le han dejado su cabello largo. Ha sido complicado, ella no puede eliminar tan rápido lo que Hydra implantó en su cerebro durante setenta años. 

— Señor Steven. — Steve que estaba sentado sobre un sofá de mimbre desgastado miró por la ventana abierta, habían tres niños, uno de ellos traía en sus manos una pelota vieja, le faltaba aire, pero la seguirían pateando durante mucho más tiempo. Entonces Steve dejó su lata de cerveza a un lado, se limpió la boca, y salió. 

— Hola, ¿qué pasa? 

— Juegue con nosotros, señor Steven. 

Steve sonrió, la primera vez que llegó allí -con la compañía de TChalla- los niños que nunca miraban una piel distinta a la suya lo observaron curiosos, y él les había sonreído, una sonrisa triste que ellos no supieron leer; los padres fueron más desconfiados, ¿por qué estaría allí un hombre blanco? Él no parecía pobre como ellos, es un hombre alto, de piel saludable, musculoso como esos que pasan horas en el gimnasio pero no del tipo que labora horas en un empleo mal pagado, la contextura y el peso de quien no tiene necesidad, él no es como ellos, no pertenecía allí. Hubieron miradas curiosas y molestas, susurros y desconfianzas. Los primeros en aceptarlo fueron los chiquillos, habían tocado su puerta una mañana, repletos de risas nerviosas y una carrera con cada golpe a su puerta, después volvían, tocaban y corrían de nuevo; él se asomó por la ventana, eran todos niños pequeños que parecían tener en promedio cuatro o cinco años, con ojos curiosos, sonrisas ansiosas y felices, pero la ropa vieja y las manos sucias. "¿Qué pasa?" Les había preguntado, y rió -con sinceridad- cuando ellos se asustaron, pero rápido se les pasó y lo miraron mucho; uno de ellos se alzó de puntitas y tocó su brazo con un dedo, después rió y miró su dedo para comprobar si algo le había ocurrido, los demás niños lo tocaron cuando vieron que nada pasó. 

— Sí, vamos a jugar. — él les dijo. Se dio cuenta pronto que de las madres la mayoría trabajaba de día y noche, y el tiempo no permitía juegos entre ellos; y de los padres, muchos niños ni siquiera los conocían. Además era mucho mejor jugar con aquellos chiquillos que sentarse a beber mientras se deprime por Bucky. 

Algunos padres no se sintieron felices la vez primera que le vieron jugar con sus niños, a nadie le gustaba la gente como él, pero Steve había ignorado sus miradas y siguió jugando, entonces cierto día pasó que la convivencia y la costumbre les ayudó a aceptarlo. 

— El señor Steven juega en nuestro equipo. 

— No — gritó uno de los niños que armaba su portería con dos rocas; todos querían a Steve con ellos. 

— No jugaré en ningún equipo — les dijo, y ellos se sorprendieron y dudaron — todos ustedes jugarán contra mí. 

Y no había más que eso, mañanas trabajando para ellos, ayudando a reparar algo en las casas, o cortando el monte que creció mucho; tardes jugando con los niños y a veces enseñando pequeñas cosas; y en las noches se sienta en su sofá y enciende una televisión vieja que deja ver colores desgastados, pero que él ni siquiera escucha, sino que toma una de las muchas latas que su refrigerador guarda, las bebe así, no hay porqué servir en un vaso o preparar con qué comer, no cuando se siente de nuevo solo y más miserable, al menos rescató a su equipo de la prisión; pero no puede volver, debe esconderse, no hay más amigos, no hay equipo, ni siquiera sabe de Sam, no sabe nada. Y cada noche llama a Shuri, pero su respuesta será la misma: aún no. 


	82. Chapter 82

Hay algo de dinero ahorrado de su trabajo en Shield, bonos que el gobierno otorgó, y la compra de su apartamento en Brooklyn que TChalla ayudó a vender, qué importaba vender el lugar, ni siquiera sabe si alguna vez podrá regresar a los Estados Unidos, duda que pueda ocurrir, ahora es parte de su lista negra, de los buscados, de quienes tienen una celda esperándoles. 

Se mira en un pequeño espejo que cuelga en la pared de su baño, el cabello largo y la barba descuidada, no parece mucho a él, pero sigue teniendo los ojos tristes, tan tristes como el dolor que en su corazón hubo la vez que despertó -luego de setenta años- y supo que ya no tendría un hijo para abrazar, educar, para escucharle decir "papá", tampoco tendría más una esposa que lo amara, con quien formar una familia grande, no había allí con quien ser débil ni brazos que quisieran abrazarlo, ni una palabra de aliento, tampoco una broma de esas graciosas de las que no podía resultar molesto; al despertar tan solo hubo nada. 

Qué bueno hubiese sido dormir junto a él, y no saber ya nada, tan solo despertar si algún día él puede hacerlo. ¿Para qué le dio la vida de nuevo a Bucky si se lo quitaba tan fácilmente? Y es que parecía que se había empeñado en hacerlo miserable, en prolongar su sufrimiento; lo único que quería era un abrazo de él junto a un beso, y despertar cada mañana viendo su cara dormida y el rastro de saliva en su almohada, quiere conversar con él mientras ven una película y comen palomitas de maíz de una misma taza, besarlo porque sí y de la nada, dormir abrazados, mirarse bonito... 

Qué locura es todo esto sobre los dos, a Steve le gusta recordar su historia, y se siente un tonto cuando recuerda la vez primera que él lo besó, "no me gusta de esa manera" se había dicho por demasiado tiempo, "solo lo quiero como un amigo, no estoy enamorado"; y entonces actualmente está tan cansado, harto, solo deseando un beso de él, incluso si es pequeño, todo lo que él ahora quiere es un poco de su amor.

Podría parecer apenas un viejo pedazo de todo lo que fue, de lo que creían que era, lamentándose por perder a alguien, y es que: soldado, ¿acaso no has perdido gente toda tu vida? Pero Buck no es uno de sus hombres, no es del equipo, es más que ellos, que todos juntos; Bucky es la fuerza que cuando joven le faltó, fue el hombro que usó para llorar, y el oído que le escuchó quejarse, él fue todas las palabras de aliento, fue su única compañía, Buck fue todo cuando no hubo nada, y aún así no necesitó más. Por eso débil ante él, por eso podría caer ante cualquiera que lo mencione, porque Buck es su fuerza y su debilidad en partes iguales. 

— ¿Cómo está él? — pregunta, y no puede escuchar como al otro lado Shuri suspira, Steve siempre llama, incluso cuando le ha dicho que ella lo llamará cuando suceda lo que él está esperando, pero no puede sentarse y esperar, no puede solo quedarse de brazos cruzados y no preocuparse. 

— Él está bien. 

— ¿Qué tan bien? 

— No todavía, capitán. 


	83. Chapter 83

Bucky continúa durmiendo, tranquilo, tan en paz, no hay pesadillas atormentado su alma, ni culpas que no dejan en paz a su cabeza, no hay más dolor ardiente en su pecho, ni miedos o desconfianzas; solo está dormido. Shuri continúa su trabajo arduo en él, es difícil, Buck tiene años de control mental, y en el fondo de él -incluso cuando ya recordó a Steve y a sí mismo- sigue terriblemente asustado, nervioso, todavía esperando que lleguen por él, su cerebro recordando aquellos días bonitos en que abrazó a Steve y se pegó a su cuerpo desnudo sobre su cama pequeña, no puede debido a eso eliminar los recuerdos de setenta años de tortura, recuerda todas las veces, el agua gélida, los asesinatos y suicidios de otros prisioneros, él mismo deseando morir, recuerda la falta de aire, las ganas de gritar y enloquecer, la histeria, la sensación de no saber quién es; y las palabras de activación, tan efectivas como en su primer misión. Quisiera haber recordado a él y entonces sanar su dolor y a su cerebro con sus besos dulces y sus ojos bonitos y brillantes mirándolo, ojalá un beso de Steve hubiese sido suficiente para borrar todo, ojalá él y su sonrisa, más mil veces diciendo "te amo" hubieran sido todo lo que necesitaba, pero solo amor es insuficiente. Así que él continuará durmiendo, sin saber qué sucede a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta de nada; no verá a Steve dar vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, ni despierto bebiendo a las tres de la madrugada mientras piensa en lo que podría ser y no es, y no se dará cuenta de las lágrimas de él, ni del sufrimiento de su corazón, no lo verá estar solo, incluso con la mucha gente de Kibera y todos los niños buscándole para jugar, incluso si él está rodeado de personas siempre, va a sentirse solo. Porque ha perdido a lo más importante, a él una vez, después a su esposa, a su hijo, y a su deseo de tener una familia, y de nuevo a él, y es que Steve podía perder mil veces a Bucky, la manera en como se destroza su corazón siempre será igual a la primera vez, cuando el general dio un pésame equivocado, y tuvo que esconderse para llorar. Pero está bien, porque Buck no tiene que preocuparse por eso, Steve jamás querría a su Bucky repleto de preocupaciones y tristezas, no quiere culpas en el corazón de él, entonces está bien si solo está durmiendo, porque él está tranquilo, y no tiene que preocuparse de él o de sí mismo; más adelante será, cuando se sienta arrepentido del hombre que le hicieron ser, no es su culpa, por supuesto, y eso qué, a veces la culpa no es racional. 

En Estados Unidos a ambos los continúan buscando, pero han elegido bien, Buck está muy bien protegido en Wakanda, y Steve sabe que es poco probable ser buscado en Kenia. El equipo está deshecho, algunos solo haciendo trabajos en solitario, otros incluso han obtenido arresto domiciliario, otros que como él han desaparecido, y después está Anthony, tan lleno de ira y odio, no es irracional, es entendible, totalmente, es el odio que causó el dolor de su corazón traicionado; pero si él escuchara, si él lo viera, si tan solo silenciara a su cabeza recordándole lo herido que está, y prestara atención, entonces podría ver lo que Steve ve, y tal vez podría perdonar. 

— Señor Steven — son los chiquillos de nuevo, son apenas las once de la mañana, este día no ha podido hacer mucho, a veces hay mucha necesidad, pero pocos materiales para trabajar. Sale, ellos sonríen en cuanto lo ven. — ¿Nos enseñará a leer? 

— Sí, vamos — les dice, y se sienta junto a ellos en el suelo, fuera de casa, para poder dibujar letras en la tierra; le gusta los ojos curiosos, y los suspiros de asombro, le encantan esos niños y sus pieles oscuras que brillan con el sol, sus sonrisas grandes y risas contagiosas, le gusta toda la energía que ellos tienen, y el bonito sabor a la selva africana y al safari, a danzas y ropas exóticas, nada de lo aburrido, ni un poco de lo ordinario; y junto a su cultura diferente e interesante, su inocencia pura de niños. ¿Sería así el niño suyo? ¿También tuvo una sonrisa bonita y curiosa cuando alguien que no fue él lo enseñó a leer, a contar, a bailar? Pensaba en James siempre cuando les veía, de seguro él también lo hubiera mirado con admiración, justo como los chiquillos lo ven cuando dice que puede contar más de mil y que puede enseñarles. 

— Es una E 

— Muy bien — felicita, los demás niños aplauden a quien ha acertado — ¿qué inicia con la letra E? 

— Mmm — el chiquillo está pensando, — "Estiben". 

— No, "Steven" inicia con una S. 

— ¿Qué es una S? 

— Es otra letra — les explica, y luego se las dibuja en el suelo; después la borra. — No se distraigan, vamos, ¿una palabra que inicie con E? 

— E de elefante. 

— Sí, bien hecho. 

Entonces, caída la tarde las madres los llamarán, pero él no querrá que se vayan, pues sin ellos no tendrá más para distraerse y ocupar su tiempo, y sin embargo no dirá nada al respecto, sino que los instará a obedecer; ya qué importa si vuelve a estar solo, sin que varias manos chiquitas le arrugen su camisa, y voces escandalosas hagan preguntas; ya es una rutina, la detesta, no son ellos, es que no puede estar con él. Mira su reloj más veces al día de las que puede contar, y marca los días en el calendario que hay en su pared, días tras día, y luego semanas, no hay diferencia alguna, se siente a ningún avance, y la respuesta de Shuri siempre la misma. 


	84. Chapter 84

Steve marca un día más en el calendario, igual que cada noche antes de irse a dormir, o intentar hacerlo; ya es un año y un día, él sigue dormido. Y mientras tanto continúa solo, hubo un cumpleaños que nadie le celebró, y una navidad que pasó junto personas desconocidas que tuvieron lástima de él, del hombre blanco que juega con sus hijos y los enseña a leer, del que dice a los muchachos que la delincuencia no es el camino, el mismo que toma algo de comida de su refrigerador casi vacío para dar a quien toque su puerta y con vergüenza pida alguna cosa, Steve no puede negarse, incluso cuando no tiene mucho. También hubo un día del padre que de nuevo no celebró, seguro que Buck lo hubiera celebrado para él, aun cuando James no estaba. 

La vida ha sido aún más lamentable esta vez, es más difícil saber en dónde está él pero sin tener la certeza de que alguna vez pueda volver, a haber vivido con el dolor de perderle; al menos el tiempo y su familia habían ayudado a que sanara, ahora solo puede saber que lo han dormido y quizá nunca sea despertado. El cabello continúa un poco largo y la barba es un desastre, ni siquiera la ha peinado, ni siquiera está lavando su cabello como debería, para qué lo haría, ¿acaso había alguien que oliera su cabello y dijera algo al respecto? Y es que el único deseo de él es tirarse sobre la cama y dormir tantas horas como sea posible, tal vez embriagarse el resto de horas que le sobren; no lo hace, sino que se obliga a ser útil cada día, cualquier cosa, incluso algo pequeño, necesita mantenerse ocupado, no pensar en que es otro día sin él, una ocasión más en que ha tenido que escuchar "aún no"; está cansado, de seguir, de ser valiente y no darse por vencido, harto de la persona que es, porque está deseando tanto tirar la toalla y solo dejarse llevar por el gran trozo de basura que es su vida, permitir que todo ese sufrimiento se encargue de él, quiere ser débil, ya no quiere seguir teniendo esperanzas en algo que tal vez no ocurra, y es que con cada vez que le dicen "no" a su pregunta sobre despertar a Bucky, es como si ellos quebraran su corazón y echaran a la basura todas sus ilusiones, su fe, era reducir sus esperanzas. 

¿Cómo estará el equipo? Él suele preguntarse, incluso se pregunta por Tony; Steve no lo odia, lo entiende. A veces extraña a Sam, y de vez en cuando desea una mala broma de Natasha. Qué buen equipo habría hecho con Bucky si él también hubiera sido un vengador. 

Esta vez tampoco consigue dormir, son las dos de la mañana, y él está acostado mirando al techo, sin pensar en nada, pero sintiéndose mal de cualquier forma; hay un par de bostezos largos, pero una mente que decide que no va a dejar que descanse; seguro que a Buck no le gustaría mirar las ojeras que ha ganado, sin embargo, si Buck estuviera él no tendría que mirarlas, ni siquiera las tendría, porque James dejaría que él se abrace a su cuerpo y entonces Steve dormiría mucho mejor de lo que ha podido en mucho tiempo. Algunas noches sueña con él, nada agradable, siempre es Buck cayendo, su mano tratando de tomar la suya, sus gritos, Buck reclamando porque prometió llevarlo a casa; no importa si han pasado mucho más de setenta años desde eso, las palabras de él las recuerda tan claras como si de pronto estuviera allí solo para repetirlas. 

Cuando la nueva mañana llega, Steve da vueltas en la cama, es su rutina: intentar dormir de nuevo, y levantarse cuando se da cuenta de que es imposible. Se mete a bañar, el agua es agradablemente fría, eso ayuda a quitar toda la tensión en su cuerpo, y cuando hace que caiga sobre su cara, puede sentirse tan relajado; al menos un momento en todo el día, es algo que merece. 

— ¿Hola? — pregunta al teléfono, ha tenido que salir rápido del baño para responder, y no ha visto quien llama; alguien de Wakanda, claramente. 

— ¿Cómo está, Capitán? Soy Shuri. 

— ¿Sucede algo? — pensó lo peor, el tono que ella usó sonaba a que en cualquier momento diría algo malo, a que diría eso que viene creyendo hace un tiempo, pero que odia pensar. 

— Despertaremos al sargento Barnes — dijo, y de pronto Steve estuvo tan feliz que se quedó sin habla. — esperaré a que usted llegue, pero dese prisa. 


	85. Chapter 85

Steve colgó la llamada y se volvió un tonto; corrió de aquí para allá, buscando lo que tuviera a la mano para vestir, y luego su mejor ropa, porque quería que Buck lo viera bien; entonces él corrió de la habitación al baño, y al tendedero que improvisó en su casa; se miró la barba y se dio cuenta que no tenía cómo recortarla, ojalá que a Buck le gustara, porque no hay tiempo de ir a que alguien más la corte, además ni siquiera conoce a un barbero. Se obligó a detenerse cuando notó que quería hacer mucho, pero no estaba haciendo nada, respiró hondo un par de veces, "cálmate, Steve" se dijo, y luego se dio prisa. Vistió un pantalón beige junto a una camisa azul claro, se veía bien.

Steve llamó a Shuri, ya listo para regresar se dio cuenta de que si bien se encontraba cerca de Buck, el viaje aún así sería muy larga, unas diez horas horas si manejaba con velocidad, y evitaba detenerse, lo cual era imposible. Shuri rió, cerca de ahí, a unos cinco kilómetros le esperaba una avioneta. 

El vuelo fue de casi dos horas, y aunque si comparaba con haber ido en su motocicleta era mucho más rápido, no quería decir que se había relajado; Steve sentía que era el viaje más largo que hizo alguna vez. 

TChalla lo esperaba para abrir las fronteras para él, si bien Wakanda había estado tratando con otras naciones, aquello no significaba que su seguridad había sufrido una disminución. Era poco más de las nueve con treinta minutos de la mañana, "todo está preparado para despertar al sargento" había informado el rey, mientras recorría junto a él hacia donde Shuri les esperaba. 

— Bienvenido, Capitán. — saludó, y Steve le mostró una sonrisa. — Necesito su ayuda para sacarle de allí, pero luego debe apartarse un momento y dejar que me asegure de que él esté bien. 

Steve lo entendió y aceptó la orden que Shuri había dado, era lo mejor para Buck, ellos no sabían cuál iba a ser su primer reacción; entre él y TChalla llevaron a James hasta una camilla, y luego se alejaron para que Shuri pudiera trabajar. 

Lo primero fue comprobar que sus latidos fuesen adecuados, y sus pulmones estuvieran trabajando bien, después ella abrió su boca y revisó, Buck continuaba dormido; Steve notó que había un poco de peso que él había aumentado, quizá debido al suero que Shuri le inyectó todo ese tiempo, era verdad que él durmió un año, pero su cuerpo siguió teniendo algunas necesidades. 

— Sargento Barnes — llamó ella cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba bien, Bucky arrugó las cejas. — Sargento Barnes, soy Shuri, ¿me escucha? 

Entonces Buck abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, por la manera en que miraba, parecía no haber despertado del todo; bueno, ha estado dormido durante demasiado tiempo, es normal que no se sienta muy activo todavía. 

Shuri le sonrió. 

— ¿Siente dolor? — Buck solo negó con la cabeza, no habló. — ¿Puede respirar bien? 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? 

— No piense en eso, no es importante — dijo ella y Buck la miró fijo. — supongo que no tiene problemas respiratorios, ¿dolor de cabeza? 

— Estoy bien. 

— ¿Puede sentarse, sargento Barnes? 

Buck se sentó, se sentía bien, pero todavía estaba un poco desubicado: — ¿Y Steve? 

Steve miró a Shuri, parecía estar rogando para que le permitiera acercarse a Bucky de una vez por todas; ella estuvo de acuerdo, afirmó un con movimiento corto. 

— Aquí estoy, Bucky — dijo acercándose, pero no demasiado, pues Shuri lo detuvo, quien tenía que decidir qué tan cerca debía estar, era James. 

— Steve. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? 

— Me siento extraño. 

— Has dormido mucho, debe ser eso. 

Buck le sonrió, podía ser verdad, así justificaría los bostezos: su cerebro se acostumbró a que estuviera dormido. Entonces, esperaron un rato más para que él pudiera despertar por completo, y luego con ayuda de Steve bajó de la camilla; necesitaban asegurarse de que era capaz de caminar, el primer intento de dar un paso hubiese resultado en una caída y un golpe si Steve no estuviera a su lado. Shuri dijo que era normal, pues sus músculos no han tenido ninguna clase de trabajo o esfuerzo durante bastante tiempo; él siguió intentando y al cabo de unos minutos pudo caminar sin que Steve estuviera a su lado para sostenerlo, un poco torpe al inicio, pero acabó haciéndolo de la manera correcta. 

— Siganme — pidió Shuri, los tres fueron tras ella. — Lo mejor es que el sargento Barnes permanezca en Wakanda durante algún tiempo, así podremos asegurarnos de que está bien. 

Steve apretó los labios, había esperado tanto tiempo para que él despertara, y lo que escucha es que él no puede irse todavía. Buck lo miró con pena: — Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites, Bucky. 

— TChalla y yo pensamos que tal vez le gustaría quedarse, Capitán. 

— Preparamos un hogar para usted — habló TChalla — no es muy grande o lujoso, en realidad parece una pequeña cabaña, pero es acogedor y tendrán todo lo necesario. 

Steve sonrió y le agradeció, le debía una bastante grande al rey de Wakanda y a su hermana. La pequeña cabaña era como el rey dijo: pequeña, pero acogedora; construída con madera de pino y paja como techo, tenía una cocina pequeña junto a una mesa para dos, una sala de estar, y una habitación con un cuarto de baño, el sanitario estaba en el mismo sitio. Steve cerró la puerta en cuanto TChalla y Shuri se alejaron lo suficiente. 

— Steve. 

— ¿Si, Buck? — Steve se preguntó porque él lo estaba llamando así, ¿acaso ya no era especial para James? 

— Lo que dijiste, ¿todavía lo sientes o ya pasó mucho tiempo? 

— Te amo. 

Buck sonrió: — Te amo, bebé. 

Steve se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, una parte de él necesitaba besarlo mucho, pero también estaba nervioso, muy ansioso, y no sabía qué hacer; Buck lo notó con la sonrisa que él le ofreció, él también estaba muy ansioso respecto a todo esto, había tanto que quería conversar con Steve, pero en este momento, lo que más quieren no es hablar. 

— ¿Vienes? — Buck pregunta, y Steve lo sigue a la habitación. Luego ambos se sientan sobre la cama, Steve está apretando sus propias manos, y Buck no sabe qué debe decir. — Y, ¿cómo estás? 

— Bien. 

— Mmm — dice, ambos tan nerviosos que ni siquiera se están mirando — qué bueno. 

— Sí. 

— Entonces, me amas. 

— Ajá. 

— ¿Te beso? 

— Bueno. 

Entonces él se acercó, Steve tenía una sonrisa boba que estaba tratando de esconder pero le era imposible, estaba tan feliz de estar con Buck de nuevo, y a su vez James se sentía feliz de estar con él. El beso inició suave, apenas unos pequeños picos sobre los labios de Steve, parecía ser que no importaban los muchos años que han pasado, Bucky aún recuerda cómo ser dulce. Steve se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo todo lo que él quería hacerle; las ganas le hicieron abrir la boca, y Buck aprovechó para ponerle un poco más de intensidad, aunque no demasiada; y así poco a poco el beso fue convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo, más sensual y erótico, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, y Bucky tuvo que detenerlos cuando la respiración de él se empezó a entrecortar. 

— Bebé, ¿estás bien? 

— Lo siento — dijo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. — Perdón. 

— También estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo, Steve. 

— No me llames Steve. 

— Mi amor, mi bebé, mi vida, mi corazón, ¿y así? 

Entonces fue Steve quien inició el beso, tomó a Buck por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él; tenía tanto tiempo deseando sentirse amado por él, sus besos, sus caricias, las palabras bonitas; y es que ¡dios, qué niño débil es siempre ante Bucky! Steve no se quejó cuando James les quitó a ambos la camisa, así con un solo brazo, cuando de desnudar a Steve se trataba, él podía ser muy hábil; y Bucky no dijo nada respecto a lo rápido que Steve se había excitado. 

El beso continuó ardiente, y mientras Steve lo abrazaba, Buck lo recostó a la cama, ¿hace cuánto exactamente que no estaba sobre él? Y todavía así se sentía tan bien, tan normal, se sentía a que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar unidos. "Me gusta" le dijo Buck sonriéndole, mientras le tocaba la barba; Steve le sonrió y lo tomó del cabello para volver a besarlo. 

Las demás prendas empezaron a estorbar, ambos cuerpos ardiendo, sudando, tan sensibles al contacto con el otro; Bucky se quitó su pantalón y Steve lo imitó. Ellos estaban tan excitados, tan necesitados del otro, y le bastó a Steve tan solo que Buck metiera la mano dentro de su boxer y la moviera un par de veces para correrse. 

— Eso fue rápido — le bromeó con una sonrisa entre arrogante y coqueta. 

— Cállate, Bucky. 

Buck rió, después continuó su trabajo; si Steve creía que por haberse corrido ya era el final, estaba equivocado; claro que es lo último que Rogers quisiera. Y finalmente Bucky se deshizo de las prendas que a ambos les estaban molestando, y estando por completo desnudos, la sensación de piel contra piel se sintió mejor; Steve se deleitó con la delicia que todavía era sentir el cuerpo de su Bucky sobre, y ya que el programa de "soldado de invierno" había puesto a Bucky un poco más grande, se sentía mucho mejor, más fuerte, más pesado, y sí, mucho más rico. 

— Necesitas un condón, Bucky — Steve dijo, Buck había iniciado a tocar su ano, y él recordó que no tenían uno de esos. 

— Por aquí debe de haber uno — respondió, había un pequeño mueble de madera junto a la cama, y Bucky empezó a buscar en sus cajones. 

— ¿Por qué ellos dejarían un... 

— Aquí está — interrumpió, Steve abrió un poco la boca. — Si te conozco bien, diría que llamaste a preguntar por mí todos los días. 

Steve lo miró serio y bajó la mirada avergonzado, "no esperaba otra cosa, bebé" le dijo Bucky, y seguido siguió besándole, tocándole, mostrándole que no importaba el tiempo que transcurra, seguiría siendo suyo. Y Steve permitió todo lo que él quiso hacerle, dejó que le recorriera el cuerpo con la lengua y lo mordiera, le gustó cuando él apretó su piel, y los golpes eróticos que le dio; pero él no se quedó solo sintiendo, tocó a Bucky tanto como pudo, lo tocó en sitios donde no recordaba haber sido tocado, lo besó, lo mordió, le cogió el pelo con fuerza; y luego se volteó, porque quería todo el peso de Bucky sobre él. 

— Como hace mucho que no haces esto, mejor ve despacio, Bucky. — aconsejó. — No quiero tener que escucharte quejándo de que te duele. 

Buck sonrió, ese era su Steve, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que estaba un poco asustado: — Tienes razón, bebé, lo haré despacio. 

Fue incómodo, bastante, desde que perdió a Buck, Steve no quiso estar con otro hombre, y su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado; Bucky había tenido todo el cuidado posible, e igual que siempre se preocupó por el placer de Steve. Luego dejó de ser incómodo, y fue bueno, poco a poco, hasta que estuvo gimiendo tan alto que tuvo que taparse la boca; sí, Bucky siempre había tenido energías cuando él quería tener sexo, pero lo que James le estaba haciendo ahora, era por completo distinto al ritmo al que estaba acostumbrado, más fuerte, más demandante, y el nivel de su energía parecía estar al doble. Steve pensó que tal vez no podría levantarse, pero no le interesó porque también se dijo que este Bucky dándole ese sexo agresivo era la única cosa buena que hizo Hydra. 

.

.

.

.

.

— Bebé — Buck llamó, Steve seguía durmiendo. — Despierta. 

Steve despertó y lo miró con ojos adormecidos, y cuando Bucky le sonrió, él sonrió de vuelta: — Te amo. 

— Te amo, bebé. — Parecía ser que no se cansaría de escucharle decir eso, nunca. — ¿cómo te sientes? 

— Muy bien. 

Bucky lo besó de nuevo, y luego fue por un poco de comida para llevarle a la cama, supuso -y tuvo razón- que Steve moría de hambre.


	86. Chapter 86

La primera conversación incómoda que tuvieron fue durante una mañana soleada, la luz del sol se colaba por la paja que les hacía de techo y bañaba el pecho desnudo de Steve; a veces pasaba que dormían abrazados, pero despertaban de distintas maneras. Bucky dormía con su rostro casi completo contra la almohada, el calor del sol quemando en la piel también desnuda de su espalda lo despertó. Miró a Steve, todavía dormido, con el cabello hecho un desastre y la boca algo abierta; había algo que quería preguntar, y no lo había hecho porque consideraba que su relación estaba lo bastante bien como para hacer preguntas incómodas; pero era parte de la historia de Steve, tan de él, más fuerte que cualquier recuerdo que tuviese. Entonces lo había besado para despertarle, y cuando eso no funcionó lo mordió, incluso cuando él ya no tiene el control de Hydra, a veces sus acciones son un diminuto recuerdo de ellos; pero a Steve le gustaba, le parecía excitante cuando él entraba al baño solo para darle una nalgada, o cuando haciendo el amor lo apretaba del cuello. Después, Steve había despertado con su boca hinchada y dolorida, y lo primero que había hecho fue mirarlo con molestia, no le duró mucho, en cuanto Bucky le sonrió, él devolvió el gesto. 

Luego se habían besado mucho, porque no podían despertar y no besarse, no podían hacer otra cosa antes, besarse es la prioridad. Bucky le acarició el cabello, y luego preguntó: "¿Cómo es que James es tu hijo?" Y se enojó cuando Steve respondió que "me lo trajo una cigüeña". 

— Hablo en serio, Steve. 

— Bucky — Steve se quejó, ¿en serio estaba molesto? 

— Quiero saberlo. 

Steve se había puesto muy incómodo, eso de hablar de una pareja con otra pareja, no era muy agradable: — dios, Bucky, tuve sexo. 

— Steve — regañó. 

— Fue mucho después de que te fueras, porque todos creímos que te habías ido, Buck. — Steve inició, un poco nervioso, y Bucky había sonreído. — Si hubiera sabido que seguías vivo te hubiera buscado, lo juro. 

— Bebé, lo sé. — su sonrisa hizo tranquilizar a Steve, y entonces le dio un pequeño beso para mostrarle que no estaba nada molesto. 

— Cuando te fuiste todo se puso difícil, me pasaba llorando y culpándome todo el tiempo. — Steve suspiró, avergonzado de pensar en que Buck supiera la clase de hombre en que llegó a convertirse, y entonces decidió omitir algunos detalles. — Ella estuvo a mi lado. Fue una buena amiga durante todo el tiempo que sufrí por esto. 

— Y después te enamoraste. 

— No, ella no hizo lo que estás creyendo. — se apresuró a corregir. — solo fue una amiga, yo fui quien pidió que fuera mi esposa. 

Buck lo miró serio, estaba celoso: — ¿Cuánto tiempo? 

— Unos dos años — respondió, sabía con exactitud a qué se refería Buck con esa pregunta, él quería saber cuánto tiempo tardó soltero. — cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa ni siquiera estábamos enamorados, solo creí que era la correcta. 

— ¿Y después? 

— Después sí, Bucky — le dijo, ambos estaban incómodos. — la amaba a ella y a mi hijo. 

— Si queremos que esta relación funcione, no puedes estar diciendo "mi hijo", bebé. Además no quiero que me llamen "padrastro", suena a que soy el malo. 

Steve rió un poco, amaba el hecho de que Bucky había aceptado bien a su hijo. Se corrigió: — nuestro hijo. 

— Fue Peggy, ¿no? 

— Sí, Buck. 

— Era una buena persona. 

— Obviamente, porque yo sí sé elegir a mis parejas. 

— ¿De qué hablas? 

— No lo sé, Rumlow. 

— Brock no fue mi pareja, ya superalo. 

Y habían acabado riendo, con Buck sobre Steve haciendo cosquillas y besándole cuando él respondió que "no me da mi puta gana". Luego, entre risas y besos, habían acabado haciendo el amor; con normalidad todas las situaciones acaban así entre ellos. 

Cada día Buck debe ir con un psicólogo, tiene sesiones de una hora al aire libre, no ve cómo alguien no puede sentirse bien estando en ese lugar que más parece un paraíso vacacional; tiene todo en Wakanda: una casa acogedora, comida, lugares bonitos para visitar con Steve, y gente que se preocupa por su bienestar. Y está avanzando, el psicólogo siempre felicita ante lo bien que está dejando su pasado atrás, pues es verdad que Hydra ya no puede controlarlo, y de igual forma es verdad que él ya recuerda todo su pasado, pero eso no significa que borraron su memoria, todos los recuerdos están, y es solo decisión y esfuerzo de Bucky buscar como superar ese oscuro capítulo. 

Steve sonrió desde la cocina cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, nadie entraba sin tocar antes, a excepción de Buck. 

— Cariño, llegas a tiempo para almorzar. 

Buck sonrió, no importaba si tardaba más, para Steve siempre era "a tiempo". Se acercó a la mesa donde Steve servía dos platos y lo besó: — Que sean tres platos, bebé. 

— ¿Tres? 

— Te presento a Copo — le dijo señalando al suelo, y cuando Steve miró se encontró a una pequeña cabra blanca que le baló. 


	87. Chapter 87

Cuando Steve y Bucky hubieron peleado juntos en la guerra, el día último que James estuvo a su lado, aquella vez en que cayó del vagón; si bien no fue dicho, fue demostrado, el amor mutuo, la preocupación del uno por el otro, el enojo grande de quien perdió a un amor. Hydra lo sabía, porque habían decidido conservar la consciencia del Dr. Zola; demasiado inteligente como para desaprovecharle y solo dejarle muerto, en el vagón tirado, justo en donde Steve lo dejó luego de asesinarlo a golpes. 

"Brock lo miró con desprecio mientras continuaba congelado, no podía decidir quien era más un estúpido, si Steve Rogers y su bondad que le parecía ridícula e innecesaria; o ese pobre tonto que se había dejado atrapar. Si las anécdotas del doctor Zola eran justo como él las interpretaba, entonces esos dos eran tal para cual, ¿qué diría el adorado capitán de Estados Unidos si supiera que su Bucky seguía vivo? Iría a por él, era seguro, y a la vez Brock podía prever diversión ante el hecho de que Buck no es más el que fue antes, ya no es un amigo o un novio, no hay más sobre el muchacho curioso que se impresionaba con nuevas tecnologías y gustaba de ir al cine; ahora solo hay un soldado a las órdenes de Hydra, alguien que no conoce su propio nombre, y que no recuerda quién es Steve. 

Fue descongelado para una misión de importancia, sin embargo nada complicada. Alguien más peleaba el puesto de secretario de seguridad nacional, y resultaba ser un fuerte oponente; Hydra no podía permitir que se desplazara a sus colaboradores de los puestos de poder. Así, la misión para Bucky fue clara: asesinar al hombre. 

Como cada vez que fue en misión, le acompañó un equipo. Esta vez Brock era parte de este; no era gran cosa, y cualquiera podría solo disparar una bala a la cabeza y terminar con el problema, pero no querían ni un solo cabo suelto, por eso han llevado a James, porque es silencioso, profesional, y sin piedad. Buck era tan capaz de crear caos como de hacer un trabajo limpio. 

— Es aquí. — Brock le dijo, habían llegado frente a un hotel, él se hospedaba allí. — habitación 612.

Buck no dijo nada, solo afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y fue; entonces ellos, Brock y el resto del equipo, no supieron si el sargento Barnes es tan bueno o la recepcionista es muy despistada. Después, James salió cuando habían transcurrido poco menos de diez minutos; fue tal como se lo ordenaron: un trabajo rápido y limpio. Para cuando se percataran del sujeto muerto, él -con seguridad- ya estaría nuevamente congelado. Se acercó a su equipo y un simple gesto les hizo comprender que el trabajo estaba listo, no se quedaron más, alguien los esperaba a dos calles con un auto. 

Rumlow le sujetó por la muñeca permitiendo así que los demás los adelantaran, se suponía que debían dejar que Buck fuese al frente y así vigilarlo, pero el movimiento de Brock fue tan rápido e imprevisto que el equipo no se percató. Bucky lo miró con molestia directo a sus ojos, luego a la mano en su muñeca, y a sus ojos de nuevo; entonces Brock se acercó a su oído: — ¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado? 

Él se rió cuando Bucky se molestó y se quitó de encima su mano, "puedo decirte cosas", le dijo, entonces Buck le dio su atención. 

— ¿Qué cosas? — Brock sonrió con arrogancia, "en tu honor, capitán" pensó con desprecio, y luego lo besó. Un buen beso en que Buck abrió la boca para corresponder, pero que no tenía significado alguno para ellos. Y cuando terminó, Bucky lo miró serio, y luego siguió caminando". 

Steve podía contar varias mañanas en que despertó enojado gracias al balido de Copo, y es que por más que le decía a Buck que la cabra no podía dormir en la cama, James simplemente no quería escuchar. "¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso no ves que es chiquita?" Steve creía que podía ser capaz de preparar cabra a la parrilla si escuchaba esa respuesta de nuevo. No lo haría, por supuesto, Copo -según le explicó el psicólogo que atendía a Buck- es más que un capricho o una mascota bonita, es a quien Bucky eligió para ser parte de su terapia. 

— Bebé, ven a comer. — Buck le llamó desde la entrada de la habitación; el reloj marcaba las nueve con veintidós minutos de la mañana, y Steve no se dio cuenta del momento en que Bucky salió de la cama. Luego, Steve se sentó y restregó sus ojos. 

— Buck. — Lo llamó cuando al fin pudo quitarse el sueño de encima y enfocarlo. — ¿Por qué tu cabello está húmedo? 

— Me bañé. 

— ¿Solo? 

— Sí. — él respondió con una sonrisa, pero Steve solo lo miraba serio. — ¿No estás feliz por mí? 

— Sí. — respondió; y Buck le dio una sonrisa falsa. — Quiero decir, estoy feliz por ti, es solo que... 

— También me gusta bañarme contigo, bebé. — interrumpió, y consiguió una sonrisa más una pequeña afirmación. — Ven a desayunar. 

Para cuando él llegó a la mesa, que de hecho fue de inmediato, pudo ver dos platos con lo que consideraba "un buen desayuno", también había jugo de naranja, y dos tazas de café negro cargado; además habían un plato grande con frutas variadas y una taza redonda con agua, no era para ellos. Entonces, con sigilo tomó el plato y la taza con agua y caminó directo a la salida, lo pondría en el suelo y Copo tendría que comer allí. No llegó muy lejos. 

— Rogers. — Buck lo regañó. Y aunque sintió que su corazón quiso escapar del pecho, respiró para calmarse, pero intentando que él no se diera cuenta. 

— Tu cabra no puede seguir comiendo en la mesa, Bucky. 

— Su nombre es Copo, Steve. — respondió molesto; en la cadera, su brazo lo dejaba muy claro. — comerá en esta mesa; y si no te gusta, come en el sofá. 

— Bucky. — Steve dijo, no sabía si estaba más ofendido o sorprendido. Luego Bucky le ordenó, -sí, le ordenó- llevar de regreso el desayuno de Copo, y él no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.


	88. Chapter 88

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol le bañaron el rostro, Bucky se cubrió con la sábana que desde hacía un par de horas había dejado de cubrir su cuerpo casi desnudo; era una mañana agradable de domingo. Steve había despertado hace -tal vez- media hora, y se había encargado de asear a Copo, la cabra dormía en su cama, y comía en su mesa, incluso algunas tardes mientras vio películas junto a Buck, tuvo que aceptar que estuviera echada entre ambos, lo menos que podían concederle era el derecho a bañarla de vez en cuando; debía aceptar que es bonita, pequeña y blanca como la nieve, de seguro Bucky la había elegido por esa razón. Luego miró a James, con la cara contra la almohada, porque parecía ser que el sol de la mañana combinado con estar cubierto, no eran la mejor opción; Steve sonrió y dejó a Copo en el suelo antes de ir con él, ya que la puerta permanecía cerrada, le sería imposible salir a ensuciarse, Steve nunca entendió ese hábito que tienen algunos animales. Bucky se removió con incomodidad cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado, aún era temprano, pensaba, y no le hacía gracia alguna que lo despertara. 

— Bucky — llamó, y junto a eso dejó un beso, justo detrás de su oreja. A Buck le había gustado, pero no quiso responder, intentaba seguir durmiendo. — ¿Ya estás despierto? 

— No. 

— Mmm — Steve dijo, y luego de apartarle el cabello, lo besó mucho en la nuca; no pudo verlo, pero podía apostar que él sonrió. — ¿Ahora? 

— No, bebé. 

— Pero quiero mostrarte algo. 

Entonces, la curiosidad fue aliada de Steve, él -Bucky- se había dado la vuelta y luego de restregar sus ojos un poco, le prestó atención. Resultó ser que en uno de tantos días en que Bucky fue a terapia, Steve no había querido quedarse en casa y fue a caminar un poco. Wakanda es un lugar hermoso, representante digno de la tierra salvaje y rica africana; su flora y fauna eran sin duda un deleite para cualquiera, propios y extranjeros; de modo tal, Steve quiere mirar a Bucky tan sorprendido como él, y pasar un buen rato ambos juntos, relajándose un poco, hablando, besándose. 

— ¿Una cascada? — Buck preguntó lleno de interés, ese plan le gustaba. Wakanda le agradaba, pero a veces estar solo dentro de la cabaña, podía llegar a ser bastante aburrido; tal vez por eso ellos se estaban acostando todo el tiempo, porque no tenían otra manera de matar el tiempo. Steve le afirmó. 

— También preparé el almuerzo. — Steve le dijo. — podemos desayunar aquí y luego irnos, el viaje es largo. 

— Y almorzar en la cascada. 

— ¿Te gusta esa idea? — Entonces Bucky le sonrió, porque los planes de Steve le parecían bastante buenos, solo tenía que ver cómo hacer para que Steve ayudara a cargar a Copo una parte del camino. 

— Me iré a bañar. — respondió, y Steve sonrió porque él tampoco se había bañado. — ¿Quieres unirte? 

Se unió, por supuesto, bañarse junto a él es una de esas cosas que Steve jamás desaprovecharía. Si que habían cambiado las cosas para bien entre ellos luego de que lo habían hecho dormir de nuevo; antes de eso, Buck no podía siquiera soñar con poder bañarse solo, antes de Wakanda y toda la terapia y ayuda que le ha brindado, Bucky no habría sido capaz de quedarse un rato a solas con un tipo que le hacía preguntas y lo hacía hacer algunos ejercicios para que supiera estar relajado, antes él no hubiese creído que alguien quería que estuviera bien; ahora él puede salir sin Steve, y puede colaborar con su psicólogo, también puede bañarse por sí mismo. Entonces, Steve se da cuenta que Buck ya no lo necesita, pero eso hace todo mejor, porque significa que está con él porque en serio lo ama, y ya no hay otra razón. 

A Steve le gusta, no, él ama, ama la forma en que las gotas de agua caen lentas, recorriendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo de su novio, y se excita por la gota que eligió como destino sus partes más íntimas, Steve ama limpiar su espalda y su cabello largo, le gusta la sensación que tienen sus manos contra el cuerpo jabonoso de él, y le fascina mirarlo, cada detalle, cada músculo, cada herida convertida en cicatriz, cada pequeño espacio en su piel. Y Bucky que se da cuenta y le encanta, se divierte dejando que el agua caiga durante más tiempo, dejando que él le arrebate el jabón, que lave su cabello; después será su turno de ayudar a Steve a asearse, de tocarlo con la excusa de limpiarlo, de excitarse mutuamente y terminar besándolo, y tal vez, si tiene suerte podría terminar haciéndolo suyo una vez más. 

Hubo suerte, como la mayoría de las mañanas en que se bañaron juntos y Steve no pudo con la sensación de la mano de Bucky en su cuerpo, él sabía cómo tocarlo, conocía dónde le gustaba más, y cuáles besos eran sus favoritos; su Bucky lo conocía a la perfección. Entonces, no era de extrañar que un par de besos en el sitio adecuado, y unas caricias muy bien dadas, pudiera poner a Steve a la disposición de James; ambos son un par de muchachos de hormonas salvajes, excitándose fácilmente, ¿quién dijo que en serio tienen casi cien años, acaso era posible ser tan candente y enérgico a esa edad? 

Luego, ambos fueron a ponerse algo de ropa cómoda para el viaje. Y mientras Steve sirvió el desayuno y empacó el almuerzo, Bucky alistó una muda de ropa extra para ambos, también guardó una sábana para poder comer a gusto y no tener que sentarse sobre el pasto. 

— Bucky, ya ven a comer. — Steve lo llamó, él no lo hizo esperar, se acercó a la mesa junto a Copo, y notó con alegría que Steve había puesto un plato con verduras crudas para la cabra. Podía ser que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a un animal en la mesa, pero el bienestar de su novio siempre sería su primera opción. 

El desayuno fue rápido porque eran casi las nueve de la mañana y ambos no querían llegar muy tarde, a veces por las tardes llovía, así que esperaban no tener que regresar muy pronto. Bucky cargó a Copo que le peleó porque quería caminar, pero su cabra es todavía pequeña y no sabe obedecer, no quería que tomara caminos peligrosos. Steve rodó los ojos, pero con cuidado de que James no viera, quería tanto a esa cabra que sería capaz de pelear y arruinar el viaje por ese gesto. 

Después de traspasar la pequeña aldea en que vivían, lo que siguió al camino fue zacate alto y después un bosque, era largo como Steve dijo, pero no muy difícil, además de ramas que se interponían en el camino y raíces que se salieron de la tierra, no tuvieron más problemas; ni siquiera los animales habían sido muy peligrosos, apenas habían visto correr a un ciervo y a una familia de patos cruzar un pequeño riachuelo, Bucky había preguntado si podían tenerlos, pero siete patos le parecieron demasiados a Steve, "¿cuándo consigamos tener nuestra casa si podré tener patos, bebé?" Le había preguntado, y Steve no vio cómo negarse, lo concedió, Bucky podría tener una granja si eso quería. Copo se portó bien, a veces dio batalla para bajar del brazo de James, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo estuvo tranquila. 

Pronto el camino dejó de ser solo largo, y Bucky pudo ver frente a él un sendero de rocas empinadas, eso con seguridad iba a ser complicado. 

— Steve, es tu turno de llevar a Copo. 

— Perdón, yo no te dije que trajeras a Copo, Bucky. 

— Bebé, ¿quieres pelear? 

— No es cierto. — Steve reclamó, luego sin quejarse de más, tomó a Copo en su brazo izquierdo. Y es que Bucky tenía un buen tiempo sin hacer esfuerzo físico, durante el tiempo en que lo oculto en Staten Island lo más que llegó a hacer fue intentar escapar del gobierno, y había fallado; luego lo hicieron dormir un año, y en la actualidad no hace demasiado, así que tal vez necesite un poco de apoyo. 

Steve tuvo razón, aunque la mayor parte del camino Bucky pudo seguir bien por sus propios medios, en ciertas ocasiones necesitó ayuda. Y para cuando llegaron todo valió la pena, Buck se asombró de buena forma. Había una cascada grande que caía a unos ocho metros de ellos y que conseguía crearles una poza, el agua limpia y clara, y los alrededores cubiertos de árboles y pasto verde fresco. No había manera de que a alguien no le gustara aquello, era un sitio muy relajante además de hermoso; Steve puso a Copo en el suelo junto a las demás cosas que llevaba, y luego ayudó a Buck a extender la sábana, una vez hecho la aseguraron con varias piedras en las esquinas, y dejaron todo sobre ella, Copo se echó allí. 

Steve se quitó la ropa y la dejó doblada sobre la sábana, y quedando solo en ropa interior se metió de un salto a la poza: — ¿No vienes? 

Bucky le sonrió coqueto e imitó el quedarse solo en boxer, luego se acercó al agua y metió los dedos de su pie derecho. 

— Está fría, Steve. 

— Sí, pero puedes salir en el momento que quieras. 

— Lo sé. — respondió, aún así parecía estar pensando, metió su pie de nuevo y volvió a sacarlo, Steve no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que él lo decidiera. — Bueno, ya estoy bien, no es como si fuera a ponerme mal, ¿verdad? 

— Bucky, estoy para ti, si esto no te gusta, entonces saldremos y haremos otras cosas. 

James le sonrió y decidió entrar poco a poco, el agua estaba muy fría, pero pensó que podía acostumbrarse; si bien es cierto que ha mejorado muchísimo, también lo es el que tenga temor de recaer, porque a él le gusta sentirse a gusto, y saber que su salud mental es la correcta. Steve se acercó a él y le besó la boca, entonces Buck le tiró un poco de agua. "Te amo", Steve le dijo, y Bucky lo atrajo para que siguieran besándose.

Estuvieron gran rato dentro del agua, nadaron, se echaron agua a la cara, se besaron, jugaron, se metieron las manos dentro de la ropa, Bucky mordió a Steve, y Steve le tiró del pelo. 

— Tengo frío. — Bucky dijo, y Steve propuso salir, porque él también, además ya tenía hambre. 

Una vez hubieron usado los paños para secarse y ambos se pusieron ropa seca, sirvieron el almuerzo, Steve había preparado papas rellenas que Bucky amaba, también llevó arroz y ensalada, pastel de chocolate para el postre, y jugo de melón; Steve repartió las papas porque sabía que su novio era muy capaz de comerlas todas. En cierta ocasión Steve había preparado las papas una noche, pues al siguiente día Shuri y TChalla los acompañarían a desayunar; pero cuando esa mañana llegó, ya no habían papas, Bucky las había comido en la madrugada. 

— Ven, cariño. — Steve lo llamó, ya que acabaron de comer y dejó los platos lejos, se acostó sobre la sábana. Bucky no pensó demasiado para ir con él, se acostó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el brazo de él. 

— Ha sido un buen día. 

— Puede ser mejor. — respondió cerca de su boca, y en seguida lo besó, Bucky correspondió, él siempre correspondía a los besos de su pareja, y pronto tuvo su mano apretando la espalda de Steve; y entre besos y caricias repletas de pasión y mucho erotismo, al sentirse excitados, también escucharon un balido. 

— Bebé, no quiero hacerlo frente a Copo, es muy chiquita.


	89. Chapter 89

— Arriba. — Steve lo llamó, ofreciendo su mano para que él pudiera levantarse del sofá en que se había echado desde temprano; Bucky lo ignoró. — Vamos, Bucky. 

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó, desde muy temprano decidió cómo pasarla esa mañana, y levantarse del sofá no estaba incluido en esos planes. — Es mañana de ver la tele, ven a verla. 

Steve negó: — Tienes pésima condición física, debes entrenar, arriba. 

— Hemos estado el suficiente tiempo aquí para saber que estamos protegidos. No te preocupes, bebé. 

— ¿Crees que será por siempre? 

Bucky rodó los ojos, qué necesidad esa de no dejarle hacer pereza todo el día, él ya no quiere entrenar, ni quiere pelear, solo quiere vivir bonito y tranquilo; es que luego de setenta años en que lo único que hizo fue luchar y asesinar, ya está cansado de eso. Sin embargo Steve tiene razón, ambos son fugitivos y no pueden confiarse, es seguro que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos está tras su pista, y que no tardarán en dar con su paradero; será muy complicado para TChalla mantenerlos a salvo si es que no quiere ver afectadas sus relaciones, porque aunque considere proteger a dos hombres inocentes, para el gobierno norteamericano ellos son criminales. 

— Ya no quiero hacerlo. — Entonces Steve respiró profundo y se sentó a su lado, sabía muy bien a qué se refería él con "no querer hacerlo", pero aunque lo deseara, una vida libre y tranquila es algo que aún no puede darle. Sí, puede que ellos estén viviendo en ese lugar hermoso en donde nadie los molesta, aún así sigue siendo un escondite, Steve ni siquiera ha podido ver a sus amigos desde que huyera. 

— No puedes ser libre si no peleas por eso. — le dijo, de nuevo tenía razón, James lo aceptaba. — No puedes tener esa vida, no ahora. 

Entonces Buck se levantó, y bromeó sobre la falta de su brazo; a Steve no le hizo mucha gracia, en realidad nada de lo que provocó aquella caída le parecía gracioso. 

Al menos Buck recordaba muy bien cómo dar un golpe, y aún cuando no tenía su brazo de metal, le estaba dejando bastante claro a Steve que podía defenderse de cualquiera, él también es un súper soldado, también es fuerte, es solo que está algo oxidado. La posición de su cuerpo, adecuada; la forma en que dobla la muñeca para impactar mejor, perfecta. Steve tiene que cuidarse de los golpes de él, no es como aquella vez en que intentó matarlo, pero Bucky no ve más a el muchachillo de Brooklyn al que quería proteger, no tiene razones para controlarse de dar un buen golpe, porque sabe que Steve puede soportarlo, y aún mejor: puede luchar a la altura. Claro que para alguien que sí ha realizado actividad física, -con normalidad, mientras Bucky se encuentra en terapia- y que además posee sus extremidades intactas, sería casi imposible no salir mejor parado. 

— No estoy tan mal. — Bucky dijo, estaba agotado, respiraba ruidoso mientras dejaba caer la mano contra su pierna. Steve se rió por verlo así.

— Bucky, parece que te vas a desmayar. 

— Cállate. — dijo, y Steve no pudo evitar reírse otro poco; quien creyera que tener músculos grandes era suficiente, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Bucky lo miró mal. — Y deja de reírte. 

Entonces, ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto, porque incluso cuando no lo parecía, Steve también estaba agotado; "sí estás bastante mal, Bucky", le dijo, pero Buck solo le alzó los hombros. De cualquier modo, a Steve poco le importaba si quería o no, seguirían entrenando, y James no necesita que él lo diga, pues lo sabe, conoce lo terco que llega a ser su novio cuando una idea se le ha metido a la cabeza; sino que lo afirmara por él la cantidad grande de solicitudes que el ejército le rechazó antes de darle una oportunidad. 

Luego, mientras continuaban echados y descansando en el suelo, Bucky miró a Steve con sospecha, no había prestado atención, pero desde el desayuno que no veía a Copo; no era lo común, su cabra siempre estaba cerca. Entonces Steve se incomodó, los ojos de Bucky lo estaban juzgando, estaba claro; "¿Qué?" Preguntó, y Bucky resopló antes de preguntar, más le valía a él no haber hecho nada a Copo, porque de lo contrario podría actuar como el soldado de invierno durante un rato. 

— ¿En dónde está Copo? 

— No sé. 

— Steve, ¿en dónde está Copo? 

— No soy nana de tu cabra, James. — respondió irritado. — No sé en dónde está. 

— Pero siempre está cerca, donde puedo vigilarla. — Entonces Bucky también se molestó, pensar en que algo malo había ocurrido con Copo lo ponía demasiado ansioso y elevaba sus niveles de estrés. Steve le puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando se percató de lo mal que podía ponerse. 

— Debe haber ido a explorar, es curiosa. — explicó, en un intento para tranquilizarlo que parecía dar frutos. — Ya volverá, no te preocupes. 

Buck afirmó, después de todo no creía que Steve fuese en realidad capaz de lastimar a Copo, sobretodo porque eso lo dañaría también a él, y confía en que el amor de Steve es lo bastante grande. Luego, Steve ofreció su mano y una invitación: bañarse juntos, y luego cuando su cabello se secara, hacerle una trenza. Bucky aceptó, porque hace un buen rato que él no lo peina bonito, y no es que quiera presumir, pero las trenzas que Steve le hace lo ponen más atractivo. 

El agua fría que cayó sobre ambos cuerpos fue buena, pero esta vez no hubieron caricias o besos ardientes, pues no pudo concentrarse en ello el ex soldado que ahora se preocupa por el paradero de una pequeña cabra; esto sí es él, no un asesino o un arma, sino un muchacho con el corazón grande, de intereses simples, y curiosidad; y para Steve, qué bueno es mirar a Buck preocupado por su mascota, -la cual deberá volver pronto- y no dudando de todos a su alrededor, creyendo que le harán daño, que son enemigos. 

Steve sonrió mientras se quitaba el jabón. 

— ¿Qué? — Bucky pregunto, pero Steve negó aún sonriendo. — Dime. 

— Es bueno verte así. 

— ¿Desnudo? 

Steve rió: — Más tranquilo. 

Bucky le sonrió, porque sabía a qué se refería. Tenía razón, se sentía mejor, aunque no del todo, aun cuando puede vivir en paz, seguir escondiéndose le hace recordar lo que había hecho y quién había sido. Entonces piensa que tal vez la idea que Steve tiene sobre entrenar, no es tan mala; qué gran cosa eso de tener que pelear para conseguir un poco de libertad y una vida normal. Y después, cuando ambos acabaron de asearse y vistieron las ropas más cómodas que hallaron, Steve desenredó el cabello de su novio, ya podría hacerle la trenza luego. 

— Bebé. — Buck llamó desde el sofá en que se había acostado, no llevaba ropa interior, y los pantaloncillos flojos que traía puestos combinados con una posición relajada, le permitieron a Steve ver de más. — Ya es tarde, Copo aún no llega. 

— Tal vez ya no te quiere, ¿te compro un pez? 

Bucky lo miró enojado: — Estoy preocupado, no digas esas cosas. — Y Steve se rió, no mucho porque no quería enojarlo demasiado, luego le besó la frente y le sugirió ir a buscarla. Bucky fue a ponerse un pantalón. 

Entonces, mientras James se ponía algo más adecuado para ir en su búsqueda, Steve vio ingresar a una -cubierta de lodo- cabra pequeña; y estaba tan sucia que aquel que no la conociera, no podría decir que es blanca. "Cariño", Steve llamó, y Bucky fue rápido con él, cuando le dijo que ya no era necesario ir a buscarla. 

— Copo. — Buck dijo, un poco atónito, nunca su cabra había hecho una travesura así; después suspiró relajado, y se dirigió a Steve con una sonrisa. — Tenías razón, bebé, solo estaba explorando. 

No la regañó, y tampoco le dio un castigo; todo lo que hizo fue llevarla a bañar. Steve no dijo nada al respecto, pero tampoco le dio su gana de limpiar donde las huellas sucias de Copo habían manchado el suelo. Por supuesto, Bucky discutió, dijo que nunca quería ayudarle, y que él había barrido por la mañana, antes de echarse en el sofá; era verdad, pero esa "cabra endemoniada" -como Steve la llamó- era de Bucky, no suya. James se ofendió con el calificativo, Copo no es en absoluto eso que Steve había dicho, sino que es una buena chica; colocó a Copo sobre el sofá, justo a la par de Steve para incomodarlo, y se puso a limpiar. Y Steve sonrió para sí mismo, a veces es tan divertido ver a Bucky molesto. 

— Steven. — Buck llamó, y sin decir más le tiró a un lado su peine y algunas ligas; y Steve no tuvo que preguntar, pues ya sabía lo que él quería. Le peinó dos trenzas y al final de cada una, un pequeño moño; y con eso James se contentó, se veía muy bien. — Gracias, Rogers. 

— Te amo. 

Y Bucky sonrió, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo: — Lo sé. 

Se besaron, lo hicieron mucho, hasta que Steve escuchó desde la habitación, su celular sonando, ese celular cuyo número solo tenían los Vengadores. Se separó y fue rápido. Bucky lo siguió. 

— ¿Hola? — saludó, — ¿Bruce?.. ¿Qué problemas?.. ¿Cómo que no sabes en dónde está Tony? — miró a Buck, serio, él no dijo nada. — Voy para allá


	90. Chapter 90

Apenas colgar la llamada, Steve buscó algo mejor para usar; tenía algo parecido a un uniforme, usó eso. Bucky fue tras él cuando lo vio dirigirse a la salida, su novio se veía bien, con el cabello y la barba crecidos, portando aquella ropa, y con todo el fuego que sus ojos podían reflejar; y como le gustaba cuando podía verlo así, tan fuerte, tan decidido, con tanta convicción, sin dudas, ni miedos. 

Steve buscó a TChalla y le explicó, entonces el rey envió a alistar un avión para él, lo harían rápido, pues según lo dicho por Bruce: no había tiempo que perder. Y Bucky se quedó junto a él, mientras esperaban, sin embargo no lo acompañaría; Steve no quería incluirlo en una batalla sino hasta que fuese muy necesario, así que, por el momento James se quedará en Wakanda, viviendo tranquilo como lo ha estado haciendo; luego Steve volverá, esperan ambos que sea pronto. 

— Capitán. — TChalla llamó. — el avión está preparado para usted.

Steve agradeció; besó a Buck luego y le pidió cuidarse, Bucky sonrió, porque quien debía cuidarse era Steve, pues él está muy bien protegido allí en Wakanda. Se quedó allí, esperando, y no se retiró hasta que Steve se había alejado lo suficiente; no lo vio subir al avión, pero estaba bien para ambos, él regresaría. 

TChalla lo miró: — ¿Se quedará más tiempo, sargento Barnes? — preguntó, y James solo habló para pedir que lo llamara "Bucky". — Si lo prefiere puede quedarse en el palacio, hay habitaciones de sobra que puede usar. 

— Gracias. — dijo, y hubo una sonrisa. — Pero no me gustaría dejar sola a Copo. 

TChalla ya no dijo más al respecto, si bien podría aceptar a Buck dentro del palacio, no quería una cabra allí, sin duda eso sería un desastre. Así que se retiraron, ambos acompañándose, y de vez en cuando rompiendo el silencio cuando TChalla hablaba sobre su terapia o contaba sobre los buenos comentarios que había hecho el terapeuta; Buck sabía que él conocía cada uno de sus avances, es el rey, es su deber preocuparse por lo que ocurra dentro de sus fronteras, entonces sonrió y lo miró un momento antes de seguir con su vista al frente. 

— La terapia ha sido de gran ayuda, he logrado hacer cosas que antes no, y eso incluye comer sin creer que Steve va a envenenarme. — dijo, riendo ante lo último; pero el rey no rió, pues lo dicho no le pareció gracioso, jamás podría tomar como un chiste las secuelas que años de tortura podían dejar en una persona. James suspiró. — Estoy agradecido contigo, y con tu hermana; de no ser por ustedes, toda esta mejora ni siquiera hubiera sido. Steve siempre quiere hacer demasiado, pero es solo un ser humano común. 

— Todos somos solo seres humanos comunes, yo solo tuve la suerte de nacer en un país con tecnología avanzada. 

— Y tener por hermana a una genio. — Buck dijo, y fue turno de TChalla para sonreír, después le dijo: "el capitán lo hace lo mejor puede". — Lo sé, — respondió —, pero algunas veces no puede solo. 

No hablaron más, pero el silencio fue agradable, y pronto Buck se vio despidiéndose del monarca; al menos tendría la compañía de Copo para no sentirse solo, pues estaba acostumbrado a sentir como el peso de Steve hundía el colchón, y luego sus brazos lo acercaban a él, por supuesto no era lo mismo, pero al menos su cabra era lo bastante suave como para olvidarse de Steve por esa noche; pero mientras se hacía un poco más tarde y lograba obtener algo de sueño, Bucky encendió el televisor y buscó alguna comedia, dejó el canal cuando vio una escena sobre un hombre de color llorando por un perro. 

Luego de un viaje de varias horas, Steve se encontraba camino a New York; en su camino se había encontrado con Natasha, se sintió feliz de verla de nuevo, y ella sintió igual, pues son buenos amigos; luego, junto a ella ayudaron a Wanda y a Visión, eran ambos poderosos, pero jóvenes e inexpertos, y al ser atacados se vieron en grandes aprietos. Steve les reprendió, era su deber como capitán hacerle ver al resto los errores que cometían, él también cometía errores, lo tenía bastante claro, aún así debe intentar que el equipo, o lo que quede de él, haga las cosas de la mejor manera; y sí, podría ser que no es el mejor ejemplo sobre ser correcto, pero sí lo es sobre hacer lo que piensas que está bien, de ser leal, de no abandonarse; entonces, aun siendo imperfecto, él tiene la capacidad para guiarles. Natasha no dijo nada, pues consideró que la opinión de Steve era acertada, Wanda y Visión estuvieron de acuerdo, y se apenaron por su actuar rebelde e impulsivo.

El viaje no tardó demasiado, y pronto estuvieron en la base de los vengadores. Bruce los recibió, se notaba preocupado. 

— Steve, qué bien que llegan. — saludó, y hubo un intercambio de miradas bastante incómodo junto a Natasha. — Esto es terrible, es mucho peor que Loki o Ultron. 

— ¿Qué pasó con Tony? 

— No lo sé, — dijo — pero no puedo comunicarme con él. 

Steve puso mala cara, no le gustaba nada cuando no podía tener el control sobre las cosas, él necesita saber en dónde está cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Cuando ingresó al complejo lo recibió Rhodey, e incluso con lo ocurrido en la guerra civil, él estaba feliz de verlo; pues cierto es que Steve no tuvo culpa de su mala suerte, pero fácil hubiera sido odiarlo debido a eso. También estaba el secretario de seguridad nacional, un holograma, y Steve no tuvo miedo, ni se detuvo a pensar, cuando le advirtió que defendería a los suyos con o sin el permiso del gobierno; él ya no pedía permiso, ni respondía ante nadie. El hombre se molestó, ese Steve Rogers sí que había sido un problema, primero se ponía en contra del gobierno para defender a un asesino de Hydra, costándole una gran cantidad de dinero al gobierno el buscarlo, y de pronto aparecía diciendo que haría las cosas a su manera, y se veía tan tranquilo, ni siquiera dudaba cuando hablaba, y menos parecía pensar en la opción de que pudieran enviar a arrestarlo. 

Rhodey lo hizo "irse", cuando notó que las cosas entre él y Steve se estaban poniendo feas; Steve lo agradeció, no tenía tiempo para discutir con nadie. 

— ¿Nos sentamos un momento? — Rhodes propuso, y todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Debían primero hablar sobre quién los estaba atacando, para así poder trazar un plan de ataque. 

— Cuando nos atacaron, ellos estaban intentando obtener la gema de Vis. 

Bruce añadió: — Están buscando las seis gemas del infinito, si las obtiene será aún más poderoso, y créanme que ya lo es. 

— ¿Qué tanto? — Rhodey preguntó. 

— Asesinó a la mitad de la población asgardiana, venció a Hulk, y no le costó ni un poco. 

Bruce les relató todo lo acontecido, y ellos se sorprendieron cuando supieron que Thor, siendo un dios, no había podido en contra del titán; luego se avergonzó al admitir que Hulk ya no quería pelear. 

— No te preocupes por eso. — Steve le dijo. — Encontraremos la manera de que puedas ayudar. 

— Todavía tenemos la Hulkbuster. — dijo Rhodes. 

Entonces estaba decidido, Bruce usaría la Hulkbuster, y los demás pelearían como siempre lo hicieron; luego Steve telefoneó a Sam, pues consideró necesario incluir a todo aquel que pudiera en este equipo. Continuaron hablando, Bruce contó un poco más sobre el estilo de pelea del titán y de sus hijos; también hablaron Wanda y Visión, pues al haberse enfrentado a ellos, tenían mucho que aportar. Luego Natasha habló: debemos proteger la gema a toda costa. Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. 

Steve se levantó un momento para realizar una llamada más, sabía quién tenía la tecnología y seguridad suficiente como para protegerlo, solo esperaba que TChalla aceptara ayudar. 

En cuanto el monarca respondió, Rogers informó sobre la gravedad de la situación, le contó los motivos, y le habló sobre quienes ya habían muerto, entonces TChalla estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar; si había un sitio en que pudieran vencerlo, ese lugar era Wakanda. 

El capitán volvió con el equipo, les informó a dónde irían, y también les contó que allí se había escondido, además les dijo que se encontrarían con el sargento Barnes allí. Sam que acababa de llegar, hizo mala cara cuando escuchó el nombre, pues si bien sabía que Bucky no era culpable de todo lo que fue obligado a hacer, eso no quitaba que intentó asesinarlo en varias ocasiones. No dijeron más, subieron al avión que Wakanda ha había prestado al capitán y pilotearon de regreso; no había tiempo que perder, Thanos y la orden oscura llegarían pronto. 

TChalla fue rápido con Shuri, y como era común la encontró en su laboratorio; "hay problemas", le dijo, y luego le relató lo que escuchó de Steve. Ella afirmó, podría no ser muy buena en el combate, pero sabe que es un genio, y tiene total confianza en la tecnología que crea. 

— En ese caso, creo que él debería dejar las vacaciones. 

TChalla la miró entre confundido y curioso, cuando Shuri decía algo como eso, era porque había algo detrás: — ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

— Pensé en lo que hablamos la otra vez, cuando dijiste que Wakanda daría protección internacional al sargento Barnes. — ella inició, el rey no dijo nada, sino que prestó atención. — los niños lo llaman Lobo blanco, creo que es un buen nombre. 

— ¿Fabricaste esta armadura para él? 

— Obtuve sus medidas mientras durmió. Esta hecha de vibranium, por supuesto. — dijo. — tan fuerte como para detener las balas, pero tan liviana como para pensar que no llevas nada. 

El monarca estuvo de acuerdo, brindar protección internacional a una persona, era muy distinto a esconderlo; entonces le pareció que la idea de Shuri sobre hacerle usar un nuevo nombre con el cual defendería no solo a los Estados Unidos, sino al universo, les ayudaría a que olvidaran al soldado de invierno, o al menos no pensaran demasiado en eso. Luego hizo llamar a Buck, y él llegó hasta el laboratorio acompañado de un guardia real y de Copo.

James se sintió complacido al mirar la armadura que habían creado para él, y aún más cuando le mostraron su nuevo brazo, este era un poco más ligero, pero más fuerte, y algo importante es que esta vez no sufrió mientras se lo colocaron. Shuri lo miró antes de que él se colocara la armadura y negó, "no puede pelear con esas trenzas, no intimidará a nadie" dijo, y Buck no tuvo tiempo de reclamar antes de que ella acercara una silla, sacara un peine de quién sabe dónde, y dijera que le haría una trenza nórdica. 


	91. Chapter 91

Cuando Steve volvió a pisar el suelo de Wakanda, ya no encontró allí al mismo James que había dejado, no vio más al muchacho mimado que intentaba manipularlo para conseguir que cumpliera sus caprichos, mucho menos era el soldado con el cual se reencontró, la vez aquella en que intentó asesinarlo; este James es aquel Bucky con quien peleó en la guerra, lado a lado, es con quien fue al cine, y quien lo defendió de los abusadores. Frente suyo no tenía a su novio caprichoso y consentido, lo único que podía ver era la determinación de actuar como un hombre y pelear. Se sintió orgulloso de él, de su fuerza; Bucky que siempre admiró el valor suyo, no se daba cuenta de la voluntad grande y fuerte que ha necesitado para levantarse de nuevo. Tal vez lo ha mirado demasiado, pero eso qué importa, es su Bucky; es su novio después de lágrimas y miedos, de guerras y torturas, colocándose una armadura, viéndose poderoso, y tomando la decisión de luchar juntos. Entonces, Steve decide que no le importa si alguien le ha hablado, ni siquiera le interesa ese tal Thanos, todo lo que necesita es admirar a James un poco más. 

— Nada mal, ¿no? — Buck dice, tiene una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, y es que sabe lo valiente que está siendo, conoce lo grande del paso que da. Steve le sonríe, le encanta todo sobre su aspecto, incluso esa trenza que no le hizo él. 

— Nada mal, Buck. 

Entonces es que TChalla necesita interrumpir, no es tiempo para demostrar amor, ni para impactarse de lo bien que él luce; tan solo es tiempo para prepararse y pelear. Entonces le hace saber a Rogers que se ha fabricado un escudo para él, Steve lo agradece, pues luchar con un escudo se le ha hecho costumbre. Un guardia real lo conduce hasta donde se lo entregarán, y Buck lo sigue porque va en busca de armas. 

James ha elegido bien: subfusil, con apenas poco más de dos kilogramos de peso, equipado con mira láser y linterna, y la capacidad para disparar 750 proyectiles por minuto. Steve en cambio, no está acostumbrado a eso, y los escudos que le han creado, le parecen una buena opción. 

— ¿Estás listo para esto? — Steve preguntó; el guardia que caminaba junto a ellos de regreso, no dijo palabra alguna. 

— Estoy harto de guerras, — respondió — cansado de llevar un arma y no hacer más que asesinar; estoy agotado de todo esto. 

— Cuando esto termine iremos por una pizza, la pasaremos bien, y no dejaré que vuelvan a pedirte que pelees. 

Buck le sonrió, a veces Steve era como un muchachillo soñador, creyendo que podía obtener las cosas con solo desearlas: — Necesito limpiar mi nombre. 

Steve no respondió, pues no supo cuáles palabras serían las adecuadas; si bien James estaba decidido, también era notorio el hecho de que no deseaba pelear más. No puede decirle que no lo haga, aunque Steve lo quiera, pues correcta es la última afirmación de él; tan solo espera que la idea de Shuri funcione, y el lobo blanco sea beneficioso para Bucky. 

En cuanto llegaron al campo de batalla, notaron que el rey de Wakanda ya había indicado la formación; al frente se encontraba él, como rey y como líder era su deber mantenerse firme y en primera posición por su gente; a su lado: Okoye y la Dora Milaje. También se habían formado Natasha, Bruce, y Sam; Wanda y Visión se encontraban junto a Shuri en su laboratorio, intentaban extraer la gema sin dañarle, sin embargo es un trabajo complicado, y la princesa no cree acabar demasiado pronto.

Steve tomó su lugar al frente, y Bucky lo siguió, no haría menos que eso. Luego el ejército enemigo inició a llegar, el domo protector parecía cumplir con la misión asignada a la perfección, sin embargo TChalla sabe que no tardarán demasiado en hacer caer su barrera; debe pensar y tomar una decisión pronto, el objetivo principal es evitar que lleguen hasta Visión y se hagan con la gema de la mente. Así es que el monarca da la orden de abrir la barrera, no en su totalidad, sino frente a ellos; los escudos que antes les cubrieron se hicieron caer: la batalla había iniciado. 

El capitán corrió a ellos, no tenían ni un segundo para dudar, no había cabida a pensamientos lentos; son demasiados, pero Steve nunca se ha acobardado ante eso. Bucky lucha desde donde se siente a gusto y el alcance de su arma es adecuado, tiene buena destreza al manejarla, es lo suyo, en eso es bueno, aún cuando le gustaría no saber. 

Y los demás también pelean: los guerreros de Wakanda, Natasha, Sam... 

— Atrás, Cap. — Sam le grita; pues Steve se ha distraído un segundo, la cabra de Bucky está en el campo de batalla, y casi es golpeada. Él no entiende porqué está Copo allí, pero sabe que Buck sufrirá si algo le ocurre. 

Así pues, ante el aviso de Sam, Steve puede reaccionar a tiempo, pelear, y cuando ha derrotado a uno más, mirar hacia Copo; pero ya no está, y Steve la ve por ahí corriendo. Ya qué, no podía ir detrás de una cabra. 

Y James no puede creer lo que mira, monstruos de otro planeta intentando asesinarles, gente muy extraña, un árbol parlante y un mapache que le quiso comprar su brazo; no está en venta, por supuesto. Sigue disparando y piensa que allá por sus días en el ejército, jamás tuvo que ver algo semejante, incluso haber visto a Schdmit arrancarse la piel de la cara, no le resultaba tan estresante e impresionante como ver al ejército de Thanos y los compañeros con quienes peleaba. Dugan, Morita... los chicos eran solo gente normal, y es que él preferiría pelear junto a ellos, en contra de gente común; y no en el escenario actual que le parece tan irreal. Excelente forma de volver a la pelea. 

No importaba ya, y tampoco tiene tiempo para pensamientos que no serán una realidad, todo lo que puede hacer es seguir peleando junto a ellos. Steve también lo hace, como cada vez, sin detenerse, sin dar un paso atrás; Buck lo sabe: Steve podría hacerlo todo el día. 

Es entonces que pasado un tiempo, Shuri no ha logrado extraer la gema de visión; es tarde, aún cuando el equipo pelea, parte del ejército de Thanos a conseguido llegar hasta el laboratorio. Ella no puede detenerlos, Wanda ha debido ir a luchar, y Visión ha saltado a la batalla. 

"Cuidado con la cabra", alguien grita, pues a punto estuvieron de golpearla, sin embargo Copo tiene suerte, y no cuenta siquiera con un rasguño. Buck va por ella, y hay un momento en que tiene que disparar con ella en brazos. 

— Suelta a Copo, Bucky. — Steve le grita. Con tanta gente allí, no es capaz de ver en dónde está, sin embargo su voz ha sido clara. 

— No. — responde, está decidido; sabe que puede ser peligroso, pero ya que su cabra se encuentra allí, él no va a permitir que algo malo le suceda. 

No es que haya sido demasiado tiempo, pero a ellos les parece así; tuvo razón Bruce cuando les dijo que era peor a cualquier enemigo antes enfrentado. Quisieron defender a Visión, detener al titán, pero ninguno pudo; no cuando tenía la gema del poder en su guante. Y así, cayó James, y cayó también Sam, uno a uno, quienes fueron llegando para atacarle, ni siquiera pudieron tocarlo. 

Wanda gritó, porque no pudo protegerlo, no importó su esfuerzo, ni el sufrimiento de las decisiones que debió tomar; al final él se ha hecho con la gema. 

— Dije que morirías por eso. 

Thanos le miró, la rompe tormentas clavándose en su pecho: — Debiste apuntar a la cabeza. 

El titán se marchó, y de ellos muchos empezaron a desaparecer. Lo hizo Wanda mientras lloraba a los pies de Visión, y lloró Rocket la ida de Groot, y miró TChalla como desaparecía su mejor guerrera, mas no se quedó a sufrir, porque fue parte de ellos también; se deshicieron como polvo, Sam lo vivió, y también Shuri. Y afuera de los muros de Wakanda, la gente comenzó a vivir lo mismo. 

— Steve. — Bucky lo llamó, su voz asustada, y un montón de ansiedad y preocupación. Steve fue rápido con él cuando notó sus ojos enrojecidos, y a su cabra desapareciendo en su brazo; mas no supo qué decirle, y Buck lo miró con seriedad, como tratando de ser fuerte. — Perdimos.


	92. Chapter 92

Steve miró a su alrededor, podía sentir la desolación y la muerte recorrerle la piel cada vez que el viento soplaba, tan solo se habían ido, como partículas de polvo quedando dispersas por todo el lugar; lo que quedó del equipo se encontraba devastado, un golpe fuerte que no hirió solo el orgullo y la moral, sino que atacó a los sentimientos, sus cabezas, sus pensamientos, un golpe tan fuerte que sería imposible olvidar demasiado pronto. Bucky estaba a su lado, pero en el suelo, se dejó caer cuando la última partícula de polvo en que Copo se convirtió, se le escapara de las manos; Steve no sabía qué decirle, o siquiera si podía prometer que estarían bien, no sabe como sanar el dolor que es fácil de ver en el rostro de Buck, pero que no lo habla, no quisiera mostrar, tal vez no quiere sufrir, o podría ser que no lo ha aceptado. 

Entonces, finalmente Steve decide dejarse caer junto a él, Buck no dice nada, ni siquiera lo mira. 

— Deberíamos ir — le dice cuando ha escuchado a alguien decir que volverán a New York. 

— Aún soy un criminal, Steve. 

— No creo que meterte a prisión sea una prioridad, Bucky. 

Buck sonrió, o lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, y en realidad no fue más que una mueca triste y dolorosa: — ¿Ya no te gusta aquí? 

— Bucky, mira a tu alrededor. — Steve habló. — no queda nadie. 

— Lo sé. — respondió. 

— ¿Podrías mirarme? — Steve pidió, si había una cosa que odiaba era saber que Buck estaba triste; él lo miró, serio, con el dolor pesado sobre sus hombros, pero ni una sola lágrima, ni ojos enrojecidos. — comeremos la pizza que te prometí, puedes mirar películas todo el día, comer chocolate en la madrugada... 

Buck lo interrumpió: — ¿Ya terminó? 

Y él no supo responderle, sino que le apartó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo; no había terminado, pero qué esperanzas podía darle a Buck cuando ni él mismo sabe qué ha ocurrido. Así pues, tan solo están allí sentados, rodeados de un aura de sufrimiento tan pesada que es difícil incluso decir algo; luego, todo lo que Steve puede hacer es tomarle la mano, Buck no responde al gesto, pero se entiende. 

— Steve. — esta vez es Natasha quien le llama, y aunque ha dicho solo su nombre, Buck también la ha mirado. — Ya nos vamos, ¿vienen? 

Steve afirmó sin decir palabra alguna, y Buck suspiró. 

El viaje fue silencioso, pero incómodo, difícil, y pesado. Nadie habló, nadie siquiera cantó alguna melodía triste, Thor no intentó alegrarles, Bruce no quiso dar esperanzas basándose en su inteligencia, y Steve y Bucky siguieron sentados, esta vez en el suelo de la nave, y sus manos unidas. 

Él no lo llevó a la base, que es a donde fueron todos, bien sabía que Buck no sería bienvenido allí, aun si ninguno de ellos le odiaba, el punto es que el lugar le pertenece a Tony, y él no va a exponer a Buck a otra pelea; tampoco lo llevó a Staten Island, pues los recuerdos de ese lugar no son muy buenos, además ya debía vivir allí alguien más; lo llevó a Brooklyn, a su apartamento que estaba olvidado y lleno de polvo, pero James no dijo nada respecto a eso, ya podrían limpiar luego. Por ahora, todo lo que hace es sacudir un sofá y echarse allí, Steve lo imita sentándose justo a su lado, y luego sacando un pan de una bolsa que Natasha le dio antes de que se fuera de la base, en donde aterrizaron, tendrían hambre y ni un solo sitio en donde comprar comida, luego de un suceso como el chasquido, lo que menos encontrará es a alguien queriendo atender un establecimiento. 

— Podemos ir a comprar mañana. — Steve se disculpó. — ¿Quieres agua? No hay otra cosa. 

— En Wakanda sí. 

— Bucky, por favor. 

— Lo siento. — dijo, y Steve lo atrajo hacia él, para que estando más cerca, le fuera más sencillo abrazarlo. 

— ¿Quieres ver la tv? — Le preguntó. Bucky negó, no tuvo que hablar, apenas un pequeño movimiento. — ¿Quieres hacerlo? 

— Tú no quieres hacerlo, Steve. — era verdad, ninguno tenía el ánimo necesario como para tener ganas. 

— ¿Y tú? 

— No. 

Y ya no dijeron más, sino que apartaron un pan que ninguno pudo comer, y se quedaron sentados, recostado uno al otro; y en algún momento, sin que se dieran cuenta, habían acababo dormidos. 

Steve despertó luego y miró la hora, era tarde; fue hasta la habitación, con suerte tendría una sábana limpia para tender la cama, y llevar a Buck a dormir allí, al menos sería más cómodo, y sin duda, a diferencia del sofá, dormir en la cama no lo haría despertar con dolor en la espalda. 

Buck no despertó, pero de manera inconsciente se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Y Steve respiró muy profundo, cuando aún dormido, él llamó a Copo. 

— No te preocupes, cariño, todo está bien. 


	93. Chapter 93

Habían despertado hace tal vez dos horas, podría ser un poco más o un poco menos, cómo lo sabrían, cuando lo que menos importa es mirar el reloj; tan solo continuaron acostados, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, y la boca cerrada. Apenas sus respiraciones se escuchaban, querían estar juntos, pero no tenían ánimos para hablar; Steve había entrelazado sus manos, y Buck se sintió bien con el gesto, pues lo que necesita no son palabras de aliento en las que no creerá, sino la certeza de que él está a su lado, por eso, tomarse de las manos resulta más valioso que decir "todo estará bien", porque Steve no lo sabe, y asegurarlo solo es engañar a alguien que no quiere una mentira más en su vida. 

Entonces, permanecen allí, e incluso cuando Steve le ha ofrecido preparar algo de comer, él -Bucky- ha dicho que no tiene hambre; sí tiene, pero le faltan ganas para dejarle ir a hacer la compra, le falta querer quedarse solo, puede esperar, porque lo único que quiere es quedarse acostado todo el día con Steve a su lado, y es que ni se han bañado; mas el daño lo sienten tanto, que bañarse o no, ni siquiera importa. 

— La extraño. — dice Buck finalmente, y Steve le aprieta la mano un poco más. — ¿Sabes? Se portaba muy bien cuando íbamos a terapia, aunque estaba chiquita. 

— Bucky, yo... 

Pero Buck no le dejó hablar: — Steve, estoy feliz por estar contigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, y lo siento, no quiero que pienses que no eres importante, o que tu amor no es suficiente, lo es, es solo que... 

— Basta. — esta vez él lo interrumpió. — No te disculpes, no tienes que hacer esto conmigo. 

— Te amo, bebé. 

— Lo sé, — respondió. — También te amo. 

Buck exhaló y se acercó más a él en busca de cariño, y Steve se lo dio, lo hizo abrazarse a él y le llenó de besos suaves la frente. Sí que es bonito el amor dulce, ya ve porqué a Steve le gustaba tanto; se sentía especial, a tanta ternura, como si él tomara su corazón herido y lo protegiera entre sus manos. Amaba a Steve, no tenía duda de eso, y podría ser que lo amaba aún más que cuando eran jóvenes, los días aquellos en que buscaba enamorarlo; pues este Steve no es más el niño tímido con miedo a amar, esperando recibir todos los mimos, todos los halagos, asustado de maneras demasiado ardientes, y preocupado de la vista de los demás; este es uno nuevo, un hombre, dispuesto a ser quien ofrezca el cariño, quien ya no tiene miedo de mostrarlo al mundo, tomados de la mano, este nuevo Steve puede decirle "te amo" mil veces y no cansarse, este es decidido y valiente, es sensual, ardiente, es todo lo que podría volverlo loco, en el buen sentido, esa locura que ama. 

Está bien para Steve, ya no duda como antes, ya no piensa tanto como antes, y algunas veces se pregunta, si tratándose de Bucky, acaso piensa. No lo hace, porque su Buck se merece el cielo y el mar, todo lo que Bucky quiera, Bucky lo merece. 

Luego, cuando el cariño le disminuyó la tristeza y el hambre se le hizo más fuerte, él apartó a Steve para que pudieran ir a bañarse, lo hicieron juntos, pero no hubo manoseos ni besos candentes, ni siquiera palabras sucias. Steve había acabado antes, pero no quiso salirse hasta que él terminara, no tuvo que esperar mucho, además de dejar que el agua fría le cayera directo al rostro, Buck no tardó demasiado. 

Steve había buscado ropa para ambos y le ofreció a Buck una camisa a cuadros de la cual él renegó, "esto es de viejos", le dijo, y luego había buscado él, criticó su guardaropa, todo lo que tenía allí era anticuado; al menos encontró una camisa azul que le quedó bien, entonces también se quejó, pues si le quedaba bien, significaba que a Steve le quedaba ajustada, y el asunto es: ¿por qué quiere Steve vestir ropa ajustada? Pero ni le habían respondido, Steven solo rodó los ojos y negó con una pequeña risa. Después, ambos fueron a hacer la compra. 

— Sería más fácil si nuestra motocicleta no se hubiese quedado en Wakanda. — reclamó Buck cuando fueron muchos los negocios cerrados, Steve no pasó por alto ese "nuestra", pero si le había permitido adueñarse de su hijo, decir algo respecto a su moto sería una tontería. 

— Luego podemos ir por ella. 

— Tengo hambre, bebé. — se quejó de nuevo, las calles estaban desoladas, no había lugar abierto, y ni un animalillo pasaba por ahí. Entonces Buck se sacó un par de cosas de la bolsa del pantalón y caminó hacia un supermercado. 

— ¿Qué haces, Buck? — Steve le preguntó cuando lo vio abriendo los candados. Podría ser que varios desaparecieran, pero siempre se encuentra quien cierre el lugar. 

— Aprendí cosas, — respondió, — te dije que tengo hambre. 

— No vamos a robar, Bucky. 

Bucky entró: — Puedes dejar el dinero sobre el mostrador. 

Habían tomado varias cosas: leche, carne, frutas, arroz... y Steve sumó todos los precios en la calculadora de su celular, porque sí pensaba pagar. Luego, Buck había colocado los candados de nuevo, y fue -casi- como si nadie hubiera ingresado. 

Más tarde, ambos se encuentran cocinando, Steve prepara arroz con verduras, y Bucky está lavando las frutas porque quiere ayudar. 


	94. Chapter 94

Todos ellos están tratando de hacerse cargo, se sienten culpables porque eran la esperanza de la humanidad y fallaron, además han tenido que aceptar que sin importar cuántos o quienes se fueron, la vida debe continuar, que nada va a detenerse. Así que ellos están reuniéndose de vez en cuando en la base, Steve y Bucky también van, y eso está bien, a nadie le molesta la presencia de James.   
Hay gente nueva, se unió Scott, Rocket, y una mujer muy poderosa llamada Carol. 

Steve ha creado un grupo de ayuda para personas que perdieron seres queridos: familiares, amigos, parejas... se reúne con ellos dos veces a la semana; Buck lo acompañó luego de la segunda sesión, no había querido decir nada, solo escuchó, y la siguiente vez tuvo confianza para decir cómo se sentía. Habló de la ira y la impotencia que sentía por haber fracasado, el miedo que sintió de pensar que Steve podría dejarlo, y habló también de su corazón roto y de su pequeña Copo que no estaba más; luego les explicó a ellos quién era Copo, y lo entendieron, tal vez algunos vivieron la experiencia de tener un animal para terapia demasiado cerca.   
Era todo, intentaban ayudar de alguna forma, parecer fuertes, actuar como si todo estuviera bien, pero no podían, nada iba bien. Se contaban apenas unas pocas semanas desde el chasquido, y aún no tenían idea del paradero de Tony. 

— Steve. — Buck llamó, recién acababa la sesión, y ambos siempre se quedaban para asegurarse de que todo quedara limpio. 

Steve lo miró: — ¿Sí, Bucky? 

— No dices nada, solo escuchas y aconsejas, pero nunca has dicho cómo te sientes. 

— Me gusta ayudarlos de alguna manera. 

— ¿Y quién te ayuda a ti? 

— Lo único que necesito es tenerte conmigo, Bucky, no me importa otra cosa. 

Buck lo besó, un beso grande de esos que más son una necesidad que placer, luego él dijo "mientes", y Steve no había respondido porque sabía bien que nunca podría engañar a Bucky, su novio le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que está enojado, por haber perdido amigos, por sentirse insuficiente, por verle sufrir y no poder hacer nada para traer a su cabra de vuelta. Luego James lo abrazó fuerte, tal vez no podía hacerlo hablar, pero sí podía mostrarle que estaba para él. 

— No importa cuántos caminos tomes, al final siempre llegarás a mí. — Steve no supo cómo tomar lo dicho, así que sonrió; James no le creyó nada, porque esa mueca no se veía muy natural. Luego continuó: — solo pensaba que es una locura haberte encontrado en estos tiempos. 

Hubo una sonrisa, esta vez fue real, una de las sonrisas bonitas de Steve que conseguían mejorarle el día. Luego se fueron, y Steve lo invitó a tomarse un café en un restaurante pequeño que había de camino a casa; a Bucky le agradaban los tiempos actuales, porque ingresó de la mano de su novio, y nadie les dijo nada, ni los miraron con asco; en su tiempo, allá en los 40s, ni siquiera hubieran llegado a pasar la entrada antes de que les exigieran irse. El lugar no tenía muchos clientes, apenas una joven pareja, y una mujer anciana con un álbum de fotos.   
Fue un rato agradable. Steve había ordenado un café negro, pero Bucky pidió un moka frío con helado junto a un pastel de fresas; Steve no le dijo nada al respecto, eso era demasiada azúcar, pero Buck podía comer todo lo que quisiera, después de todo es bastante difícil que alguno enferme. 

— Bebé. — Buck llamó, y Steve dejó de robarse su pastel para prestar atención. — estaba pensando en que llevamos bastante sin hacerlo... 

— Semanas, — interrumpió. 

— Sí. Tal vez podemos hacerlo esta noche. 

— Sí. 

Al menos habían ganas de besarse una vez más, con el cuerpo desnudo del otro demasiado pegado a la piel, y caricias muy ardientes en los puntos adecuados. A Buck le gusta tanto cuando puede estar sobre el soldado fuerte, y siempre que sea Bucky, Steve ama sentirlo encima.   
Pero tendrán que esperar, aun cuando ambos han iniciado a imaginar qué cosas le harán al otro, ninguno quiere decirlo en un sitio público; así es que después de pagar, ellos pueden caminar a casa, tomados de la mano.   
James mira sus manos y sonríe, qué locura, ¿no?, ya no tenían que esconderse. 

— Me gusta lo que hizo el suero. — Buck dijo. — ¿Quieres saber por qué? 

— ¿Por qué, Bucky? 

— Puedo cogerte muy du... 

— No digas nada. 

Buck rio: — Tantos años y aún puedo hacerte sonrojar. 

No le respondieron, pero eso era suficiente para que Bucky supiera que había ganado.   
El camino solo era agradable porque ambos seguían juntos; aún podía sentirse la falta de aquellos que se fueron, a veces les pasó al lado alguien solo y triste; no quisieron prestar atención, la noche prometía ser muy buena. 

En cuanto llegaron a casa, el reloj marcaba un poco más de las cinco y treinta; se pusieron a cocinar, porque les parecía temprano, y principalmente porque no quieren preocuparse por tonterías luego. Tal vez Buck pueda hacerlo a Steve, después descansarán un poco, y luego de eso, Steve puede hacerlo a Bucky. 

La olla de arroz está trabajando, en la cocina una olla de presión suena, Steve está cocinando carne de cerdo picante; Buck guarda la ensalada en el refrigerador y comprueba qué tan frío está el jugo. Entonces la puerta suena, qué mala costumbre esa de aparecer en casa ajena sin avisar, pero qué bien que han cocinado suficiente para poder invitar a alguien a su mesa; Bucky grita para le esperen un momento, besa a Steve porque sí, y luego va a abrir. Es la C.A.G.


	95. Chapter 95

Bucky se paralizó un momento, jamás hubiese esperado que la CAG tocara a su puerta, pero había sido una gran estrategia, debía admitir, pues de hacerlo a la vieja costumbre de los Delta, él y Steve de seguro se mirarían diciéndose un montón de cosas, y luego saldrían de alguna forma; pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, y es que ni siquiera se habían presentado, ¿acaso no deben decir algo como "abran, es la policía"? Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, ganas inmensas de correr, gritarle a Steve para que pudieran pelear juntos, sus días de tortura en Hydra, los cuales por más terapia que llevara, y aunque sabe que no podrán hacerle más daño, no es tan fácil de olvidar, y recuerda sus días después de escapar del poder de Hydra, siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndose, todo el tiempo con miedo de ser atrapado, sin poder ser libre, y si existe algo que Bucky desea eso es su libertad.   
Steve llegó con él cuando después de preguntar quién tocaba, Bucky ni siquiera pudo responder, podría ser que ni siquiera lo escuchó, o tal vez no pudo hablar; y en cuanto Steve vio a la CAG allí, él supo exactamente qué debía hacer, Steve iba a pelear. 

— No — Buck le dijo, y Steve pudo ver que él estaba totalmente seguro de eso, — no más, Steve. 

— Podemos salir de esta, Buck, no tiene que terminar así. 

"Las manos en la espalda" gritó uno de los Delta, pues bien sabían que ambos supersoldados serían capaces de vencerlos si se enfrentaban. Buck y Steve se miraron entre ellos, no dijeron nada, pero Steve leyó una disculpa en los ojos de James. 

— Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, — le dijo, — que terminaría de esta manera. — Y Steve no supo qué hacer cuando miró a Bucky colocar sus manos tras la espalda y dejar que lo esposaran; no supo si debía golpear a todos, Buck incluido, y luego escapar junto a él, o si debía escapar por sí mismo, tal vez dejar que se llevaran preso a James era la mejor opción, así él podría enfrentar a la justicia y sentirse -al fin- un hombre libre. No importaba, porque sin saber porqué lo hacía, Steve imitó a James, y permitió que lo llevaran preso también. 

Les subieron en patrullas distintas, para que ellos no pudieran formar un plan camino a la estación de policía, pero no hubiese sido necesario, porque Bucky ya no quiere pelear, y Steve no quiere pelear sin Buck a su lado.   
El camino les tardó unos quince minutos, viajaban en una patrulla después de todo, solo les hace falta hacer sonar la sirena para que los otros autos se aparten de su camino. 

Cuando llegaron había un escuadrón esperándoles, no eran tontos, sabían que Steve Rogers y James Barnes no debían ser tratados como criminales comunes. El protocolo fue el acostumbrado, los revisaron, les quitaron sus pertenencias, y les dieron un uniforme, ese típico tono naranja de prisión; y luego antes de que los llevaran a sus respectivas celdas, les permitieron realizar una llamada, Bucky no tenía a quien hablarle, pero Steve sí. 

— Escucha Natasha, — habló, — no tengo mucho tiempo, Buck y yo estamos en prisión, la CAG llegó al apartamento. — Luego Steve suspiró, — necesito tu ayuda, Nat, lo que sea que puedas conseguir para sacarnos de aquí. 

Natasha lo hará, buscará información sobre Bucky y sobre Hydra, incluso intentará comunicarse con alguien en Wakanda, también querrá hablar con Virginia.   
Tratándose del Capitán América y del soldado de invierno, el gobierno cree que debe dictar sentencia lo antes posible, así que Natasha tiene apenas dos semanas para reunir la información necesaria para liberar a Steven y a James de la prisión.


End file.
